


Attached

by Aenyse



Series: Hollyrode [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 90,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenyse/pseuds/Aenyse
Summary: He's managed to hide from his past this long. But how much longer can he go on, carrying its weight on his shoulders?It was just another job for Kai. Standard bar work whilst tracking yet another objective. It should've been simple, it should've gone smoothly, and it would've if it hadn't been for that drunk alpha. And for Kai's knight in shining armour.Kai's been running away from the reality of his life for years, burying the pain and loneliness he feels everyday under his sarcasm. But it hurts, deeply. He's dreamed of being freed from his past ever since he fled five years ago. But as a chance arises, will he take it?Jake's been drifting, not knowing what to do with himself now that the last of his family have gone. Or at least, the last one that would accept him. He's not craving excitement, nor is he craving adventure. But when he sees an omega in need of help, he can't ignore it.Now, Jake finds himself stuck in a very dangerous situation, but there's a light at the end of the tunnel: the omega.
Relationships: Jake/Kai, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hollyrode [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038638
Comments: 43
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

## Ω

Grabbing a cloth from underneath the counter, Kai quickly reached over the bar and swabbed up the dregs spilled from people’s drinks. Mostly beer, whiskey and vodka, it would get sticky if he let it dry. Not that anyone would notice, they were all too busy enjoying their drinks to care that their glass stuck slightly when they picked them up, but Kai hated picking up sticky coins when people put their money on the bar instead of in his hand. As soon as he’d started cleaning, Rob had already returned for another round.

“Another three pints, beautiful.” He called over the chatter.

“Coming right up.” Kai replied, with the little grin that he’d been perfecting. He was getting better, if his tips were anything to go by. “You got through that last round pretty quick.” He said as he began preparing their drinks.

“What can I say,” Rob replied. “We’re thirsty tonight.” He chuckled.

“I can see.” Kai smiled. Rob was one of the regulars at The Draught Horse. He’d come in most evenings, usually with one or two of his colleagues. Some nights, he’d only buy one pint and be gone after an hour. Others, he'd be there for hours, drinking way into the night. Kai didn't mind, he liked Rob. His stories were often a little dull, and he'd tried to get Kai's number on his first night. But once Kai had made it clear he wasn't interested, he'd stuck to just a little hint of flirting, which Kai could deal with. Besides, it meant he was always fairly nice and he gave good tips, which was more than could be said for some other patrons.

"Here you are." Kai said, as he presented three glasses to Rob. Before he even needed to say the price, Rob held out a twenty note.

"Buy yourself a drink.” Rob added with a wink. “And keep the change." 

"Thanks." Kai said, turning to the till, putting in the note and slipping the change into his pocket, before pouring himself a shot. He wasn’t expecting his objective until tomorrow, so he figured he could enjoy himself a little bit.

His objective was a boring enough man. Kai had seen him in person once before, but it had been too early for him to realise who he was after. It was only once he’d used the bar’s security cameras, and cross-referenced with the card records and the information he’d been given that he worked out who he was. Kai was still annoyed at himself, he would’ve been able to cut the job short by two weeks. But he came in every other Thursday night for a few drinks.

As Kai was taking small sips from his shot, Erin walked back into the bar. She was the second bartender for that evening. “Good pee?” He asked, jokingly.

Erin rolled her eyes at him, smiling. “Nice enough, if you must know.” She said, goodnaturedly. She was a friendly woman, only a few years older than Kai. She liked to talk, a lot, and could hold a conversation on any topic, however bland. At first Kai had disliked it, finding the first conversation he’d had with her quite boring, since he didn’t particularly care what shade of green she was having her living room painted. But as they’d worked together, he’d begun to appreciate her. Her ability to hold a conversation on her own meant Kai didn’t have to respond too much. He could just nod and make agreeing noises, and she’d keep the conversation going. The less he said, the less he had to keep track of, after all.

Besides, Erin was often only trying to help. She would often fret over the smallest things, but it was usually out of concern. Much like how she was fretting to Kai now, about leaving him alone to serve. “Everything was okay, wasn’t it?” She asked him, worried.

“Yeah, it was fine.” Kai replied, simply.

“I tried to hurry, but I was really desperate.” She continued. “I was worried about you being all alone out here. Who knows what could’ve happened!”

“Like what?” Kai asked, chuckling. “I’ve been doing this for several weeks now, I know how to pull a pint.”

“I’m not talking about that.” Erin huffed. She came a little closer and hushed her voice. “I just worry about you when there are alphas in.” She looked over her shoulder out to the main floor of the bar. “What if one of them gets the wrong idea?”

Kai looked at Erin, bemused. So far, he’d been there three weeks and the closest shave they’d had was when an alpha had asked Kai out to dinner, which Kai had politely declined, and he’d kicked a stool in frustration on his way out, snapping its footrest off. Even on the busiest of Friday nights, they rarely had more than three alphas in, most were respectful enough to accept Kai’s rejection. And the ones that weren’t were quickly dealt with by Max, the security guard.

“I know how to deal with alphas.” He told Erin, not unkindly. “I’m used to them.”

“Still,” Erin replied. “I don’t trust them.”

As Erin was speaking, Edward, the bar’s owner, poked his head out from the backroom, right as a patron walked up to the bar, looking at them expectantly. Edward looked irritated. “You two.” He called at them. “I don’t pay you to stand around, drinking and gossiping.”

“Sorry.” Erin and Kai both replied. Erin hurried up to the patron and began taking his order. Kai quickly surveyed the bar, seeing if anyone else was coming up for a drink. No one else seemed to be, so he leant back against the counter again.

“That includes you.” Edward aimed at him, pointedly. Kai opened his mouth to protest, but Edward cut him off. “If you’ve got no one to serve, go collect empty glasses.” He said, gesturing to the rest of the bar.

Kai suppressed the urge to scowl, downed the last of his shot, then placed his glass with the other dirty ones and went to do as he was told. He picked up a glass carrier and headed out onto the floor. It wasn’t too busy, but it wasn’t quiet either. He quickly scanned around the room, working out how he should go about collecting the glasses. In one of the booths in the corner, three men had amassed a large collection of glasses between them. He decided he’d go back to them, and began circling around the bar. Rob and his friends stood chatting at a high table as Kai walked over. He quietly picked up the three empty glasses that were sat in front of them. They thanked him as he did, before returning to their conversation.

Next, Kai walked over to the pool table where the local pool club was holding their meeting, they were in the middle of playing a game. He’d learnt that they went to different bars each week, but they came regularly to The Horse, because Edward would give them each a pint on the house and reserve the table for them if they booked in advance. Kai only had one empty to collect, but he lingered for a moment. He wiped down a table with a napkin as he watched one of them take a rather impressive shot. The rest of the club gave them a small round of applause, with Kai joining in for a moment before continuing on around the bar. Once his carrier was full, Kai quickly dropped the glasses off behind the bar, before returning out to deal with the mountain of empties in the corner booth.

“Evening, gents.” He said cheerfully, as he started picking up empty glasses and slotting them into the carrier.

One smiled, and returned his greeting. “Hey there, sweetie.” His words were slurred and from his general manner, Kai could tell he was quite drunk. Hardly unsurprising, given quite how many empty glasses Kai was collecting up. He was smiling up at Kai, obviously enjoying his presence. Kai didn’t mind too much, he’d got used to drunk people not knowing how to stop themselves leering an omega. Besides, his face was suited to smiling. Kai smiled back at him as he leant over the table, to collect the glasses on the far side of the table.

Suddenly he stopped dead, as he felt a hand groping his arse, squeezing. He straightened up immediately, stepping away from the encroaching hand and turning to face its owner. From his size, Kai guessed that he was an alpha. He was darker skinned than his friend, with jet black hair. Under other circumstances, Kai wouldn’t have called him ugly. But the way those dark eyes were regarding him, raking up and down, lingering at his crotch, it made the hairs on the back of Kai’s neck stand on end.

“I’ll show you a good time.” The alpha said, with a voice that sounded like he ate gravel for breakfast. It set Kai on edge. He took another step back from the alpha, immediately glancing around for ways he could defend himself.

“Excuse me, sir.” He said, nervously, as he quickly tried to gather up the rest of the empty glasses, hurriedly slotting them into the carrier. It was then that he heard a low growl coming from the alpha. He hadn’t been asking.

Kai decided the rest of the glasses could be damned, he quickly snatched up the half-full carrier and started rushing back to the bar. Behind him, he could hear the alpha getting up from his seat.

“Dude, don’t.” The smiling one cautioned.

“I’m not getting involved with this crap.” He heard the other man who’d been sitting with them say. Rushing even faster, Kai was practically running by the time he got back to the bar. He dumped the carrier down unceremoniously on the side, grimacing as he heard a glass crack, but he had bigger concerns right then.

Kai whirled around, to see the dark alpha standing at the entrance to the bar, blocking any chance of escaping that way. “Come on, baby. You come with me, my ride’s just outside.” He said, grinning, his gaze transfixed on Kai.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Kai said, beginning to back away. “I’m not interested.”

The alpha’s expression turned from lust to anger. “I wasn’t askin’.” He snarled. He went to grab Kai’s shoulder, but he was too slow and lacked coordination. Kai quickly stepped back and twisted away, leaving the alpha grasping at empty air. As he backed away, Kai took note of the lemon and lime slices a little further down the bar and, more importantly, the knife with them.

He backed further into the bar with the alpha following, stepping behind the bar, stalking Kai. From behind him, Erin piped up. She came to stand beside Kai and offer support. “Sir,” she started, her voice slightly shaky with nerves. “You’re not supposed to …” She trailed off as the alpha growled at her, and fixed her with a glare. Carefully, Kai brought his hand up and gently pushed Erin back and behind him, never taking his eyes off the dark alpha in front of him.

The alpha noticed Kai’s defensiveness, and began slowing his pursuit. “Come here, you little runt.” He snarled, going to try and grab Kai again. Kai responded in turn with his own growl. It wasn’t as deep or as loud as the alpha’s, but it was enough for him to stop and consider. He reached out again, and Kai darted backwards, out of the alpha’s reach. Luckily, the alpha had over-extended and was left flailing around for a moment. Kai took advantage of the alpha’s distraction, quickly reaching over and grabbing the knife, hiding the blade behind his arm, drawing a nervous squeak from Erin when she saw. He began calculating how best to fight the alpha in the confines of the bar. There wasn’t enough room for his usual acrobatics, but the alpha was drunk enough that simple dodging would likely work. But the knife was only short, so he’d have a difficult time stabbing deep enough to disable him, he’d need to aim for the neck rather than the body if he would have a chance …

Suddenly, a voice cut through the tension. “I wouldn’t do that, if I were you!” It said, calm but strong. Kai froze whilst the dark alpha turned around to comprehend the new voice behind him, blocking Kai’s view of the new person, his knight-in-shining-armour.

“Get outta here,” that dark alpha told the knight. “He’s mine!” The alpha began slowly approaching the knight, drawing himself up to his full height.

“He told you he wasn’t interested.” The knight replied. “So no, he’s not.” Kai could hear a touch more aggravation in his voice this time. The two of them continued edging out of the bar. Kai quickly placed the knife back on the cutting board and moved to get a look at the knight. He was another alpha, taller than the dark one but not as stocky, more fit. He was also nowhere near as intoxicated, either he was sober or he handled his drink better.

“What do you care?” The dark alpha snarled, squaring up against the knight as he stood in the gap between the bar and the main floor. “You his mate or something?”

The knight didn’t bother answering. “You ought to go, and leave this omega alone.” He said, nodding to the door behind him. “Now.” he punctuated his words with a glare and a brief growl.

“Or what?” The dark alpha retorted, menacingly. “You gonna make me?” He squared up to the knight with a horrible tension developing in the bar. Everyone had fallen silent, staring at the two alphas challenging one another. After a moment, the dark alpha spat towards the knight, with the gob falling to the ground at his feet.

The next moment, he lunged forward and drove the knight backwards into a table with a loud crash, his shout of surprise accompanied by the sound of smashing glasses. Kneeing him in the chest, the knight threw the dark alpha off him, and the two began circling each other in the centre of the bar. “Take it outside.” Several bystanders shouted at them, as people moved away from them, though one man was cheering and egging them on, clearly enjoying the fight.

As they circled each other, the dark alpha made several attempts to punch the knight, but whatever fighting ability he might’ve had at the beginning of the night had been leached from him by the booze. Most of his punches missed by several inches or more and he kept losing his balance, leaving him floundering for an age. The knight was clearly holding himself back, dodging from side to side with ease. He allowed the dark alpha to attempt a couple of punches, before he began to defend himself. He threw one quick punch to the dark alpha’s stomach and another to his throat, leaving the alpha winded and gasping for air as he fell to his knees. The knight looked down at him indignantly, his hands falling to his side as he regarded the wheezing wreck of a man at his feet.

As dark alpha went down, Edward appeared from his office in the back, drawn out by the commotion and just in time to watch the knight dominate the dark alpha. At the same time, Max rushed in from outside, ready to intervene. Kai simply watched on, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

“What’s going on?!” Edward shouted, drawing most of the bar’s attention.

“Not tonight, lads.” Max said sternly as he ran between the two alphas, pushing the knight away. He simply stepped back and brushed himself off, glaring at the dark alpha, who was now trying to fight Max instead.

“Both of you, out! Now!” Edward ordered.

Kai turned to stare at Edward. “Wait, what? He wasn’t doing anything!” He said, gesturing towards the knight. “He was only-” Kai was cut off mid sentence by Edward’s angry glare. He suddenly remembered himself and fell silent, seething internally.

“I won’t have fighting in The Horse!” Edward declared. “You want to fight? Take it off my property!”

“Fuck off.” The dark alpha shouted at Edward, and he continued hurling obscenities as Max unflatteringly frogmarched him out of the bar and onto the street.

The knight surveyed the room, pausing quizzically over Kai. “Sorry about that.” He said simply to Edward, before turning to leave. Kai felt a strange concern about him suddenly, he’d been defending him and had probably saved him from a whole lot of trouble. Kai watched as he left quietly, picking up his jacket from a chair on his way out.

The bar quickly returned to how it had been, the chatter resuming as all the patrons turned back to their friends, discussing the whole situation that had just unfolded. Kai shook himself and went to pick up the carrier again, staring glumly at the broken glasses.

A moment later, Edward came over to him. “I want a word.” He said, quietly. “Come round back with me.” Kai followed silently, weighing up his options and resigned to the dressing down he was about to receive. His biggest concern at that moment was his cover, which he had to keep.

“I, um,” he started as Edward shut the office door. “I’m really sorry about that.” He said. “I didn’t realise he was going to do that, I tried to stop him but I couldn’t and-”

“You’re not in trouble.” Edward interrupted, matter-of-factly.

Kai did a double take. “I’m not?” He asked, confused.

“Of course not, Erin told me what happened.” Edward said, warmly. “You alright?” He asked, with an almost fatherly concern.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Kai replied. “He didn’t manage to hurt me. Just a bit shaken up, I guess.”

“Good, be more careful in the future.” Edward rested his hand gently on Kai’s shoulder. “I know you flirt with them for tips, but-”

“I …” Kai started to protest, but Edward quickly shut him down with a single look.

“Keep your wits about you, more so when you’re dealing with drunk alphas who’ll make stupid decisions.” He advised. “And keep behind the bar for the next couple of nights, I don’t want you causing another brawl. If either of those fuckers come back, you come round back and through the fire escape. Tell Max out front that they’re back and he’ll sort them out. I won’t be having either of those two back any time soon. Clear?”

“Crystal.” Kai confirmed, slightly shocked. “You’re not mad?” He asked, still unable to fathom how he wasn’t being sent packing.

“At them? Definitely.” Edward said, with a scowl. “But at you? No.” He continued, with a warm smile. “I’ve been running this place a long time. It’s not the first time I’ve had two alpha fighting over an omega, and it’s not going to be the last.”

“Oh, ok.” Kai said. “Thanks, Edward.” He added.

“Anyway, back out you go.” Edward said, ushering Kai back towards the bar. “You’re not off the clock yet.”

As Kai was back pulling pints, he quickly noticed that he was beginning to feel tired, and a little sick. He blamed adrenaline for it entirely and poured himself another drink to help calm his nerves, which he took sips from between serving patrons. He was not helped by people’s comments about the fight to him as he got their drinks, nor was Erin’s constant wittering conducive to Kai feeling any better; how she knew something like that was going to happen, and how she was so scared of alphas now, and that she was never going to go out from behind the bar again if there’s any alphas around. He was relieved an hour and a half later, when the bar finally closed.

As Erin took the glassware to the dishwasher around back and kindly sorted out the broken glasses for him, Kai went around the other side of the bar and began cleaning. As he was wiping down a stool, Edward found him.

“You’ve had quite a night.” He said. “Do you want me to call you a cab home?” He asked, kindly.

Kai smiled up at the older man. “I’m fine, thanks. It’s not too far, no need to waste a cab fare.” He said. “I’d like the fresh air too.” He added.

“Alright.” Edward replied. “See yourself home safe then, don’t worry about all of this. I’ll handle it in the morning.” He took Kai’s washcloth from his hand and gently nudged him towards the door.

“Thanks.” Kai said, grateful at being let off early, walking towards the door.

It wasn’t a cold night, but it wasn’t warm either and after several hours in the hot, stuffy bar, Kai winced slightly as he stepped outside. He rubbed his hands together, and scanned the car park instinctively. Out of the corner of his eye, at the entrance, he noticed some movement and a shadow underneath the streetlamp. It was a person, leaning against the pole with their hands in their jacket pockets, but Kai couldn’t make out who it was from the strange shadows that the lamp above was casting.

“Who’s there?” Kai shouted out to them.

The figure started walking forward gradually, pulling their hands out of their pockets and holding them up. “It’s just me.” They said. Kai instantly recognised the voice, it was the knight.

“I thought you got kicked out?” Kai said, suspicious of the alpha. “What are you still doing here?”

“Yep,” the knight replied, seemingly cheerful. “But it turns out that Max and I knew each other in school. We were chatting for a while before he went home.”

Kai looked the other man up and down, still suspicious. “That doesn’t answer my second question.” He said, defensively.

“I wanted to apologise about earlier.” The alpha said. “And I make sure that other guy didn’t hurt you or anything.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Kai replied, flatly. “And I’m fine.”

* * *

## Α

Jake stood there awkwardly, watching the omega frown at him. He didn’t really know what to say, he was hopelessly out of practise at this sort of thing.

“I’m Jake, by the way.” He said, trying to fill the awkward silence. He took a couple of steps towards the omega, but stopped when he took a step back, regarding Jake with a weary look. “Sorry.” Jake said quickly.

The omega looked him up and down again, this time he seemed more puzzled than he had at first. “It’s … it’s fine.” He said, his gaze flicking to the road.

“Do you have a ride?” Jake asked, noticing that the omega wasn’t making his way to a car. “Or do you walk?”

The omega regarded Jake for a little longer, before sighing, his shoulders dropping and losing some of their tension. “I walk, my place is just down the road.” He said. Jake figured it was a good sign.

“Fancy a friend? For company, on the walk?” He asked, smiling brightly.

The omega narrowed his eyes. “And at the end?" He asked, cautiously.

Jake felt his smile drop from his face immediately. “I’m not that kind of guy.” He said, hurt by the omega’s implication.

“Sorry.” The omega replied immediately, clearly noticing Jake’s offense. “It’s been a long night.” He said, looking over his shoulder to the alcove where Max had been standing earlier. Jake suddenly realised how it would probably seem to him, his hurt fading quickly. “I’d like the company, if you’re still offering?” The omega asked tentatively, with a small, shy smile.

“Sure.” Jake said, his confidence building a little. “Shall we?” He gestured to the entrance and pavement beyond. The omega slipped his hands into his jeans’ pockets and began walking down the road, with Jake falling in pace beside him.

A few moments after they set off, a gentle breeze began to blow. Jake didn’t think anything of it, until he heard the sharp intake of breath beside him. Looking over to the omega, he noticed that he was shivering a little and had his arms tight against his body. Without a second thought, Jake slipped his jacket off and held it out to him. “Here.” He said, as the omega looked at him, slightly confused.

“I couldn’t.” He replied. “What about you?”

Jake smiled. “I don’t mind the cold.” He said, holding the jacket out a little further to try and encourage the omega to take it. “Besides, I’ve been stood out in the cold for a while, I’m used to it by now. And I’m wearing a jumper. You need a jacket more than me.”

The omega looked between Jake and his jacket, clearly trying to decide if he was cold enough to override his reluctance. After a moment, he gingerly took the jacket and slowly slipped it over his shoulders. As he slipped his first arm down the sleeve, he closed his eyes and let out a little hum of comfort, inhaling deeply. Jake couldn’t help but chuckle, which drew a goodnatured scowl from the omega. As he lifted his arms up, Jake went from chuckling to a full laugh. “You damn alphas!” The omega exclaimed, laughing as well. He held up his arm in the jacket, which came down to his fingernails and was about four sizes too big for him. Which made sense, given he was at least a foot shorter than Jake. “Why are you all so huge?” The omega continued. “I could fit both my arms down one of these sleeves.”

“It’s not my fault!” Jake laughed. “You should try finding a good leather jacket that fits when you’re six foot six!”

The omega shrugged happily, slipping his arm into the other sleeve. “I guess I do have an advantage there.” He conceded.

They continued walking as they fell into an amicable silence, both still smiling at the image of the omega in Jake’s huge jacket. After a minute or so, he heard the omega’s stomach rumble. He looked down to see him resting his hand on his stomach.

“Hungry?” Jake asked, curious but also a little concerned that the omega might not have eaten all night. “Fancy something to eat?”

“I’m fine.” The omega replied. “I’ve got some food at home, I’ll eat there.”

“Oh, alright.” Jake said, a little put out, his idea shut down. Although … “You sure?” He asked again. “Just that there’s this really good burger place on the corner after next.”

That had the omega’s attention. He looked up with curious suspicion. “How good is really good?” He asked.

“‘Won county contests’ good.” Jake said, folding his arms. His idea was working, judging by the way the omega was very subtly licking his lips. “Would that be good enough?”

“Hmmm.” The omega pondered. “I guess I could treat myself.” He said, tentatively.

“Perfect!” Jake beamed. “You won’t regret it.”

Jake and the omega walked into the quaint little burger place that he’d been to on occasion. He didn’t visit very often, since they were a little expensive and he used to get his burgers from his uncle, but he knew how much people liked them and he wanted to make a good first impression on the omega. Or at least make up for the first impression he’d already made.

There were three sets of tables and chairs on one side of the shop, with a long bench and intermittent tables that ran the length of the shop on the other. Above the bench were framed pictures of the various contests and good reviews that they’d received over the years, and there were a decent number of them. The sole employee in the shop stood in front of a grill, scrolling through her phone, as they walked in. She looked up when she heard the door open, before putting her phone in her pocket and went to greet them at the till. “Evening,” she said. “How can I help you?” Jake ordered a cheeseburger, feeling a little peckish himself, while the omega ordered a chicken burger.

“I’ll pay.” Jake said casually, as the omega had finished his order.

“Huh?” He looked up at Jake, frowning. “Thanks, but I’ll pay for mine.” He said, hotly.

“It’s my apology.” Jake replied. “For …” he glanced at the cook, “ … for earlier.” He finished.

“It’s fine.” The omega said insistently, before going into his pocket and counting out the right change, holding it out to the cook. She looked hesitantly between Jake and the omega, until Jake just shrugged defeat and let him pay, before handing over the rest of their bill.

“It’ll be about ten minutes.” The cook told them. “I’ll let you know when they’re done.” She said, before walking back into the kitchen and beginning to prep their food. The omega stepped back from the counter and looked around the shop. Jake walked over to one of the tables and took a seat at it, looking over to the omega and waiting for him to join him. The omega hesitated a moment before joining him, sitting down at the table across from him.

They sat for a few moments, the silence feeling more awkward than it had earlier. But Jake was determined. “So.” He said, smiling. “What’s a guy got to do to get a name with you?” He asked, teasing a little.

The omega looked up at him for a moment. “Tightrope walk?” He said, dryly.

Jake chuckled, waiting to see if the omega would be more forthcoming. “I’m not much good at tightropes.” He replied after a few moments. “But I could do circus strong man pretty well?” He smiled.

The omega didn’t respond, he just looked absently down slightly, before sighing and shaking his head a little. His gaze returned to Jake. “Fine,” he said. “I’m Kai.”

“Kai, huh?” Jake said, continuing to gently tease. “What’s so secret about that? Are you on the run or something?”

Kai let out a sudden laugh, before shaking his head. He shrugged casually. “I don’t know, I’ve met some bad alphas, I guess.” He said. “I try to avoid most.”

Jake paused for a moment, a little taken aback. “Makes sense.” He said quietly, mulling over what Kai had said. After a moment, he decided he was reading too much into it, and changed the subject. “So what brought you to town, Kai?” He asked. “I’ve not seen you around before, and I’m pretty sure we’re headed to the motel, aren’t we?”

Kai cocked his eyebrow, regarding Jake for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I’m just passing through. I’m on a road trip.” He said.

“You got a job on a road trip?” Jake asked, puzzled.

“Hey, fuel isn’t cheap, it doesn’t pay for itself.” Kai smiled. “I’ve stopped off in a couple of places to earn a week or two’s wages to help keep myself afloat.” He explained.

“Great.” Jake said, grinning. “Now I know I should’ve paid then.”

Kai opened his mouth to protest, but Jake just chuckled. Kai rolled his eyes when he realised Jake was teasing. “Yeah yeah.” He said, shaking his head.

“So where are you from then?”

“Up north, it’s pretty rural, several hours away. You won’t know it.”

“Oh really? I’ve been up north once or twice.” Jake said, raising an eyebrow.

Kai narrowed his eyes but remained smiling. “Do you want my postcode?” He said, grinning mischievously. Then his look changed to a more curious one. “What took you north?” He asked.

“My old job.” Jake said, simply. “I had to go between cities every now and again.”

“Cities? So you’re not from here either?”

Jake regarded Kai. “No.” He said, impressed by his deduction. “I used to live in Edenfell, but I moved to live with my uncle a couple of years ago.”

“Edenfell’s nice.” Kai replied, his voice quieting a little.

“Not really.” Jake said, grimacing. “You’ve been?”

“Once or twice.” Kai simply replied, he looked a little sad suddenly. Jake wasn’t sure why, but he had a feeling Kai didn’t want to talk about it.

He looked around the shop, trying to think of something to talk about, thinking about Kai’s road trip. “So, what did you do before your trip?” He asked, brightly.

Kai looked up at him, surprised, like he’d been pulled from his thoughts unexpectedly. “Erm.” He said. “Just odd jobs.”

“What like?” Jake asked, curious.

“What is this? An interrogation?” He replied, teasingly.

Jake held up his hands. “I didn’t mean to pry.” He smiled. “Feel free to ask me anything.”

Kai thought for a moment as Jake watched him, curious what he was about to ask. “Did you know that other alpha?” Kai asked solemnly.

Jake laughed nervously, wishing he didn’t have to talk about that whole debacle. “Woah, that’s a bit deep.” He said, but Kai kept looking at him, waiting for an answer. “Well, I know enough that he’s a nasty piece of work.” Jake explained. “From what I’ve heard, he’s had run-ins with the law before. And I think he was called Mallory.” Jake thought for a moment. “Or was it Mackory? I’m not sure.” He said.

“You don’t like him?”

“I like him as much as I’d like anyone who tried to force himself on an omega.” Jake replied, shrugging.

“But how come you got involved?” Kai asked, his curiosity obvious.

Jake was puzzled. “Because you were in trouble?” He replied, not really understanding Kai’s question. “You clearly didn’t want him, I could see things ending badly and I didn’t want that to happen to you.” Jake said. “Or to anyone.” He added quickly, worrying he might scare Kai off by admitting that he felt a strange care towards the omega. Kai was regarding him curiously, and Jake couldn’t tell if his feelings were reciprocated. “Anyway, an answer for an answer, hmm?” He suggested. “So what sort of work have you done? I’m curious how you would make enough to support yourself.”

Kai looked around for a moment. “Obviously, bar work.” He started. “But I was a cleaner at a large estate in the countryside. I didn’t stay long though, it was so much work and they didn’t pay too well.” He explained. “So many rooms!” Jake chuckled at Kai’s exasperation. “These days,” Kai continued. “I tend to do whatever work I can find. Work means money, money means food.”

Jake smiled. “That’s kind of boring.” He whined. “I was expecting you to be some kind of secret agent, with how secretive you were at first. That would’ve been interesting.” He joked.

Kai shook his head, bemused. “Even if I was a secret agent, wouldn’t telling people about it defeat the secret part.” He teased. “I could be working undercover for the government.” He smiled mischievously again, whilst Jake laughed along.

“Yeah, that would be a little outrageous.” He agreed.

They lapsed into a friendly silence again, both of them smiling. As he sat there, Jake was mulling over what Kai had said earlier, and he didn’t fully believe it. Or at least, he thought there was something different about Kai. As he was regarding him, Kai seemed to notice Jake. “What?” He asked, smiling.

“I …” Jake started. “… Nothing.” Jake stopped. Surely he didn’t want to admit what he was thinking to Kai. “I just thought …” He tried again. “… Nah, it was nothing.” He said, backing down.

“Really?” Kai cocked an eyebrow. “What was it?” He asked.

“It … it was nothing.” Jake lied.

Kai tilted his head slightly, smiling. “Come on, if it was nothing then surely it’s not a problem to share it?” He encouraged, gently insistent.

Jake sighed, and paused for a moment, constructing his thoughts. “I mean ...” He began, feeling a little nervous. “You said that you generally avoid alphas, right?” Kai nodded, looking a little worried. “But you seem fine with me.” Jake continued. “The way you talk, you seem like you never interact with alphas if you can possibly help it, which I suppose makes sense in your situation. But …” He paused. “But here we are, we’re chatting happily about stuff and you don’t seem to be uncomfortable. I might just be reading this wrong, but I guess I feel like you might be interested?”

Kai looked at him, confused. “Jake, what are you saying?” He asked, his voice betraying his worry.

“I’m not really sure.” Jake admitted. “I just know that there’s something about you which is different. Different even to other omegas, let alone other people in general.” He paused, looking over Kai and trying to gauge the other man’s reaction. He couldn’t tell if Kai was being receptive or not, so he decided to take the plunge. “What I’m saying is that I think there’s more between us that’s … something, you know?” Jake looked at Kai hopefully, but Kai just looked down.

“Jake.” He started. “I …” He faltered as he spoke.

“I assume that’s a ‘No’ then?” Jake said flatly, trying to use sarcasm to mask his disappointment, but not really succeeding.

Kai didn’t say anything, just slipped Jake’s jacket off his shoulders and left it on the back of his chair. “Jake, you’re a great guy. Thank you for the company and for helping me earlier. But you deserve more than me.” Kai said simply.

Jake was speechless, he didn’t understand what Kai meant. He had so many questions, but no words to ask them with. He stared at Kai as he stood up and walked over the counter. He quietly asked the cook to put his food in a takeaway container. Jake was still speechless and he watched Kai walk through the shop towards the door. As he reached the door, he paused, looking back over his shoulder. “Goodbye.” The omega said simply, before opening the door and walking away, leaving Jake alone.


	2. Chapter 2

## Ω

Kai yawned sleepily as he began pouring a series of shots, distracting him enough to pour most of it over the counter and miss two of the glasses entirely. “Fuck.” He swore under his breath, grumbling about how tired he was as he mopped up the spillage and poured replacements.

“Are you feeling okay?” Erin asked him, as she came over for another bottle. “That’s the fourth drink you’ve spilled tonight.”

Kai sighed. “Just a bit tired.” He replied. He was far more than a bit.

He’d spent all night tossing and turning, unable to sleep. He’d managed a total of two bites of his meal before he couldn’t manage anymore. Not that there had been anything wrong with it, it just reminded him far too much of Jake and how guilty he felt about leaving the alpha there. His sleep had not been aided by standing at the sink at five-thirty in the morning either, as he had desperately scrubbed at his clothes, trying to get Jake’s scent off them. The man had smelt divine, and Kai couldn’t stand its smell permeating from his t-shirt as he lay there. Kai was cursing himself for letting it go as far as it had with Jake. He should’ve just declined his offer of company and walked home alone. Whenever he shut his eyes, he saw Jake’s sad face as he’d left him in that little burger shop, the disappointment and confusion.

Just as he’d finally started to succumb to his tiredness, some yob had started riding around the motel, or somewhere nearby, on some bike that made more noise than a missile launch, with one of those engines which has an incredible ability to convert fuel into noise and not much else. Any chance of sleep with that idiot riding around was gone.

All in all, Kai had had a poor night.

By the time morning had come, he’d abandoned the idea of his morning jog in favour of staying in bed and trying to sleep. Not that it had worked, he’d just stared at the ceiling for several more hours until his alarm went off for work, chugging the largest coffee he could buy on his way.

“Trouble sleeping?” Erin asked, concerned. Kai nodded as he continued pouring his drinks. “I bet it was those alphas from last night.” She continued. “Nothing like a big bit of drama to ruin a night’s sleep.”

“Maybe.” Kai agreed absently, beginning to tune her out. He was expecting his objective to be arriving in the next hour or so, and he needed to concentrate on that.

“I had some trouble sleeping last night, I was tossing and turning for at least half an hour.” She wittered on, turning back to her patron, talking over her shoulder to Kai, who was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “I couldn’t find a comfortable position.”

“Sure.” Kai said, reaching under the counter to grab a new bottle to replace the now empty one he’d been pouring from.

“One thing I’ve heard can help is leaving your pillow outside, if you can.” Erin advised, turning back around to face Kai. “Cold pillows help sleep, I read it online.” She said, before turning back to her customer and handing over their drinks. As she walked over the till next to Kai, she hushed her voice a little. “Don’t tell Edward I told you, but he never checks the stock of the energy drink mixers.” She told him. “You could have one or two if you were desperate, and he probably wouldn’t notice.”

Kai looked up at Erin, his interest piqued. “You’re right.” He said, as she winked in reply. “Thanks.” He said, heading straight to the fridges the moment he’d finished with his patron. Crouching down in front, he immediately downed the remainder of the already open can and opened a new one for himself, taking swigs from it as he continued serving. After a while he was feeling a little more like himself, not perfect but better than he was. It was just as well, since his objective had just walked in.

His objective walked through the door and immediately walked up to the bar, standing there scowling. He was probably several inches taller than Kai, but he slouched badly so he appeared shorter. He had a noticeable beer belly as well, enough to obscure his belt buckle. He wore a smart pair of trousers and his shirt would’ve been smart as well, if it had been ironed. But the look was let down by the tatty black coat that he wore. Judging by the security cameras, Kai was certain he was surgically attached to it, because he’d worn it to the bar every time he’d visited. His scowl didn’t suit him either, hardly improving his already squirrel-like features.

Kai quickly headed over and greeted him with a friendly smile. “What can I get you, sir?” He asked, brightly.

“The usual.” His objective replied, not bothering to look at Kai and continuing to scowl.

“Sorry.” Kai said, trying to keep as cheerful as he could. “I’m still new. What’s your usual?”

His objective looked up at Kai, quickly glancing him up and down. “Smirnoff, double over ice.” He said, somehow managing to scowl even more.

“Coming right up.” Kai replied, turning around and grimacing when he had his back turned. He quickly poured the man’s drink, placing it on a napkin. “Would you like a tab, or to pay now?” He asked.

“Here.” His objective replied, dropping his change onto the counter before carrying his drink over to a table a short distance from the bar. Kai collected the money and glared at him walking away, steeling himself for a long night. He’d need to be careful not to blow his chance. A shot would’ve been easiest, but he could make tall drinks work if he had to.

As he went about serving other patrons, Kai noticed his objective was checking his phone regularly, almost as if he was expecting something. Kai watched him suspiciously, until he was vindicated. The phone rang after about ten minutes, and his objective answered it almost immediately.

“Lee? It’s me.” He said into his phone. “What took you so long?” Kai couldn’t hear what Lee was saying on the other end of the phone, but he could get an idea from his objective’s reactions. He moved down the bar to eavesdrop, busying himself with organising glasses to avoid appearing obvious. “Yeah, I’m doin’ alright. Yourself?” He continued. “Oh really? … What’s got into her?”

Kai rolled his eyes at the smalltalk. He noticed another patron coming to the bar, so he went to serve them. By the time he was finished with their order, his objective seemed to have moved onto another topic.

“Tomorrow night would work for me.” He was saying. “We can meet at the usual place … What do you mean compromised?” His voice became more worried and Kai’s focus was immediately on the conversation. “By who? … Where? … When? … Will he be a problem?” His objective asked, whilst Kai held his breath, worried about the job. His objective wasn’t helping by spending several moments listening to Lee. “Then why’d you mention it?” He finally said, frustrated. Kai finally breathed out, relieved. He went to start preparing another drink for one of his regular patrons, Kyle, who was signalling him from his table. “When did you notice them?” His objective continued. “That was days ago! … Anywhere near the rendezvous point? … Then it’s fine, you idiot. We’ll meet there … See you tomorrow, make sure you have it … See ya.” His objective slipped his phone back into his pocket.

He walked up to the bar as Kai was continuing Kyle’s order, and looked expectantly at Kai, scowling still. “I’ll be with you in just a moment.” Kai told him brightly, finishing the pint he was pouring and quickly carrying the three pints over to Kyle’s table. “Sorry about that, sir.” He apologised to his objective when he got back to the bar. “Another vodka?” He asked, looking at the empty glass on the table his objective had just stood up from.

He thought for a moment. “No,” his objective said. “Glass of merlot.” He ordered.

Kai’s opportunity had come! He crouched down to the bottles of wine and feigned searching for a few seconds, before getting back up. “Just got to grab a new bottle from the back.” He lied, before heading to the back. When he knew he was out of sight of the bar, he dug into his pocket and opened the small glass vial he’d had in there since the job began. Carefully opening it, he tipped the small pill out into his palm. It was no bigger than a grain of rice, but it packed a lot of technology into it. It was a tracking pill that was activated on contact with water, or any other liquid. Say, merlot, for example. Small enough to not be noticed when drinking, they’d tracked a great number of their objectives with these things.

Quickly, he dropped the pill into a clean empty glass, and found another bottle of merlot, bringing both out to the bar with him. He put the glass onto the bar, and proceeded to fill it with the wine. Strong red wine would work for the pill, strong enough to cover any possibility of tasting the pill and dark enough to hide it from the eye. He placed the glass in front of his objective, watching him begin to take large sips and he paid for his order.

Kai watched him closely, until he’d finished the glass and was preparing to leave. Kai quickly did a round of collecting empty glasses, checking his objective’s wine glass as he did so. Nothing left, the tracker was active. They were on the clock now. The tracker was only active for a couple of hours, before it was destroyed by the stomach’s acid, and that was assuming it managed to stay in the stomach that long. As his objective got up from his table and began walking towards the door, his path a little less straight than it had been when he’d arrived. There wasn’t an insignificant chance that the tracker might be seeing the light of day again soon.

Kai waited a few moments to let his objective get safely out of the car park, before he headed out back himself, to let Jessie know that his objective was tagged and on the move. “I’m going to the loo,” he lied to Erin, on his way out. “Be back in a few.” He said, headed towards the fire escape.

* * *

## Α

As Jake sat at the corner of The Draught Horse’s car park, he was contemplating why he was there. He didn’t really understand it, but he couldn’t get Kai out of his head. The omega very clearly didn’t want him to pursue him, but Jake just couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something bad going on with him. And in spite of his rejection, he couldn’t bear the idea of something bad happening to Kai.

So there he was, sat in the shadows of the bar’s car park, keeping look out. He had thought about talking to Max again, like they had the night before, but Jake wasn’t sure if he’d be welcome back. Max had told him to not come back when he’d gone home, and he’d been quite disapproving when Jake had told him he wanted to apologise to Kai. He was sure that the staff would have talked, and that Max would probably be on Kai’s side. No amount of him explaining could really change the simple fact of whether or not Kai wanted him around.

But Jake couldn’t help it, he was worried that Mallory would be back again for Kai. Or was it Mackory? Either way, the alpha had been quite insistent on wanting Kai the night before, and Jake couldn’t shake his instinct to protect Kai. Alphas always wanted to protect omegas, it was only natural. He would just need to sate this need for a little while before he could move on. Or at least, that was what he hoped.

Jake had positioned himself out of sight of the bar itself, but with enough view that he could see both the front entrance and the back door fire escape. If Mallory tried to get in through either entrance, he’d be there to make sure he was sent packing and that he didn’t come within a mile of Kai.

Jake periodically glanced down at his phone, checking the time and making sure he hadn’t been needed at the fire station, but he avoided using it too much in case the light from it alerted anyone to his presence. He’d done stakeouts before, he knew how to keep himself occupied. He had small games to keep him from getting bored. He’d try to remember the lyrics to some of his favourite songs, or the capital cities of various countries. Or he’d run through the alphabet and come up with an animal for each letter. He was on his third letter ‘G’ when movement at the fire escape caught his attention.

He’d seen the girl from behind the bar come out once before, to throw a black bin bag into the dumpsters, but the person who walked out this time wasn’t carrying anything. Jake recognised Kai immediately as he walked over to the lean against the large dumpster. He pulled out his phone and began typing something, then presumably waiting for a response, looking down at his phone for a while. His eyes kept darting up to quickly scan around before returning to his phone. Until something, he read made him smile and look around a little more closely. His smile dropped immediately when his eyes came to rest on Jake’s position, a confused frown replacing it. “Jake?” He said, so quietly that Jake couldn’t hear it, but he could read it on his lips. Kai looked a little closer, and began walking a couple of paces closer, before stopping, staring at him.

Jake figured his cover was blown, so he stepped out from the shadows and quietly walked over to where Kai was standing, stopping a short distance away.

“What are you doing here?” Kai asked, confused.

Jake just shrugged. “It’s complicated.” He said, simply.

“How?” Kai asked, Jake could hear the confusion and curiosity in his voice.

Jake sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t want Mallory to come back.” He admitted. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay.”

Kai’s cheeks blushed ever so slightly, so little that Jake thought that he might’ve even imagined it. Especially given Kai’s head shaking, but his smile seemed to send a different message. “I can handle myself.” He said, not unkindly. “I don’t need a guardian angel.” Kai sighed as well. “But thank you anyway.” He said, earnestly.

Jake shrugged, he couldn’t explain it. And he didn’t understand the signals Kai was sending. Everything about his manner seemed to suggest he was interested as well, but everything he said was to the contrary.

“Doesn’t really matter anyway.” Kai continued. “I’m leaving town soon. Moving on.”

“Already?” Jake asked, before he had a chance to stop himself. He could hear the disappointment in his own voice, and Kai clearly could as well from his reaction.

“Yeah,” Kai said, regarding him with curiosity again. “Mallory will struggle to hurt me if we’re in different towns, after all.” Kai said, with a half hearted laugh.

Jake was beyond thinking about Mallory, the idea of Kai leaving was making his instincts go crazy again. “You can’t!” He said, suddenly.

“What?” Kai asked sternly, he was frowning again.

“I mean,” Jake said, quickly. “You shouldn’t go.” He was scrambling for a way to make his outburst more understandable than ‘stupid alpha instincts’.

“Why?” Kai said, his frown blunted by curiosity.

“I just …” Jake started. “I don’t know, it feels weird to see you go.” Kai cocked his eyebrow at Jake, but didn’t interrupt. “Last night was weird.” Jake continued. “Can we try again? Dinner, or a movie, whatever you want. A chance to actually get to know each other properly, rather than a random takeaway after a hectic night?” He asked.

Kai’s expression changed to sadness. “Jake, I meant what I said last night.”

“I know.” Jake replied. “But I think you’re being too hard on yourself. One more chance? If that doesn’t work, if you still think we won’t work, I’ll respect that. But I honestly can’t explain what it is about you that makes me need to know you’re okay.”

Kai hung his head, not meeting Jake’s gaze, looking down at his feet instead. “Jake, I told you, you deserve more than me and my baggage.” He said, sadly. Without waiting for Jake to respond, he turned and began walking away.

“But, Kai?” Jake said, fighting back the urge to grab the omega and demand that he tell him what’s wrong. But it was no use, he watched Kai walk back to the fire escape, and gently close it behind him, not even looking back.

As Jake walked back to his apartment, he felt anger bubbling within him. Anger at whatever it was that was hurting Kai. He was certain that Kai was rejecting him for a reason that wasn’t disinterest. Surely, no one would be that friendly and seem that sad at rejecting him. Or was Jake just getting friendzoned? He didn’t know.

When he reached his apartment, he realised he wasn’t going to be comfortable again without venting his frustration. Quickly throwing a change of clothes into his sports bag, he went to the gym and let off steam on the punching bags and the weights machines. But even then, he still didn’t feel himself.

Next morning wasn’t any better either. He woke up early in the morning, two hours before his alarm. As he was going about making his breakfast, he inadvertently slammed a mug down on the counter hard enough to crack it. That didn’t help his frustration, he’d not done anything like that in years and it annoyed him that he was being so hamfisted, purely because he’d been rejected by an omega. He was better than this. He took a little while to calm himself before heading to the station.

Jake had been volunteering there for a couple of years. At first it had been something to do at the weekend when he was working for his uncle during the week. But it had quickly become his main source of friendship, all his friends had worked there with him at one point or another. After his uncle had died, Jake had started taking more hours there, since he had more time and didn’t want to get too bored. The Chief had even offered him a job, but Jake had declined. He didn’t want the full responsibilities of being a firefighter, he was fine to help with servicing the trucks and doing the more menial labour. He didn’t need the adrenaline rush from the action, he didn’t like the aggression it brought out in him.

After inspecting the hose for leaks, Jake was rolling it back up to stow away in the truck, when his friend Xavier walked over. “You doing alright?” He asked. “You’ve been acting weird today.” He observed.

“I’m fine.” Jake said shortly.

Xavi looked at him, unconvinced. “No, you’re not.” The other alpha didn’t seem to know when not to pry.

“Hmmph.” Jake replied, his temper flaring. “I’m fine.” He repeated.

“Okay, okay.” Xavier said, taking a step away. “Suit yourself.” He said, leaving Jake as he was.

Jake immediately felt bad, Xavi had only been trying to help. As much as Jake didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t have to take his anger out on his friend. Making a mental note to apologise, he continued with his work.

It was Truck Two’s weekly inspection. Though no one knew her as Truck Two, to the guys at the station, she was called Jupiter since she was the biggest truck they had. She was the truck that saw the most use, so she needed to be inspected more regularly than the other trucks, Saturn and Neptune. It was one of Jake’s jobs as a mechanic, he would inspect everything on her and make sure everything was up to standard, replacing anything that wasn’t. Jake always did the engine last, since it was the messiest job and the most awkward, so he’d usually take a quick shower in his break afterwards. He checked the engine over, before changing the oil and signing off on all the paperwork. Heading back up to the breakroom, it was empty aside from Xavi watching TV.

“Sorry about snapping at you earlier.” He said to Xavi, walking over to stand next to the couch. The other man looked up at him with a friendly smile. “Been a bit stressed recently.” Jake explained.

“I’d guessed.” Xavi replied. “Need an ear?”

“No thanks.” Jake said. “Just got some stuff going on at home.”

Xavi nodded, understandingly. “Well, let me know if you need to chat.” He said. “Anyway, fancy a drink after work?” He asked.

“Not tonight.” Jake said, thoroughly sick of bars. “Sorry to disappoint, maybe another night.” He said, but then his conversation was cut short by an alarm bell going off. An emergency.

“Got to go.” Xavi said. “Talk later.” He rushed off to get his uniform on, as the other guys went to do the same.

The Chief came out of his office a few moments later. “There’s been a crash on the highway.” He called out to the preparing men, as Jake watched. “Two cars and a truck, there are several severe casualties, you’ll need the jaws.” He continued relaying the details of the crash to the others whilst Jake went to the showers, getting out of everyone’s way.

He wasn’t qualified for that sort of thing, he would only get involved with emergencies if they were low on men and it was particularly bad. He quickly went to shower before the others would be back and want to use them instead.

As he stood in the cubicle, he considered his predicament more. No matter how he ran it over, he couldn’t shake his concern for Kai, that somehow he might be in trouble. Or perhaps he was being coerced in some way. Especially with the baggage he’d talked about, that didn’t sound right to Jake.

But what was he meant to do? He couldn’t force himself on Kai and install himself as the omega’s protector if he didn’t want it, no matter how much Jake’s instincts were pushing him to. But he also couldn’t forget Kai’s reaction to his jacket. Perhaps he’d noticed something different about his scent, the way that Kai’s seemed different from everyone else’s to him. That must’ve meant something, surely?

Jake made his mind up, he’d give it one last chance to help Kai. He’d offer to help Kai. No expectations for anything else, just help him out of whatever was causing him trouble. As long as he was happy, that would be enough for Jake. He didn’t need a date, he’d just do what he could to help him. Jake wasn’t incapable after all, and being an alpha did have its advantages from time to time.

He breezed through the rest of his work that afternoon, leaving work right as his shift ended and heading straight for the motel that Kai was staying in.

The door beeped as it opened. Inside, the motel's reception was dark and smelled a little musty. There were some worn looking couches off to one side, on the other was a large fish tank with a couple of lonely fish swimming around inside. Jake walked up to the front desk, where a friendly middle-aged lady greeted him. “Good evening, sir.” She said. “Are you checking in?”

“No, I was wondering if you could help me.” Jake asked, politely. Doing his best to appear friendly. “I was wondering if you could tell me which room Kai’s staying in?”

The lady’s smile didn’t waiver, but Jake could tell she was suspicious. “I’m sorry, sir. But I’m not at liberty to give out a customer’s information.”

Jake thought quickly. “I just wanted to give him something back.” He lied. “He left it at my place, last night.” He said, hoping that the lady would get his implication. People rarely wanted to ask for more information if you implied that sex was involved.

“Oh.” The lady said, looking a little flustered. “Maybe I could help you then. What was his name again?”

“Kai …” Jake said, realising she’d probably need more information. “Small, slight man, with dark hair.” He said, trying to describe Kai without explicitly saying Kai was an omega. People could get strangely defensive if an alpha was asking after an omega, although Jake did understand it a little.

The lady’s smile faded a little. “Sorry, sir. But he checked out this morning, you missed him by a few hours.” She said. Jake sighed. “You can leave his item with me if you’d like, and I’ll contact him to come and collect it.” She suggested, smiling.

Jake smiled in reply, suddenly realising he’d backed himself into a corner. After a moment, he reached into his jacket pockets and pretended to search for a moment. “Damn.” He said after a moment. “I left it in my other jacket.” He lied again. The lady gave him a puzzled look. “I must’ve forgot to put it in my work jacket.” He explained. “Oh well, I’m sure if he misses it, he’ll come back for it.” He said. “Thanks for your help anyway.”

He turned to leave, opening the door, but quickly catching it on his heel as the lady turned to head back into the motel’s office. Quietly pushing the door open, he’d managed to stop the beep going off again. Quickly sliding his shoe off to stop the door shutting completely, Jake crept over to the counter. The lady seemed occupied with the spreadsheet on her computer, not noticing Jake at the front desk.

Jake quickly scanned the list of bookings on the computer screen in front of him until he saw Kai’s name in one of the entries. Getting his phone from his pocket, he checked that it was muted before taking a picture of the information. He quickly checked the dates of the booking, and they fit with what Kai had told him, but to be certain, he continued looking for other Kai's in the records. Luckily, the next person named Kai that he found had been from four months ago, so he could easily discount that one. He finally had Kai’s details.

Carefully slipping back out of the front entrance, and putting his shoe back on, he headed home to contemplate whether or not he was going to go full stalker on Kai.


	3. Chapter 3

##  Ω

Kai stared blankly at the digits as they ticked up the counter, his mind elsewhere, thinking about all sorts. Well, thinking all sorts about Jake, he couldn’t get the man off his mind. Kai wondered what he’d do when he found out Kai had just left, he wondered if Jake would be upset. He hoped Jake would move on and find someone else, someone who would be able to give the alpha what he wanted.

He was suddenly jerked back to the real world as the petrol pump in his hand clicked off, indicating a full tank. Kai sighed, as he looked over to the price of the fuel he’d accidentally filled. It was twice what he’d been planning to spend. “For fuck’s sake.” He swore quietly. “Today is not my day.”

It really wasn’t. He’d had yet another poor night’s sleep. Not as bad as the night before, his tiredness had caught up with him and he’d been able to fall asleep this time, but his sleep had been fitful. He’d woken up several times in the night. Not even from nightmares, which was what confused him the most. He’d jumped on the road early in the morning, right after he’d dropped off his letter of notice at the bar. He’d been sure to apologise for being so sudden and thanked Edward for being a great boss, he’d blamed the alpha fight for his sudden need to move on.

On the flipside, there had been nothing sudden about his trip up until then. There’d been a big crash that’d closed two of the three highway lanes, and the tailback had gone on forever. He’d crawled for over an hour, not even getting out of first gear, until he’d finally been able to get past the accident and onto the garage. His poor day had then been further compounded when he learned that the car he was meant to change into had a fuel meter in the red. Whoever had had it last hadn’t put any fuel in it. Kai hoped that it’d been a matter of necessity, but he suspected it was likely laziness. He’d had to jump it from the other car as well, since the battery had been dead. By the time he’d finally pulled into the petrol station, Kai was tired, annoyed, and he would now be a decent amount poorer thanks to his lack of attention.

Walking into the kiosk, he joined the end of the queue to pay for his fuel. As he waited, he looked around the shop. When he spotted the fridge full of energy drinks, he quickly grabbed one. Something to drink on the way home, and hopefully a much needed dose of caffeine too.

“Hello, love.” The man at the counter said, as Kai walked up. “Where’s your alpha?” He asked.

Kai scowled up at him, trying to work out if he was being condescending on purpose or not. His expression did seem genuine, so he opted for stupidity over malice. “Pump two, and the drink.” He said, shortly.

“Oh, ok.” The man replied. Kai didn’t bother to wait for the price, holding out two notes for the cashier to take. “Thanks.” He said, taking them from Kai and putting his change into his open hand. “Have a nice day.” The man said, as Kai turned away. “And be careful out there.”

Kai rolled his eyes as he walked back to his car, people were always underestimating him. Maybe he might’ve been a helpless omega once, but these days they’d be shocked by some of what he could do. He grumbled to himself about stereotypes as he was unlocking his car. Behind him, a rather aggressive looking man was sitting in a large pickup truck, beeping its horn at him.

“Get a move on!” The man shouted.

Kai scowled at the man, wondering if he was worth the trouble. After a moment, he climbed into his car and began messing around with readjusting his mirror and seat, grinning to himself as he saw the pickup’s driver getting visibly angry. He continued dawdling until the driver went to get out of his truck. Kai quickly turned the engine on and took off towards the slip road and back onto the highway, leaving the pickup driver swearing at him on the tarmac.

Smiling to himself, Kai settled down, ready for the long drive home. By rights, the journey should’ve been a couple of hours, but the route he’d planned wound out of the way, doubling back on itself in places. He couldn’t be too careful, but it did mean another two hours of driving. By the time he finally arrived home, Kai was exhausted and ready for a rest.

Pulling up to the estate’s gates, he wound down his window and buzzed the intercom. It rang for a few moments, until someone picked up on the other end. “Hello?” They said.

“Hey Rio.” Kai greeted, recognising his voice. “You’re manning the gates then?”

“Hi Kai.” Rio replied. “It’s Marcus’ turn, but he asked me to take his shift. Said he wanted to watch some live stream or something.” He explained. “How’d the job go?”

“Alright, as far as I know.”

“That’s good. Got the pass phrase?” Rio asked.

“Naturally.” Kai chuckled. “But you know it’s me.” He teased.

“You know the rules.” Rio said. Kai could hear him rolling his eyes through the intercom.

“Alright.” Kai conceded. “The blackbirds are migrating south.” He recited. A moment later, the gates buzzed and began to slowly creak open. “Thanks.” He said, putting the car into gear again.

“By the way, Griffin wants to see you.” Rio told him.

“Oh.” Kai said, he wasn’t worried but nor was he thrilled. “Any idea what about?” He asked.

“He didn’t say, but I didn’t ask.”

“Alright, thanks Rio.” Kai replied. “See you at dinner.”

“You too.” Rio replied, as Kai pulled away and headed up to the main house.

Hollyrode was a huge estate in the middle of a forest, the driveway alone was over a mile long. The majority of the estate was bordered by a 15 foot high wall, but there were some areas outside the walls that still belonged to the estate, like the beach on the lake. There were three gates into the estate, the main gates at the south which Kai had just used, the gates leading to the lake at the north, and the gates at the east, across the river. Well, river was a stretch, it was more of a stream.

Within the grounds, there were a couple of old cottages, an old barn that Griffin had been eyeing up for converting into more accommodation, as well as a disused stables. At the end of the long driveway, was the main house. Built from white limestone, it shone beautifully in the afternoon sun. It was a four storey mansion, not including the two levels underground, more than enough room for their unconventional family.

But Kai didn’t follow the main driveway to the front entrance. Instead he took the fork that headed around and underneath the west wing, down to the garage beneath. Parking in one of the available spaces, he grabbed his bag from the boot and made his way upstairs. Not wanting to put himself under Griffin’s scrutiny right then, Kai decided to head down to the kitchen after dropping his bag off in his room, grabbing himself a snack as he looked out across the gardens.

Once he’d finished, he couldn’t delay it any longer. He made his way up to the first floor, knocking on the door to Griffin’s study gently and waiting from him to respond. For a moment, Kai thought Griffin might not have heard, but right as he was about to knock again, Griffin called him through. He pushed the door open and walked in.

Griffin’s study wasn’t a small room, but it felt very cozy. Along one wall was a line of bookcases full of books, with several more sat on the floor in front of it, unable to be fit in. Griffin was at his desk, looking through a book and comparing what was in it to something on his computer monitors. Kai guessed it was probably finances. “Give me a moment, Kai.” He said, gesturing vaguely towards the two armchairs in front of his desk. Kai down in one, crossing his legs in front of him and waiting for Griffin to finish. After a minute, Griffin took a bookmark from his desk and placed it into the page, closing the book and sliding it off to the side of the desk. “Sorry about that.” He said, smiling. “I didn’t want to lose my place.”

“I can imagine.” Kai agreed. “The number of times I’ve had to restart a paragraph two or three times because people keep interrupting me.”

Griffin chuckled in response. “You mean Rio and Marcus keep interrupting you.” He said.

“You said it, not me.” Kai replied, smiling. “Speaking of, Rio said you wanted to see me?”

“Quite,” Griffin replied, his face turning gently serious. “So, what’s this business about an alpha? You didn’t mention him on the phone.”

Kai looked at the older omega sheepishly, nothing got past him. “How much did Jessie tell you?” He asked.

“Would that make a difference?” Griffin countered, eyebrow cocked. Kai opened his mouth to try and respond, but no words would come out. Griffin saved him the trouble. “If it does, then he mentioned some kind of fracas at the bar the night before you tagged your objective. There were two alphas brawling on the way out of the bar. When you didn’t mention it, I’d assumed it wasn’t relevant. Jessie had followed the one who seemed intoxicated, since he thought you might’ve tagged him. He ended up passed out in a bus shelter, in case you’re curious.”

Kai sighed, leaning back into the comfortable armchair. “The only thing anyone might remember about that is that I had grabbed a knife to defend myself. But only Erin saw that, the other girl with me, I doubt she’ll think too much of it.”

“You were involved in the brawl?” Griffin asked, curious.

“Yes.” Kai said, not wanting to go into much more detail, he didn’t want to talk about Jake.

“So what about the other alpha then? Since he came back last night, according to Jessie.”

Kai winced at Griffin’s knowledge. Of course Jessie had told him about Jake. “Yeah, there was another alpha, he came to my defense, meant I didn’t have to break my cover.” Kai said, resigned that Griffin would get the information out of him eventually.

“So, naturally, you relayed this to me, that there was another alpha who might know more than we would like.” Griffin said. Kai looked up, worried, but he could see that Griffin was more teasingly irritated than angry. “How much does he know?”

Kai shrugged. “Nothing except my name, and some lies about me being on a road trip. He was interested in me, but I told him that I wasn’t. I told him to keep away and that I’m not available.” Kai said sadly. “I think he got the hint after the second time I walked out on him.”

“You’re disappointed?” Griffin asked, but Kai could tell he already knew the answer and was just looking for confirmation.

“I guess.” Kai shrugged again. “I don’t know. He was nice and he defended me. I’m pretty sure he got a couple of injuries when he fought the other alpha for my sake. I guess guilty would be a better way of describing it. I didn’t want to drag him into it, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Did you learn anything we could use?” Griffin asked.

“I don’t think so.” Kai thought for a moment. “Nope, nothing.”

“You’re sure there was nothing that could compromise us?” Griffin asked, his voice serious.

“I could give you a transcript, if you like.” Kai said, dryly. His eyes met Griffin’s, silently challenging the older man. They stared for a moment, until Kai backed down, dropping his gaze to the floor. “As sure as I can be.” He said. “There might’ve been a couple of tiny details, but I kept up the façade of being on a road trip, cleaning and working in bars to earn money every now and again. I didn’t tell him anything compromising.”

“If you’re sure of it, then I trust your judgement.” Griffin said, walking around his desk and resting a hand on Kai’s shoulder, rubbing reassuringly. Kai looked up at him. He saw a shred of doubt in Griffin’s solemn expression, but that was Griffin by nature. Always cautious, always careful. “In case you were wondering, Jessie caught your objective’s trail about an hour after he left your bar, and followed him. He  _ spoke _ with him this morning, he should have the job finished in the next few days.”

“That’s good.” Kai replied.

Griffin returned behind his desk, sitting back down into his chair, his expression changed completely to a cheerful smile. “Everyone will be glad you’re back.” He said. “They’ve missed fancy meals.”

“I’m sure they’ve missed me dreadfully as well.” Kai joked.

“No, just your cooking.” Griffin retorted, and they both laughed for a moment. “You have been missed, Kai.” He said, his smile turning from joking to caring.

“I’ve missed you guys too.” Kai replied. “I got kind of lonely.”

“Well, you’ve earned a couple of weeks off.” Griffin leaned back in his chair. “Your skills aren’t required on any jobs at present. So unless something comes up suddenly, your next job will probably be quite plain in comparison.” He said.

“No more bar work. Please!” Kai asked, laughing. “My feet were killing me for the first week and a half. My blisters had blisters!"

Griffin chuckled. “I’m sure.” He said. “But let me know when you’re ready to go out again. For now, rest and get yourself back into a routine that doesn’t involve serving copious amounts of alcohol.” He told Kai. “And, for goodness sake, teach Marcus what a spatula is and how to use one.”

“He’s not that bad.” Kai insisted. “Right?” He added, with a little more uncertainty.

“He can cook pasta very well.” Griffin conceded. “But week after week of pasta can leave one wanting for a little more variety in one’s diet.” He smiled. “If anyone critiques your cooking again, you have my permission to gut them, then and there.” His eyes flashed with mischief.

“You should be careful, giving me that sort of permission.” Kai replied, just as mischievously. Griffin simply laughed in response. “I should go and unpack, if I’m excused?” Kai asked. Griffin nodded, and Kai got to his feet going to the door.

“Kai.” Griffin said, as Kai was about to turn the door handle. He turned to face him, seeing Griffin stood up and leaning against his desk. “I can tell you don’t want to talk about what happened in the bar. You’ve told me enough of what I need to know.” He said, caringly. “But if you want to talk, I’m here. You know that?”

“I know.” Kai replied softly, regarding him. After a few moments of silence, Griffin gently sat back down in his chair, and gestured that Kai could go.

* * *

##  Α

Jake leant back in his chair, hands running through his hair as he huffed in frustration. In front him was his laptop, page seventeen of search results sitting open, taunting him. He’d been searching for hours, desperately looking for something, anything, that might give him a clue as to where Kai was and if he was okay. But it was hopeless.

Jake had gone through three different search engines, looking for Kai, and there were no results for him on any of them. No social media accounts, nothing on any websites, no mention of him anywhere. It was setting alarm bells off in Jake’s head, and he couldn’t stand it anymore. Closing his laptop lid, he stood up and walked out to his small balcony, leaning against the railing, breathing in the cool evening air. He looked out to the street below, thinking.

The way Jake saw it, there would only be two reasons for Kai having no online presence. Either he’d been using a fake name, which meant that he had been intending to mislead people. Ordinarily, that wouldn’t have worried Jake so much, but everything else the other man had said made Jake worry. Using a fake name on top of that screamed of someone who didn’t want to be tracked. Perhaps Kai was running from something.

The other alternative was that Kai was completely offline, and if that was the case, Jake feared that it was not Kai’s choice to be. He’d seen people who had their entire online presence controlled for them, everything was formulated to promote an image that was a far cry from the real picture. And that made Jake’s blood boil, the thought of Kai being controlled like that.

In either case, Jake was worried and it was reflecting in his actions. He’d been unable to keep still all evening, fidgeting, unable to rest. It wasn't like him, and he didn’t like it. It’d been a long, long time since Jake had last had this kind of single-minded obsession over something.

Jake had one final line to explore, one thing he hadn’t yet tried. Kai’s phone number, or at least the one in the motel’s books. Jake was worried about using it. If Kai answered, would he be upset that Jake was still pursuing him. He wasn’t an idiot, Jake knew exactly what all his investigating looked like. Worry was a poor defense against charges of stalking. Or what if Kai didn’t answer and it was someone else. Would that put Kai in even more danger, alert whoever was coercing him that someone was onto them.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Jake typed in Kai’s number. He’d typed it four times already and backed down out for fear of what he might learn, so he had it memorised. He stared at the call button for a long time. Taking a deep breath, Jake steeled himself, and rang. Bringing the phone up to his ear, Jake listened as the call went through, then …

Nothing.

Nothing but the busy line tone, beeping monotonously at him. Jake drew the phone away from his ear, telling himself that it was fine. Kai was probably just talking to someone else. But he didn’t believe it. When he rang again ten minutes later, he got the same response. The number was dead. Meanwhile, the alarm bells in Jake’s head were turning into klaxons. This wasn’t good, at the very least he’d been expecting it to ring out. He didn’t know what he’d been hoping, but this was the antithesis of whatever that was.

Pacing up and down the short balcony, Jake started going through plans in his head, how he could possibly help. Grabbing his phone again, Jake quickly began scrolling through. He needed to talk to someone, get a second opinion, have someone else’s look at this whole mess without stupid hormones getting in the way. He stopped when he reached Xavi’s contact, ringing his friend.

Xavi picked up after three rings. “Hey Jake.” He greeted, cheerfully.

“I need your help.” Jake said, shortly. He didn’t have time for smalltalk.

Xavi’s voice turned serious. “What’s up?” He asked.

Jake looked around, trying to figure out how to explain everything without giving anything away. He didn’t want Xavi to know too much. “It’s one of my family.” He started. “I’ve not heard from them in a while, but I was trying to see if I could find them online to reconnect, but they’re completely gone.” He paused, wondering how much Xavi was buying. “It seems weird, but I don’t know if I’m overreacting.”

“Hmm.” Xavi thought, pondering. For a short while, Jake was expecting him to call out his vagueness, but instead his friend just asked him a question. “They’ve never had any social media? Or have they deleted it?”

Jake thought. “Not sure.” He said. “We only knew each other as kids and we never added each other.” He lied. “But I feel like everyone has at least one social media account, right?”

“Not everyone.” Xavi laughed. “My grandma refuses to get one, she says it’s the devil’s work.”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

“They’re our age, right?” Xavi asked. “It’s a bit weird if they don’t have social media then. Have you tried asking the rest of your family?”

“I’d rather not.” Jake said, grimacing. “Do you think it could be a bad sign, if they don’t have any accounts?”

Xavi pondered for a little while again. “Not in itself, no.” He replied. “Are you worried about them?” He asked.

“Erm.” Jake thought, frantically trying to explain his thoughts. “A bit, yeah.” He admitted. “I think I remember my uncle saying something about them having issues.”

“What sort of issues?” Xavi asked. “If you don’t mind me asking, that is.” He quickly added.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Jake said. “My uncle mentioned that they had a shady boyfriend, but it was a while ago.”

“Ahh, I see.” Xavi said, slowly

“What?” Jake quickly asked. “What is it?”

“Well,” Xavi started. “I … I probably shouldn’t say.” He stopped himself.

Jake held in his frustrated sigh. “It’s fine, seriously. I could really do with your advice. I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place right now.”

Xavi was silent for a few moments. “Well, if you asked me, I’d be concerned.” He explained, carefully. “It sounds …” He paused. “Suspicious. If it were me, I’d try to get in contact somehow, if only to make sure they’re not in a bad situation or anything.”

“Really?” Jake asked, solemnly.

“Yeah. Obviously don’t put yourself out of the way for them, you need to put yourself first. But if I noticed something weird going on with one of my cousins, I’d try to make sure they’re okay and didn’t need any help.” He said. “Though I know you don’t have the best relationship with your family, so if they turned their back on you …” Xavi didn’t finish his thought, but Jake knew what he meant.

“They weren’t the worst.” He said. “Could be a bit cold, but I suppose that was probably not helped by some of the circumstances of us knowing each other.”

“Need to talk about it?" Xavi asked, Jake could hear his concern down the phone.

“It’s fine, it doesn’t really matter anyway.” He said, dismissing that. “Thanks for your help.” He said, gratefully.

“No worries. Like I said, I’m an ear if you need one.” He said. “Do you want me to come over? We could share a beer or two and get your mind off it?” He suggested.

Jake considered for a moment. The thought of being able to share his worries with Xavi was enticing, but he didn’t want to risk it. “No thanks.” He said. “I think I need to do some ringing around anyway, see if I can find my cousin.” He lied.

“Makes sense.” Xavi said, seeming to be satisfied with that answer. “See you at work then.”

“See you then.” Jake hung up his phone and walked back into his apartment.

Somehow, he felt calmer than he had for hours. He had a purpose, if not a plan. An aim, if not a method. He just had to figure out what to do now. As he went to bed later that evening, he was still thinking about ideas, and on into the next morning. But as he was pouring himself a bowl of cereal, he suddenly had an idea. It was probably a long shot, but it was better than anything else he’d come up with for twenty-four hours, so Jake figured it was worth trying.

As he got dressed, he quickly rang up the Chief, asking for a fortnight off, saying that family business had come up and he needed to visit them. The Chief had a couple of questions, which Jake lied and told half-truths to, but he was granted his leave. It wasn’t long after that Jake was jumping on his bike, heading to the police office to call in a favour with one of his friend's friends, whose patrol car he’d mended after he ran it through a flooded road that was deeper than he was expecting and had needed it fixing quietly and off the record.


	4. Chapter 4

## Ω

“How are we supposed to cope without you?” Rio called, as Kai backed through doors that separated the kitchen and dining room, carrying two plates of food, Marcus following behind with another two.

“You mean without my food.” Kai replied, good-naturedly.

“Longest three weeks of my life.” Rio declared, smiling.

“Now, now.” Griffin said, as Kai placed the first plate in front of him out of respect. “Lucie and Marcus both cooked some lovely food for us.”

Rio dropped his gaze, looking a little guilty.

“But I will happily concede that Kai is a better cook than I.” Lucie said, cheerfully.

“Hear hear.” Marcus agreed, smiling.

“Thanks guys.” Kai said meekly, blushing as he went back to the kitchen for the remaining plates. Bringing them back through, he placed the last plate in his place and sat down.

“Let’s tuck in.” Griffin pronounced, prompting everyone to pick up their forks and begin eating. Kai smiled to himself at the sounds of enjoyment and pleasure coming from the rest of the table.

“This is really good.” Rio said with a mouth half full.

Kai grinned at the compliment, meanwhile Lucie shot him a disapproving look. “You should finish eating before you speak.” She told him.

Rio quickly swallowed his mouthful. “Sorry.” He said sheepishly.

She turned to Kai, taking his hand in hers. “It is lovely though, dear.” She told him, smiling warmly.

“Thanks.” Kai replied.

As they were eating, Kai happily sat and listened to the conversations going on around him. He’d been back nearly a week, but he still felt like he’d only arrived that afternoon. It was his first night cooking since getting back, that probably explained it. He was glad to be back though, back to all the usual craziness that was Hollyrode. Marcus and Rio were still battling out their rivalry, anyone would’ve thought they were brothers with the way they bickered and fought over the smallest things. When Kai had left, they’d been competing over who could bench press the most. But they’d finished that contest, which Marcus had been quick to point out that he won, and now they were onto laps of the house. Rio had been just as quick to inform Kai that he was winning that contest. It made sense, he was smaller and built better for being nimble. But there were only five seconds in it, and they were bitterly battling it out for supremacy. Kai was certain that, sooner or later, they would be competing over who could taser themselves for the longest.

Otherwise, not much had changed. Jessie was still out on their job, so things were still a little different, but that wasn’t unexpected. It was a multi-stage job, Kai had only been needed for the first. Even so, Kai missed his friend. He’d caught up with everyone else except him, and he wanted to know how the job would end. Not to mention, he’d not spoken with the alpha in a while. They’d been working the job together, but Kai had only seen him twice when he came into the bar for a drink, other than the occasional text with information. He missed making fun of the alpha’s inability to spot his sarcasm. Jessie could be very literal sometimes, and it could lead to some interesting conversations. 

As he was thinking, Kai felt a tap on his arm. “Were there any leftovers?” Griffin asked him.

“Couple of portions.” Kai said. “I’ll freeze them later.”

“Leave one in the fridge, freeze it in the morning if it’s not been eaten.” Griffin replied, confusing Kai, which Griffin noticed. “Jessie might be back later this evening.” He explained. “The job is complete and he’s on his way, but I’m not sure how long it will take him, so he may stay over in the garage and arrive tomorrow.”

Kai nodded, understanding Griffin’s request. “I’ll leave one in there then. Though I’ll need to mark it as Jessie’s, otherwise those two will have it as a midnight snack.” He smiled, nodding to Marcus and Rio.

They’d made an annoying habit of eating food that Kai had ear-marked for other meals. He’d given them a shelf in the fridge to snack from, but they occasionally strayed to others. Sometimes they needed reminding, usually in the form of a knife gently grazing their ear on its way past their heads.

“Excellent.” Griffin said. “He’ll probably be hungry if he does get back tonight. Though he said that he was considering making a detour, so he might be back later than expected.”

“Either way, I’ll make sure he has something to eat.” Kai said, smiling.

“As will we all.” Griffin agreed, smiling. “You do know how to portion for an alpha.” He gestured to his plate.

“Was something wrong?” Kai asked, worrying. He’d not cooked in a while, he’d had to improvise a couple of things for the night’s meal as well.

“No, it was delicious.” Griffin quickly said, reassuring Kai. “Just a little big for me. I’m surprised you eat as much as you do.” He chuckled. “I suspect I may be afflicted with a smaller stomach.”

“Sorry,” Kai said. “I’ll try to remember next time.” He smiled.

“In any case.” Griffin said, before turning to the rest of the table. “My compliments to the chef.” He declared, followed by a chorus of agreement from the rest of the table.

“Delicious.” Lucie declared.

Rio nodded enthusiastically as he continued eating.

“Thanks Kai.” Gomez said quietly, the young omega never did anything loudly.

Kai stood up, reaching over to begin gathering up the empty plates, but Griffin stopped him.

“A moment please, Kai.” He said, resting his hand on Kai’s outstretched arm.

Kai obliged, sitting back down as the whole table looked to Griffin, wondering what their leader had to say.

“Ladies and gents, this afternoon, we picked up some activity on the infrared sensors in various points on the south and west walls.” The whole table was silent, staring at Griffin in shock. “Clearly I wouldn’t be bringing this up if it was simply a case of an animal walking through several of the sensors.” Griffin continued. “The cameras didn’t catch anything, but their scope isn’t as wide nor as large as the infrared. Based on the pattern of the triggerings, I believe there was someone near the walls.”

There was a long silence as everyone exchanged worried glances with one another.

“Have we been discovered?” Marcus eventually asked.

“It’s a possibility.” Griffin said, matter-of-factly. “It could be nothing, simply a hiker who strayed off the beaten path and found the estate. But it could be something, a threat to our safety.” He explained. “You should all keep an eye out, if you notice anything strange then let each other know. Keep your phones close by, charged, and turned on, in case we need to organise quickly. And remember, we’re safer with twenty false positives than with a single false negative.”

Everyone exchanged worried looks as they processed Griffin’s words. This had never happened before, Hollyrode had always been safe and hidden. It had to be bad if Griffin was bringing it up.

“What happens if we’ve been found?” Rio asked, his voice barely above a whisper, his face alarmingly pale.

Griffin stood up and leaned forward on the table, projecting strength around the group. “Then we will defend ourselves. We have our defenses, but I doubt we shall need them. I want everyone to be vigilant, as you always are. We will be fine, there is nothing that can break us apart.” He stood up straight and took a step away from the table. “I’m going to check the walls, to ensure there is nothing untoward there, and then I’ll be in my study.” He said. “If you need me, you know where to find me.” And with that, he walked out of the dining room, through the archway and into the entrance hall towards the front door.

Everyone was stunned for a few moments, the gravity of Griffin’s announcement settling in. Kai was the first to move, beginning to gather up the dirty plates and cutlery, piling them up on top of each other. His movement seemed to spark the rest of the group, as they each stood up and went up to their room.

“I think I’m going to patrol the grounds for a little while.” Marcus said, standing up from the table. “Just in case.” He added before heading outside, leaving Kai and Rio alone, who was still looking quite pale.

Kai walked over to him and gently nudged him. “Mind giving me a hand?” He asked. “I’ll wash, you dry?”

“Huh?” Rio said, blinking up at Kai for a moment whilst he registered what Kai had said. “Oh yeah. Sure.” He said a moment later, picking up half of the large pile of plates and carrying them into the kitchen, Kai following with the rest.

As Kai ran the bowl of water, Rio stood at the oven picking the remnants of food off the tray that was sat on the stove. Kai dropped the cutlery and glassware into the hot water, before practically having to wrestle the tray off Rio to fill it with soapy water to soak.

Rio let out a low pitch whine as water covered the scraps. “I was finishing that.” He complained.

“If we waited for you to finish picking every tray clean of food, we’d all starve to death.” Kai told him, smiling and rolling his eyes.

“That’s not true!” Rio argued. “You could buy new trays and stuff whilst I was sorting out the others.” He grinned.

“If that was the case,” Kai retorted. “We’d bankrupt Hollyrode in a week from kitchen supplies alone.” The two men looked at each other for a moment, before both laughing.

“Fair point.” Rio conceded, walking over to join Kai next to the sink as the two of them began the washing up. Kai scrubbed everything gently to get the debris off before depositing them in the drying rack where Rio rubbed everything dry with a tea towel, putting them back in their respective cupboards and drawers, the two men chatting happily as they worked.

After ten minutes, Rio was looking far more like his usual self. “Thanks Kai.” He said, gratefully.

“Feeling a little better?” Kai asked, smiling at his friend.

“A bit.” Rio said. “A little less worried, at least. How did you know?” He asked.

“Omega senses.” Kai said, with a wink, doing his best to keep a straight face.

Rio nodded along. “Oh, okay.”

Kai couldn’t hold it any longer, laughing as Rio looked on confused. “You seriously think that’s a thing?” Kai asked, smiling.

“It’s not?” Rio asked, seemingly still serious.

“No.” Kai laughed. “You’d gone as white as a sheet.” He said, rolling his eyes, smiling as how gullible Rio could be.

Rio frowned at him, but Kai could see the smile forming on the corners of his lips. “You’re mean, you know that?” He said, fighting his grin.

“It’s a good job you know your way around a computer.” Kai said.

“Well not everyone is a pretty little omega.” Rio countered.

Kai faked shock, before bowed his head and looking up as Rio, fluttering his eyelashes. “What do you mean?” He asked, innocently.

Rio laughed as Kai turned back to the washing up, the two of them working through the last of the plates and cups, before moving onto the pans and tray.

“Do you mind if I bail?” Rio asked. “I was thinking I would go join Marcus and give him a hand patrolling the walls, see if he's okay. Y’know, considering.”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Kai said, over his shoulder, attacking a particularly stubborn patch on a pan. “This can all drip-dry. Marcus will probably like the company.” He said.

“Cool, thanks.” Rio said, quickly hanging his tea towel on its hook before heading outside.

Kai was finished a few minutes after Rio had left. Once he’d quickly sorted out the leftovers into containers, he went upstairs to his room for the evening. As he surveyed his room, Kai considered what to do. He didn’t have anything pressing that needed doing and he’d done all his work earlier that morning.

After a few moments deciding, Kai dug around in the back of his wardrobe and pulled out his yoga mat, which hadn’t been touched in a couple of months. He spread out on his floor and stretched out, relaxing himself and beginning his routine. Kai had tried doing some yoga during his first week in the job, but the motel had been too cramped to properly stretch out and he hadn’t really wanted to be lying down on their carpets.

As he carefully assumed his first position, Kai remembered how much he enjoyed yoga. It was relaxing and he found it less taxing on his body than weightlifting. Smiling to himself, he remembered the time he’d argued with Jessie over which was better. He’d even managed to convince Jessie to give it a try, not that Jessie had enjoyed it. Words like “waste of time” had been thrown around, right until Kai had wound his way around the alpha and had a knife at his throat before Jessie realised Kai had moved. It was the first time the alpha had looked at Kai as an equal, and not just a helpless omega. Their friendship had only gone from strength to strength after that, as Jessie started properly teaching Kai offensive fighting, rather than simply self-defense.

Suddenly, Kai was drawn from his reminiscing by a faint, distant crash. Kai’s focus shot straight to the sound, immediately alert, and he was left staring at his open window. Frowning, Kai got to his feet and walked over to the window, looking out into the dusk for something unusual, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. He listened again, but all he could hear was the wind running through the trees that surrounded the estate. He began to wonder if he’d actually heard the sound, but it had been unmistakeable. It would’ve been very strange for him to simply have imagined it.

Kai quickly went over to his bed and grabbed his phone, ringing Marcus.

“Hey Kai, what’s up?” Marcus asked.

“Did you hear that noise? Just now.” Kai asked. “It was like a crash.”

“No?” Marcus said, sounding unsure.

Kai wondered. “It might’ve been nothing then?” He thought out loud, as Marcus was speaking to someone else, presumably Rio.

“Whereabouts did you hear it?” Marcus asked him a moment later.

Kai thought, returning to his window. “I heard it from my room, so it’s probably from the south side.” He told Marcus. “I’m not sure.” Marcus repeated what Kai had said again. “Just put me on speaker.” He told him, getting a little irritated by the repetition.

“Good idea.” Marcus said.

A moment later, Kai heard Rio’s voice as well. “Hey Kai.” He said.

“We’re at the western edge.” Marcus explained. “So there’s a chance we might not have heard.”

“I suppose.” Kai said, beginning to doubt himself. “It was probably nothing though.”

“Better safe than sorry.” Rio said. “You remember what Griffin said.”

“Yeah.” Marcus agreed. “We’ll go and take a look, see if we find anything.”

“Alright.” Kai confirmed. “I’ll go tell Griffin. He can check the cameras.”

“Let us know if you find anything.” Marcus said.

“Will do.” Kai replied, then Marcus hung up.

Kai quickly headed out of his room and down one floor to Griffin’s study. Knocking quickly on the door, Griffin called him in. He was standing at one of his huge bookcases, searching through it, before slotting the book he held in his hand into its place.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, cheerfully. His expression darkened when he saw Kai’s concern. “What?”

“I heard something outside.” Kai explained. “It was like the crash that you get when you drop a roof tile, like a smashing.”

Griffin moved from the bookcase to his desk. Not bothering to sit down, he pushed his chair out of the way and leant over his keyboard. “Where?” He asked, starting to type.

“I think it was on the south side, I think.” Kai moved to stand beside the desk, not going behind into Griffin’s space but enough to see the monitor screens. “I heard it from my room, and I don’t normally hear things up near the lake unless the wind is coming from that direction.”

Griffin nodded as an application opened up on his screens. Once it was open, he grunted at it. Kai didn’t really understand what it meant, he saw a collection of camera feeds on one monitor, with boxes underneath each that were either green, amber, or red. On the other was what Kai assumed was a map of the estate, with similarly coloured dots scattered over it. After surveying the information, Griffin stood up straight again and walked over to his window, opening it and looking out over the grounds. Then, he closed his eyes, listening. Kai stood there, watching as Griffin made his observations.

“Did you inform anyone else?” Griffin eventually asked, not opening his eyes or turning away from the window.

“Marcus and Rio were sweeping the walls, so I rang them and let them know.” Kai told him.

Griffin turned away from the window and began typing at his computer again. “There’s been some activity at the walls.” He said. “And even discounting Marcus and Rio, there’s someone else who’s been looking around.”

“Have they tried the gate?” Kai asked, hoping it was just a lost traveller.

“No, they’ve avoided the gates and they’ve not used the majority of the road either. Though something did trip the road sensors further down earlier today.” Griffin turned to look at Kai. “You weren’t tracked on your way back, were you?”

“No, I’m certain of it.” Kai said, defensively.

“In that case, our location may have been-” Griffin was cut off by the sound of a shout, coming from the open window behind him.

“That was Marcus!” Kai said, alarmed.

Griffin didn’t respond. Instead he quickly went to the door and hurried out, heading towards the stairs and the front door. Kai rushed after him, slipping his hands beneath his t-shirt and unsheathing the two knives at the small of his back. He wasn’t about to let Hollyrode go down quietly, especially when they were at their most vulnerable, without an alpha to help fight.

On the stairs, Griffin’s phone rang, which he answered without stopping. “Report.” He ordered. As he listened, he slowed down, until he was stood still on the stairs, listening intently. Kai didn’t wait for him, rushing past. He was nearly at the door until Griffin stopped him. “Kai!” He shouted. Kai turned around, looking at Griffin, waiting for his plan. “Keep an eye on Lucie and Gomez.” He said simply.

Kai stared at Griffin, shocked. “What?” He protested. “What about the intruder? I’m one of our best fighters. With Jessie gone, we need all hands on-”

“Now!” Griffin interrupted. “Go!”

“I …” Kai started, but he saw the fire in Griffin’s eyes as he began rushing down the stairs again, and he decided better than arguing. “Let me know what happens.” He said, walking to the foot of the stairs. “Please.” He added quickly.

Griffin rushed past, out the door, jogging down the driveway.

At the top of the stairs, Gomez was poking his head out from a corridor, looking fearful. “Is it safe?” He asked, timidly as Kai jogged up to him.

“It’ll be fine.” Kai said, trying to sound less angry than he was. “Come get Lucie, and we’ll go down to the garage, just in case.”

Stuck down in the garage, Kai was a ball of nervous anger, unable to settle himself. Gomez was sat on an old sofa that was down there, shaking badly whilst Lucie consoled him.

“We’re going to be just fine.” She told him. “Marcus and Rio, and Griffin have it all sorted. And we’ve got Kai with us, nothing will get past him.”

Kai paced back and forth in the empty space where Jessie normally parked. He wanted to go out and fight, but Griffin’s orders stood. As he ran over the situation in his mind though, it was beginning to make more sense. If there was an intruder, he was the last line for Gomez and Lucie. He was better at fighting in confined spaces, like bedrooms or corridors. Or garages, which was mostly in case the worst happened and they needed to escape. Gomez couldn’t drive, so it was down to Kai and Lucie.

“Kai, you should relax a little.” Lucie called to him.

“I’m fine.” Kai lied, continuing to pace.

“See,” Lucie said to Gomez. “Kai knows what he’s doing. If he says it’s fine, then of course it is.”

Gomez didn’t look convinced. “What happens if Hollyrode isn’t safe anymore?” He asked nervously. “Where can we go?”

Lucie tried to answer for a moment but when she wasn’t able to find one, she turned to Kai. “Kai, would you stop pacing. You’re not helping.” She said, clearly struggling.

Kai took a deep breath and walked over to the sofa, crouching down and resting his hand on Gomez’s knee. He looked at Kai, frightened, and Kai knew he had to say something to help calm him down.

“Firstly, Hollyrode is going to be safe, especially if I have anything to do with it. And also if Marcus, Rio, or Jessie have anything to do with it.” He told Gomez, mustering all his courage and doing his best to suppress his own feelings. “And if the worst should happen, which it won’t but if, we have contingencies in place. We flee to the garages, get everything we can from there then destroy them, before scattering across the country. Griffin will find us and bring us back together.” He said.

“I’d be all on my own.” The young omega said, his fear palpable.

“Never.” Kai told him, taking his hand in his own. “We omegas stick together. Whatever happens, I’ll make sure you’re safe. You know that, right?”

Gomez nodded. “Right?” He said, sounding unsure.

“Right.” Kai repeated. “Besides, it’s irrelevant anyway, because Marcus, Rio, and Griffin will have shown whoever was at the walls who’s boss, and got rid of them.” He smiled confidently as Gomez seemed a little more reassured, Lucie smiling at Kai gratefully, mouthing ‘Thank you’ to him.

As they sat there, Griffin came down the stairs to the garage, seeing the three of them together. “We’ve neutralised the threat.” Griffin told them, confidently.

Gomez visibly relaxed at that, the tension in his body dropping out of him.

“You see.” Lucie told him. “I told you we’d be fine.”

Griffin turned to Lucie. “Keep an eye on Gomez, and make sure he’s okay.” He told her. “Get him something to drink and stay with him as long as he wants or needs.”

“As you say.” Lucie said, before wrapping an arm around Gomez and coaxing him up. “Come on, sweetpea. Let’s get you something to ease these nerves.”

As they went up the stairs, Griffin’s expression turned more to worry, making Kai feel uneasy. “It was an alpha, looks to be around your age.” Griffin explained, beckoning Kai to follow him as he headed upstairs as well. “I need your skills.” He continued. “See if you can get any information out of him. Specifically, how he found us.”

“Alright.” Kai confirmed, thinking through the possible situations he might be presented with. “How much do we already know?” He asked.

“Not much, except that he metabolised our tranquiliser rather quickly.” Griffin replied, as they walked through several corridors, coming to the guest wing at the end of the north wing on the second floor of the house. Kai’d only been in these rooms once before, they were for the unexpected guests who likely didn’t want to be guests. Both the rooms were lockable and reinforced, no one got out or in unless they were meant to do so.

Griffin took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. “Knock when you’re done.” He told Kai, as he walked into the room.

Inside, the rooms were bigger than most of the other bedrooms at Hollyrode, and they had a little more furniture, like a couch and a coffee table, as well as a mini-fridge that was bolted into a vanity beside the window. The window itself was bulletproof, and didn’t open. Along its edges were the runners for the metal bars hidden in the walls that would close shut in the event of the window being tampered with, or if they were triggered by the security system. All in all, the rooms were secure but quite well furnished, reminiscent of a mid-range hotel room.

The only difference was the alpha lying on the bed, groaning. Kai carefully stepped a little closer, one hand hovering close to the knives at his back. The alpha seemed to notice Kai’s presence, pushing himself up off the bed to regard him.

Kai’s breath caught. “Jake?” He whispered. “How …?”

Kai quickly scanned the alpha up and down. His t-shirt was torn in a few places and covered with dirt and grass stains, his jeans in a similar state. His arms were badly scraped, small cuts and scratches that had bled a little but had stopped. There was a large bruise on his cheek and a small cut on his lip, which Kai assumed was courtesy of Rio or Marcus. There were also two large bruises on his arm, where the tranquiliser must’ve gone in. The tranquiliser also explained his lethargy and almost drunken behaviour. He seemed dizzy as well, unable to keep himself completely still.

Kai tried speaking again. “What are you doing here?” He glared at Jake, still unable to comprehend that the man had crossed half the country. But Kai didn't have to guess what the reason was.

“So you are here.” Jake said, not answering Kai’s question. “I was beginning to doubt.” Clumsily, he swung his legs around from the bed and sat on its edge, seeming to debate trying to stand up. Kai crossed the room to the opposite wall, keeping his eyes on Jake but keeping his distance.

“What are you doing here?” Kai repeated. “How the hell did you find me?” Griffin was going to be beyond apoplectic.

“You hide well.” Jake said, looking up at Kai darkly.

Kai didn’t respond, he regarded the man in front of him who was becoming more and more dangerous with every word he said. Subtly, he slipped one of his knives from its sheath and held it behind his leg, shielding it from Jake’s view, as the alpha began to speak again.

“I went to your motel, there was something wrong about the way you were being, so I was going to offer to help.” Jake explained. “I know you’d said to not, but you were acting all wrong. Besides, you’re hot and sent signals that you were interested but couldn’t for some reason. What’s a guy meant to do?” He shrugged.

Kai realised just how intoxicated Jake was, and that he would soon be coming down from the drugs that were making him that way. His best chance of getting the unfiltered truth from Jake was going to be now or never. “What then?” He asked, doing his best to blunt his confusion and just sound curious.

“The receptionist lady said you’d checked out.” Jake continued. “So I found your information in their records and did some research. You didn’t come up anywhere, which was even more wrong. Unsurprising since when I checked your address, it was ‘Nowhere Road’ in Thai. So I got a friend to use the security cameras to track your car out of town.”

“But how did you know to go this far?” Kai asked, both impressed and scared by Jake’s skills.

“Your car change? Yeah, that confused me, but I heard someone talking about an omega causing trouble at a petrol station when I had lunch at this diner, followed the trail, let’s say ‘borrowed’ their CCTV, found your car and tracked it until you left the road, to this place I guess.” Jake rolled his shoulders suddenly, leaning back on his hands, and looking at Kai, puzzled. “Were you actually on a road trip then? Or was that a lie?”

Kai was surprised by the sudden question. “What?” He asked, confused.

“Your road trip, I get the whole thing about cleaning big houses now, but were you actually road tripping or was that just a lie to get me to stop asking questions? It made sense at the time, did you just come home early?” He asked.

Kai frowned, not wanting to answer in case he gave something away.

Jake noticed Kai’s reluctance to answer. “An answer for an answer, remember?” He said, grinning. “Not sure I can tightrope walk right now, though.”

Kai’s mouth dropped open, only slightly but enough for Jake to laugh at it. “You …” He started, until he realised he had no way to finish the sentence. Sighing, he decided to play along with Jake. “Fine. I wasn’t road tripping.” He admitted. “Now, how did you know to come here?”

Jake shrugged. “I didn’t. I guessed that the thing about big houses had to be based in some truth, so I saw the area where your car had disappeared then checked the satellite maps. Found this estate, so I was going to come up and see if I could find anything else out. Guess I just got to the end of the trail sooner than I was expecting. Now, my turn again.” He said. “What did you do with the other car?”

“Left it in a garage.” Kai said simply. “What were you going to do when you got the house?”

“Knock on the door and say hello?” Jake replied, shrugging. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead. I’d noticed the walls on the maps, so I went and scouted around, seeing if I could get in easily. When I saw all the cameras and everything, I was worried this was like one of those shady places you hear about.” Jake looked sullen for a moment, but suddenly he pointed at Kai. He took a step back in surprise, but Jake didn’t move, only spoke. “By the way, sorry about the … the … the monster thing? On the columns?”

Kai was confused and worried. “What?” He asked. “The gargoyles?”

“Yeah, the gargoyle.” Jake said, seemingly satisfied at the answer as he relaxed. “I didn’t realise they were loose.” He said. “Oh, and can you tell those other two guys that there are no hard feelings.”

Kai sighed, pondering. Carefully, he slipped his knife back into its sheath, feeling far less threatened, and took a step closer to Jake. “But why are you here, Jake?” He asked.

Jake regarded him. “You.” He said simply.

Kai couldn’t understand it. “I said no, Jake. Twice!” He said. “I turned you down and left you hanging out cold, twice.” His voice was growing angrier as he spoke. “In which part of ‘I’m not interested’ did you hear ‘follow me several hundred miles and break into my home’?” Kai looked at Jake, angry and expectant. Jake didn’t answer, simply shrugging. “Well?” Kai asked again, nearly shouting, his anger coming to a head.

“I don’t know.” Jake admitted, slightly cowed by Kai.

“That’s not an answer!” Kai turned away in frustration, running a hand through his hair before turning back to Jake, seeing him thinking.

“You’re just different to anyone else I’ve ever met. I can’t describe it, before you say that’s not enough.” He shot Kai a scowl, reminding Kai that Jake was significantly bigger than him. “When you turned me away,” he continued, “All I could think was that there was something wrong. That there was something that you weren’t saying. I knew, deep down, that there was more to you and I couldn’t ignore it. And when you left, I couldn’t resign myself to a life where I know that I’d never see you again and that you’d be suffering from whatever it was forever.” Jake stood up from the bed, far more steady than he had been a few minutes earlier, prompting Kai to take an instinctive step back. Jake didn’t get any closer though, he just stood there. “I don’t know what it is that makes you turn me away. But I don’t know what it is that makes me need to know you’re safe, and I can’t ignore it.”

Jake turned to look away through the window for a moment. The silence in the room was almost intolerable, Kai was relieved when Jake finally broke it. “If it makes you feel any better, this wasn’t how I wanted things to happen.” He said. “I was climbing the walls to get a better view, I wanted to know what I was dealing with. I was hoping to introduce myself in a more conventional manner.” He said, smiling softly. “When those two betas found me, they didn’t really give me a chance to explain. I understand why, but still. Locking me in a bedroom does seem a little much.” He added, looking around.

“You’re not dead, a bedroom is pretty generous.” Kai said, darkly. Jake’s smile dropped from his face immediately as he looked at Kai, alarmed. Any of the tranquiliser’s effects had clearly worn off by now. “It’s for your safety, and ours.” He said. “The less you know, the better.”

Kai turned, going to the door. Suddenly, he felt exhausted and didn’t want to have Jake’s worried face looking at him. He knocked on the door and heard Griffin unlock it for him.

“I wasn’t far wrong when I thought you were a secret agent, was I?” Jake said, as Kai turned the door handle. Looking back at him, Kai wasn’t sure what he had expected to see, but sad curiosity had not been it.

As Kai stepped out of the room and back into the corridor, Griffin was waiting for him, his arms folded in front of him, his expression unreadable but certainly not cheerful.

“You heard all of that, didn’t you.” Kai said, a statement of fact rather than a question.

“You told me you’d said nothing compromising.” Griffin replied, his voice flat as he relocked the door.

“I didn’t think I had.” Kai said, sheepishly. “Are you angry?” Kai asked after several moments of silence between them as they walked to the main landing, trying to work out what the other omega was thinking, albeit unsuccessfully.

Griffin stopped when he reached the staircase. “I’m concerned.” He said, turning to face Kai.

“Griffin, I honestly ...” Kai started, but Griffin held up his hand, stopping him.

Griffin waited a painfully long time to reply, clearly deep in thought. “I need to think about this overnight.” He said eventually.

Kai glanced over his shoulder, back towards the guest wing. “Please don’t hurt him.” He pleaded. “Jake’s a good guy, he just got in over his head.”

Griffin pondered for a moment. “I will do what is in our best interest.” Kai opened his mouth to reply but Griffin stopped him again. “That will be all, Kai. We will discuss this in the morning.” He said, before turning away and heading down the stairs, back to this study no doubt. Kai glanced back over his shoulder again, worried.


	5. Chapter 5

## Ω

Kai leant against the kitchen counter, sipping at a mug of very dark coffee. He hated it, but he’d slept badly, yet again, so he needed as much caffeine as he could get. Besides, the bitterness was helping to wake him up as well. He was pondering what he might have for breakfast, when Marcus walked in from outside, having finished a jog.

Taking the towel he’d left on a stool at the island, he dabbed at his forehead, before wrapping it over the back of his neck. “Morning.” He greeted Kai. “You’re not usually up this early.”

“It’s not by choice.” Kai replied, gingerly.

“Trouble sleeping?”

“Yeah.”

Marcus took a step closer, peering into Kai’s mug. “Wow, you are tired. You never drink black coffee.” He said.

“It’s disgusting.” Kai admitted. Sighing, he gave up trying to force down anymore. He walked over to the fridge and added a splash of milk. Taking another sip, it was far more agreeable. “I don’t understand how people tolerate it.”

Marcus shrugged. “Some people like the bitterness.”

Kai smiled. “Evidently I’m too bitter on the inside to tolerate it in my beverages.” He joked.

Marcus laughed. “I wouldn’t say that.” He said with a friendly smile. “Though it was a good job that that alpha didn’t attack at ten-to-nine in the morning, you’d’ve been useless.” He teased.

Kai rolled his eyes. “And if it had happened at half-past-midnight, you’d’ve been just as bad.” He countered, teasing just as much. “Mr ‘I’m dead by ten p.m.’”

“Fair dos.” Marcus laughed.

The two of them continued making friendly conversation about Marcus’ jog, his lap times, and the recent warm weather, as Marcus filled up a large water bottle from the fridge and Kai sipped his coffee.

Their smalltalk was interrupted by Griffin walking into the kitchen. “Good morning, gents.” He greeted them, as he filled up the glass he was carrying with water. “Kai, a word at some point soon.” He said.

“Okay.” Kai replied. “Mind if I have breakfast first?”

Griffin nodded. “Don’t take too long, but don’t rush either.” He said, before turning to leave the room.

Marcus watched Griffin leaving, before shooting Kai a quizzical look. “What’s that about?” He asked.

Kai sighed, looking down into his cup. “It’s complicated.” He said. “Though I suspect it’s about Jake.”

“Jake?” Marcus asked.

Kai was confused for a moment, until he realised that Marcus wouldn’t know Jake’s name. “The alpha, from last night.” He explained.

“You’re on first name terms with him?” Marcus was surprised, and a little suspicious judging by his expression.

“I …” Kai started, until he decided against trying to explain the mess that was him and Jake. “It’s complicated. I’ll explain at some point, when I’m a little more with it.” He said.

“Oh.” Marcus replied, disappointed. “Good complicated or bad complicated?” He asked, more concerned now.

“Is there a difference?” Kai said, flatly.

Marcus shrugged, beginning to respond, but stopping himself. “I suppose you’re right. Let me know if you need someone to talk to.” He said, kindly.

Kai thanked him, then Marcus headed upstairs to shower, leaving Kai alone. Looking around the kitchen again, Kai grabbed an oats bar and quickly ate it as he ventured upstairs, to see what his fate with Griffin was. He wasn’t looking forward to their chat.

Knocking gently on Griffin’s door, he slowly pushed it open when Griffin called him in. He entered as Griffin looked away from his computer towards Kai. Nothing on his face gave Kai any indication what he was about to find out, but he was gesturing to the armchairs that sat in front of his desk. “Take a seat, Kai.” He said.

Kai sat down in the chair, fidgeting and picking at his fingernails as he spoke to Griffin. “I’m really sorry about Jake.” He said, straight away. “I didn’t realise I’d given him so many clues, everything seemed so innocuous at the time. I didn’t realise he’d be so determined to find me as well. I’d thought that he might wonder where I’d gone, but not to the extent of following me this far.” He explained. All the while, Griffin sat in his chair, watching Kai, saying nothing. As the silence crept back in, Kai began feeling more and more uncomfortable. Something, anything, even yelling, was better than this limbo. “Are you mad?” He asked, tentatively.

“Like I said last night, I’m concerned.” Griffin said, simply. “I’ll admit I’m a little surprised that you’d slip up as badly as you have done.” He tilted his head a little, looking at Kai. “Though that’s hardly surprising given your compatibility.” He added, glancing around the room, sighing.

Kai stared at Griffin, mouth hanging open wide. “Co … Compatible?” He stammered eventually, when his words returned to him. “But, that’s not possible?”

“Evidence suggests it is.” Griffin said, shortly. “But this puts me in a difficult position. You and Jake clearly want to be together, given his actions and your concern for his wellbeing. Having a second alpha would be incredibly advantageous for us. Not to mention, Jake has proven himself to be very capable. He’d be an asset as it is presently, and that’s assuming he has no further skills which we can use.” Griffin paused, leaning back in his chair. “However, compatibility does not mean good intentions, as you are well aware of. You’ve known him how long? Less than two weeks? He’s proven he has you in his sights and he is quite determined to get to you. His relentlessness is equal parts impressive and worrying.” He said, before looking at Kai, like he expected a response.

“I, um …” Kai tried, still not having processed the news of his and Jake’s compatibility. “Jake seems genuine.” He tried again. “He was persistent, but he never forced himself on me. I was free to walk away. He did fight another alpha for me, to protect me and stop me from getting hurt. But I guess our com …” He coughed, the word seeming strange in his mouth. “Our compatibility must’ve played a part in that.” He finished.

Griffin closed his eyes, deep in thought for several moments. “Would you mate with him, given the choice?” He asked, not opening his eyes.

“What?” Kai asked, freezing.

“Would you mate with him if you had the choice?” Griffin repeated, keeping his eyes closed, which Kai was grateful for.

Kai took a deep breath. “You know I can’t.” He said, darkly.

“That wasn’t my question.”

Kai looked down at his hands as he started ringing them, hating the question. “What difference would it make?” He asked, refusing to answer.

“You’re avoiding the question.” Griffin observed. “I need to know all the variables of this situation if I’m to do what’s best for everyone in Hollyrode. That includes you, Kai. I’m going to have a hard enough time figuring out Jake’s half, I’d like to have thought I could find out yours by simply asking.” He said. Kai could hear the accusation between his words.

Sighing, Kai gave up. “Yes, I would.” He admitted. “If I could. Or at least, I’d see what would become of us.” Griffin sat up straight, finally opening his eyes. Not that it gave Kai any idea as to what he was thinking. “Not that it even matters.” Kai added, venomously.

Griffin stood up from behind his desk and walked around, coming to stand beside Kai. “I know they’re difficult answers. Thank you, Kai.” He said, gently resting a hand on Kai’s shoulder. “And it does matter.” He reassured him. “I do my best to respect your privacy. I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t believe it to be in your own, and in our collective best interest.”

Kai glanced up at Griffin. Gone was his previous blank expression, replaced with a caring, concerned smile. “You scare me sometimes.” Kai admitted.

Griffin’s smile turned a little more wicked. “Good.” He said. “We’re not safe unless we’re dangerous.”

“I wish that wasn’t true.” Kai sighed, looking down at his hands again. “What are you going to do about Jake?” He asked, worried.

“For now, he’ll stay in the guest wing. In the future, I’d like him to join Hollyrode. But I need proof that his loyalty lies with us before that can happen.” Griffin explained. He seemed to sense Kai’s fear for Jake’s safety. “He’s not in any direct danger, but he has to play along. He’s in our ballpark now.”

* * *

## Α

Jake was lying on his chest on the bed, flicking through the book that was resting against the pillow in front of him. He wasn’t really reading it, just scanning over the pages and letting the information wash over him. It was a non-fiction book, describing the evolution of green screen technology in cinema through the years. Jake wasn’t interested in the topic, but it was something to do to pass the time, so he took it.

The room that he was in was relatively well furnished. The couch was quite comfortable, as was the bed. There was a private ensuite with all the amenities he could need, and they had at least provided a small collection of books. Most were non-fiction books or romance novels. There was an interesting looking sci-fi one that Jake was saving for a day when he didn’t have a headache, which he was certain was from whatever tranquiliser they’d used on him.

Jake still didn’t completely remember everything that had happened the previous night. He remembered seeing Kai, but he couldn’t really remember what they’d talked about. He also knew that there were two betas who he’d fought briefly before everything had gone black. Otherwise, it was mostly just fuzzy memories and a couple of words which he remembered. Something about gargoyles as well.

Jake wondered when he’d next see Kai. He’d seen the two betas again, but they hadn’t said anything, just dropped off trays of food for him before leaving again. He’d tried to be friendly, and they’d been civil in return, but they hadn’t lingered. Perhaps Kai would stick around and explain what was going on to him.

Considering his situation, Jake was surprised by how calm he felt about it. He didn’t enjoy being cooped up, but he was content to wait it out and see what they were going to do. If they wanted him dead, he’d be dead by now, so they obviously had something else planned. But Jake was worried what it might be. He knew that there were some organisations that would trade alphas as studs or as fighters, but this place didn’t seem to do that. Especially if they had omegas like Kai and the other one he’d smelt, any omega would be pregnant or nursing in places like those. No, Jake had a feeling deep down in his gut that if he just waited it out, things would get far better. And if they didn’t? Well, he knew how to fight, and he knew their tactics now.

Jake had spent most of the morning exploring his limited environment, searching through the cupboards and drawers to see what he could find. He’d found some toiletries in the bathroom along with some towels, the books that he was quickly working his way through, and he’d also found a couple of bottles of water in the minifridge. But he’d found some more insidious features as well. The windows all had metal shutters on them, hidden in the walls. Jake wasn’t sure what would trigger them, but he resolved to keep his hands out of the way if he had to go near them at all. The door to the room was obviously locked. But from when Jake had taken a closer look and when he’d watched it be opened, he was almost certain that it could be electrically bolted as well. He wouldn’t be surprised if the room was hermetically sealed either, given that the door was the only opening in the room besides the extractor fan in the bathroom. Anything that could possibly be used as a weapon had been removed. All the drawers and cupboards had notches built into them rather than having handles, and almost everything in the room was bolted down, including the small coffee table. The room was clearly designed to hold someone comfortably, even if they didn’t want to be there.

Finishing the chapter of the book, Jake rolled over onto his back and lay on the bed in the evening glow from the window, contemplating everything. He didn’t notice how long he was lying there, but the next thing he knew, he was woken up by the sound of the door being unlocked. He must’ve drifted off to sleep, hardly surprising given that he’d slept badly that night.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Jake looked over to the door, waiting to see who would come through. But even after it was unlocked, no one came through. Instead, to Jake’s surprise, he heard someone knocking.

“Come in?” He called after a few moments, puzzled by why they were waiting. As the door opened, he found out why they’d knocked.

Kai walked through the door, carrying a tray with two plates and a mug on it. “Hi.” He said, timidly. “I brought you some dinner.”

“Thanks.” Jake said, as Kai carried the tray over to the coffee table.

Kai looked at the tray for a few moments, glancing between it and the door a couple of times, as though he were trying to decide if he wanted to stay. “It’s Shepherd’s Pie.” He said after a few moments. “The other plate is just a sandwich, a midnight snack in case you need it.”

Jake got up from the bed, slowly walking over to the tray of food. As he got closer, he began to smell it, immediately drawing a hungry rumble from his stomach. “Mmm.” He hummed. “That smells great.”

“Thanks.” Kai said, smiling gratefully, but he was obviously nervous.

“Did you cook it?” Jake asked, curious.

Kai nodded, watching Jake as he took the cover off one of the plates and let the smell into the room.

Jake licked his lips, looking forward to his meal. “What about you?” He asked Kai, noticing the omega didn’t have a plate.

“Mine’s downstairs. I’ll have it later.”

Jake frowned. “You sure? You’re welcome to some.” He gestured to his plate with the fork he’d just picked up.

“No thanks.” Kai smiled. “What would you eat if I had it all?”

“I don’t mind.” Jake replied, but Kai shook his head. “Alright.” He sat down on the sofa, taking the plate from the tray and setting it on his lap, tucking into his meal. Kai stood there, looking a little awkward as Jake began eating. As he swallowed the first bite, Jake hummed contentedly. “This is really good.” He said. “I’ve not had this in ages.” He thought for a moment, trying to remember the last time. It must’ve been before he moved out of his parents’, if not longer.

“Thanks.” Kai replied, smiling. They lapsed into silence for a moment, Jake sitting there awkwardly, trying to think of something else he could say, but Kai beat him to it. “Did you sleep alright?” He asked.

“Not brilliantly.” Jake replied. “But, different beds take some getting used to.” He took another bite as Kai perched on the arm of the sofa.

“Oh?” he said, looking at Jake expectantly. He obviously wanted Jake to say something else, something to break the silence.

“This warmth probably isn’t helping either.” Jake added.

“Yeah, it has been pretty warm.” Kai agreed. “Sleeping in warm weather is always harder.”

“I’m pretty sure it was cooler back home.”

“You think so? I thought it was warmer back there.”

Jake shook his head. “Nope, it was definitely cooler.” He glanced out of the window. “It could be all the trees, I’ve heard forests tend to stay warmer than open fields.”

Kai pondered Jake’s point for a moment. “It was definitely warmer back at the motel.” He said. “And at the bar.”

“Bars are always boiling hot.” Jake chuckled. “And motels don’t count. Everyone knows they’re either the temperature of the Arctic or the Sahara, never anywhere in between.”

Kai smiled, relaxing a little. “There was air conditioning.” He countered.

“Ahh,” Jake laughed. “But was it working air conditioning? Those are two entirely different features, and I saw the state of that place.”

Kai laughed quietly as well. “I guess you’re probably right.”

The two of them fell silent again, as Jake continued eating his dinner and Kai remained perched on the sofa, glancing around the room. After a few moments, he stood up and walked over to the mini-fridge, crouching down in front of it and taking a look inside. He then turned back around, looking back at Jake.

“Enjoying the view?” He asked teasingly, as Jake suddenly realised he had been staring.

“Sorry.” Jake said. He debated complementing the view but decided against it, changing the subject instead. “Do you have any idea what happened to my bike?”

“Your bike?” Kai asked, leaning back against the vanity, looking curious. “I didn’t know you rode a bike.”

“You’re not the only one with some surprises.” Jake said, flashing a mischievous grin at Kai, who did all but stick his tongue out in return. But he was smiling, so Jake figured it was a good sign. “I parked it about a mile up the road leading to the gates. Could you make sure it’s not been stolen?” He asked Kai. “Assuming I’ll be able to leave this room at some point.” He joked.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Kai replied, simply. He seemed to have missed Jake’s teasing.

“Thanks.” Jake said, eating the last few mouthfuls of his food whilst Kai walked back over to sit on the sofa’s arm. Setting his plate down on the coffee table, Jake looked up at Kai. “Mind if I ask you a question?” He asked.

“Sort of depends on the question.” Kai replied.

“How many people live here?” Jake asked, leaning forward. “It’s a pretty big house, and I know there’s you and those other two betas I met yesterday and who brought me breakfast and lunch. I’m pretty sure I smelled another omega. How many of you are there? Is there another alpha around?”

Kai looked at Jake for a moment, clearly thinking. “I’m not sure how much I can tell you.” He admitted. “I’ll ask Griffin.” Kai smiled at him for a moment, before his smile suddenly dropped, accompanied by frustrated swearing. “Fuck.” He whispered.

“Griffin’s your leader then?” Jake guessed. “Or was I not supposed to find that out?” He teased.

“Yes,” Kai replied begrudgingly. “And maybe.”

Jake chuckled. “So that’s at least five of you then, with Griffin and the others who’ve been around. Right?” He smiled, feeling a little smug.

Kai looked at him curiously, before smiling mischievously again. “Close.” Kai said. “But no banana.” He chuckled.

Jake was confused. “But, there’s you, those two betas, the other omega, and Griffin?” He asked, trying to figure out what Kai had meant.

“Those last two aren’t two.” Kai said, grinning before folding his arms, his turn to be smug, as Jake did a double take. “And that’s all I’m saying until I’ve asked him properly.”

Jake started trying to explain himself, worried he’d offended Kai. “I didn’t mean to imply that-”

“To imply what?” Kai asked, still grinning. “To imply that omegas can’t be leaders? That we’re not able to take charge?”

Jake sighed, frustrated he’d been backed into a corner. “Kai, I …” He tried to say, but he didn’t know what to say.

Kai’s smile turned less mischievous and became more understanding. “You’re not the first, and you certainly won’t be the last.”

“You’re cruel.” Jake complained.

“Naturally.” Kai retorted.

Jake looked away, trying to stop himself smiling at the omega’s sarcasm. But he was failing.

“What?” Kai said. “You’re giving in that easily?” He teased.

“I know my match when I see him.” Jake said, simply. He reached over to the mug and took a sip of coffee. Kai watched him for a moment, then looked back at the tray, his stomach rumbling. “You should probably go and have your dinner.” Jake told him.

“I suppose.” He admitted, sounding disappointed.

“Thanks for the company.” Jake said, as Kai picked up Jake’s finished plate and fork. “Besides, I should probably have a shower.”

“There should be some body wash in the cupboard under the sink.” Kai said. “And I think there are some spare towels in there.”

Jake nodded. “Yeah, I found some when I was looking around.”

Kai chuckled. “So you’ve been making yourself at home?”

“Checking for booby traps.” Jake teased.

“Well, it’s not a booby trap, but the shower can be a little annoying.” Kai replied, grinning. “The hot water can take a little while to come through. It goes from Siberian tundra to fires of hell pretty quick, but it evens out after that.” He explained.

“Oh, good to know.” Jake said. “You’re welcome to give a practical demonstration, if you wish.” He added jokingly. Though, he wouldn’t mind if Kai chose to accept either

“Now, now.” Kai chided, bemused, shaking his head. “A kind offer, but I sadly must refuse.”

“Don’t forget about Griffin.” Jake reminded him. “I’d like to be able to talk about more than just the weather, if you visit again.”

“I will.” Kai smiled, as he walked towards the door. “And I’ll try my best with your bike.” He promised, before leaving Jake on his own again, locking the door as he left.

Jake continued staring at the door for a short while, regretting suggesting that Kai have his dinner. Maybe he could have suggested that Kai bring his dinner up and they eat together? Kai didn’t seem to have been eager to go, so he probably would’ve agreed. Perhaps he might suggest it next time Kai visited, assuming that he’d be back. Jake was confident that Kai would be back, if only because there were only so many people who could bring him food after all.

Sighing, Jake decided he would go for a shower, like he’d said. Stripping and walking into the bathroom, he took a moment to inspect his bruises in the mirror. Most of them had healed, though the one on his bicep was still stubbornly purple. It would likely be gone by the morning though, alpha healing had its advantages. He wondered if the betas had healed similarly quickly.

Turning on the shower, Jake reached his hand in periodically to check if it was up to temperature. Right as Kai had said, it was freezing cold, then it suddenly went boiling hot, before it mellowed out to a pleasant temperature. Jake said a silent thanks to Kai, glad he’d known to not get straight in like he would at home.

Next morning, Jake woke up early, which seemed to be his habit recently. He was waking up early, after a night of light sleep where he would be woken up by all sorts of things. The house was obviously a busy one, as there’d been people moving around all night, and whoever was in the room above him seemed to walk around a lot. The sounds that he heard around him weren’t very loud, but Jake’s hearing seemed to be amplifying them. It was confusing him, he should be used to sleeping in the middle of a fairly busy town. But now, in the middle of the forest, he was being woken up by the slightest of sounds.

Jake continued puzzling over his new sleeping habits as he got out of bed and pulled on his clothes for the third day running. He’d been able to wash the majority of the dirt from them in the sink, but they really needed a proper wash. They didn’t smell too badly, but Jake still felt a little strange pulling the same t-shirt over his head yet again, but he didn’t have any alternative.

Jake sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed, enjoying the view from the window as he picked his book up off the bedside table. Yet another book, this one was another non-fiction one, but it was about the changing migration patterns of various animals and how they reflected global warming. As he started the chapter about whales, he heard the door unlocking, then the same knock as the previous evening. Kai was back.

The door opened erratically as Jake called Kai in, opening just a little bit then being pushed open as Kai backed in, his hands full. Jake watched puzzled for a moment, as Kai quickly walked over to the sofa and put the things he’d been carrying down on it, before returning to the door to get the tray he’d left out on the floor.

“What’s all that?” Jake asked, getting up and walking to the sofa as well.

“I bring many gifts.” Kai said, as he gently placed the tray on the coffee table. On the plate was a cooked breakfast with a mug of coffee to wash it down. “And breakfast.” He added. “Though a little less elegantly than I had been intending.”

Jake chuckled. “What about that?” He asked, pointing to the pile Kai had set down a few moments earlier.

“Like I said, many gifts.” Kai said, reaching onto the pile, taking the top item and holding it up.

It took Jake a moment to register what Kai was holding. “My jacket!” He said, pleased he hadn’t lost it, he rather liked that jacket. “Does that mean? …” He started tentatively, but Kai knew what he was about to ask.

“That we found your bike?” He smiled. “Yes, we’ve moved it to the basement. It’ll be safe there.” As he was speaking, he slid the bag on his back off his shoulders. “Speaking of which, we found your bag too.” He held it out, for Jake to take.

Jake took it and rested it on the top of the sofa, opening it up, glad he’d finally have some of his stuff back, but also a little surprised they’d be giving his bag back to him. “Thanks, Kai.” He said, gratefully.

“A promise is a promise.” Kai smiled. “Though we did search your bag.” He added, almost apologetically.

Jake shook his head, chuckling. “Are you guys always this security conscious?” He asked, smiling at Kai.

“In fairness, you’re the first person who’s breached the walls.” Kai replied, smiling as well. “And without wanting to sound paranoid, Griffin has your phone’s battery and your Swiss Army Knife.”

Jake rolled his eyes. “Never mind security conscious, you guys are security obsessed.”

“We have our reasons.” Kai replied, smiling but not joking.

Jake was a little worried about whether those reasons were good or bad, but he had the impression that he’d be finding out eventually. For now, he would play along and find out what Kai’s involvement was in it all.

As Jake looked into his bag, he noticed that some things had been taken out, like some of his camping supplies. But strangely, he found they’d added some things, like some snacks and bits and pieces of food in plastic containers. Lifting one out, he held it and looked to Kai.

Kai seemed to guess what Jake was about to ask. “I figured you’d like some snacks. I put them in there since I’d run out of hands.” He explained. “Promise not to maim anyone with a packet of crisps?” He asked, jokingly.

“Damn, there goes my escape plan.” Jake replied, as Kai took the containers from him and set them on the vanity before putting a couple into the fridge.

“Good luck.” He scoffed, crouching down. “This room was designed to hold far more dangerous alphas than you.”

Jake bristled a little, pretending to take offense. He pulled his shoulder back and puffed his chest out, trying to make himself look bigger. “Oh really?” He asked, deepening his voice a little, trying to appear intimidating.

The omega smiled, keeping up his joke. “Am I supposed to be impressed?” He said, as he walked over, his eyes narrowed teasingly. “You don’t even crack my Top Ten.”

“I can be very dangerous.” Jake said, keeping his voice gruff as he walked over to Kai, closing the distance between them until they were chest to chest.

Kai looked up at Jake, he was tiptoeing but Jake was still looking down. “Can you now?” Kai whispered, his eyes locking with Jake’s.

Suddenly, the mood between them had completely changed. Gone was the teasing and joking, now it seemed so much more than that. Jake breathed in gently, drinking up Kai’s scent. He’d always known that it was different, but he could finally appreciate it. Kai smelled of freshly cut grass in the summer, like it had when he’d been a child playing in the garden, with a hint of cinnamon underneath. It was intoxicating Jake. Kai seemed just as interested, slowly lowering himself down from his toes but his eyes staying fixed on Jake. Gently, Jake rested his hand on Kai’s hip, hoping that he wasn’t misreading the other man. Kai looked down at his hand, but didn’t say anything, instead looking back up to smile softly up at Jake. They stayed like that for a little while, until Kai finally spoke.

“I’ve got some other things as well.” He said, so quiet it was almost a whisper.

Jake took his hand from Kai’s hip, looking over to the pile on the sofa. “What …” He said. “What is it?” He asked.

Neither of them moved for a moment, their chests almost touching. But Kai took a deep breath. “Another of my gifts.” He said, smiling, his tone changed back to the friendly, joking one that he’d had earlier. He took a step away and picked up a few more pieces of clothing from the pile.

Jake took a step back, watching, sad that their moment together had been cut short but trying not to let it show.

“I figured you could do with some more clothes to change into, I wasn’t sure what spares you had.” Kai said, holding out the pile to Jake.

Jake took the pile from him, setting the majority of it down on top of the sofa before unfolding the top item, a t-shirt. “Ok, this definitely isn’t yours.” He said, as he quickly compared the size of it to the omega in front of him. “But I think you could use it as a parachute.” He added.

Kai smiled and laughed. “You got me. It’s one of Jessie’s.” Jake cocked his eyebrow, wondering who Jessie was, but Kai either didn’t notice or pretended not to. “It’s clean and I’m pretty sure you two are a similar size.” He continued.

Jake waited a moment for Kai to explain who Jessie was, but he remained unforthcoming so Jake gave up waiting. “Who’s Jessie then?” He asked.

“One of the alphas here.” Kai said, innocently.

Jake thought for a moment, frowning a little. “So there are other alphas here?” He asked.

“Yes.” Kai replied simply, not saying anything else.

That confused Jake, massively. If there were other alphas around, how come they hadn’t made an appearance the night he’d arrived? And why hadn’t he seen them before now? It didn’t make any sense to him. Unless they were keeping their cards against their chest by holding their alphas back just in case, but even that didn’t make complete sense to Jake. “You guys have a couple of alphas?” He asked

“One or two.” Kai answered, cryptically. “But I’ve got to go.” He quickly added, before Jake had a chance to ask any more questions. “Griffin said he wanted to talk again this morning, and I probably shouldn’t have brought your breakfast up.” He explained.

“Oh.” Jake said, disappointedly. “What does Griffin want?” He asked, curious.

“Not sure.” Kai said, his expression turning curious. Jake cocked his eyebrow, which Kai noticed. “No, really. I’m not sure.” Kai added. “He has a tendency to be … mysterious, for lack of a better word.”

“Will I get to meet this ‘mysterious’ Griffin then?” Jake asked, teasing.

“Eventually.” Kai said, shrugging. “Who knows when though. Griffin works to his own timescale.”

“Sounds like a typical leader.” Jake smiled. “I hope everything goes alright then.”

“Me too.” Kai replied, walking towards the door. “I won’t be able to see you tonight, I’ve got to go out. But I’ll see you tomorrow?” He said, almost like he was asking if Jake wanted to see him again.

Jake felt a pang of disappointment ripple through him at the thought of Kai being gone for so long. “Ok, I’ll see you then.” He said, simply.

He watched as Kai walked out of the door, but Jake suddenly noticed there was someone else standing there. Another omega, as best Jake could tell. The door swung shut, but Jake could still hear what they were saying.

“You heard all of that.” He heard Kai say, muffled.

“Only the part where you mentioned Jessie onwards.” The other voice said, flatly.

Jake was conflicted about listening into their conversation. He wasn’t explicitly trying to eavesdrop, but he could still probably have gone into the bathroom to not overhear. As he thought, their conversation continued.

“I shouldn’t have said that?” Kai asked, sounding unsure.

“Well, you have now.” The other voice said.

“Sorry Griffin.”

Jake’s interest suddenly piqued on hearing Griffin’s name. Perhaps he might find something out. He decided to stay where he was and listen. They’d move away from the door eventually, and he wouldn’t try too hard to listen.

“So you brought him his meal again. Wasn’t Marcus meant to bring it?” Griffin asked.

“I got him to let me bring it up.” Kai admitted.

Their voices were beginning to grow fainter, Jake could hear their footsteps as they walked away from the door.

“You seem to want to spend a lot of time with him.” Griffin noted.

“I’m not allowed to?” Jake could hear the irritation in Kai’s voice.

“I never said that.” Griffin added, his voice growing so faint that Jake was beginning to struggle to hear. “I assume that means you’re interested in pursuing him?”

Jake held his breath, waiting to hear what Kai said. After a few long moments, Kai finally spoke.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Walk with me.” Griffin told him, their voices growing so quiet that Jake couldn’t make out what they were saying anymore.

But it didn’t matter. He’d found out everything he’d wanted to. He had a quiet moment of celebration, glad that he finally had more than just a gut feeling that Kai was interested. It had been worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

##  Ω

Walking through the orchard together, Kai and Griffin made idle conversation about the weather. Kai was blaming the warmth for his recent difficulty sleeping, whilst Griffin nodded along and mentioned that the forecast was due to stay warm for a while.

The orchard was very pleasant at this time of year. The fruit was beginning to grow, ready for harvest in a couple of months’ time. They were mostly apple trees, but there were some plum trees as you approached the centre, near to the small clearing that Kai had often ran away to when he’d been feeling ill.

As he and Griffin arrived in the clearing, Griffin walked straight to the small, two-person bench that sat in the middle. Sitting down, Kai went to join him, still unsure what Griffin had been wanting to talk about.

“It was a good idea, installing this bench here.” Griffin said, breathing in deeply, enjoying the fresh air.

“It can be nice for relaxing.” Kai agreed. “Especially if you get stuck up in a room somewhere for a long time.”

Griffin lightly elbowed him in the ribs. “I like my study, thank you very much.” He retorted.

“Oh, I hadn’t meant it like that.” Kai smiled. He truly hadn’t.

“Of course you didn’t.” Griffin teased, smiling.

Silence fell between them for a little while, as they watched a squirrel run across the far side of the clearing then scamper up a tree, out of sight.

Kai regarded Griffin for a moment. “So what gives? Coming all the way out here to talk?” He asked, curious why Griffin had brought them away from the house, rather than simply going into his study.

“I wanted a change of scenery.” Griffin said. “And I also didn’t want the chance of anyone overhearing.” He said, more truthfully.

“Is it bad?” Kai asked, worried.

“I wouldn’t say so, but there are things we need to discuss.” Griffin said.

“Like what?”

He sighed, and turned slightly in his seat to face Kai a little more. “I want you to try to mate with Jake.” Griffin said.

Kai’s mouth dropped open with surprise as Griffin sat there, looking at him intently, completely serious. “But … what?” He stammered.

“I want you to try to mate with Jake.” Griffin repeated, his tone no different.

“But … you know I can’t mate with him.” Kai said, quietly. Suddenly, he felt a rush of anger. He got up from the bench. “For fuck’s sake, Griffin. You know I can’t mate with anyone!” He shouted.

“I know.” Griffin said, remaining calm. “Hence why I’m asking you to attempt it, rather than to do it.”

“But why?” Kai asked, turning to look at Griffin, still confused and exasperated.

“I’ve found some interesting things about Jake in my research. Nothing which could endanger us, but things that might point to Jake’s adeptness at finding you.” He said. “I don’t fully trust him yet. But if there’s one thing I will trust, it’s his devotion to you.”

“What sort of things?” Kai asked.

“Nothing which would warrant the breaking of his privacy.” Griffin said. “You know I don’t share information unless it’s necessary to do. That is for Jake to tell you. Rest assured, there’s nothing there which is dangerous. But he does have a past, much like yourself.”

Kai turned around, worried. He didn’t know what Griffin was talking about, what could Jake have done in his past that was causing Griffin to be suspicious.

Griffin seemed to notice. “It’s no worse than anyone else here, Kai. But much like the others, I won’t trust Jake with the safety of Hollyrode until I can be certain he is worthy of that trust.”

Kai turned back, less worried about Jake but now more worried about what Griffin wanted him to do. “What happens when he realises it’s all fake, that he can’t mate with me? What then?” He asked.

“Fake?” Griffin asked, raising his eyebrow. “You’ve been faking your feelings for him?”

“No!” Kai replied instantly, before realising quite how quickly he’d denied Griffin’s claims. “I just don’t want to hurt him.” He said, sadly. “What happens when he figures out how broken I am?”

Griffin shook his head, getting up from the bench, and resting a hand on Kai’s shoulder. “Kai,” he started. “You’re not broken.” Kai was about to disagree, but Griffin stopped him. “From everything you’ve told me and the way that you’ve been acting with regards to Jake, you are very clearly attracted to him. Dare I say that you’re falling for him. And judging by his actions, Jake is likewise attracted to you. You’ll need to explain your situation to him eventually. But until Jake has at least attempted to mate with you, if only out of instinct and devotion, I won’t be able to trust him.”

Kai looked down at the ground. “So you want me to sleep with him.” He summarised.

“In short, yes.”

Kai looked away from Griffin. “But what if he feels betrayed, feels led on?” He asked.

Griffin gently squeezed Kai’s shoulder. “Jake made the choice to follow you this far. Your feelings for him are some of the truest I’ve ever seen, you clearly care for him. You’re not leading him on if you truly feel the way you act.” He said. “Take as long as you need. Only do it when you feel ready and it’s the right time for you both.”

Kai sighed, looking towards Griffin. He could see that Griffin cared, he cared about Kai and he cared about Hollyrode. “You’re right, I suppose.” Kai said, feeling a little better about it. He would let things progress naturally between him and Jake. If that led to them sleeping together, then so be it.

“Good.” Griffin said, kindly. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah.” Kai said, taking a couple of deep breaths to steady himself. After a few moments, he realised he still needed to figure out how much he could share with Jake. “By the way,” he asked. “What’s the limit, with how much I can give away?”

“In conversation?” Griffin thought for a moment. “I’d rather you don’t give too much detail, avoid letting him figure out what our exact location is or anything important to security. But if he’s to be a member, he does need to know a little more about us.” He said.

“So names and stuff like that is okay?” Kai asked.

“I should think so.” Griffin said. After a few more moments of silence, Griffin spoke again. “This little excursion was rather pleasant, I should walk around the estate more often.” He said.

“It is nice to get out of the house.” Kai agreed. “I find that the lawns can be quite nice to wander around.” He added.

“I shall have to take a walk at some point.” Griffin concluded. “Shall we head back?” He suggested, taking a step towards the trees, back towards the house, Kai falling into step beside him.

The rest of the day passed quite quickly for Kai. He had to head to the shops and he took Rio with him, both for some company and also to stop people noticing a lone omega quite so much. He’d regretted bringing him once they arrived there. As they walked around collecting all the items on Kai’s list, as well as some specific things that Griffin had requested, he found that every third item being added to their trolley was picked off the shelf by Rio. “This looks nice.” He would say. By the time Kai got to the checkout, the total came to a lot higher than he’d been expecting.

As they were packing the car to go home, he and Rio were chatting. “That’s the last time I bring you.” Kai told him jokingly.

Rio shrugged, smiling. “What? You never buy enough snacks when you’re ordering.”

“I buy enough snacks.” Kai retorted. “You just eat them too quickly.”

“Which implies that you don’t get enough for our consumption.” Rio fired back.

Kai shook his head. There would never be any winning against Rio if the topic was food or tech. “Then buy your own.” He said, before shutting the car boot and walking around and climbing in the driver’s seat. Rio joined him a moment later, climbing into the passenger seat beside him.

“Fine, maybe I will.” Rio replied. Kai knew full well that he wouldn’t. Getting food to Hollyrode was a pain.

The isolation that kept them hidden from their enemies also meant that they were hidden from most delivery drivers. Hollyrode didn’t have an address per se, so if you didn’t know where it was, it was impossible to find it without looking for the estate on satellite images. Any deliveries that they did get would usually go to the garage that was four miles away from the main estate, on a normal road with its own address. But it meant that someone had to wait there for the delivery and be ready to transfer the items into a van to bring them to the main house. Luckily, they had enough storage to store several weeks of supplies, but it required a lot of planning on Kai’s part when it came to meals and making sure they had enough staples in so people could improvise as they wanted.

Occasionally, they’d be caught short like they had that day, since they’d run out of pasta sooner than planned. So some of them would take a trip to the nearest shops and top up their supplies before the usual delivery. Though it was still a forty minute drive away, so they avoided going if they could possibly help it.

As Kai got back, he left the car and quickly ran upstairs to start cooking dinner, a little later than he’d been expecting. Taking the pasta upstairs with him, he left Rio to unpack the rest of the things he’d bought, promising that he’d be checking everything. In case Rio thought to sneak some food off into his room, like he’d done when he’d first joined Hollyrode and would occasionally lapse back into. Dinner was fairly simple, a pasta salad that Kai knew went down well with the others in summer.

As he was dishing out the servings into pasta bowls, Marcus came in to give him a hand with carrying them through. “Do you want to take the alpha’s up?” He asked, gestured to one of the plates.

Kai guessed that Marcus had noticed his eagerness to go up to the guest wing earlier that morning, and that meant that the rest of Hollyrode either knew about it or would do soon enough. As Kai stared at the plate, he suddenly realised that he hadn’t been planning to go back to Jake yet. That morning, he’d been wondering if he was able to do his chores quickly, he might’ve had time to spend the evening with Jake. But he’d stopped thinking about that right after his chat with Griffin.

“Well? Kai?” Marcus asked again, looking at him strangely.

Kai realised he’d been staring at the plate for a long time. He looked between Marcus and the plate. “Would you mind taking it up?” He asked Marcus, wondering what it was that was making him suddenly adverse to seeing Jake.

“Alright.” Marcus said, sounding a little confused. “Be back in a minute then.” He said, as he quickly began preparing a tray to take up to Jake.

Kai began taking the rest of their meals through to the table. He spent the entire meal continuing to wonder, until he was pulled from his thoughts by the conversation. He didn’t get a chance to be alone with his thoughts again until he was doing his chores that evening.

As he was running the vacuum cleaner around the second floor’s landing, he kept looking down the corridor that led to the guest wing. On a couple of occasions, he thought about leaving the vacuum there and just saying hello to Jake, but each time he was overcome with nervousness. He was interested in Jake and Jake was interested in him, but the thought that they’d be sleeping together, it made Kai nervous, which then served to confuse him.

When he’d been spending time with Jake, there had been moments where he’d felt the chemistry between them. The way Jake seemed to enjoy the playful teasing, it made everything a little more relaxing for him. And the way he’d been looking at Kai when they’d gotten so close, it had made Kai’s heart flutter. Not to mention Jake’s scent. That beautiful pine-like smell that Kai could’ve enjoyed all day and night, with the added dimension of the scent of apple pie. If Kai let things follow their natural course, it would almost certainly have ended in sex.

But that wasn’t helping him. The thought that sex was now his aim, that it was what he was working towards, it changed it for him. Not to mention, it reminded him about how long it had been since he’d had sex. He was used to flirting, but taking Jake? Would he be able to, would he still know what he was doing, would he be what Jake wanted? It made Kai nervous and filled him with self-doubt.

As he finished the vacuuming, he aimlessly began wrapping the power cord around its holder, staring off down the corridor, his mind running circles around itself. Until he was pulled back to reality by the plug sliding through his hand. Clipping it into position, he picked up the vacuum and gave himself an ultimatum. He could either see Jake, or he could take the vacuum back downstairs and try to sleep his nerves off. Gingerly, he chose the second option.

But as Kai lay there, several hours later, staring up at the ceiling, he wished he had chosen the first option. He’d been tossing and turning again, unable to get comfortable. He’d got out of bed three times to adjust his window, thinking it might be the temperature that was the problem. At first he’d felt too hot under the covers, but now he was feeling too cold, with the duvet only half covering him. Sighing, he dragged his phone off the bedside table and unlocked it. As he blinked the brightness away, he read the time: 04:47.

Kai sighed again, pulling the charging cord from his phone and getting out of bed. The sun was already beginning to rise, turning the sky a pink hue, and Kai knew he had no chance of sleeping. Padding quietly downstairs, he went into the kitchen and made himself a large cup of coffee before moving into the lounge. Crossing his legs as he sat on the couch, Kai turned the TV on and turned its volume way down. Just because he was an insomniac lately didn’t mean he had to inflict it upon the others. He scrolled aimlessly through the list of channels, trying to find something to watch, but there wasn’t anything much good on. Most of the major channels were just playing repeats of old things he’d seen before. The only channels with anything substantial on were the porn channels and Kai did not want nor need that at that moment.

Eventually, Kai found the 24-hour news channel and left that on, watching the different news reports. There had been a local byelection in a town further south and there was a fire warning for another forest to the west, which was followed by a short piece about police cracking down on drugs being brought in through the ports in the east. All in all, Kai wasn’t particularly interested in any of it. But he liked that it was something else to think about that wasn’t Jake, since he’d been all Kai could think about for hours.

After an hour and twelve minutes, according to the clock in the corner of the screen, Kai heard someone else coming down the stairs. Turning around on the sofa, Kai watched Gomez walk into the lounge.

“Morning.” Kai greeted quietly.

“Good morning.” Gomez replied, his voice equally hushed. “You’re not normally up this early.” He observed.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Kai said, simply.

“Oh.” Gomez looked at Kai for a moment, seeming curious and wanting to ask a question, but he must’ve decided against it. “I’ll just grab some breakfast.” He said, walking through to the kitchen before returning a few moments later with a bowl of cereal. He sat down on the opposite end of the sofa to Kai and began eating.

“We can watch something else if you’d rather.” Kai told him. “I’m not really invested in this.”

“It’s fine.” Gomez said, between spoonfuls. “I like the news, it reminds me that there’s a world outside these walls.” He said.

They lapsed into silence, broken only by the clinking of Gomez’s spoon against his bowl as he ate his breakfast. The news had circled back around to the main stories with the byelection and the fire warnings but they now had a reporter in the forest, interviewing a member of the local search-and-rescue, asking her how hikers could stay safe.

“I wonder what would happen if there was a fire near us.” Gomez wondered aloud.

“The trees are far enough from the main house that it’d be safe. And we could camp near the lake if we needed to.” Kai replied absently, before they lapsed back into silence for another several minutes.

Gomez finished off the last of his cereal, perching the empty bowl on the arm of the sofa. He continued watching the TV, but Kai could see that he kept glancing towards him. Kai didn’t mention it, but Gomez eventually built up the confidence to ask his question. “Kai, are you feeling okay?” He asked, turning to face him.

“Huh?” Kai said, wondering what had prompted Gomez’s question. “I’m fine.”

“Ok.” Gomez said, turning back to watch the news. Kai could tell he had more to say, but he was too timid.

“What is it? Why’d you ask?” Kai asked, gently.

“You just seem like you’re not yourself.” Gomez admitted. “It’s probably nothing though, I’m probably wrong.”

Kai sighed. “I guess I’m just … nervous.” Kai eventually admitted, finally airing his feelings.

“What about?” Gomez asked, quietly.

Kai thought for a moment, wondering how much he wanted to share, especially with Gomez. The young omega hadn’t even had his first heat yet. He obviously knew the mechanics, he’d been rescued from a breeding operation, but Kai wasn’t sure how much he’d understand of the complicated situation that was him and Jake. “I’m just a bit nervous about everything with Jake.” He said.

“The alpha?” Gomez asked, Kai nodded. “Is he scary?”

“No.” Kai replied immediately, then smiled. “He’s actually quite nice.”

Gomez looked at Kai, confused. “Then why are you nervous about him? Is it true what Marcus said, that you and him might end up mating?”

Kai rolled his eyes, chuckling. The only secrets that stayed secret in Hollyrode were the ones that only Griffin knew. Or the ones that you didn’t share. He regarded Gomez for a moment, before replying. “I don’t know, but maybe. One day …” He said, silently wondering about his and Jake’s futures, and how intertwined they might become.

“So you’re nervous about you and him mating then?” Gomez asked, carefully.

“I guess.” Kai admitted. “I don’t know, it just feels kind of strange.”

“It’s probably normal.” Gomez said. “From what I’ve heard, mating always feels a little weird.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Kai agreed, knowing more than Gomez realised.

“But if you like each other, I suppose you guys can only just do what feels right.” He looked up at Kai, his expression optimistic. “Right?”

Kai thought about what he’d said. He realised that Gomez was right, he was overthinking it. He just needed to let things develop between him and Jake as they would naturally, forget about the sex. They’d get there, but Kai wanted to get to know Jake. He might not be able to mate, but he wanted to get to know the man who had crossed the country for him.

“You’re right.” Kai said. “Thanks Gomez.”

“I helped?” He asked, looking a little surprised.

“Yes, you did.” Kai smiled warmly.

Gomez’s face lit up in a happy smile. “I’m glad I could.” He said, as Kai leaned over to hug him. Sometimes, the young omega could be far more perspective than his age would have suggested.

* * *

##  Α

“That was a mistake.” Jake observed, grinning at Kai sitting opposite him.

“Crap, it was, wasn’t it.” Kai noticed. “Can I undo?” He asked.

“Hmm.” Jake thought, as he looked down at the game of checkers between them. Kai had just moved his piece into a position where Jake could take it, along with two other pieces, and crown that piece as well.

“Pretty please?” Kai asked, resting his chin on his hands and looking up at Jake through his eyelashes. “With a cherry on top?”

“How could I deny that face?” Jake conceded, chuckling.

Smiling, Kai quickly moved his piece back to its original place. “Thank you.” He said, then going back to thinking about his next move, lazily pointing to certain pieces then moving his finger around and he calculated the possible moves.

Jake sat back, watching Kai think, crossing his arms. “But if you win, it’s because I let you do that.” He said, winking as Kai looked up to shake his head at him.

“You and your pride.” Kai grumbled goodnaturedly. “There.” He said, deciding on his move. “Your turn.”

Jake pondered his own move. Kai had been crafty, he’d moved somewhere that Jake could easily line himself up to take several on his next move, but that move would then open him up and Kai could move in and take several of his own. “Ok, that was good.” Jake said. “But I’m not falling for your trap.”

“There’s no fooling you.” Kai smiled back, watching intently as Jake made his move.

They continued playing, until Kai finally made another mistake. Jake wasn’t as forgiving that time, it was getting close between them, there were only six pieces left in play. He took two of Kai’s, as the omega watched on, frowning.

“This is a massacre.” Kai complained.

“That’s how it goes.” Jake replied, trying to avoid looking smug. The game was over pretty quickly after that, Jake was able to box Kai in and took his last piece two moves later.

“Congratulations.” Kai said, smiling irritatedly.

“Best of five?” Jake suggested. He’d won the last game, but Kai could still stage a comeback.

“I think I’m a little too tired for checkers.” Kai laughed. “I’m not sure why I brought it up, I should’ve brought Snakes and Ladders instead.”

“Are you okay?” Jake asked, concerned. It was the second time Kai had mentioned he was tired that afternoon. “Did you not sleep well again?”

“Nope.” Kai said. “I’ve been sleeping weird recently.”

“Do you have any idea what’s causing it?” Jake asked.

“Not a clue. It’s only started since the fight, at the Draught Horse. The only thing I can think is that it had more of an effect on me than I realised.” Kai shrugged, then frowned. “It’s annoying, I miss feeling rested.”

Jake thought for a moment. “Have you tried talking to anyone about what happened?" He asked. “Maybe talking about it will help?”

“I’ve spoken to Griffin. I don’t really know who else to talk to about it.” Kai admitted, getting up from the floor to sit cross-legged on the sofa.

Jake got up and joined him. “You can talk to me, if you want.” He offered. He’d been wondering about Kai’s thoughts on what had happened on the night they met, worried that he might have given Kai the wrong impression.

Kai looked at him, bemused. “You already know what happened, it’d just be boring for you.”

Jake shook his head gently. “I saw it from my perspective. It’ll be different from yours.” Kai looked at him, he was unconvinced. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’m here if you want.” Jake said, giving Kai an out. If Kai didn’t want to talk, he wouldn’t force him.

“Thanks.” Kai said, smiling. “But I’m fine. I’ll get back to normal eventually.”

Silence fell between them, as Jake wondered how to convince Kai to open up. He’d been guarded whenever he talked about himself, when Jake had tried to get to know more about him. It made Jake wonder what it was with him. In his experience, people tended to not like talking about themselves if they were hiding something, and he worried what it was that Kai might be hiding.

After a little while, Kai looked up a Jake. “I do know something that might help though.” Kai suggested.

“Go on?”

“Maybe some fresh air would help. Besides, it’d be nice to show you some more of the estate?” Kai suggested.

Jake looked at him, confused. “Will that be okay?” He asked. “With Griffin?”

Kai shrugged, grinning at him. “Easier to ask for forgiveness than permission?” He said, mischievously.

Jake was unconvinced. Everything Kai had said about Griffin suggested that he would not like Jake wandering around the house. “Are you sure?”

Kai nodded. “Yeah. The door was unlocked when I got here anyway.” He said.

“I noticed that too. But I wasn’t sure if it was intentional.” Jake said. He’d been wondering if it was an oversight on their part, or if it had been a test for him.

“You didn’t try the door?” Kai asked, surprised.

“I wasn’t sure what the security around the rest of the house would be like.” Jake said. “Besides, I was pretty sure I was still restricted to my cell.” He teased.

Kai rolled his eyes. “We’re not a prison.”

“And yet I was locked in here?” Jake teased again.

Kai looked down at his feet awkwardly, trying to stammer a response together but failing.

“It’s fine, Kai.” Jake reassured him. “Or at least, I understand why it was that way.”

Kai looked up at him, his expression grateful. “Still, sorry about all that.” He said. “Thanks for being so understanding.”

Jake shrugged. “It makes sense given the context.” He waited to see if Kai would respond, but after a few moments, Kai hadn’t said anything. “It would be nice to see the rest of the estate though.” Jake said.

Kai’s smile returned as he practically jumped up from the sofa. “Come on then.” He said eagerly. “I’ve never given a tour before.”

Heading for the door, Kai stepped out into the corridor and held it for Jake, who followed a few paces behind him. As they walked through the house, Kai told him to keep it down, so no one would try to stop them, which didn’t fill Jake with much confidence. He felt like he was a teenager again, sneaking out to go meet with his friends after dark.

As they walked down the two staircases that led to the main entrance, Jake was impressed with the scale of the house. He hadn’t realised quite how big Hollyrode was until that moment. “How big is this place?” He asked Kai quietly as they walked through the entrance and out onto the main driveway.

“There are twenty-five bedrooms.” Kai said casually. “Though we have converted a couple of them into other things.”

Jake was speechless, as he stood looking up at the house in front of him. Four storeys high and with two wings that stretched out in a right-angle, Hollyrode was an imposing sight. Each wing of the house seemed to stretch on so far, Jake was certain they were each the length of his entire apartment block, if not longer. “This place is huge.” Jake said, simply.

Kai stopped, and turned around to look at the house as well. “Yeah, you’re right I suppose.” He said. “I just got used to it.”

Jake shook his head. “I doubt I’d ever get used to living somewhere so big.”

“You’d be surprised.” Kai said, chuckling. “Anyway, orchard or river?”

Jake turned around, not understanding. “What?” He asked.

“Orchard or river?” Kai repeated. “Which would you rather take a look at?”

Jake thought for a moment. “I don’t know. You choose, you know this place better than me.”

Kai paused, looking in one direction, then the other, before making his decision. “River.” He announced. “This way, for Hollyrode Tours.” He said, smiling.

Jake followed as Kai set off, walking along a path that followed the side of what he said was the west wing. They continued down the path as it led past the sunken down entrance to the garage and onto the lawns.

As they walked, Kai was explaining about the river to him. “It starts off in the hills and runs through the forest, to the lake. The estate’s lands extend quite far over it, so when the walls were built, they included grates that let the water through. They’re pretty wide, so we sometimes have fish swimming through the river, but not wide enough for anyone to fit through.”

“That’s unusual.” Jake commented, curious about the size the river must be if it was contained in the estate. He and Kai continued walking, along the edge of the trees, until Jake could see where the land sunk down a little, indicating the river. Sure enough, a little later, he heard the sounds of running water.

“And here we have the river.” Kai said, stopping a few metres from the bank.

Jake continued on, until he was standing at the water’s edge. The river itself was quite shallow but it was beautifully clear. Looking up and down, he could see where it flowed through from the trees within the estate on one end, but the other had a clear view to the walls, along with a small bridge that crossed it further up. “How far away is that bridge?” He asked, pointing downstream.

“About a mile.” Kai said. “Maybe a little more. Want to take a walk down to it?” He asked, smiling.

“Let’s.” Jake agreed. “I’ve been wanting to stretch my legs for days now.” He started walking towards the bridge, Kai falling into step beside him. “Does the river have a name?” He asked Kai.

“Nope.” Kai replied. “Or at least, not one I’ve been told. We just called it ‘the river’. Rio likes to call it the River Griffin.”

“Rio’s the shorter one, right?” Jake asked, trying to remember who Kai had told him about.

“Yeah.” Kai confirmed. “Just a bit taller than me.”

“Ah, good. I’m getting to know them.” Jake knew about Rio and Marcus, since he’d guessed that Marcus was the other beta who’d brought him some of his meals. He knew about the ever-elusive Griffin as well, along with the other alpha Jessie, who he had the impression was being kept back. Jake wasn’t sure if it was as an insurance policy, or for fear of two alphas butting heads.

“It’ll be nice when you eventually get to meet them properly.” Kai said.

“Yeah, it will.” Jake agreed. “Though I’ll probably know a lot more about them than they’ll know about me.” He said. “Assuming everything you’ve told me is true.”

Kai gently poked him for his comment. “Rude.”

“What? You might have unwarranted opinions of them.” Jake protested.

Kai folded his arms, looking unconvinced. “I’ll have you know that I hold all my friends here in very high esteem.”

“Even when you’re complaining about them stealing your food and not putting things back where they live?” Jake cocked his eyebrow, smiling.

“Those are legitimate things to complain about.” Kai rolled his eyes, laughing.

“If you say so.” Jake said, shrugging.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kai asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Nothing.” Jake said, innocently.

Kai continued to glare at him, clearly suppressing the smile that was trying to form at the corner of his mouth. “If you say so.” He said after a few moments.

“Well what’s that supposed to mean?” Jake asked in reply.

“Nothing.” Kai said, equally as innocent before chuckling. “Either way,” he continued. “They’re all really nice, but they can just be irritating sometimes.”

“That’s normal.” Jake said, smiling. “People will always be a little annoying sometimes, especially if you live with them.” He glanced back to the house. “But it does help when you can get away from each other.”

“Getting away from each other doesn’t fix the problem of not being able to find my damn cutlery when I need it.”

Jake chuckled at Kai exasperation. “Maybe hide a set of your own?” He suggested.

“I did!” Kai laughed, shaking his head. “They found it.”

“Ok, maybe they do need to learn to not move stuff then.” Jake agreed, chuckling as well.

By the time they’d finished laughing at Kai’s exploits with the others, they’d reached the bridge. It was a small stone arch that spanned the river, which was a few metres wide at this point. The bridge itself looked about the width of a car and had a low brick wall lining its sides.

Jake sat on the wall and Kai joining him a moment later, sitting cross-legged in front of him as Jake looked out over the river and the rest of the estate. “This place is rather picturesque.” He said. “How did you guys manage to get somewhere like this?”

“Griffin inherited the estate from its previous owner.” Kai said. “He died and Griffin took the place over, turning it into our sanctuary.”

Jake looked at Kai for a long moment, wondering. “What about you though?” He asked. “How did you get here?”

Kai looked at him, a worried expression on his face. “I …” He started, but his voice caught in his throat. “It’s complicated.” He said, noncommittally, looking away.

“That … doesn’t sound good.” Jake said carefully.

“No.” Kai said sadly, before taking a deep breath and looking back to Jake, smiling. The smile seemed a little forced, but Jake didn’t want to question it. “But today has been nice.” He said. “As much as this warmth is annoying to sleep in, it’s lovely when you’re outside.”

Jake regarded him for a moment, trying not to look too worried, but he couldn’t help it. Kai was setting warning bells off in his head. But if Kai wasn’t willing to share it, he couldn’t force him. As much as Jake wanted to grab the omega and shake him, tell him that Jake was trying to help and get him to explain what was going on, Jake knew that he couldn’t. He sighed, looking down at the river, trying to suppress his protective urges and lighten the mood.

“Yes, it is quite nice.” He agreed. “Perfect weather for a paddle, I think.” He looked at Kai, wondering if he would agree.

“Paddling?” Kai asked.

“Yeah.” Jake said, adding some enthusiasm to his voice. “It’ll be nice.” He swung his legs over the edge of the wall and slipped his trainers and socks off, before sliding off the edge and down into the water, glad he’d decided to wear shorts that morning.

Kai watched on, bemused. “No thanks.” He said, turning around to face the water. “You enjoy yourself though.”

“Spoil sport.” Jake complained, teasing. He waded around for a moment, enjoying the cool water gently flowing past his legs. Kai watched on, looking interested but hesitant. Jake noticed, wondering how he could convince the omega to join him. Continuing to think, he slipped off his t-shirt and quickly threw it up onto the bridge, to stop it getting wet. That got Kai’s attention, his gaze very obviously running up and down Jake. “Enjoying the view?” He chuckled, enjoying the omega’s attention.

Kai blushed as he seemed to realise he’d been staring. “Quite.” He said, but Jake couldn’t tell if he was teasing or not. Probably a bit of both.

After a moment, Jake leant down and dunked his hand in the water, then flicked some drops up to Kai, who let out a surprised yelp. “Don’t you know it’s rude to stare?” Jake said jokingly.

Kai glared at him with an annoyed smile, shaking his head. “Are you actually serious?” He asked, sounding surprised.

Jake didn’t reply, just folded his arms and continued to look up at Kai.

“Fine.” Kai said, determined. He began taking off his own trainers. “Two can play at that game.” A moment later, he’d slid off the bridge as well and was in the water, circling Jake. Jake turned to keep his eyes on Kai, until the pair were circling one another. Kai grinned at him mischievously, and Jake grinned right back. Suddenly, Kai looked over Jake’s shoulder, the smile dropping from his face, replaced with concern. Jake turned around, concerned as well.

Then, before Jake had even realised there was nothing behind them, he felt a wave of water falling across his back. Surprised, he let out a shout. “Hey!”

Kai meanwhile was laughing. “You fell for it. You actually fell for it.” He said, quickly jumping out of the way of Jake’s retaliatory splash.

“That’s not fair!” Jake complained, laughing. “You tricked me!”

Kai shrugged smugly. “I play to my strengths.” He said, sending another splash at Jake.

Jake glared wickedly at Kai. “You play to yours, so I’ll play to mine.” He said, as the smug look drained from Kai’s face.

Before Kai had time to get out of the way, Jake swept up a massive wave with his arms, spraying an arc in front him. Kai was quick, jumping out of the way, but the arc was too wide for him to escape it. He stood there as water dripped from his head and arms, his mouth hanging open in amazement and disbelief. Jake prepared for a counter-attack as Kai stared at him.

“You’re playing dirty then.” Kai concluded, quickly brushing his fringe from his forehead. “Fine.” He jumped up and lunged at Jake.

Jake dodged, but Kai had been expecting it. He quickly turned and wrapped his arms around Jake’s waist. Then with more strength than his size suggested, he forced Jake back, unbalancing him. Not enough to fall, but enough for Kai to be able to pull his legs up and wrap them around Jake’s. It was enough to cause Jake to fall backwards. He went to take a step back, but couldn’t with Kai holding his legs. Unable to stop himself from falling, he let out a yelp. Kai then quickly unwrapped himself and pushed himself away from Jake, coming to a crouch next to him, as Jake unceremoniously fell back into the water.

Pushing himself up to sit on the river bed, Jake shook the water from his face, looking at Kai with surprise. “Since when could you …?” He started, but Kai just grinned at him. He had a lot of surprises up his sleeve.

Jake leant forward towards him, as Kai leant closer as well. “Since a while.” The omega replied, his smugness back.

Jake looked up at him for a moment, before quickly grabbing Kai’s wrists and pulling him down into the water. He obviously hadn’t been expecting that, from his flailing and cry of surprise. “Gah!” He cried, as he fell forward into the water on top of Jake.

Quickly pushing himself up, his hands came to rest on Jake’s stomach and shoulder, as he recovered from the surprise. “That was mean.” He said eventually, looking at Jake with amused annoyance.

“I was only playing by your rules.” Jake said, winking at the omega.

Kai just shook his head, chuckling, as he looked down at Jake. His gaze began moving down, from Jake’s face to the rest of his body, his hands gently exploring along Jake’s stomach. Jake stayed where he was, enjoying the feeling of Kai’s caress as he spent a moment looking over him.

Jake hadn’t seen Kai with anything less than a t-shirt on, but he certainly enjoyed what Kai’s wet t-shirt was letting him see. Kai was slim but he was gorgeously toned. Jake could see gentle ridges of his arms and the slight definition in his pecs where his top was clinging to his chest. He wasn’t huge, but his sudden burst of strength was making more sense now.

After several long moments of Jake and Kai enjoying their closeness, Kai finally spoke. “This was fun.” He said, his hands still lingering on Jake’s chest.

“Was?” Jake asked. “Or is?”

Kai looked at Jake, his eyes burning with a lust that Jake hadn’t yet seen from him. “Both.” He said, as he looked deep into Jake’s eyes.

“What do you want to do then?” Jake asked, as he felt the sudden urge to strip them both and make out.

Kai ran his hands along Jake for a moment longer, until the hand on Jake’s shoulder came to rest gently on the side of Jake’s neck and collarbone. “I … don’t know.” Kai admitted, before he took a breath. “But I know it doesn’t involve the river anymore.” He said.

“That might be for the best.” Jake replied, as he felt yet another moment slipping away from him. They kept coming so close.

“Shall we head inside?” Kai suggested, getting up and offering his hand to Jake.

“And we were just starting to have fun.” Jake said, joking over his disappointment as he got up, taking Kai’s hand but not putting any weight on it. He didn’t want to pull him back down again.

“Not to worry.” Kai said, cheerfully. “I’ve just had an idea for something else we can do.”

Jake looked at Kai, curious, as they waded out of the river to pick up their clothes. “What is it?”

“A surprise.” Kai replied. “I don’t think we can do it tonight, but maybe tomorrow.” He picked up his and Jake’s shoes, holding Jake’s out for him to take. “I’ll need to see if I can dig some things out first though.”

“You’ll be needing extra stuff?” Jake asked, smiling. “Like, ‘more than a checkerboard’ extra?”

“Yup.” Kai said, pleased. “I’m pretty sure we have it, so I’ll see if I can find it.” He said. “Shall we head back? I want to change, I’m pretty sure I’ve got sand in my underwear.”

Jake bit back a comment about not minding Kai changing there. “Sounds scratchy.” He chose instead, chuckling.


	7. Chapter 7

## Ω

Knocking gently on the guest wing’s door, Kai waited a few moments for Jake to invite him in before he walked into the room, as he always did. He’d been annoyed at the others when he’d found out that they just walked straight in. It was rude, plain and simple. In spite of the circumstances of Jake being in Hollyrode, they could at least extend him the basic courtesy of knocking rather than just walking in on him. What if he was getting changed? Then again, Kai wouldn’t exactly complain at seeing that.

He was pulled from his irritation at the others by Jake calling him in. As he walked through the door, he swung the two bags he was carrying around, quickly dropping one on the floor so he had a hand free to catch the door as it swung shut, stopping it from slamming quite so hard, given that he'd had to push it rather hard.

“Good evening.” Jake greeted him, smiling. “Is this your promised surprise?” He asked, referencing the previous afternoon.

“Yes, yes it is.” Kai grinned, feeling a little excited. He’d been preparing things all afternoon.

“Are you going to spill the beans, or make me guess?” Jake chuckled, padding over to him from where he’d been sitting on the bed to peer into the bags that Kai had brought.

Kai dug into the heaviest bag and lifted out the frying pan that’d been sat in there. “No prizes for guessing what I have planned.” He joked.

“What do you have in mind?” Jake asked, looking at the pan curiously.

Kai rolled his eyes. “Knitting.” He said, dryly.

Jake laughed, gently prodding Kai’s arm. “I’d guessed we’re cooking. But what?”

“Do you like seafood?” Kai asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

“Sort of depends.” Jake said, noncommittally, as Kai pulled the small camping burner out with his other hand. “But I’ve never cooked it myself.” Jake added, his voice a little unsure as he looked at Kai.

“That’s better than a ‘No’.” Kai said, placing the burner onto the coffee table and resting the pan on top of it. “I was thinking that pan-fried tilapia with crispy potatoes would be a nice dinner. Don’t you agree?” He looked up at Jake, expectantly.

“Tilapia is a fish, right?” Jake asked, still unsure.

“A vote of confidence, if I ever heard one.” Kai teased, drawing a smile from Jake. “It’ll be nice. I’ve not had it in a while since it’s a pain to do for lots of people. But just for us, that’s far more manageable.”

Kai began setting everything up, picking the plates and cutlery out from his bag, along with all the food he’d prepared. He’d seasoned the fish earlier that morning, and pre-boiled the potatoes so they wouldn’t take too long frying while he’d been preparing the others' dinner. All Marcus had to do was cook it for half an hour, so none of the others could complain about him spending a nice evening with Jake. He’d planned everything, he wanted to impress.

Kai set the burner up on the coffee table before pulling the ingredients from the tubs he’d brought up. He held the fish out to Jake whilst he put the potato tub on the table, ready to be fried later. Jake gently took a sniff of the fish.

“That smells nice.” He said. “What’ve you done to it?”

“Just seasoned it.” Kai said. “It’ll smell even better once it’s cooking.” He promised, as Jake knelt down at the table, opposite Kai with the burner between them.

“So what do you need me to do.” Jake asked, looking at Kai. “Or do I just watch?”

“You can watch if you want. But if you’ve never cooked fish before, I can teach you how to now.” Kai suggested. “Grab the jar of oil and empty it into the pan.” He said, pointing to his bag, then lighting the burner.

As they sat waiting for the pan to heat up, Jake took another look at the fish. “These are filleted really nicely.” He complimented. “Did you buy them like that, or do it yourself?”

“I did it.” Kai said, happily.

Jake glanced between Kai and the fish, looking impressed. “You certainly know your way around a knife.” He flashed a wink to Kai that worried him, almost like he knew.

“How come you’re curious about the filleting?” Kai asked, wondering.

“I used to work in my uncle’s butchers.” Jake explained, simply.

Kai nodded, though his curiosity was piqued now. “Why’d you leave?” He asked.

“My uncle died.”

“Oh.” Kai stopped for a moment, unsure what to say. “I’m sorry.” He stammered, as Jake looked down at the fish blankly.

“It happens.” Jake said, before his expression suddenly changed. He looked up at Kai. “Do you do all the cooking here?” He asked, smiling. “You seem to cook a lot?”

“It’s kind of my thing.” Kai smiled. “I like it, I find it pretty fun when I’m not under too much pressure.”

“Well, if the meals I’ve been having are any indication, you’re good.” Jake said. “Where did you learn? Or did you teach yourself.”

“My Papa taught me when I was a kid, and I just kept learning new recipes.” Kai said, simply. Not wanting to get drawn into talking about his past, he changed the subject back to their meal. “Anyway,” he said. “Time to get this fish cooking, this oil is nice and hot now. Would you like the honours?” He asked.

“I just drop it in?”

“Essentially, yes. But carefully, fish is a delicate beast.” Kai explained. “Gently lay the skin side in the oil. Careful though, it’ll spit.”

Jake followed Kai’s instructions, carefully placing the fish in the frying pan as the room was filled with the sounds of frying. Kai quickly set a timer going on his phone.

“How long do we leave them for?” Jake asked, as he noticed Kai tapping at his phone.

“Only a few minutes. Frying is quicker than cooking in the oven, and I think it turns out nicer too.”

Kai watched as Jake nudged the two fillets with the spatula, making sure they weren’t sticking. He couldn’t help but wonder what Jake had been meaning with his knife comment. Kai was certain that Jake hadn’t seen the knives at his back, but they might’ve been showing through his t-shirt when it was wet. He hoped it was just an innocuous comment about his filleting skills, but Jake had proven himself quite adept at noticing some of the things Kai kept hidden. It was only a matter of time until …

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jake asked.

“Huh?” Kai mumbled, confused at being pulled from his thoughts.

“You look like you’re thinking about something?” Jake asked again, as Kai realised he’d been staring off into space. He needed to stop doing that, Jake always seemed to notice it.

“I was just thinking about how to wash this stuff up.” Kai lied. “Carting it all down to the kitchen is going to be interesting.” He chuckled.

“I’d give you a hand, but I think Griffin might not be too pleased about that.” Jake chuckled as well, though not seeming wholly convinced. “Did he end up saying anything about yesterday?”

As best Kai could tell, Griffin hadn’t been too pleased with their little excursion to the river. He hadn’t said anything explicitly, but he’d told Kai to ‘not take unnecessary risks’ when they’d spoken after dinner. Kai could read between the lines.

“He didn’t _say_ anything.” Kai admitted. “But I don’t think he’ll be too happy at anymore Hollyrode Tours in the immediate future.”

“I had a feeling that might be the case.” Jake said, glancing out the window. “Do you have any idea what’s going to happen?” He asked, his voice curious with a hint of nervousness.

Kai looked nervously around the room, wanting to explain but not knowing how to. “He would like you to stay, if you’re willing.” Kai said carefully. “But he’s not sure if he trusts you yet.”

Jake gave Kai a concerning look. “How will he trust me?” Jake asked.

“I don’t know.” Kai lied. Griffin had been very clear on his requirements for trusting Jake.

Jake continued to look at Kai uneasily. Kai desperately wanted to explain everything, to admit the truth to Jake, but he was nervous it might change what was happening between them, and he was worried. No, for now Kai would just play it safe and let things develop. He would explain it to Jake once they were more secure in one another.

After a moment of awkward silence between them, the timer on Kai’s phone went off, drawing both their attention back to their meal. Gratefully, Kai dismissed it and began focusing on the fish in front of them. “Mind if I take a look?” He asked, holding out his hand for the spatula, which Jake passed to him gently. He slid the spatula carefully under the fillet closest to him and lifted it up slightly, peeking underneath. It was perfect, just done. “Yup, they’re ready to be flipped.” He declared, holding the spatula back out to Jake.

“You want me to do it?” Jake asked, looking at the spatula dubiously. “You remember when I said I’ve never cooked fish before, right?”

“There’s a first time for everything.” Kai said, grinning. “You’ll be fine, it’s just flipping fish.”

“Alright.” Jake said, taking the spatula from Kai.

To Kai’s horror, Jake immediately went to slide the spatula under both fillets at once, lifting the pan as if he was flipping a pancake. “No!” Kai cried. “Gently!”

“Huh?” Jake asked, confused.

“Fish is delicate, you need to treat it gently.” Kai said, still a little alarmed. “Here, let me help.” He said.

Getting up, Kai quickly stepped around the table to kneel next to Jake. Reaching across, he took Jake’s wrist in his hand and gently guided the alpha. Jake turned himself slightly, so Kai could get closer, until they were flush with one another, Kai’s back to Jake’s chest. Together, they softly rolled the fillets over onto their sides, then onto their tops, returning them to the middle of the pan to continue frying. "There, see." Kai said, softly. "Gently."

For a short moment, Kai was about to get up, but he enjoyed being so close to Jake. As did he, as Kai felt Jake's hand gently slip down to rest on Kai's leg. He leant back, rolling his head back to rest against Jake’s shoulder, his breath deepening.

"You're so graceful." Jake whispered, as his other hand began to run circles along Kai's t-shirt, before slipping under the hem to run along his bare abdomen. The hand on his leg moved up to tease at the waistband of his jeans.

Kai reached back, grasping onto the fabric of Jake's shorts as he felt himself unravelling in the alpha's embrace. "Jake." He gasped.

"What?" The alpha asked, his voice deep and sensual. "What is it?"

Kai turned his head, looking up at the handsome alpha, his eyes filled with desire. "I …" Kai whimpered. "I …" But he what? He wanted Jake. He needed Jake. But Kai couldn't find the words to articulate it. Meanwhile Jake's caress on his stomach was making him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. He was overcome.

Jake bent his head down, nuzzling his nose against Kai's shoulder, taking a deep breath. Humming pleasurably as he scented Kai. "Everything about you is beautiful." He whispered, the tone of his voice setting butterflies off in Kai's stomach. "The way you move, the way you act, the way you are. It's so gorgeous and I want it. I want you." There was an adoration in Jake's voice that Kai couldn't fathom, except that he felt the same way.

"Jake." He whimpered, his voice full of a need that he never realised he had. "I … I want …" Kai desperately wanted to finish his sentence, but years of self-doubt and loneliness was keeping him from doing so. There was too much he hadn't said, too much that he needed to get off his chest before he could let himself fall for Jake.

Before Kai could register what was happening, he felt Jake's lips press against his own. He was kissing him. Kai wasn't expecting Jake to make the move, so he froze. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't ready.

After a brief moment, Jake noticed. He pulled away, sliding back from Kai just a little, as Kai blinked himself back to focus. "Kai, I …" Jake started, his eyes fearful. A concerned expression spread across his face. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice quiet but worried.

Kai tried to speak, but his voice caught in his throat. All he could manage was a short, incoherent mumble.

"I, erm, just thought something was happening." Jake said awkwardly. "Between us." He added. "Just then."

"I …" Kai started. "I was just a bit surprised." He said. "It was a little unexpected." Kai looked down at his fingers whilst Jake shifted a little further away, leaning against the table, trying to look like he wasn't feeling awkward but failing. Kai took a couple of deep breaths, recovering himself. "But not unwelcome." He added quietly, looking up at Jake. A small smile formed at the edge of Jake's mouth as he realised that, had Kai been ready, he would've returned the kiss. But, before Jake could do anything else that Kai wasn't expecting, he turned his attention back to their meal.

Picking up the spatula, he gently peeked under the fish. It was just done. "Cooked to perfection." He pronounced.

Jake edged a little closer, taking a look at the fish. "Those look good." He said. "What now?"

"Now, we fry the potatoes." Carefully taking the fish out of the frying pan and placing a fillet on each plate, he took the box of potatoes and emptied them into the frying pan, the small cubes sizzling as they hit the oil.

"You don't need to be gentle with potatoes, I see." Jake teased, as Kai presented him with the spatula.

"Shush and stir." Kai said, grinning. "Don't let them burn, they'll be done pretty quickly in this oil."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Kai and Jake were spooning potatoes out onto the plates next to their fish, all fried to perfection. Taking their plates from the coffee table, they sat down on the sofa together with them resting on their laps. Kai handed Jake one of the forks, before tucking in.

“No knife?” Jake asked, with a hint of teasing.

Kai rolled his eyes, quickly finishing his mouthful. “You shouldn’t need one.” He said. “If it’s cooked properly, which it is, fish will just fall apart.”

Jake looked at him dubiously, before gently pushing his fork into his fillet. Sure enough, the fish fell into smaller flakes with ease.

“See?” Kai said, smiling.

Jake glanced over, seeing Kai’s smugness and shaking his head, bemused, as he took a bite. “Wow!” He said, lifting his hand to cover his mouth. “This is really good.” He quickly took another bite, humming contentedly as he ate. “You’re a really great cook.”

Kai smiled gratefully. “Thanks. But you did most of the work. I was just supervising.”

“Without you, these could be two pieces of burnt up charcoal.” Jake chuckled. “You’re definitely a good teacher.”

Kai blushed a little. “Thanks.”

They continued eating for a few moments, until Jake spoke again. “So do you do all the cooking then? How do the others cope when you’re away?” He asked.

“Not all of it, but most of it. I’m in charge of food.” Kai explained. “The others sometimes cook, especially if I’m away. But they usually work from the recipes I’ve collected, if they follow a recipe at all. Marcus has a habit of improvising when he’s cooking, and it can result in some … interesting dishes.” Kai chuckled. “And there’s a lot of pasta when he’s cooking.”

“Well, I bet you guys all eat really well, if this fish is anything to go by.” Jake said. “Do you bake as well, or just cook?”

Kai considered for a moment, thinking how he’d describe it. “I don’t do wedding cakes or anything fancy like that. But I do sometimes make brownies and muffins, that sort of thing.” He said. “I’m more a chef than a baker though.”

Jake looked past Kai for a moment, licking his lips, before his gaze returned to Kai. “I haven’t had homemade brownies in so long.” He said, wistfully. “I can’t wait to try some of your sweet treats.”

“You prefer sweet over savoury?”

“Most of the time. I don’t exactly eat pure sugar, but I love cookies and stuff like that.”

“Noted.” Kai said, smiling at Jake. “And there was me thinking that all alphas liked was meat, meat, and a side of meat.” He grinned.

Jake chuckled. “And you teased me for making assumptions about omegas?” He teased.

Kai shrugged, laughing. “What can I say, stereotypes are annoying.”

“Hear hear.” Jake agreed.

They both fell silent again as they finished their meals, until all that was left were two slivers of skin and two sets of dirty crockery. Kai took the frying pan into the bathroom to rinse the majority of the oil off before he packed all his supplies back into his bag and put it by the door to pick up his way out, with Jake helping to stack the plates and handing things to Kai. Once they were finished, they sat down on the sofa again.

As Kai regarded Jake, he suddenly became curious about Jake’s life back at his home, and whether he was being missed. “Mind if I ask a question?” He asked Jake.

“Sure.” Jake said casually.

“What happened after you worked at the butchers?” He asked. “What do you do now, to keep yourself afloat?”

Jake’s casual demeanour tensed ever so slightly, so little that Kai barely noticed it. “I volunteer at the fire station.” He explained. “Not a full-on firefighter, but I did respond to a couple of really big emergencies that we needed all hands on deck for. I usually just service the trucks and do some of the more menial jobs.” He said. “Nothing exciting, like you and your spy work.”

“I’m not a spy.” Kai said, folding his arms. “Technically.” He added, as Jake gave him an unconvinced look.

“How big is that technicality then?”

Kai shrugged. “We’re more like bounty hunters than spies.” He said, turning his attention back to Jake. “The firefighter stuff makes a little more sense though. I’ve never seen a butcher scale the outer walls of an estate like this. Even so, firefighters usually need ladders.”

Jake narrowed his eyes a little. “Would you believe brute strength?” He teased.

“No.” Kai chuckled. “I’ve met plenty of strong alphas who wouldn’t have been able to do it.”

Jake bristled a little, sitting up and puffing his chest out. “What if they weren’t as strong as me.”

Kai grinned, gently nudging Jake’s leg with his foot. “Go on, where’d you learn that sort of thing?”

Jake looked Kai up and down, seeming unsure if he wanted to talk about it.

“If you don’t want to, we can talk about something else.” Kai said gently, realising he’d been pushing Jake a little hard.

Jake sighed, looking away for a moment. “I did some …” He paused for a moment. “… Some security work, let’s call it.” He said, looking at Kai, who placed his hands in his lap, listening. “It could be a bit dangerous, and we weren’t always on the right side of the law.” He continued. “We all knew how to get away if we needed to.” He sighed again, looking at Kai like he’d admitted some wrongdoing to him. “I’m not too proud of my past.” He said.

Kai watched Jake intently. “Our pasts aren’t who we are.” He reassured him. “Why did you leave that … profession?” He asked, choosing his words carefully.

Jake seemed a little more sure of himself. “Too much stress, I didn’t like who I had to be for them.” He said, slowly. “That’s when I went to live with my uncle. He gave me the job in the butchers, gave me a second chance when pretty much everyone else had given up on me.”

Kai desperately wanted to agree, to tell Jake that he understood everything he was saying, but he didn’t feel like it was the right time. “What happened when your uncle died?” He asked instead, wondering how Jake was able to cope with losing someone who had helped him so much.

Jake looked down, solemnly. “Nothing.” He said, sadly. “I thought about keeping his shop open, but it didn’t make sense. I wasn’t trained and to get the qualifications would’ve taken too long. So I sold the shop and started taking more hours at the fire station. I’ve been living off that for the past few months. Waiting for the next chapter to begin.” He sighed. “But nowhere was hiring, no one had any jobs for me since my record isn’t clean. I’ve been stuck in limbo, waiting for something to happen.”

Kai was left speechless.

Jake looked down for a moment, before he looked like he was trying to cajole himself up. The way he’d spoke about his life, it had sounded so hopeless. But when he next spoke, he sounded far more upbeat, though Kai could tell it was forced. “Never mind though.” He said. “This whole trip was certainly a change of pace.”

Kai regarded Jake for a little longer. “Do you intend to go home?” He asked, quietly.

Jake’s smile cracked, as he thought. “I suppose I was, eventually.” He said, after a long time. Kai felt his heart sink at the thought of losing Jake again. “But now, I’m not sure.” Jake added.

Kai looked up at him, knowing that he looked hopeful and not caring if Jake saw it. This was so much more than it had been. More than just Griffin’s orders, more than his own self-doubt. Jake was different to any of the other alphas he’d flirted with for information in the past, Kai intrinsically knew it. Jake was different.

Jake’s eyes met Kai’s. “Why?” Kai whispered.

“I think you already know, Kai.” Jake replied softly, and he was right.

Kai continued gazing into the alpha’s eyes. He wanted to move, he wanted to close the distance between them, but he was cemented in place, unable to move.

Jake noticed the tension in Kai, a worried look coming onto his face. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Kai admitted. “Everything just feels so strange.” He tried to explain. Looking around the room, looking for something to help him articulate what he meant. “I don’t know how to describe it. I don’t know.” He repeated.

Jake glanced up and down Kai. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” Jake asked, moving ever so slightly away. “I just …” He started, but stopped himself.

“No, you’re not. I feel like I’m in a dream.” Kai said quickly. Then he softened his voice a little. “What were you going to say?” He asked, tentatively.

“It’s nothing.” Jake said, simply. But it clearly wasn’t.

Kai stayed quiet, looking up at Jake gently, waiting to see if the alpha would change his mind.

Eventually, he did. “It’s just that, I know alphas are meant to have a thing for omegas.” Jake said. “But for you, it’s different.” He leant a little closer to Kai, inhaling deeply, scenting. “Even your scent is so much more than anyone else’s. Like fresh cut grass and like cinnamon. No one else’s scent is that deep, only yours. If I was blindfolded, I’d know if you were there immediately.” He looked at Kai, his expression worried and confused. “Is it just me?” He asked, sounding desperate to know.

Kai closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. Jake’s scent was unmistakable, so much richer than anyone else’s. He opened his eyes and looked intently at the alpha. “Pine.” He said. “With a hint of apple pie, just like the ones my Papa used to bake. I haven’t eaten one in over a decade, and I don’t think I even remember what they really taste like, but I know that you smell just like them.” He watched Jake, trying to read the alpha’s reaction. He seemed less worried, but the confusion was still there. “It’s not just you.” Kai admitted.

“Then what’s wrong?” Jake asked, taking Kai’s hand in his own. “Is there anything wrong?”

Kai looked down at their hands. “No. But …” He started, but the words caught in his throat.

Jake waited patiently but worried, watching Kai intently. “But what?” He asked, carefully.

Kai took a deep breath. “But, I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve had bad experiences with alphas.” Kai said, carefully choosing his words. He didn’t want to lie to Jake anymore. “I … I was … When I was …” He stammered. “Fuck.” He suddenly swore, pulling his hands from Jake’s. He got up and took a couple of steps away from the sofa, exasperating.

“Kai?” Jake asked, concerned.

Kai took a deep breath and turned back to him, walking a little closer. “I want to explain, but I just can’t. I don’t know how to.” He admitted. He took Jake’s hand again, hoping that the alpha could understand. “I promise I’ll explain, I promise. I just don’t have the words.”

Jake looked up at him, squeezing his hand reassuring. “It’s alright.” He said, his voice understanding. “I can wait.”

Kai gently sat down beside him, relieved. “Thank you.” He said, resting his head on Jake’s shoulder. Carefully, Jake slid his arm around Kai as he relaxed against him.

It took Kai a moment to realise that they were cuddling together. He enjoyed the closeness between them, having Jake’s scent so near. The gentle caress of Jake rubbing his hand up and down Kai’s shoulder, the rhythm of it was so comforting to Kai. Tentatively, Kai rested his hand on Jake's leg, taking his lack of reaction as a sign it wasn't unwelcome.

"Do you want to watch a film or something?" Kai asked after a little while, looking up at Jake.

He smiled. "Maybe later.” He said. “I don’t want to move just yet.”

Kai couldn’t have agreed more as he snuggled a little closer, prompting a chuckle from Jake. As Kai enjoyed Jake’s warmth, he closed his eyes, relaxing into the bigger man beside him. He felt the rhythm of Jake’s breathing as his chest slowly rose and fell. Gradually, he felt his own breathing beginning to slow, falling in time with Jake’s.

Some time later, Kai wasn’t sure if it had thirty seconds or ten minutes, a wave of tiredness washed over him. Sitting up slightly, he covered his mouth as he let out a large yawn. He opened his eyes to see Jake looking at him, smiling.

“Tired?” He asked, goodnaturedly.

Kai nodded. “A little.” He said, snuggling back up against Jake.

Jake yawned as well, though not quite as much as Kai. “Me too.” He said. “I get the feeling we’re both going to fall asleep soon.” He chuckled.

“I suppose.” Kai said, a little disappointed. It was beginning to get dark outside though, so it made sense. Sitting up, he stretched out. “Bedtime already, huh?”

“I guess so.” Jake replied, sounding a little disappointed as they got up. “Sleep well.”

“You too.” Kai said, as he walked towards the door, looking back over his shoulder one last time before he left the guest wing.

Walking down the corridor, towards his own room, Kai felt the tiredness hit him again. But this time, it was less like a gentle blanket resting over him and more like a car. He trudged back to his room, shedding his clothes and throwing them straight to the floor, he’d deal with them in the morning. Climbing into bed, he shivered a little at the cold sheets. He snuggled up close to his blankets, but they were just as cold. Closing his eyes, he was suddenly surrounded by silence, eerie and still. Too still. There was something wrong. He tried to ignore it but after a few moments, he was sat up in bed, looking around his room, wondering what was wrong.

Then, the penny dropped. He groaned as he realised what was wrong, why he'd been sleeping so badly.

Getting back out of bed, Kai headed for the door, barely remembering to pull a baggy t-shirt on. After retracing his steps back to the guest wing, he tentatively knocked on the door, wondering if Jake was asleep already.

“Kai?” He heard Jake call quietly from inside. Kai opened the door and stepped back through. Jake was sat up in bed, leaning against his arms, looking at Kai, confused. “What is it?” He asked.

“I don’t know how to explain it.” Kai said, staying by the door. “But I’ve finally figured out why I can’t sleep. For some reason, I can’t sleep when I’m not near you.” Jake tilted his head at him, seemingly thinking. “I know, it’s crazy. If you don’t want me here, I can go find some work to do or something until I’ll get tired enough to actually sleep. I know this is super forward, and you don’t have to if-”

“Kai.” Jake said, stopping Kai’s nervous babbling. “It makes sense.” He lifted the edge of the covers on one side of the bed, scooting over a little. “You’re welcome to sleep here, if you want.”

Kai looked at the bed warily. “I’m alright on the sofa.” He said, worried that he was taking things too fast.

Jake glanced to the sofa, then back at Kai. “If that’s how you’re most comfortable.” He said. “But you’d have a far better night’s sleep in the bed.”

Kai still wasn’t sure. On one hand, being so close to Jake sounded glorious to him. But he still had so much to explain to Jake that he was worried things were advancing too quickly.

“Nothing needs to happen, we’d just be sleeping.” Jake added, his smile understanding.

Kai was convinced. “Thanks.” He said, padding over and climbing into the bed beside Jake.

At first, it felt strange to have another person in the bed with him. They were both lying there on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. The only sounds that Kai could hear were his and Jake’s breathing and heartbeats. He felt incredibly awkward, lying there rigidly, almost corpse-like. Glancing over at Jake, he was similarly positioned, lying silently beside him.

“The silence isn’t quite as deafening now.” Kai said idly, trying to break the ice between them.

“Yeah, I noticed that too.” Jake said, looking towards him. “You being here makes everything seem a little less eerie.”

“I know what you mean.” Kai agreed, smiling. “Though I never noticed it until you got here.”

Jake rolled onto his side so he was facing Kai properly. “I never noticed it at home.” He said, regarding Kai intently. “I blamed it on being in the forest, not having any cars or people nearby. But I’m pretty sure I was kidding myself.”

“I’m the same.” Kai said, returning Jake’s gaze. “But I’m not sure what I can do about it.” He admitted.

Jake gently rested his hand on Kai’s arm. “I think you should do whatever feels right.”

“But what if I don’t know what that is?”

Jake paused for a moment. “Go with your gut.” He said eventually.

Kai considered Jake’s answer, closing his eyes as he silently hoped he was making the right decision, being in that bed. When he opened his eyes, he looked over to Jake, who had closed his. So Kai shut his eyes again and relaxed, not feeling on edge for the first time in a long time. Beside him, he felt Jake move to get comfortable, but his hand stayed resting on Kai's arm, a reminder of his presence, which Kai was grateful for.

Kai woke up some time in the late morning, with the sun streaming in through the window. Rubbing at his eyes, he suddenly remembered that he wasn't in his own room. Which explained the warm body spooning behind him, the breath playing gently along his neck and back. He and Jake must've moved closer to one another during the night, not that Kai minded. Having Jake's arm resting across his hip made Kai feel safe, feel protected, somehow.

As he stretched out ever so slightly, he heard a quiet sigh from behind him. "Morning." Jake whispered in his ear. "Did you sle-" Then he suddenly stopped. Kai felt him sit up a little in the bed.

"What is it?" Kai asked sleepily, looking over his shoulder, only to see Jake's horrified face. Kai felt his stomach drop as he suddenly realised exactly where Jake was looking. He was looking directly at the crook of Kai's neck.

Exactly where the faint outline of his bite was.

"Wha … what is this?" Jake asked, his voice an icy whisper.

Kai couldn't bring himself to say anything, he just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Kai." Jake continued, almost pleading. "Please tell me I'm imagining this?"

Kai couldn't bear it. He couldn't lie to Jake, not now. "No, you're not." Kai whispered. "I'm already mated."

As he felt Jake get up from the bed and walk away, into the bathroom, Kai curled up into a ball, dropping his head until it touched his knees. This was it, this was how it ended. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to beg Jake to understand, but he couldn't. He just lay there, scared, waiting for the alpha's reaction. He felt sick, deep down in his stomach, like someone had just punched him there. All the while, all he could see was the look of horror on Jake's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with some heavy material and topics. Reader discretion is advised.

##  Α

Jake was leant over the sink, gripping the edges so tight that his knuckles had gone white. It was all he could do to stop himself shaking with anger. He looked up at himself in the mirror, breathing deeply, desperately trying to keep ahold of himself.

Every time he thought back to Kai, he felt himself getting angrier again. The omega had been lying to him, the whole time. Acting like he was interested when really he was working with Griffin to get Jake hooked into Hollyrode. Trying to use sex to get him roped in so he couldn’t leave.

Jake ran the tap a little, splashed some cold water over his face, as he tried to understand why Kai would do that to him. After everything he’d done for the omega, trying to help, and this was how he was repaid. Lies and betrayal.

He glanced back to the open door, where he could see the omega curled up on the bed. Scowling, Jake wondered why he was still there. He’d been found out, why hadn’t he run off back to his mate.

Then, Jake stopped, staring at Kai. Why would he be there in the first place? Why would Kai’s mate have let him get so close to Jake? Kai was obviously not one to be caged, but surely any mate would have objected to Kai sharing a bed with another alpha.

Jake felt his anger beginning to blunt. Instead, worried curiosity took over him. He had to know more. Turning to look at Kai properly, he was still curled up helplessly on the bed and Jake began to worry. He knew there had been something between them, from the moment he’d first set eyes on Kai, there had been something that had drawn Jake to him.

Resigned, Jake picked up one of the glasses that sat by the sink and filled it with water, taking a sip. He realised that Kai would probably be needing one too, so he filled a second and brought it through with him.

“Kai.” He said flatly, standing over the omega, trying to avoid betraying his anger and confusion.

Kai didn’t move.

“Kai!” Jake said, more forcefully. “Just look at me.”

Kai flinched ever so slightly as Jake spoke, before carefully peeking up at him. The look of fear in his eyes only added to Jake’s worry. He needed to know what was going on with him.

Jake held out the glass of water to Kai, waiting for him to take it. But the omega refused to uncurl, only regarding Jake warily. Jake sighed, and put the glass on the table beside the bed, his eyes never leaving Kai.

He reached down as Kai tried to dip his head again, catching his chin with his thumb and index finger, gripping very lightly. Even so, he felt Kai flinch at his touch, his breathing hitched as he stared at Jake, his eyes wide.

“What’s going on?” Jake asked, quietly but sternly. “I need to know.”

He felt Kai take a deep breath, but when he tried to talk, his voice caught in his throat. “I have a mate.” Kai managed on his second attempt, his voice cracking. “I’m sorry.” He said, his gaze falling to the bed and his eyes closing, as he held his breath.

“Sorry for what?” Jake asked, his voice a little less steady than it had been before, his anger beginning to rise again. “For getting caught? Or for not being able to finish the job?” He glared at Kai, waiting, but no answer came. “Kai?” He asked, frustratedly.

“For leading you on.” Kai eventually replied, whispering as he opened his eyes but keeping his gaze away from Jake.

Jake let go of Kai's chin, who quickly dipped his head back down again, as Jake stepped away from the bed. Walking a few paces away, he breathed deeply, barely keeping control of his emotions. Running his fingers through his hair, he thought of who it could be. “Who is it?” He asked, not turning to face Kai. “Is it Jessie?” The idea of him wearing Kai’s mate’s borrowed clothes, it made Jake feel sick.

“No.” Kai said, quietly.

“Well who is it then?”

“He doesn’t live here.” Kai said, sounding almost pained to admit it.

Jake turned around, staring at Kai. He didn’t understand, how could someone not live with their mate. “Then where is he?”

“I don’t know.” Kai answered.

Jake paced up and down for a few moments, trying to wrap his head around what Kai was telling him, but failing badly. He walked back to the bed and sat down. “Kai, you’re not making any sense.” He said, desperately wanting the omega to just explain what was happening. “How come you don’t live with your mate? Heck, how come you don’t even know where he is?”

Kai still looked down absently at the bed, not answering.

“Come on, Kai.” Jake was getting frustrated. “This makes no sense, you have to admit that.” Jake’s confusion was only growing. Every question Kai answered only seemed to prompt two more.

Kai looked blankly down at the corner of the room. “It’s a long story.” He said eventually.

“Kai, I need to know.” Jake replied, trying to encourage Kai to speak. After a moment of further silence, Jake got up from the bed again, huffing. “Kai, I don’t believe that what was going on between us was faked. But all this? You need to explain what’s going on, before anything else can happen with us.” Jake turned around to face Kai, who was looking back at him for the first time.

There was a fear in his expression, but it wasn’t like he was scared this time. Like he was more fearful of what he might say than of Jake.

“I know it’s complicated, anything like this can’t not be.” Jake continued, far calmer than he'd been expecting. “But I need to know the truth. I deserve to know, after everything.”

Kai looked up at him for a long moment, before taking a deep breath. “Brant.” He eventually said.

“Brant?” Jake asked carefully, taking a seat on the bed again, but Kai’s gaze didn’t follow him.

“My mate is called Brant.” Kai said. Jake didn’t know how to respond, so he stayed silent. Kai seemed to take it as a cue to keep talking. “We met when I was nineteen. I was living in Edenfell with my Dad and sister. I’d gone into the city centre to go shopping and I met Brant in the central park. We spent a couple of hours wandering around, talking with each other. He was so friendly, we really hit it off. He gave me his number when he had to leave, and said I should call him.

“A few days later, I did. We went out for a meal at this sweet little restaurant that his friend owned. I had such a nice time, and he seemed like such a nice guy. So we went out again, seeing each other almost every weekend. As we got to know each other, I started staying over at his place in the evening, and he’d drop me off back home the next morning. As I got to know him, I fell in love.”

Jake could hear a slight venom in Kai’s words as he spoke, he wondered what had happened between him and Brant, but didn’t interrupt.

“One night, when we got back from a date, we were talking about my heats.” Kai continued. “I’d already had my first heat, it’d been the week before I met him, so I knew I was going to be having another soon. As we talked, Brant was hinting that he’d like to share my heat, and I wanted to share it with him. We decided that we wanted to mate, that we were ready for the next level.

“My heat came about three weeks later. Brant took a few days off work, and we spent three days together, no one but us. It was heaven, I was so happy. As my heat began to trail off, we were freshly mated and I was so looking forward to the rest of our lives … together.” Kai began to trail off as he swallowed hard.

The sadness in Kai’s voice was pulling at Jake’s heart, he desperately wanted to embrace the omega, to comfort him. He went to rest his hand on Kai’s shoulder reassuringly, but second guessed himself, wondering how Kai would react. He pulled his hand back, rubbing idly on his thigh instead. “What happened after that?” He asked quietly.

Kai took a deep breath before continuing. “The week or so before we’d mated, I’d moved out of my Dad’s and into Brant’s place. It wasn’t a mansion, but it felt like home. For a time …

“Brant’s place was on another side of the city to my Dad and everyone else who I knew. It was several hours of buses to get there and I couldn’t drive back then, so I had to rely on Brant taking me to see them. But he worked full-time, so he couldn’t take me as often as I’d’ve liked. I didn’t really speak to anyone other than Brant when I was living with him. I tried to get to know the neighbours, but most of them worked as well. The only person that didn’t was an old lady across the street, who didn’t trust lone omegas.

“Occasionally, I’d try to meet up with some of my old friends. I could get into the city alright from Brant’s, so we’d meet there sometimes. But we couldn’t manage it very often, so I only got to meet up with them a couple of times.

“Brant wasn’t always too happy with it. He didn’t like when he could scent other people on me. But it didn’t seem bad at first, he’d only get a little moody and ask me to shower. It only seemed like a little bit of affectionate jealousy, the sort that makes you feel wanted, makes you feel special. It would happen when we were out together as well. He’d stick close to me when we were out, and if there was another alpha around, he’d get really possessive.

“But, it started to get worse. At first it was only other alphas, he would get really moody and not talk to me all evening, giving me the silent treatment. But after a while, it would be if he scented anyone on me. Even if I didn’t go near them, their scent would still be on me if I got too close to them, like in a queue at the shops, there was nothing I could really do. I got into the habit of showering everyday just before he got home from work, but it was no use. He would always smell someone else on me and end up in a bad mood all evening.

"He really didn’t like it when I talked to other people when we went out together either, he would scowl at anyone who I tried to talk to. He would do all the talking if we were ordering something. He even got upset when I had a quick chat with one of my old school friends when we were out shopping one weekend, and he was an omega.”

Kai paused, letting out a shaky breath. Jake was about to ask what else happened, but Kai held up his hand, stopping him. Kai didn’t look at him, but Jake could tell he was digging up memories he’d not thought about in a long time.

“His jealousy kept getting worse, but I didn’t notice it, somehow.” Kai continued. “Even when he started accusing me of being unfaithful to him, I didn’t think he was doing anything wrong. He kept telling me that I didn’t love him anymore, and I was desperate to prove that I did. I felt like it was all my fault, that I was the one doing something wrong.

“He was accusing me of sleeping with other men, he said that was why he could always smell other men on me when he came home. That, whilst he was out at work, I was having other men over and sleeping with them. I was devastated that he thought that, I wanted so badly to show him that I wasn’t cheating on him, that I loved him and him alone. But he wouldn’t listen when I told him that he could trust me, he just ignored me and gave me the silent treatment, refusing to even acknowledge my pleas to him. He could smell the other men after all, even when it was the parcel delivery guy for the parcel which he had ordered.

“I tried to prove to him that I was being faithful. I stopped seeing anyone; I would go shopping at the least busy times to try and avoid going near people, I stopped meeting up with people to talk. I didn’t even speak to my own family for months, just trying to get him to trust that I wasn’t being unfaithful. But no matter how much I avoided other people, keeping myself for him and only him, he still didn’t trust me.

“He got meaner with his insults as well. He would call me a whore or a slut when he smelt someone on me. He would say that I was only there to ‘live the easy life’ whilst he went and ‘broke his back’ for me to live off. That I had only mated with him so I didn’t have to work or get a job.”

As Kai kept explaining, Jake felt the horror growing within him. He would be shocked at what Brant had inflicted on Kai, only for it to get even worse. As the tears started to form in Kai’s eyes, Jake feared what Kai would say next. Praying that it wasn’t going to go where he thought it might.

It did.

“He started getting more aggressive with me after a while. He stopped just getting moody, and he would get visibly angry with me. He’d shout at me as he called me all sorts of horrible insults that I was trying so hard to prove to him I wasn’t. He would use his size as well, intimidating me and backing me into corners so he could crowd up around me.

“It started out as shoves, he would push me around a little as he got angry, pushing me into corners, grabbing my arms when I tried to back away. But soon, he was getting more physical than verbal. At first, he was just slapping me, if I tried to explain or tried to tell him I wasn’t cheating. After a while, he was punching and kicking me. Sometimes it would be for the smallest of things as well, like the scent of the mailman on the porch. Then, he’d get upset about my bruising, saying that I was too slow at healing, that I was too breakable.

“About six months after we mated, my heat came again. I remember feeling my preheat and telling Brant about it. I had been so excited, it would be a chance for us to get close again, to share my heat together. I could finally prove to him that he was the only man I wanted, and that I was his. Then, maybe, he would finally let up on me. Stop accusing me of cheating and stop hitting me. I just had to prove it to him, and everything would get so much better.

“But, it didn’t go as I had expected. Brant didn’t take any time off work, so I didn’t get anywhere near as much time with him as I’d been hoping. I begged him to take a day or two off, so we could enjoy ourselves together, but he said he didn’t have any time. He got angry when I suggested that he might be able to make up the hours in overtime.

“He was so different as well. When we had mated, he’d be so gentle, so attentive to my needs. It’d been like a dream. But now? He just ate his dinner then fucked me before going to sleep. There was no sensuality, no foreplay. He just went straight in, finished in a few minutes, then went to sleep, whilst I was desperate for … for … for affection.” Kai said, as he was trying to hold back his tears.

“He … he beat you?” Jake asked, not wanting to believe it.

Kai nodded, closing his eyes and gulping hard.

“Why didn’t you leave then, before you’d ever had your heat?”

“I had nowhere to go. Omegas can’t survive long without their mates, we need them during our heats. And … I was ashamed. Brant was my mate, we were meant to be soulmates. How could I abandon what was supposed to be perfect?

“And there were nights where it all seemed like it could be. We would be in bed, cuddling, and it would feel how it did at the beginning. I felt like it was all my fault, that I was being unreasonable, that he really did care about me, that he was right.” Kai said, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

“So what made you finally leave?” Jake asked, his stomach turning at the thought of what could’ve finally driven Kai away.

Kai took a deep, shaky breath, and continued. “It was a couple of weeks after my heat, and I’d noticed that I was feeling pretty sick. I thought I had some kind of stomach bug, Brant just blamed my cooking. He said that I must've cooked something badly and my weaker immune system couldn’t handle it. I was really struggling with it, but it didn’t make any sense. I’d not cooked anything out of the ordinary, but now I wasn’t able to keep anything down. It didn’t make sense why I was so ill. Until one day, when I was sitting on the sofa, reading, I finally heard it. The tiny little heartbeat that didn’t match mine. I wasn’t sure at first, I was sure I was imagining it, but I kept listening through the day and it was definitely there. I really was pregnant.

“I was so happy, I had been imagining what it might’ve been like to have a child with Brant for a while. I would finally have someone else to spend time with at home, more to do that just cook and clean everyday. We would finally be our own little family. I was nervous to tell Brant, but he seemed happy as well. In bed, he would lie there and I could feel him gently tapping on my belly or hip, in time with the baby’s heartbeat.

“He changed as well, he became gentler. He wouldn’t hit me as often, and if he did, he’d only hit my arms or legs. He would call me fragile and delicate, but it seemed like it was more caring. He finally stopped accusing me of sleeping with other men, and he noticed the other scents on me far less. It was getting so much better.

“But, when I was about two months into my pregnancy, everything went wrong. My morning sickness was still wreaking havoc with my day, but I was usually pretty good about managing to get to the bathroom or to one of the buckets I’d put around the house, just in case. But that day, whilst I’d been cooking, I was caught off-guard. I threw up all over the kitchen and it went everywhere. All over the counters and floor, even on the curtains.

“I did my best to clean it up, but it was such a mess. And the smell. I ended up throwing up again from just the smell, making everything so much worse. By the time I’d finally managed to get everything cleaned up, I was exhausted. I’d opened up all the windows and the backdoor, trying to get the smell out of the kitchen, but it wasn’t working. So I decided to let the air move through the house for a little while, and sat down on the porch. Before I realised, I’d fallen asleep.

“When I woke up, it was to Brant getting home from work. I’d been asleep for hours. He’d already had a bad day and was in a bad mood. When he got home, he was greeted with a house that stank of sick and of our dinner, which I hadn’t heard the timer for and was burnt to a crisp. He was livid.

“He dragged me inside and laid into me, calling me a pathetic excuse of an omega. I had one job, to keep the house clean and make sure there was dinner on the table, and I couldn’t even manage that. Instead, I’d spent all day napping on the porch. I tried to explain what had happened, that I was trying my best, that my morning sickness was causing me so many issues. I suggested that we order takeaway, that we could have a night in together, but he wasn’t having that.

“He hit me so hard that he knocked me over, it was the hardest he’d ever hit me. He told me that I was worthless, that I couldn’t even do the most basic housekeeping, while he hit and kicked, punching and beating me all over, until he stormed off upstairs, leaving me a mess on the floor.

“I tried to apologise. I did my best to quickly prepare him some dinner and spent the rest of the evening scrubbing the kitchen from top to bottom, desperate to try and get rid of the smell. By the time I finally went to bed, I was exhausted, hungry, and in pain.

“I didn’t think much of the cramping in my belly at first, I thought it was just hunger since I hadn’t eaten anything and had thrown up so much that day. But as it got worse, I remember knowing something was wrong. I didn’t understand what was happening, I just crawled out of bed and into the bathroom. Lying on the tiles seemed to ease the cramping a little, the cold helped.

“When the blood started, I finally realised what was going on. I was losing my baby. I didn’t know what to do, I just pulled myself onto the toilet and sat there, trying to muffle my sobs so I wouldn’t wake Brant up.” Kai blinked, his tears began to finally fall, his breath becoming even more shaky as he recounted his miscarriage.

“After a long time, the bleeding finally stopped. I went back to bed, trying to not think about the cramps and what they meant. I didn’t get any more sleep that night though. Brant woke up a few hours later. He saw the blood stains on the sheets and told me that I had to clean it up, before he got up and went to work.”

Jake’s mouth dropped open, as he stared at Kai. “He didn’t even try to comfort you?” He asked, unable to believe someone could be so unfeeling.

“No.” Kai replied sullenly. “He was angry though. He blamed me for it, that I was a weak, broken omega who couldn’t even carry his baby to term. He became obsessed with getting me pregnant again, and that this time I would carry the child to term. ‘Or else’.

“I stopped caring at that point. I was miserable, I didn’t see the point in trying anymore. I gave up trying to defend myself from Brant, it wasn’t worth it. I would just let him blow off his steam and try to avoid making him angry. I stopped wanting to do anything. Everyday, I would just wake up, cook and clean, then just wait until it was time to go to bed, only to wake up again the next day and do the same. Even the things I’d once enjoyed meant nothing to me anymore. They were just chores now.

“It continued like that for several months, until Brant started to want my heat to arrive again. He would ask me how long it would be, and I told him I didn’t know. I’d guessed that the miscarriage had done a number of my body, that I would need to heal before my heats would start again. At first, he just shrugged it off, but after a while, he got angry about my lack of heats. He told me I was broken again and again, that I was useless. And I just sat there, blankly apologising for being so worthless.

“But all of a sudden, he completely dropped it. After months of asking, he didn’t mention it for days. I didn’t notice at first, but one evening, after he was back from work, I overheard him on the phone whilst I was sorting the laundry. He was talking to someone he knew from work about omega supplements. I didn’t realise what it meant, until he said he didn’t care whether they were dangerous or not, he just needed me to go into heat.

“Somehow, the penny dropped. The way he was speaking about it, it seemed like he either wanted me pregnant or dead. He didn’t care about what those supplements might’ve done to me. He didn’t care that I wasn’t ready for a child, not after everything that had happened. The thought of bringing a baby into the world with a man like Brant as a father, it scared me. I didn’t want my baby to have to suffer him. But Brant was so single-minded on the one goal of having children with me, that he didn’t care about me or them anymore.

“That evening, I knew I couldn’t stay. Even death was better than the rest of my life with him. I started planning how to get away. The next morning, right as Brant had gone to work, I broke into the drawer of his desk where I knew he kept some spare cash, and stole it. I packed a bag full of some food, clothes, and a couple of my most important possessions, and ran away. I caught the first bus into Edenfell, then got the first bus that came to a different city, and it took me north.” Kai finished, as he breathed a deep breath.

“How did you get here?” Jake asked, still processing everything that Kai had just told him.

“I started out in hostels, but I didn’t have that much money, so I had to start sleeping rough pretty soon. I don’t know how long it was, I think it might’ve been six months, before Griffin found me. He was the first person to talk to me in months, and he was an omega so I didn’t think he was as much of a threat as some of the others I’d seen. I was tired, scared, and Griffin offered me a small job, running a parcel across the city. I didn’t question it, I just needed the money and I’d got pretty good at running away from things like policemen whilst I was on the streets. Griffin came back a few days later and offered me more work, he was testing me to see if I was trustworthy. When I passed his tests, he asked me if I needed a home. I wasn’t sure, but eventually agreed. He brought me here and taught me most of what I know now.” Kai said, looking blankly into space.

“How long has it been?” Jake asked. Kai definitely wasn’t nineteen anymore, so he must’ve been apart from Brant for a while.

“It’s been over five years.” Kai said sadly, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Jake was stunned. Everything Kai had said, his hints and passing comments now made so much more sense to him. He had been through more than Jake could have imagined. “Kai, I …” He stammered, but he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t have the words. Instead, he reached over and took the omega in his arms, embracing him.

Kai seemed like he was about to pull away at first, flinching as Jake wrapped his arms around him. But quickly, his entire demeanour changed. He leaned into Jake’s arms, everything about him relaxing, as he began to sob.

“I’m so sorry.” Jake whispered, as Kai sobbed against his chest. He must’ve been letting out years of emotion, especially if he’d been hiding it from the others as well.

Kai stayed in Jake’s arms for a long time, as he cried his tears until he was no longer sobbed. But his breathing was still raking his body. Some time later, he seemed to recover himself. “Sorry.” He said, pulling away from Jake slightly, looking at where he’d been laying his head. “Your t-shirt …”

“I have more.” Jake said gently. “Are you feeling any better?”

“I think so.” Kai said, sounding unsure. “I never knew I was so … damaged.” He sounded far more glum.

“Kai, you’re perfect.” Jake said, taking the omega’s hand and gently coaxing him up. “And I think you need to relax a little, it’s been one hell of a morning.”


	9. Chapter 9

## Ω

Kai stopped at the door of the bathroom, watching Jake cautiously, unsure what the alpha was intending. He let Jake’s hand slide out of his, the alpha turning around to look at Kai.

“What is it?” Jake asked.

“What are you doing?” Kai asked carefully.

“Running a bath.” Jake replied, a gentle smile on his face. “You could do with a chance to relax.”

“Oh.” Kai said, feeling a little insecure. He wasn’t sure how he felt about taking a bath around Jake, especially after what had just happened. But Jake didn’t seem to be angry with him now, he seemed more concerned. Like he understood everything, which Kai doubted. But he certainly seemed to understand Kai’s situation at least. 

Jake padded over to the bath and turned the taps on, checking the temperature as he did. He turned back to Kai and gently took ahold of the hem of his t-shirt. “Do you mind?” He asked. Kai shook his head gently, letting Jake lift the t-shirt over his head, before he lazily folded it and placed it on the counter, before turning back to check on the temperature of the taps.

Meanwhile, Kai absently slipped his underwear off, getting ready to get into the bath, before it occurred to him that Jake was still there. As Jake turned around, Kai felt his cheeks heat.

Jake regarded Kai, looking up and down..

“Is everything alright?” Kai asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

“Exquisite.” Jake said, his voice full of awe. “Everything’s absolutely exquisite.” He turned back around to shut off the taps, as Kai blushed even more.

Stepping over to the bath, Kai took Jake’s offered hand, climbing in and lying down in the water, sinking deeper and deeper until all but his face was submerged. He stayed like that for a few seconds, letting the warmth spread through his body, before he sat back up, running his hand over his head, pushing the water down his back and over his shoulders. When he looked up, he saw Jake lingering at the doorway, watching Kai.

“I’ll leave you to relax.” Jake said quietly.

“Jake.” Kai called to him as he turned to leave. Jake looked back to him, curious. “You’re welcome to join me.” Kai said gently.

“Are you sure?” Jake asked, but he started approaching the bath nonetheless.

“Certain.” Kai said resolutely. He wanted the alpha near to him, he wanted to feel the safety and security of having his arms around him.

Jake didn’t need asking twice, as he walked over, he pulled his shorts off and quickly tossed them towards the sink. He didn’t have to worry about his underwear, since he wasn’t wearing any. Kai scooted forward in the bath and Jake slid down into the space behind him. It was a little tight, but they both fit. He gently took hold of Kai’s shoulder and guided him back to lie against his chest.

“Comfortable?” He asked, smiling down at Kai as he turned his head so he could look up at him. 

“Very.” Kai replied, closing his eyes, enjoying Jake’s warmth against his back, savouring their closeness. After a few moments, Kai felt something cold gently pressing against his forearm. Looking down, he saw Jake holding a bar of soap, gently washing Kai’s arm. “You don’t have to wash me.” He said timidly, blushing again.

“You’d rather I didn’t?” Jake asked, a little teasing smile spreading across his face. He already knew the answer.

“I didn’t say that.” Kai said.

“That’s what I thought.” Jake smiled, pressing a light kiss to Kai’s shoulder before leaning forward to lift Kai’s other arm out of the water.

Closing his eyes again, Kai let himself become lost in Jake’s touch. His hands gently moving up and down his arms, with such tenderness and care that he wouldn’t have expected from such a large man. As Jake’s hands left his arms and moved to his chest, Kai leaned his head back, resting it against Jake’s chest. Soon, Jake gave up on the pretense of soap, placing the bar on the side of the bath before returning to explore Kai’s body more with just his hands.

“You’re so beautiful.” He mused quietly. “Everything I could have ever dreamed of, and more.”

His hands started on Kai’s shoulders, tracing Kai’s collarbone with his fingers, before starting to work lower. He ran lazy circles down Kai’s chest with his finger whilst Kai lay there in bliss. His breathing sharpened as Jake took his nipple gently in his fingers, carefully massaging as his other hand ran lower and lower, heading towards his belly button. Feeling himself begin to stir, Kai moaned quietly, drawing a chuckle from Jake.

“Enjoying this?” He asked, his voice filled with the desire that Kai could feel pressing against the small of his back.

“I’m in heaven.” He whispered breathlessly.

Jake moved onto Kai’s other nipple, reaching across his body and gently holding him against the alpha’s chest, whilst his other hand drew a line that went lower and lower, until it reached Kai’s belly button, where it stopped to run slow circles around it.

With the sensation washing over Kai, he reached out and ran his hand along Jake’s leg next to him, lightly gripping it. “More.” He moaned, quietly at first, but then more loudly. “More.”

Responding, Jake wrapped his arms around Kai, guiding him to lie further up his chest, before he ducked his head down and started pressing kisses along Kai’s shoulder and neck. Rolling his head to the side to give Jake better access, Kai gasped as Jake began to suck at the pulse point on his neck. As he paid special attention to Kai’s neck, Jake’s hand snaked down to his crotch, taking Kai’s hardening cock in his hand. He started to stroke, lazy and irregular at first, but he soon began to find a rhythm. Gasping from the sensation, Kai began to rock his hips in time with the stroking, and Jake continued to assault his neck mercilessly, pressing kisses along its length and knowing exactly where to suck that made Kai moan.

Kai could feel himself beginning to slip towards the edge, but he wasn’t ready yet, he still wanted more. Grasping at the edges of the bath, he lifted himself away from Jake, who let him go. Turning around to face the alpha, Kai knelt in between his legs and placed his hands on his chest. He gazed into Jake’s eyes, dark with lust, as he felt Jake’s chest rise and fall beneath his hands as he took quick deep breaths.

“What are you thinking?” Jake asked, his voice deep.

Kai reached up, resting his hand against Jake’s cheek, running his thumb along the small amount of stubble that had grown there. “I think I’m dreaming.”

Jake pushed himself up, until they were almost touching. After a moment, Kai closed the distance. Their kiss was gentle at first, until Kai felt Jake’s tongue nudging at his lips. Opening his mouth, their tongues danced together as Kai found that Jake tasted as good as he smelled. It was intoxicating, and their kiss became more and more intense, until Kai was so breathless that he needed to break away for air. But Jake didn’t stop, instead his mouth moved away from Kai's and down to his neck. He kissed a line down Kai's chin and neck, until he reached his adam’s apple, where he moved around the side of Kai’s neck to start sucking on the pulse point there again. Kai threw his head back and cried out with pleasure, drawing a chuckle from Jake as he kissed and sucked.

Kai wrapped his arms around Jake’s neck as he breathed heavily under Jake’s touch. As he recovered himself, he began to run his hand down the centre of Jake’s body, between his pecs before splaying out his hand to feel all of Jake’s chiseled abs beneath his fingers. Kai kept moving his hand down, until he reached Jake’s crotch, running his fingers through the crop of short hair there until he found his prize, standing hand and strong. Slowly, he ran his finger down its length, feeling Jake shudder as his breath raked out of him. Kai grinned and continued teasing Jake with light touches, revelling in the pleasure he could see on Jake’s face. Until suddenly, on his fourth stroke, Jake quickly wrapped his arms around Kai and pulled him so close that they were chest to chest, every inch of their bodies touching.

“I want you.” He growled in Kai’s ear, a primal urge that stirred something deep in Kai.

“I’m yours.” Kai whispered back.

“Mine.” Jake confirmed, gently resting his forehead against Kai’s.

Kai closed his eyes, basking in Jake’s affection, but after a moment he opened them again and looked around. “Don’t you think this bath is a bit cramped?” He asked, teasingly.

Before Kai had time to react, Jake stood up, holding Kai. Water splashed around them as Kai let out a cry of surprise and laughed, wrapping his legs around Jake’s waist to stop him from slipping. He let Jake carry him to the sink, where he set Kai down before continuing the kiss they’d been enjoying in the bath. Kai was loath to stop it, but he knew that there was something important missing that they’d be needing if things were to go any further: lube.

Running his fingers through Jake’s hair, he gently guided his head to the side so he could whisper in his ear. “I need to get something.”

Jake broke away from kissing Kai’s cheek and neck to look at him. “Now?” He asked, sounding disappointed, breathing heavily as he caught his breath.

“Do you want this to go any further?” Kai winked. “Just let me dry off, grab some lube, then I’m all yours.” He said, grinning as he picked up a towel from beside him and going to slide off the counter.

“Let me.” Jake said, stopping him and taking the towel from his hands. He pressed another kiss to Kai’s lips before taking his arm and he began gently patting and rubbing it dry, pressing light kisses as he dried.

Kai sighed happily at the attention, enjoying himself. As Jake moved up his arm and onto his shoulders, he used one hand to dry whilst his other snaked behind Kai’s neck, holding him steady. But, as he began to gently knead the back of his neck, Kai let out a moan of pleasure, rolling his head forward so Jake had better access. He could feel himself unravelling at the gentle but sensual massage, letting out long, slow breaths as his whole body relaxed into the touch. Jake continued working down along Kai’s other arm, and then moved onto his chest and stomach. Far too soon, Jake’s hand left Kai’s neck as he worked lower and lower. Kneeling in front of him, Jake began to gently dry his legs.

From next to him, Kai picked up a second towel, and began to gently rub Jake’s shoulders dry in return. As he ran the towel across his broad shoulders, his other hand followed behind, feeling the shape of the muscle beneath, exploring every inch he could of the man currently kneeling between his legs.

Eventually, but sooner than Kai would’ve liked, Jake was finished. He pressed a final kiss to Kai’s stomach before standing up and offering Kai a hand to slip off the counter. As Kai turned around, he caught sight of himself and Jake in the bathroom mirror. Facing the mirror, he gazed at the reflection of him and Jake, naked together. Jake moved to stand behind Kai, the alpha’s hand gently feeding its way down Kai’s side to rest on his hip. Seeing them like this, with the pride and awe on Jake’s face, it had Kai stirring again, which Jake quickly noticed.

“Why don’t you go and get your supplies?” He whispered in Kai’s ear. “I want to resume where we left off as soon as we can.”

Kai turned around in Jake’s embrace, kissing Jake lightly before he went to leave the bathroom, but before he got more than a step away, Jake caught Kai’s hand again, pulling him back.

“Hurry back.” The alpha said, his voice deep with lust.

“I will.” Kai promised, his heart fluttering under Jake’s gaze as he turned to go back to his room. Pulling on the first piece of clothing he got his hands on to cover himself, Kai hurried out into the corridor towards the landing. As he rushed, he felt the shorts beginning to slip down, realising he’d grabbed Jake’s and they were far too big. But Kai didn’t care, he just grabbed hold of the waistband and kept going, he wouldn’t be wearing them for much longer if he had his way anyway. All he could think about was the image of him and Jake in the mirror, and he didn’t ever want to forget it.

“Good morning, Kai.”

Kai stopped suddenly, surprised by the sudden greeting. Blinking for a moment, he saw Griffin stood in front of him, looking puzzled.

“Is everything alright?” He asked. “You look flushed.”

“I’m fine.” Kai said, running his hand through his hair as he glanced back towards the guest wing.

“You and Jake?” Griffin asked, grinning as he glanced up and down Kai. After a moment, Kai realised that he was still hard, and the shorts weren’t hiding it.

Blushing, Kai brought his hand in front of him to cover his crotch. “We’re fine.” He said. “We’re just …” He paused, thinking what to say.

“Enjoying each other’s company?” Griffin offered mischievously.

“Yes.” Kai said quickly. “That!”

“I shan’t keep you then.” Griffin said, with a wink. He turned around and began walking down the stairs. “If you need lube,” he called out, not turning around. “Check your bathroom cabinet.”

Kai stared at him. “I …” He started to say, but Griffin wasn’t waiting for him, he was already halfway down the stairs. Shaking his head, he headed down the opposite corridor, towards his bedroom. Sure enough, the moment he went into his bathroom cabinet, he found a new bottle of lube sitting on the middle shelf. Saying a silent thank you to Griffin, he quickly swiped it up and returned to Jake. He’d already been gone far longer than he’d been wanting.

Walking back through the door, Kai was greeted with a view of Jake lying back on the bed, eyes closed, slowly stroking his cock. “You took far too long.” He said, his eyes opening to watch Kai.

“I wholeheartedly agree.” Kai said, stalking over to the bed.

Jake met him at the edge, swinging his legs either side of Kai. He reached out and took hold of Kai’s waist, drawing him closer. As he pressed kisses to Kai’s stomach, his fingers began tugging at the waistband of Kai’s short’s.

Kai lazily tossed the bottle of lube towards the pillow before placing his hand on Jake’s check, his fingers curling gently under his chin, directing his gaze upwards. Leaning over, as their cheeks brushed together, Kai whispered in Jake’s ear. “My turn.”

Grinning, he put his hands on Jake’s shoulders and gently pushed him back, until he was lying flat on his back. Following, Kai was half-kneeling on the bed, looking down at the alpha, who was looked back at him in anticipation. Kai slowly crawled forward until his nose was brushing against Jake’s and he could feel Jake’s quick deep breathes against him.

“Doesn’t the alpha usually go on top?” Jake chuckled, gently placing his hands on Kai’s waist. Kai had the sneaking suspicion that he wanted to roll them, but he had no intention of letting Jake deprive him of the opportunity to explore the alpha’s body.

“Depends.” Kai teased. Before Jake had a chance to do anything, Kai turned his head slightly and pressed their lips together, his tongue nudging at Jake’s lips, which quickly parted, granting him access. All too quickly, he had to break away for air, but when he returned to Jake, it wasn’t to his lips. Instead, Kai moved to Jake’s neck, kissing a slow line from just below his ear to his throat, with a particularly long kiss over his adam’s apple, Kai enjoyed how he could feel it move as the alpha breathed and gently hummed with pleasure.

Kai worked his way down to Jake’s chest, stopping there to lick up the line that ran between his pecs, prompting the alpha to groan and for his cock to twitch against Kai’s belly. As Kai enjoyed the feeling of Jake’s muscle beneath his mouth, he started progressing towards Jake’s nipple, taking the hard nub in his mouth when he reached it. He smiled to himself as Jake let out a deep moan and rolled his head back as Kai began to suck. Reaching across, Kai kept Jake’s other nipple occupied with his hand, whilst he teased that one with his mouth, running circles around it with his tongue, drawing more and more moans. As he softly nipped at the nipple, Jake let out a curse.

“Fuck!” Jake moaned, his hand slipping to his crotch to briefly stroke his cock. “I’m so horny, you’re killing me!”

Kai released Jake from his torment, replacing his mouth with his fingers. “All good things come to those who wait.” He grinned.

“I know exactly what I want, and it’s certainly a good- Fuuuck …”

The rest of his sentence was engulfed by more moans as Kai started to attack his other nipple, paying it the same attention as he had the first, lightly running his tongue across it as he nipped and sucked. He let his other hand explore as he did, feeling along Jake’s chest, the firmness of his muscles, the undulations in his body, until he was interrupted.

“Kai,” Jake panted. “I’m getting close.”

So was Kai, having this much free reign had him more aroused than he’d been in years. Moving back up, he looked deep into the alpha’s eyes, grinning slightly. “What are you going to do about it then?” He asked, ready to let Jake take the lead.

Jake regarded Kai for a moment, before he placed his hand on Kai’s cheek and drew him close, so their noses were touching. “This.” He whispered in Kai’s ears, before moving his hands to Kai’s waist and sitting up. Taking his hint, Kai wrapped his legs around Jake’s waist and with an arm steadying himself around his neck, he let the alpha roll them until Kai was on his back, Jake propped up on his hands on top of him. Kai watched Jake intently, until his breath hitched as he felt a wave of pleasure suddenly wash over him. Between them, their cocks were so close they were rubbing together. Every time Jake rolled his hips, Kai gasped as he felt another wave roll through him as Jake grinned, clearly enjoying the reaction he was getting from Kai.

“I’m so ready for this.” Kai moaned, panting.

“So am I.” Jake said, reaching behind Kai for the lube bottle. He quickly opened it and squeezed a little out on his fingers. Grinning at Kai, he began to massage against his hole, running his finger up and down Kai’s crack. He gasped at the coolness of it, but the lube quickly warmed up under Jake’s touch. Then, as Jake gently began to push in, Kai’s breath hitched. Grabbing the sheets in his fists, he relaxed himself and let Jake slowly slip further into him. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt Jake gently flex his finger inside of him, the sensation spreading out through him like a warmth. Jake started to move his finger in and out, working Kai open, being sure to stroke at the point inside of him that would send a thrum of warmth through him. As Kai was letting the sensation take him over, he was pulled back to reality by Jake’s voice, deep and heavy with lust.

“Hey.” He called, prompting to Kai to open his eyes and look at him. “Let me see your eyes.” He told Kai. “I want to see you.”

Kai nodded, and fought the urge to close them again as Jake slipped a second, and then a third finger into him. Reaching up, he wrapped his hands around the back on Jake’s neck, lacing his fingers together, keeping the alpha’s gaze on him.

Tilting his head forward, he gently pulled Jake down a little closer. “I’m ready.” He panted.

For a moment, Jake didn’t seem to know what Kai meant, before he had a sudden realisation. He pulled his fingers out of Kai, drawing a moan from him. He suddenly felt empty, with a void that needed feeling.

Jake heard it. “Just you wait.” He promised, as he quickly applied a liberal amount of lube to himself. A moment later, Kai felt a Jake’s hands against his arse, guiding him upwards. Kai responded, raising his hips and spreading his legs a little wider, to give Jake better access.

Then, he felt it. Jake started by brushing his cock against Kai’s hole, up and down like he had with his fingers earlier, but this was noticeably bigger. Positioning himself, he gently began to nudge at Kai’s hole, pressing firmly into him. Fisting his hand in Jake’s hair, Kai moaned as he felt the pressure rising sharply, as Jake began to sheathe himself inside him. Letting out a long breath, he relaxed himself as much as he could, as Jake kept going.

“You’re so big.” He moaned as Jake kept sliding into him, slowly but surely.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Jake whispered in reply, as he was finally fully sheathed. He breathed deeply, watching as Kai did the same.

Kai meanwhile was trying to get ahold of the sensation that was washing over him. Clenching and relaxing himself, he slowly became used to having the alpha in him. It was no mean feat, Jake was as well endowed as most alphas were. Bringing his hands to Jake’s cheeks, he kept the alpha’s gaze only on him, staring intently into his eyes, savouring the desire that was pouring from Jake in droves.

As Kai was feeling more ready, he gently rolled his hips, drawing a surprised gasp from Jake before the alpha grinned at him, he was as ready as Kai was for this release. Kai went to roll his hips again, and Jake thrust up into him, to meet him, this time drawing a surprised gasp from Kai, as the alpha chuckled, the vibrations travelling all the way through him and into Kai.

“Let’s do this.” Jake said, starting to roll his hips. At first, it was a little erratic, drawing moans from Kai as he thrust into him before he was expecting. But soon, Jake began to work to a rhythm that Kai could match, rolling his hips in time with the alpha’s thrusts, getting the most out of each and every one.

Then, Kai saw little stars run across his vision as he felt a thrum of intense pleasure run through his body, radiating out from his waist to the very tips of his fingers then bouncing back in. He cried out in pleasure, and Jake took notice. Angling himself again, he thrust back into Kai, hitting the same spot that sent another thrum through him and drew another cry. Jake knew exactly where he was aiming now, and he was hitting his target every time.

Feeling himself coming undone, Kai rolled his head back, letting the pleasure overtake him. His moans were growing progressively louder, until they were suddenly swallowed up. Bending over, Jake had pressed his lips to Kai’s. Kai happily granted Jake access, moaning into his mouth as they kissed, their tongues dancing as their cocks worked.

As Kai began to edge closer and closer, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Jake,” he moaned, breaking away from him and looking up at the alpha. “I’m so close.”

Jake smiled down at him, panting between his thrusts. “Do it.” He told him, his voice full of awe and pleasure. “Come for me.” He said.

Reaching down, Kai took his cock and began to stroke. He stroked in time to Jake’s movements, which were growing progressively faster as the alpha chased his own release. It wasn’t long before Kai was nearly there.

“I’m there.” He cried as he felt a pressure begin to build up in his crotch. “I’m theeere.” He cried again, as he slipped over the edge. A white shutter gradually bordered his vision as he climaxed, spraying his load all over his stomach.

“Fuuuck.” Jake groaned as Kai felt himself clenching around him. Abruptly, he stopped moving and Kai felt him bend down over him. As he felt Jake spray his load inside him, he felt Jake bite down on the side of his neck.

As Kai’s orgasm rolled over him, he felt a strange tinge of pain and pleasure, it wasn’t unpleasant, and he was too caught up in his own release to truly notice any sort of pain. But, as he was coming down, he realised that it hadn’t quite felt as he’d been expecting.

As they continued to come down from their climaxes, Jake gently slipped out of Kai and gently licked at Kai’s shoulder. Carefully he lapped up the droplets of blood that he’d drawn on biting with his tongue. As he remained there, lying on top of him, Kai relaxed, pressing a gentle kiss to Jake’s cheek.

“That was amazing.” He whispered, breathing heavily.

“Yes.” Jake said, softly, as he looked at where he’d bitten. “It was.”

Yawning, Kai suddenly felt another wave of tiredness washing over him. Jake noticed, and gently wrapped his arms around Kai, rolling them over again so Kai could lay against his chest. As he felt the warmth of Jake against him, along with his heartbeat and the rise and fall his chest as Jake caught his breath, Kai’s eyes slipped closed and he drifted off to sleep. Happy, sated, safe.

* * *

## Α

Opening his eyes a little, Jake sighed as he woke up. He hadn’t been intending to fall back asleep, but with Kai asleep on his chest, he hadn’t wanted to move and wake him. He figured it would’ve only been a matter of time before he fell asleep though, laying in a nice, warm, comfy bed, post-sex, with his partner lying against his chest, gently dozing. Not that he cared, he was just savouring every extra moment he got to spend with Kai before he went off to do whatever it was that he’d have to do that day. Jake never wanted him to leave again, but he would have to go at some point.

As he gazed down at Kai, sleeping against his chest, he couldn’t help but wonder how anyone could’ve abused him as badly as Brant did. He was so perfect, everything Jake could have wanted and more. Especially now, he seemed so peaceful. He was completely relaxed for the first time Jake had ever seen, the tension in his shoulders and neck was gone. Jake wondered whether he would see Kai as relaxed when he woke up, or if he’d still be struggling with something. Jake hoped that he would finally be able to relax, now that he could help. He couldn’t make up for the fact that he and Brant were still mated, but he would do everything he could to be everything else for Kai.

Looking down at Kai, he went to gently push a lock of hair that had fallen from Kai’s fringe from his face. As he did, Kai seemed to stir. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked up at Jake, a confused frown on his face. “Wha…?” He asked drowsily.

“Morning, sleepy.” Jake said softly, gently running his fingers through Kai’s soft hair.

Kai closed his eyes and smiled, pushing his head into Jake’s touch, obviously enjoying it. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah.” Jake chuckled. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked.

“I feel good.” Kai said, smiling happily.

Jake gently touched Kai’s neck, where he’d bitten. It was already beginning to heal, but Jake was still a little concerned. He hadn’t been meaning to bite, but he’d got caught up in the moment and bitten on instinct.

“Sorry for biting you.” Jake said, caressing the spot. “Did it hurt?”

“It was fine.” Kai said, yawning. “Besides, it means you can join Hollyrode now.” He said, laying back down on Jake’s chest, starting to snuggle.

Jake frowned at him. “What do you mean?” He asked, worried.

“Griffin said that you could join if you tried to bite.” Kai said nonchalantly.

Jake stared at Kai, shocked. How could he be admitting this now, of all times.

Slowly it seemed to dawn on Kai what he’d just said. His eyes went wide as he sat up, looking at Jake. “It’s not how it sounds …” He started.

“Go on then.” Jake said, feeling betrayed, yet again. “Because right now, it sounds like you’ve just used sex to try and get me roped into this mess that you keep calling ‘Hollyrode’.” He said angrily.

“Jake, I know it sounds bad. But I promise you, it’s not like that.” Kai pleaded. But Jake wasn’t ready to hear it.

He got up out of the bed and began to pace around, grabbing a towel to quickly wipe the remains of Kai’s cum off his chest. Turning around, he stared at the omega. “Kai, when are you going to tell me the truth?” He asked, his hurt coming through in his voice. He’d done everything he could for Kai, but he still kept secrets from him.

Kai looked back at him, looking hurt as well. “I’ve never not told you the truth.” He whispered.

“Then why am I just finding out now about Griffin’s _terms_.” He asked. “Why am I now finding out that you people aren’t above using sex to get what you want.”

“Because you definitely didn’t want sex, did you?” Kai accused him, pointedly. “I told you time and again that you shouldn’t get involved with me. You had so many chances to walk away, and yet you kept coming for me.”

Jake did a double-take as Kai looked at him, he could feel himself getting angry and could see Kai was too. “You make it sound like you don’t want this.”

“Of course I fucking want this.” Kai shouted at him. “I’ve been dying for someone who would just understand, who could make sense of an omega that can’t go into heat and has no idea where his mate is.” He said, tears forming in his eyes. “But I didn’t want to hurt you. I told you you deserve more than whatever the fuck this is.”

“Did you even want to be with me?” Jake asked quietly, wearing his heart on his sleeve. “When we first started? Did you want to be with me, or was that Griffin ordering you to sleep with me?”

Kai opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked at Jake, distraught. “Jake, I …”

That was answer enough for Jake. Turning away from the bed, Jake held his fists in front of him, watching them shake with rage. Without saying anything, he started pulling on his shorts and a t-shirt.

“Jake? What are you doing?” Kai asked, nervously.

Jake didn’t answer. He didn’t want to hear any more lies, any more half-truths from Kai.

“Jake, please.” Kai begged, crawling to the end of the bed and trying to reach for Jake, but he moved away, out of Kai’s reach. “Jake, I know you’re mad, but please. Just calm down, take a break. Cool off, don’t do anything crazy.”

“Crazy?” Jake shouted, whirling around to face Kai, who quickly retreated back across the bed, away from him. “You want to know what’s crazy, Kai? Do you?” He continued. “I went on a several hundred mile trip, trying to track you down and make sure you’re safe. I was then set upon and imprisoned by you and your band of, I don’t even know whats. I spent an age working with you, trying to make sure that you’re okay. Then only to have you lead me on, to the point where I instinctively want to mate with you, only for you to tell me it was a ruse. That you’re only here to tie me into this whole mess.”

Kai looked at him fearfully. “Jake,” he said quietly. “I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, I never wanted to hurt you. My feelings for you are honest, I’m not trying to lead you on.” He said, earnestly, as Jake watched him suspiciously. “Just calm down, let me explain what’s happening, then you can decide.”

“You’ve explained quite enough, Kai.” Jake said. “I think it’s Griffin that has the explaining to do, right now.” He began walking towards the door, knowing Kai hadn’t locked it the night before.

“Jake? No, don’t!” Kai said quickly, sounding alarmed. “Don’t, it will end badly.”

But Jake didn’t care. If Griffin was the one who told Kai to sleep with him, then Griffin would answer for what he’d done. To him, and to Kai.

Stalking out of the door, Jake found himself back in the corridor. He stormed down it, towards the main staircase that Kai had led him through a few days before. Behind him, he could hear Kai scrambling to pull some clothes on and follow him. He made it halfway down the corridor before Kai had run up behind him.

“Jake, please, don’t do this.” He said. “Please Jake, I’m begging you. This isn’t the way to do this. I know how you feel but-”

Jake had had enough. “You know how I feel, do you?” He interrupted, barely able to believe Kai was still trying to convince him to calm down.

“What?” Kai asked suddenly, his anger coming almost from nowhere. “Betrayed? Used? Lied to?” He asked, taking a step closer to Jake with every word. “Guess what, you’re not the only one whose been there!”

“Then why would you do that to me?” Jake asked him.

“For both of our sakes.” He shouted. “And for every other person who lives in the house, that we are desperate to keep safe. We don’t just let any random person walk in here, I’m not the only one with a past!”

Jake paused for a moment. Even if Kai did have a point, that they needed to make sure Jake was safe, it was still no excuse to use sex as a weapon. Turning back around, he continued down the corridor, Kai following behind, still trying to get him to reconsider.

As Jake approached the landing, he began to smell a scent that seemed vaguely familiar. He couldn’t figure out who it was, until he reached the landing and saw its owner. In front of him, standing on the opposite side of the landing was the other alpha in Hollyrode, Jessie. He was about the same size as Jake, by his best guess. He had his arms folded in front of him, with a frown on his face.

“I take it you’re Jessie.” Jake said, looking the other man up and down.

“Yes.” Jessie said, not moving, standing his ground. “I trust Kai has mentioned me.”

“Once or twice.” Jake said, walking to the centre of the landing, waiting to see if Jessie would take his challenge.

“In that case, allow me to formally introduce myself.” Jessie said, walking up to stand about a metre from Jake, his arms still crossed. “My name is Jessie and I’m second-in-command here at Hollyrode. Griffin is the leader here, and what he says goes. I’m his right-hand man, and I make sure everything is running smoothly.” He unfolded his arms, and glanced up and down Jake. “That there are no problems to be had.” He added.

“Are you threatening me?” Jake said, drawing himself up to his full height and pushing his shoulders back.

Jessie took a step closer, likewise drawing himself up. “That depends on if you’re a threat or not.” Jessie answered. “I suggest you heed Kai’s advice and return to the guest wing.”

“Not until Griffin’s explained himself.” Jake replied, hearing the aggression in his own voice.

“Griffin will see you when he’s ready, on his terms. Not a moment before.” Jessie told him. “Until then, you shall return to the guest wing.”

Jake stared deep into the other alpha’s eyes, he was not about to let this guy tell him what to do. “Are you going to make me?”

Next to him, Jake heard Kai creep up. “Jake,” he said softly. “Please don’t do this. Please.” He begged.

Jake didn’t take his eyes from Jessie. He growled, low, deep in his throat. A warning, he was not about to be messed with. He kept his eyes fixed on the alpha in front of him.

But Jessie’s expression suddenly changed. He stopped looking at Jake and instead looked over his shoulder, his frown turning far more worried.

Jake glanced over his shoulder quickly, to see what Jessie was looking at, and the sight horrified him.

Cowering in the corner, Kai was staring at Jake. His eyes were so wide that Jake could see all the whites around them. He’d gone scarily pale as he crouched there, his arms wrapped around his belly, pure terror on his face as he was trying to back away even further into the corner.

Jake felt his anger disappear instantly. Gone was his anger and hurt, gone was his need to speak to Griffin. All that paled in comparison to the frightened omega who was desperately trying to shield himself from him. “Kai?” He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper as he tried to hold back his guilt.

But when Jake said his name, Kai didn’t respond well. His breathing just quickened even more, and he started pushing against the wall harder, turning into a ball in the corner as he made himself as small as possible, desperately shielding his belly.

Jake stared at Kai, feeling sick and ashamed. He desperately wanted to comfort Kai, but every time he spoke or moved towards him, he just started to panic even more. Jake was at a loss, ready to break, when suddenly a voice cut through the atmosphere.

“What’s going on?” Jake’s attention was immediately on the small man that was jogging up the stairs. His face like thunder and his voice commanding as he surveyed scene on the landing.

As the echo of his voice faded away, Jessie finally broke the silence. “Griffin,” He started. “Jake was just returning to the guest wing but …” He tailed off as Griffin held up his hand.

“It was rhetorical, Jessie.” Griffin said sternly, as he looked between him, Jake, and Kai. “Jake, I believe we have some things to discuss.” He said, looking at Jake. “If you would follow me to my study.” He glanced around the floor above, as Jake noticed Rio’s head poking out of one of the corridors. “Rio,” Griffin called to him. “If you wouldn’t mind taking Kai down to the kitchen for a drink, then ensure he is feeling a little better.” He turned to Jessie. “Thank you for your assistance, but I can handle it from here, Jessie.”

Jessie nodded acknowledgement before taking a couple of steps away to stand out of their way, his eyes remaining firmly on Jake.

“But, what about …?” Jake started to ask, but Griffin stopped him.

“There is nothing you can do for him now, he needs time to recover. We shall discuss things further alone, then you can speak with Kai.” He told him. “I don’t expect you to make any decisions until you have had ample time to consider your options. Now, this way.” He gestured down the stairs and started walking down them, obviously expecting Jake to follow.

Jake took one last look back at Kai before following Griffin to his study.


	10. Chapter 10

## Ω

Kai was petrified, cowering in the corner, unable to stop the sound of Jake growling at him from playing on repeat in his head. He watched as the alpha looked at him, scared of what he would do. Was he about to attack him finally, for everything Kai had done to him, for all the lies, for his imprisonment? Had Jake finally snapped?

Kai didn’t know. He wasn’t thinking about anything right then, except trying to get away. He had to shield himself, keep the baby safe. His stomach was his most vulnerable part, especially when he was pregnant, so he wrapped his arms tight around it. If he could stop anything hitting his belly, then the baby would be okay.

He just needed to keep back, try to keep out of the way of the swings, but he couldn’t get any further away. He’d backed himself into a corner, as he pushed back into the wall fearfully, the fridge was blocking him from being able to go any further.

In front of him, Brant was glaring angrily at him. He could smell the repairman who had just visited, and he was incensed. Kai had been hoping that he’d have come after Brant got home from work, so Brant could deal with it, but he’d come just after lunchtime. Kai had tried to keep his distance, pointing him to the leaking kitchen sink, and he’d done all the cleaning he could to make sure that the scent was gone, but it hadn’t. Brant could still smell him, and he’d accused him of sleeping with yet another man. Kai had tried to explain, he’d shown Brant the receipt of the repair, but Brant had just screwed it up and thrown it away, saying he didn’t need excuses.

As Brant raised his hand, his fist clenched, Kai closed his eyes and braced himself. Turning his head away, he waited for the blow to come. But it took so long, he was left waiting and waiting.

Suddenly, he heard a voice echoing through his fear. “Kai?” It said, sound worried. “Kai, snap out of it.”

Kai opened his eyes, finding himself somewhere different. He wasn’t in his kitchen anymore, where was he? Looking down at him was a strange face, but one that he somehow found familiar. The face looked worried, and concerned.

“Kai, are you okay?” He asked, reaching towards Kai.

Kai instinctively pulled back, his eyes darting around the landing. He was in Hollyrode, he remembered, desperately trying to piece things together. He looked to the face again, recognising Rio but not knowing what to do. He felt sick and everything was confusing to him.

“Come on Kai.” Rio said gently, crouching down in front of him. “It’s fine. You’re in Hollyrode, you’re safe. Everything is fine.”

Kai looked at Rio nervously, everything flooding back to him. “Rio?” He asked, checking he was right, that this was where he thought he was.

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m here.” Rio said kindly. “Let’s go downstairs and grab you something to drink, okay? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

He gently held out his hand, but Kai didn’t take it. Keeping his arms wrapped tight around his stomach, he awkwardly got up and stood, looking around nervously. He could feel himself shaking badly, and when he went to take a step, he found his stance a lot less stable than he’d been expecting.

“You sure you don’t want a hand?” Rio asked him, concerned.

Kai shook his head, he didn’t want anyone to touch him. He was afraid that if they touched him, they’d disappear and he’d wake up to find Brant stood over him again.

“Alright.” Rio said, slowly starting to walk towards the stairs, looking back over his shoulder to check that Kai was following. “Let’s head downstairs.”

Kai followed a few paces behind Rio, his eyes jumping around at every sight or sound that spooked him. He kept telling himself that Hollyrode was safe, but he wasn’t listening. The image of Brant standing over him and the sound of Jake’s growl, they kept replaying in his head.

Rio continued to lead Kai through the house, until they came to the dining room, where he held the door to the kitchen open for Kai. When Kai saw the tiles, he immediately started retreating, his eyes wide with fear.

“What?” Rio asked. “Kai, stay with me. You’re safe, you’re secure, it’s fine.” He said quickly, walking with Kai.

“No.” Kai whimpered, his eyes fixed on the door. “Not there.”

“Not where?” Rio asked, confused.

“Not the kitchen.” Kai said, as his back hit the wall, shocking him even more.

“Ok, ok.” Rio said, holding his hands out.

As he tried to rest one on Kai’s shoulder, he quickly pulled to the side, staring at Rio’s hand then to the kitchen door and back again.

Rio noticed Kai’s fear and took a step back from him. “It’s okay Kai.” He said. “We don’t need to go into the kitchen. Shall we go to the lounge instead?”

Kai nodded slightly, shaking. The lounge would be better, he hoped.

Rio nodded with Kai. “Yeah, the lounge it is then. Nice comfy seats.” He said, as he began to head towards there, checking over his shoulder to make sure Kai was still following him.

Taking a seat in the corner of the large sofa, Kai pulled his legs up to cover his belly as well, curling into a ball as he peeked out over his knees around the room.

Rio watched him for a moment, looking worried, before he spoke again. “I’ll just grab you some water. Are you going to be okay alone for a minute?” He asked.

Kai didn’t really hear the question, but nodded anyway as he turned so that he could see both entrances into the lounge.

Rio came back a few moments later, carrying a glass of water. He held it out to Kai for a moment, who stared it at warily. “Have a drink, it’ll help you feel a little better.” He told Kai, but Kai wasn’t sure.

After another moment of staring at the glass, Kai reached out carefully and took it from Rio, wincing and closing his eyes when he felt the coolness of it against his fingers. But, when he opened his eyes again, he was still there. He was still in Hollyrode. Letting out a shaky breath, he took hold of the glass properly and brought it to his lips. He’d only meant to have a sip, but as he started drinking, he found he was parched. He kept drinking, until he’d drained the glass completely. He gently set it down next to him on the sofa’s armrest, before looking around the room again, beginning to feel a little less scared.

Rio stayed with him for a little while, trying to make conversation, but Kai didn’t want to talk. He didn’t know what he wanted right then, but mindless smalltalk was not what he needed. Eventually, Rio gave up, he turned the TV on and started flicking through the channels. Kai stared at the screen, but didn’t watch anything. He didn’t want to watch TV either.

Kai wasn’t sure how long it had been, but at some point Gomez came down to join them. He sat between Kai and Rio on the sofa, glancing nervously at Kai every now and again. Like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t.

Rio started talking with Gomez, discussing the TV show that he’d chosen. Kai didn’t recognise it, nor did he know any of the characters that Rio and Gomez seemed to be talking about, so he just sat there, listening but not paying any attention to the specifics of their conversation. He was just glad to have something to listen to besides his own thoughts, because they were still running riot in his brain. One moment he was thinking about Jake, next it was Brant. He kept having to remind himself that Jake was safe and Brant wasn’t, but Jake’s reaction to the bite had him doubting the truth, despite everything he knew.

Soon, Rio said that he had to head up to his room, that he had some college work that he needed to finish. He checked that Kai was okay one last time, to which Kai nodded absently, before he headed upstairs. Leaving Kai and Gomez alone.

“Kai?” The young omega asked him, nervously. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Kai nodded again. He didn’t say anything though, since he wasn’t sure if his voice would give him away.

“Did … did you get a flashback?” Gomez asked tentatively. “To your mate?”

Kai stared at him, mouth dropping open. “How …”

“Sorry.” Gomez said quickly. “I heard some of your argument with Jake.” He explained properly, looking scared. “Please don’t be mad.”

Kai took a shaky breath, somehow feeling better that Gomez also knew. “I … I’m not mad.” He said quietly.

Gomez looked carefully back up at him. “Does it hurt?” He asked.

Kai nodded softly, closing his eyes, feeling a tear slip down his cheek as he did.

“Is it a secret?”

“It was.” Kai whispered. “Now I don’t know.”

As Kai tried to hold himself together, he suddenly felt Gomez’s arms gently wrapping around him. Surprised, he started to pull away from him, prompting Gomez to quickly pull back, looking at Kai nervously. “Sorry.” He apologised quickly. “I just …” He started to say but trailed off.

Kai looked at Gomez, getting a handle on his breathing again. He wanted to say something, but when he tried to speak, only a quiet whimper came out. Sitting there, he felt his emotions surging again, as he started to sob.

Gomez looked at Kai nervously. But as Kai started to cry, he crawled a little closer, and began to tentatively wrap his arms around him again, hugging Kai as he sobbed. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, his tone saying so much more than his words.

Kai rested his head against Gomez’s shoulder. “I hate it.” He admitted quietly. “I just want him gone, but I can’t do anything about him. I’m destined to be alone until I eventually die from separation.” He sobbed into the omega's shoulder.

“You’re more than just him.” Gomez comforted.

As Gomez hugged him, Kai slowly started to regain control of his emotions. Lifting his head, he regarded Gomez, who was still whispering words of comfort to him. “Thank you.” He said quietly, finally uncurling from his ball and hugging Gomez back.

Gomez gave Kai a gentle squeeze, before he unwrapped his arms and pulled away a little. “We all have pasts, but our futures are ours.” Gomez told him, solemnly. “Or at least, that’s what Griffin told me.”

Kai chuckled. “Griffin has shared many wise words.”

Gomez nodded in agreement. “Yes, he has.” He said. “But Kai. You’re amazing, you know that?”

Kai smiled gratefully at him. “Thanks.”

“I mean it. I wish I could be as brave as you.”

Kai didn’t know what to say, so he just wrapped his arms around Gomez, giving him a proper hug where he wasn’t curled up in a ball. “You’re just as amazing too.” He told him. “There aren’t many people who could help me out of my flashbacks.”

* * *

## Α

Pushing the door to the guest wing open, Jake peered in. He’d been wondering if Kai had gone back there, but he was glad to find it was empty. He glanced around the room, the place where he’d been living, looking from the sofa to the bathroom, then to the bed. Trudging over, he sat down on it, resting his arms on his legs whilst he hung his head down, letting out a long sigh.

Turning over his phone battery in his hand, he knew it meant more than just being able to use his phone. It was Griffin’s show of trust. He could turn his phone on and tell everyone where he was. People had probably wondered where he’d got to. He could post about Hollyrode’s location online, ruining the sanctuary for everyone who lived there.

Not that he would, and Griffin knew that. He wouldn’t betray them, even after everything. Griffin wouldn’t tell him the specifics, but everyone in Hollyrode had their pasts. And if Kai’s was anything to go by, they all deserved to stay hidden.

Playing with the battery absently, Jake stared out of the window, watching the midday sun play over the lawns and the lake in the distance. He marvelled at how so much had happened in one morning. In the space of a few hours, he’d gone from feeling betrayed, to horrified, to elated, back to betrayed, then horrified again. Until now, where he just felt numb.

Jake felt like someone had pulled everything he was feeling out of him, like he was just an empty shell of himself. He didn’t know how, after everything. Perhaps he’d just gone through so much that what he felt now was insignificant by comparison.

That said, he finally felt like he understood what was going on, or as much as he could. Kai was one of the bounty hunters, and he had his past. When Jake had arrived, Griffin hadn’t known whether to trust him, so he told Kai to follow his attraction and see if Jake was genuine. It made sense. It stung, deep down in Jake’s core, that Griffin would use sex and attraction like that. But ultimately, if Kai was willing, Jake would have wanted to sleep with him eventually. And from the way Kai had been, he would have wanted it as well. Griffin’s terms hadn’t seemed to accelerate things anyway, everything that had developed between Jake and Kai had felt natural. But even so, Jake couldn’t help but doubt.

Lying back on the bed, his mind began running around itself. On the one hand, Jake knew that he wanted to be with Kai. Nothing about that had changed. He was still alarmed by Kai's reaction to his growl, the guilt he felt for it was tugging at his heart. But, on the other hand, Jake had no idea how he was meant to trust Griffin, or anyone else at Hollyrode. They'd used him, they'd used Kai, and Jake wasn't sure how he was meant to work with them now.

Griffin hadn't said too much about what he'd be doing if he did choose to stay, but Jake could guess. He'd left that lifestyle behind once before, he wasn't sure if he wanted it back. The stress and morals of it, it had done a number on him years ago. He wasn't sure if he was ready, or willing, to take that on again.

But everything he thought about circled back around to Kai. If he and Kai were to have a future together, as he so desperately wanted, he would have to take all that on.

Tossing his phone battery onto the bed, Jake got up and began pacing, his pent up energy needing an outlet. Walking back and forth around the room, he continued thinking, arguing with himself about what he should do. To stay, or to leave. To be with Kai, or to walk away. That was his conundrum, and it was eating him up.

Suddenly, his foot came to rest on something soft that wasn't the carpet. Looking down, Jake picked up the discarded t-shirt that he'd stepped on. He recognised it immediately, by size and by smell. It was Kai's from that night, he must've forgotten to put it back on during their … argument.

As he held the t-shirt, staring at it, Jake began to notice its smell more and more. Pressing his nose against the fabric, he inhaled, long and deep. Closing his eyes, Jake remembered the feel of the omega in his arms, their closeness as they spooned together in bed. The peacefulness and tranquility of it. The way that Kai's scent had been ever present in front of him, the way his heartbeat had finally filled the echoing silence that Jake had desperately been searching, the way his chest would gently move as he breathed that would lift Jake's arms up and down with it. Jake couldn't face the idea of another night without Kai by his side.

Opening his eyes, he stared longingly at the door, hoping that he would hear Kai's familiar knock. That he could call the omega in and gather him up in his arms, never to let go. But the knock never came. Taking the t-shirt and folding it up carefully, he walked slowly towards the door. Turning the handle gently, he stepped out into the corridor and walked to the landing.

Looking around, Jake realised he didn’t know where he was supposed to go. He didn’t know where Kai might be or how to find him even if he did. Looking around between the corridors and to the upper and lower floors, he decided he’d start on the ground floor. He remembered seeing a lounge and a dining room when he’d gone to the river with Kai. It made as good a place to start as any.

Carefully opening the door to lounge, he looked around the room quickly. Sat on the sofa, a nervous looking omega was regarding him warily. Jake walked into the room properly. “Hello.” He said cautiously, aware the young omega looked like he could bolt if Jake made any sudden moves.

But the omega didn’t move, just looked at Jake quizzically. “Are you Jake?” He quietly asked after a long silence.

“Yes.” Jake answered, taking a step closer and holding his hand out.

The omega didn’t take it, but stayed looking at him. “Kai’s gone up to his room.” The omega said.

“Oh, okay.” Jake said. “Thanks.” He turned around, to walk to the door, but stopped when he realised that he was no closer to knowing where Kai actually was. He could go knocking door-to-door if he had to, but that would hardly be efficient.

“I can show you to him, if you’d like?” The omega offered, seeming to notice.

“Yes please.” Jake said gratefully.

The omega got up from the sofa, walking around it and through the door, with Jake following just behind. He led him up two floors, and down the opposite corridor to the guest wing. Kai’s room was the first door down.

Pausing outside the door, the omega turned around and looked up at Jake. “This is his room.” He said quietly. “Nice to meet you, Jake. I’m Gomez.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Jake replied, smiling thankfully at Gomez. “And thanks.”

The omega smiled back at him, though he still seemed a little nervous. “You’re welcome.” He said, before leaving Jake alone outside of Kai’s door.

Steeling himself, Jake quickly squeezed the t-shirt for luck, before he gently knocked on the door. He waited a few moments, but no response came, so he carefully pushed the door open. He peered around the door, checking to see if Kai was in there.

In front of him, Kai was standing in the centre of the room. His hands were still wrapped around his middle, but not quite as tightly as they had been earlier. He looked like he’d been interrupted whilst pacing, from the way he was standing. Looking straight at Jake, he had a look of disbelief on his face. “Jake?” He whispered.

Stepping inside the room properly, Jake gently shut the door behind him. He didn’t approach Kai, just stayed standing where he was, whilst he watched Kai intently. “Kai.” He replied, simply.

“What are you …? You’re still here?” Kai asked, his voice sounding surprised.

“Yeah.” Jake replied. Looking down at the t-shirt, he held it out to Kai. “You left this in the guest wing.”

Kai’s gaze briefly flicked from Jake to the t-shirt. “But … why are you still here?”

Jake looked down at the t-shirt, before he spoke. “You, Kai.” He said, simply.

“But after everything?” Jake could hear the guilt in Kai’s voice as he spoke.

Jake took a deep breath, quickly composing his thoughts. “Yes,” he started. “Even after everything.” He stepped over to the chest of drawers just next to the door, placing the t-shirt on top of it and turning to face Kai. “I meant everything I told you.” He continued. “You’re everything I could have dreamed of and more. Griffin’s explained what was going on. I don’t understand everything, and I’m not happy with what he had you do. But ultimately, I think I’ve fallen for you, Kai. I know we haven’t had the most traditional of starts, but I don’t want us to end.” He said, looking at the omega in front of him, who was looking back at him with disbelief. “Do you?” He asked quietly.

“No, I don’t.” Kai whispered. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He said. Jake could hear the lump in his throat as he spoke. “I’m so sorry, for everything.” He looked up at Jake, tears beginning to form.

Jake couldn’t just stand there. Slowly, he began to step towards Kai, with him doing the same. They both increased their speed as they got closer, until they were both chest to chest, embracing one another.

Kai leant his head against Jake’s chest, as he began to cry. “I’m so, so sorry.” He sobbed.

Jake gently stroked Kai’s head. “You’re forgiven, for everything.” He said softly. “Shall we try and have a slightly more normal relationship from now on?” He joked, chuckling softly as he felt Kai laugh a little in between sobs.

“I don’t think we’ll ever really be normal.” Kai said, sadly. “What with me and my baggage.”

“Hey.” Jake said gently, sliding his finger under Kai’s chin and directing his gaze upwards, so he could look into his eyes. “We’ll cross those bridges when we come to them.” He said, solemnly.

Kai let out a shaky breath, as he slipped his chin from Jake’s finger and rested his head against his chest again. “Thank you.” He said. “I love you.”


	11. Chapter 11

##  Ω

Kai yawned gently as he opened his eyes, feeling a little groggy. Beneath him, he could feel Jake’s slow breathing, he was still asleep. Without moving his head, Kai glanced up at the alpha, wondering if he was going to be waking up anytime soon. Kai didn’t like to disturb him up if he could possibly help it, but even the slightest movements could wake him. So he settled back down against his chest, enjoying their closeness.

Jake had been living with them for nearly a month. In some ways, he’d blended right in, and in others, he was still figuring out how things worked in Hollyrode. In general, everyone had seemed to take to him quite well. He and Jessie still butted heads occasionally, but considering there were two headstrong alphas living in the same house, it was going remarkably well between them. As for the others, Rio in particular had become quite friendly with Jake, their love of cars and bikes uniting them.

Jake had settled quite happily into the role of the house mechanic, all the cars were running so much better now. Not that Jessie had been forthcoming in admitting that, claiming that he’d been doing fine from the tutorials he found online. Even so, he’d handed the job over to Jake.

But sometimes, he could be very conspicuous. He still occasionally got lost around the house, especially on the third floor where he didn’t go very often. He’d managed to walk in on Lucie getting dressed twice. He and Jessie were also working out a rota that suited them when it came to using the gym, since there had been more than a couple of disagreements over the use of some machines, though Griffin had promised to get them both more.

Jake and Kai had already been on one job together, but it had been a short and simple one. They’d been sent to track a shipment and slip a parcel from it when they could. Kai was pretty sure that he could’ve done it alone, but he guessed that Griffin was introducing Jake to the jobs. Making sure that he knew what he was doing and giving him a taste of what was to come. Otherwise, Griffin had kept them off jobs whilst they got into a routine, and he’d said that he would try and keep them together where possible. But he’d warned Jake against getting too protective, especially if Kai had to flirt with other men to get information. Kai hoped he wouldn’t have to do it too much, but he was pragmatic. He knew it was one of the best ways to loosen people’s tongues. He wasn’t looking forward to the issues that any flirting might bring for them.

As Kai was thinking, he felt Jake begin to stir. Sighing, Jake looked down at Kai, smiling lazily at him. “Morning.” He said, his voice a little croaky from sleep.

“Good morning.” Kai replied pleasantly.

“What time is it?” Jake asked, resting his head back on the pillow.

“Not sure.” Kai shrugged. “I haven’t checked my phone yet.”

Without saying anything, Jake reached over onto the bedside table, unplugging their phones and passing Kai’s to him whilst he started looking at his own. After about ten minutes of scrolling through the news, they were both feeling a little more awake.

“Shall we grab some breakfast?” Kai suggested. “Or should I say lunch?” He smiled.

“Yeah, I’m starving.” Jake agreed. He waited for Kai to get up from his chest before getting out of bed as well.

The pair made their way down to the kitchen, finding it empty. Kai went about preparing them some food whilst Jake made them both coffees, like they did most mornings. It was a sort of pattern they’d got into and it worked for them. Some mornings, if Kai was feeling adventurous, he’d make them something complicated, like French toast or sausage sandwiches. But this morning, he just settled with cinnamon and raisin bagels for them both. Especially since he knew Jake was quite fond of cinnamon.

“That smells nice.” Jake commented as he walked over to wrap his arms around Kai’s shoulders, holding a mug of coffee for him.

Kai took the mug from him, turning around to press a light kiss to Jake’s cheek. “You’ll be glad to know I’ve doubled the number that we usually get for the next order.” He smiled.

“You spoil me rotten.” Jake grinned.

“Only when you deserve it.” Kai grinned back.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Griffin said behind them, surprising them both.

Kai turned around as Jake took a step to the side. “Just breakfast.” Kai said.

“If you say so.” Griffin said with a wink, prompting a chuckle from both Jake and Kai, along with a glance between them as Griffin walked over to the fridge and filled his glass with water. “Even so,” Griffin continued. “I do wonder what some of us are going to walk in on, someday.”

Kai felt himself blush a little, remembering the night that, apparently, he’d been a little loud. “Just remember to knock if you want to come into our room.” He smiled.

“Some of our rooms have archways, Kai.” Griffin said mischievously.

Kai’s mouth dropped wide open at the comment. Meanwhile, Jake just laughed, watching Kai’s surprise. “I can only imagine.” He laughed.

“We’re not that bad!” Kai protested, to Jake and to Griffin.

Griffin cocked his eyebrow, looking at Kai, bemused. “I’ve seen the way you two touch one another in the lounge when you’re watching television.” He said. “In any case,” he quickly added, before Kai could object. “Once you’ve finished your breakfast, I’d like to see you in my study. I have a job for you both.”

Jake looked at Griffin curiously. “What sort of job?” He asked, glancing to Kai who was equally as curious.

“We shall discuss the details later.” Griffin told them. “Enjoy your breakfast, then we shall talk.” He said, before he left them to return upstairs, presumably to his study.

Kai turned back to the toaster, thinking, as Jake walked over to the fridge and passed him the butter. “What do you think it’ll be?” He asked. “You know more about this sort of thing than me.”

Kai thought for a moment as he began buttering their bagels. “Not sure.” He said. “If it’s a job for both of us, I’d expect it to be a more complex one. Or one where Griffin’s expecting more resistance.”

“Resistance?” Jake asked, sounding unsure. “What does that mean?”

“Sometimes people don’t want to give things up.” Kai shrugged, as he held out half a bagel.

“That sounds unpleasant.” Jake said, a worried look cast on his face as he took the bagel from Kai. “How many times have you encountered  _ resistance _ ?”

“Once or twice.” Kai said. “But that’s usually when I’m on my way out and I have to run for it.”

Jake didn’t look convinced. “Sounds kind of shady.” He commented, leaning against the island as Kai finished buttering the last half of the bagels, taking one for himself and turning to face Jake.

“Legally speaking, yeah.” He said. “But we don’t take jobs if there’s any question of morals.”

“I know, you said.” It wasn’t the first time they were having this conversation. “But still, it feels kind of shady.”

Kai sighed. “I probably shouldn’t say this, but Gomez is proof.” He said, hushing his voice.

“How do you mean?” Jake asked, frowning. “What happened to him?”

Kai quickly glanced to the door, to make sure no one was coming. He didn’t like talking about the others’ pasts, since they were meant to be private. But it was the best way he could show Jake that they were more than just criminals.

“Gomez was sold by his uncle to this alpha and his mate, he was meant to be a breeder for them when he went into heat. But he ran away and we were employed by them to track him down and return him to them. They said they were his family and were worried about his safety, but when we found out the truth, we severed all ties and let him stay here, where he was safest.”

Jake stared at Kai for a moment, looking shocked. “But what about his parents, the rest of his family?”

“He’s not said much about them.” Kai admitted. “I think his father’s dead, and from how he talks about his mother, she was under his uncle’s thumb.” He glanced to the door again, hoping that Gomez wouldn’t be upset with him if he found out.

“Wow.” Jake whispered. “He’s been through more than I thought.” He looked over his shoulder at the door as well. “No wonder he always seems so nervous.”

Kai shook his head sadly. “Yeah, he still gets nightmares. Lucie’s really protective of him. And so am I, I guess.”

“It’s good that you look out for him.” Jake said, with a caring smile.

“Omegas stick together.” Kai said, resolutely.

Jake took a step closer to Kai, resting his hand on his cheek and gently running his thumb along Kai’s cheekbone. “You’re amazing.” He said.

“You’re just as good, you look out for omegas too.” Kai told him, reaching up to caress Jake’s cheek in return. “It’s always helpful to have alphas that will look out for us as well.”

“Always.” Jake said, solemnly.

After a moment together, they heard the door open behind them. Through it, Rio walked in carrying an empty plate and a glass. “Morning, lovebirds.” He called to them, as he went over to the sink to deposit his plate by it, before looking over the various bottles of cordial that sat by the fridge. “Kai, have we not got any more tropical squash?” He asked, looking at Kai.

Kai glanced up at Jake, grinning as he took a step back. “If there isn’t any there, then no.” He said. “We must’ve run out.”

“Sorry, I finished it last night.” Jake said, sounding apologetic. “I didn’t realise you liked it.”

Rio looked disappointed. “There’s not any in the storeroom?” He asked.

“Nope,” Kai told him. “I remember getting the last bottle out earlier this week.”

Rio frowned, letting out a disappointed moan. “Aww.”

“I’ll add more to the order then.” Kai chuckled. “It’ll be here next week.”

“Doesn’t fix now though?” Rio replied.

Jake quickly glanced over the cordials. “You could try mixing peach and orange?” He suggested. “It’s not exactly the same, but it’s similar.”

Rio regarded Jake, looking unconvinced, before taking the orange and peach cordials. Pouring them into a glass together, he filled it with water and took a sip. “Hmm.” He said, thinking. “It’s not too bad actually.” He said, looking a little happier. “Thanks Jake.”

“Inventive.” Kai said, as they both watched Rio leave the kitchen. “Anyway, let’s not keep Griffin waiting.” He said, catching Jake’s hand as he walked past.

Together, they walked up the stairs to the first floor. As Kai was about to walk down the corridor that led to Griffin’s study, Jake stopped him. Instead, he went to stand by the large windows that looked out over the rear of the estate. Kai went over to join him, looking up at the alpha curiously.

“What is it?” Kai asked, wondering what Jake was looking at.

“Just looking at the view. I’m still not over it.” Jake replied, gently pulling Kai a little closer to wrap his arms around Kai’s shoulders again.

“It is rather nice.” Kai agreed, taking a moment to look out at the lawns, with the sun shimmering off the lake beyond the walls in the distance. Kai rolled his head slightly, resting it against Jake’s arm. He was amazed, even after several weeks together, Kai still found their moments of silence unimaginably tender. Jake didn’t need to say anything, but with him just being there, Kai could feel how much he loved him. Kai hoped Jake knew how much he loved him back. He adored him. He was the luckiest omega alive, he was certain of it. How many other alphas would’ve been so understanding of everything that went on, and still be willing to stay with a mated omega. Kai would often find himself wondering when he’d wake up from this dream and return to his old life. But every day, Kai would wake up with Jake holding him close.

Despite not wanting to leave Jake’s embrace, Kai knew that Griffin would be waiting for them. “We should go see Griffin.” He said quietly.

Jake sighed for a moment, before turning away from the window and taking his arms from Kai’s shoulders. “Lead the way.” He smiled, as Kai walked over to Griffin’s door and knocked gently. Griffin called them through a moment later.

“How was breakfast?” Griffin asked brightly, as Kai and Jake both took a seat in the armchairs in front of his desk.

“Quite nice.” Kai said. “Though we’re running out of certain things far faster than before.” He added, quickly glancing at Jake. “Who knew one extra person would change our order so much.”

Griffin chuckled. “I remember when Rio first arrived, you complained about the orders for three months.”

“I had to make seventeen revisions.” Kai said, laughing exasperatedly, remembering how much trouble he’d had getting the orders balanced out. “I don’t usually make that many in a year.”

Jake smiled as he watched Kai and Griffin talk, but Kai could tell he wanted to get to the job’s details. “What was the job, Griffin?” He asked, when Kai and Griffin had finished their smalltalk.

“Yes, down to business.” Griffin agreed, quickly clicking something on his computer before he turned back to them, his face more serious. “We’ve been contracted to track down a piece of art that’s a part of a private collection.” He told them.

“Art?” Jake said, sounding confused.

“We’re stealing art from a collection?” Kai asked, wondering what Griffin wasn’t saying. This wasn’t their usual type of job.

“Yes.” Griffin confirmed. “The art itself was a part of a foreign national collection. It was looted in a revolution and taken into a private collection. One of the local philanthropists wishes to return the piece to the national collection. From my research, they’re the grandchild of the original artist, who was killed by the revolutionaries. They’ve contracted us to find the piece, then make sure it gets to the national collection. We’ll be sending it there, and the philanthropist will ensure that the gallery knows where it is from and who it is by.”

Jake and Kai exchanged surprised glances with one another. “Stealing art will need both of us?” Kai asked.

“Given that this private collection is that of Morris Becker, yes.” Griffin said.

Kai thought for a moment, the name sounding familiar. Though he couldn’t quite remember where he’d heard it.

Jake on the other hand, seemed to recognise it immediately. “ _ The _ Morris Becker?” He asked, sounding surprised and a little worried.

“I take it you’re familiar with him.” Griffin said, whilst Kai looked at Jake, confused.

“Are we sure we want to get on his bad side?” Jake asked.

“You say that like we already aren’t.” Griffin said mischievously, drawing a look of shock from Jake. “Not to worry, we have our defenses and we cover our tracks well. Their security will likely be tight, but we have the element of surprise. From my research and contacts, I believe the piece will be moving through Stachen port in five days’ time. Should you choose to take the job, you will stage an arson attack and take the piece. We will then hold it for a month or two, before the piece will reappear, having survived, for the national gallery to find and recover.”

“It’s not our usual sort of job.” Kai commented, thinking over the details. Stachen was several hours away. They’d have to break into the port, get past whatever security Becker had, then find a way to stage a fire of some sort. And all this without getting caught by the police or port authorities. “It won’t be easy either.” He added. “I hope they’re paying well.”

“They’re paying handsomely.” Griffin smiled.

“Who is it?” Jake asked, sounding curious.

“As far as you two are concerned, it’s an anonymous donor.” Griffin said.

Jake looked suspicious, glancing over at Kai.

“We never know our employers.” Kai told him gently. “For their protection.” 

“That doesn’t fill me with confidence.” Jake said, warily.

“Either way, the job stands.” Griffin said, glancing between them. “It is yours, if you wish.”

Kai thought for a few moments. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d gone to Stachen, but it would be the first time he’d visited the port there. The job itself sounded a little more involved than his usual undercover work, and it would certainly be more dangerous. But there was something about it that intrigued Kai. Especially the name, Morris Becker. It seemed distantly familiar, but Kai couldn’t figure out where he’d heard it.

“I’m in.” He said, before he looked over to Jake.

Jake seemed a little more unsure. He kept glancing between Kai and Griffin, clearly struggling to decide.

“Are you sure?” He asked Kai, looking at him, like Kai’s answer would make up his mind.

“It sounds like an interesting job, and I think it’s something I’m capable of.” Kai said. “I think you’ll be able to do it as well, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Jake looked at Kai for a moment longer, still seeming a little unsure. Then, taking a deep breath, he turned back to Griffin. “Then I’m in as well.” He said, sounding a little more confident in his decision.

“Excellent.” Griffin said, before he pulled open a drawer behind his desk and reached in. A moment later, he was holding a file out over his desk, which Kai took. “Here’s the information I already have, along with some schematics on the stick.” He explained as Kai opened the file, taking the USB drive in his hand and flicking through a couple of the pages. “If anything else comes to light, I’ll email it to you, Kai. Now, do you have any further questions?”

“What times are we talking? When’s the shipment due to arrive?” Kai asked, quickly scanning over a couple of the documents before passing the file over to Jake, who started taking a look. 

“The docking timetable is enclosed, along with the ship’s itinerary.” Griffin said. “The ship is due to dock at 1800, but unloading will take up to 12 hours. Your window may only be an hour or two.”

“Collateral?” Kai asked.

“Avoid too much destruction of property. Ideally, the police will think a couple of teenagers broke in and started messing with lighters and fuel. No gas explosion levels of destruction, but make sure that it doesn’t look like an obvious attempt on the piece, otherwise Mr Becker may see past the rouse of arson.”

“Ok.” Kai said. “That’s it for now. I’ll have a proper read of the docs and see if there’s anything else we’ll need to know.”

“You really do your research.” Jake commented, as he scanned over several of the documents.

“Information is the deadliest weapon.” Griffin told him.

“My knives beg to differ.” Kai joked, grinning at Griffin.

“Be careful who you challenge, Kai.” Griffin replied, winking with a mischievous smile. He was joking, but he also wasn’t lying.

“You make a good point.” Kai chuckled.

“Two dangerous omegas.” Jake mused quietly, watching them. “When did this become my life?” He asked, chuckling as well.

Kai reached over and gently squeezed Jake’s hand.

Jake smiled back at him, turning his hand over and taking Kai’s properly. “So when do we leave?” He asked, turning back to Griffin.

“As I said, the ship arrives in five days.” Griffin said, leaning back and smiling at them. “But you may want to leave a little earlier to be able to scout around.”

“I agree.” Kai said. “We’ll leave in three, it’ll give us enough time to get acquainted with the schematics, but leave enough to scout the port and work out our plan in person.”

“That sounds most agreeable.” Griffin commented. “In that case, I shall see you this evening at dinner, Kai.”

Kai and Jake both got up to leave, but Griffin stopped them.

“Jake.” He said. “A moment longer, if you will.”

Jake and Kai exchanged a confused glance. Kai wondered what Griffin could want.

“Just me?” Jake asked, frowning as he looked between Griffin and Kai.

“Yes.” Griffin said simply.

Jake seemed torn, as he stood looking between Kai and Griffin. Despite his curiosity, Kai trusted Griffin. He took a step closer to Jake and gently kissed his cheek. “I’ll be in our room.” He told him, before glancing towards Griffin. Griffin must’ve noticed Kai’s worry because, as Kai glanced to him for a moment, he very slightly nodded his head. It was enough for Kai.

Giving Jake’s hand a final squeeze, Kai let go and walked to the door. He glanced back over his shoulder, watching Jake sit back down in the armchair, looking worried. Stepping through the door, Kai forced himself to walk down the corridor and back to their room. He wanted to stand at the door and listen to whatever it was that they were talking about, but he knew that he shouldn’t. He had too much respect for Jake and Griffin to allow himself to do that. Instead, he returned to their room and rolled out his yoga mat.

As he began relaxing and assuming his first pose, he remembered his and Jake’s first meeting in Hollyrode. Smiling to himself, he remembered how crazy it had been, but he also remembered how amazing his life had become since Jake had arrived. Everything just seemed a little easier now. The sun shone a little brighter, the grass was a little greener, the sky a little clearer.

After about twenty minutes, Kai was pulled from his reminiscing by the sound of the bedroom door opening. Standing up, Kai watched Jake walk over to him and pull him into a hug. Kai laughed, a little surprised by the sudden display of affection.

“What’s this about?” Kai asked, smiling.

“I can’t hug you?” Jake chuckled. Kai wasn’t sure, but something about it seemed a little different to Jake’s usual chuckle, like it was a little more sombre.

“I’ll never pass on a hug.” Kai replied, trying to ignore the difference. “What’d you talk about with Griffin?” He asked.

“Nothing much.” Jake said. “He was just running through what we do in certain situations. Stuff like casualty minimisation, protocol if we can’t get out, that sort of thing.”

Kai nodded. “Ahh, fun.” Jake’s change made a little more sense. Griffin had probably told him what to do if Kai got killed or hurt, Jake probably hated the idea of leaving Kai and saving himself. Kai had objected when he’d first found out, but Hollyrode could do more to rescue its members if they all worked towards it together, rather than one member going blindly after another.

But, even so, Kai wasn’t sure. As the days went by, he seemed to notice a change in Jake. His temper seemed a little shorter than normal. He didn’t get angry per se, but small things seemed to irritate him more. It was such a subtle difference, that Kai wasn’t sure if he was imagining it. He briefly wondered if Jake was going into rut, but Jake said he wasn’t when Kai asked. Kai didn’t mention it at first, thinking he was just imagining it.

But, as they were packing for Stachen, Kai watched Jake throw his change of clothes into his bag with far less care than he’d normally have shown. He was sloppily folding his clothes and throwing them haphazardly into the bag on the bed, where he would have usually been neat and placing them gently, like he would when he was putting away clean laundry.

“What’s going on with you?” Kai asked him.

“Hmm?” Jake asked, confused. “What do you mean?”

“You seem stressed.” Kai said, walking over to Jake. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” Jake said, turning away to pack his phone charger.

Kai frowned at him. “Are you though? Seriously?” He asked, placing his hand on Jake’s arm gently. “It’s my job to worry about you. You’ve been getting more irritated at small things than you normally would.”

Jake shrugged. “I’m fine.” He said again, turning to regard Kai. After a moment of silence, he sighed. His expression softened as he placed his hand on Kai’s cheek. “I guess I have been a bit worried about the job though.” He admitted.

Kai smiled gently up at him. “That’s normal. I get nerves before jobs too.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Jake chuckled.

“You have?”

Jake laughed gently. “You’re not the only one who notices these things, my love.” He said. “I guess we’ve got to know each other quite well.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kai smiled. “Are you sure you’re okay? I might be able to help.”

Jake shook his head, his caring smile faltering a little. “It’s fine, Kai.” He said again.

“Alright.” Kai said softly, wondering if Jake was just trying to be stoic or if there was something he wasn’t telling him. “I’m here though, remember that.”

“I know.” Jake said, turning back to his bag. The way he said it made Kai believe he meant it, but there was still something which didn’t sit right with him.

* * *

##  Α

Jake sat in the car, looking out of the alley at the port fence in front of him. He was waiting for Kai to get back from his walk around the perimeter, to see what variations there might be after dark. Based on the updated timetable that Griffin had emailed earlier that afternoon, their objective would be unloaded after dark, being kept in a warehouse until it would be moved next morning. Or at least, that’s what they were guessing. All they knew was the ship’s unloading schedule and where its cargo would be stored. But, either way, it would still mean that they would need to go in after dark.

He and Kai had already taken a look around the perimeter of the port in the daylight, but Kai had wanted to get a feel for the area after sunset. He was right, they needed to know where the shadows were and what the night security was like. Unloading continued during the night, but most of the management went home, so it might change how the port operated. Kai had said he would go, since he was more used to scouting. The less trips they had to make, the better. They didn’t want to inadvertently advertise their presence with multiple scoutings.

Twenty minutes after he’d left, Kai was back. Jake watched him walk down the alley and get into the passenger seat.

“Did you see anything new?” Jake asked.

“Yup.” Kai said, looking out of the windscreen. “There’s a gatehouse on the southern side which looks to be fairly quiet. There were several screens when I took a closer look. My best guess is that there’s a way to see the CCTV feeds at least, if not a way to control them. We can probably deactivate it from in there. If we must, we can work out what its scope is, and avoid the majority of its vision.”

“Isn’t that a little far from the target?” Jake thought back, remembering that the ship was due to dock in one of the northern berths. It would make sense that they’d be unloading into the warehouse on the north side.

“A little.” Kai agreed. “But the gatehouses closer seem to be more fully staffed, we’d have to get past more security. The hard part is getting in. Once we’re in, we can easily avoid the security. We have a better chance if we go in by the southern gatehouse and work our way up.” Kai explained.

Jake nodded, thinking if there was anything else they needed to know. “Anything else you noticed?”

“Other than that the guard in the southern gatehouse is a particular fan of reggae music, no.” Kai smiled.

Jake smiled a little, but was still worried. They were as prepared as they could be, but he still had a bad feeling about this job. He didn’t want to worry Kai, but Jake had more experience with Morris Becker than he’d admitted to. He was worried that that might be something important for Kai to know, but what if it just distracted Kai instead.

“Go on.” Kai said, giving Jake a look that he knew meant Kai knew. “Spill.”

“What?” Jake asked, innocently.

“You’re thinking about something and you’re frowning.” Kai said. “What’s going on, you’ve been acting weird for days.”

“It’s nothing.” Jake said, turning the car on and pulling away. “Shall we grab some dinner?” He suggested, hoping he could change the topic.

“Yes, to dinner.” Kai said, flatly. “And no, it’s not nothing.”

Jake glanced over to him. He’d folded his arms and was tapping his foot as he watched Jake.

“Fine, we can wait until after dinner then.” Kai said, shrugging and looking out the window. “But you should tell me, it’s weighing on your mind.” He added, his voice far more gentle. “A problem shared is a problem halved.”

Jake sighed, frowning as he drove. He was fighting himself over how much to share, until he suddenly noticed a flashing blue light in his peripheral vision. Worried, he looked over his shoulder. Had the police found them already?

“What is it?” Kai asked, turning around and looking out of the rear window.

Jake didn’t see any lights or hear any sirens. “Nothing.” He said, frowning as he turned around. “Oh, it was that.” He said, seeing the neon sign for the burger shop just across the junction, that was flashing blue and red. “Fancy a burger?” He suggested, frowning but also chuckling at his own confusion.

“Sounds nice.” Kai replied. “Dinner it is.”

They both got out and ordered their meals, before returning to the car a few minutes later, to eat their food alone. Jake sat in the driver’s seat again, with his burger and fries on his lap, whilst Kai opened the glovebox and let his fries sit there whilst he tucked into his burger.

“So what was it then?” Kai asked, between mouthfuls.

“Earlier? I thought it was the police behind us, it was just the sign.” Jake said.

“I doubt we’ll get trailed by the police, it’s why we switch cars.” Kai said. “But I didn’t mean that. Do you really not want to talk about it that much?” He asked, looking over at Jake, his concern obvious on his face.

Jake sighed, putting his burger back in its cardboard container as he turned in his seat slightly, to face Kai better. “Did you recognise Morris Becker’s name?” He asked.

Kai thought for a moment, then shook his head. “Seems familiar, but I can’t figure out from where.”

“He was the top dog in Edenfell, when I used to do my ‘security work’.” Jake said, hoping it might stimulate Kai’s memory.

“Oh.” Kai said, thinking again. “Still no bells.” He said eventually, shaking his head. “Should I be recognising the name?”

“I’m not sure.” Jake admitted. “I just wondered if you’d know him, from when you used to live in Edenfell.”

“I’ve forgotten a lot of what happened there.” Kai said, looking down. “Thankfully.” He sighed, then looked back up at Jake. “What do you know of him?” He asked.

“Not very much, I never met him. I was always two or three people below him in the pecking order.” Jake said. “But if he’s involved, I think whatever’s going through the port is bound for Edenfell. If we don’t get it tomorrow night, we might have to follow it there.”

“Have you been worried about Becker?” Kai asked, reaching over and resting his hand on Jake’s arm.

“A little.” Jake admitted. “I never saw anything, but I heard of some of his … punishments.” Jake said, remembering some of the stories he’d heard of Becker being particularly brutal with those who crossed him.

“We’ll be fine. We’ve got each other, and Becker won’t even know we’re stealing anything. Port fires happen all the time.” Kai squeezed his arm gently.

Jake took Kai’s hand and brought it up to his mouth, giving it a gentle kiss. “I know I can count on you.” He said, smiling softly.

“And I, on you.” Kai agreed, moving his hand to Jake’s cheek and gently stroking.

Jake regarded Kai, marvelling at his luck. Looking down at the burgers, he chuckled. “Glad we managed to have our burgers together this time.” He smiled.

He felt Kai tense up at his joke. “Jake, I …” He started to say.

“Sorry, my love.” He quickly added. “It was just a joke.”

Kai smiled softly with a tinge of sadness. “I guess I still feel guilty. Sorry about that night.”

“You have nothing to apologise for.” Jake told him. “It was what it was. Besides, without it, we wouldn’t be here now.”

“I know.” Kai smiled, but it was still a little sad. “I just wish I could’ve made our start a little more normal.”

“Normal’s boring.” Jake chuckled, winking at Kai.

He seemed to perk up a little at that, looking at Jake with a caring smile. “I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” Jake replied, taking Kai’s hand and holding it tight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains further mentions of Kai’s past. Reader discretion is advised.

## Α

Jake watched as Kai walked up to the southern gatehouse, peeking out around the corner from where he was hidden. Stood in the rain in just a t-shirt, Kai really did look quite forlorn. Nobody would refuse a helpless omega. He knocked gently on the gatehouse’s door and waited. But, even after a couple of minutes, no one had answered. Jake was getting restless and was about to leave his hideaway, when Kai knocked again, a little harder this time. Jake reeled himself in and stood, watching. Sure enough, a few moments later, a guard in a security uniform opened the door to Kai.

Kai did just as they’d planned, pretending to be a feeble little omega whose car needed its tyre changing, but he couldn’t manage on his own. He asked the guard for a hand with getting the car onto the jack, who obliged, and Kai began leading him down towards Jake’s alleyway. As they got closer to him, Jake could begin to hear them.

“Thank you so much.” Kai said, his voice a little higher pitched than normal. “I just couldn’t manage to work the jack.”

“It’s no worry.” The guard replied, sounding friendly. “Just can’t be too long, I’m on the clock.”

“You’re too kind.” Kai said, as he turned around the corner, glancing subtly to Jake who was hidden in the shadows behind a bin. “It’s just down here.”

The guard walked into the alley slightly, looking confused. “Where’s your car parked?” He asked, quickly looking around.

“Sorry about this.” Kai said, his voice back to normal as he turned to watch the guard.

Before the guard could react, Jake struck. He swung at the guard from behind, knowing exactly where to aim. The guard was taken completely by surprise, he barely had time to look shocked, let alone defend himself. Jake’s fist hit his head with a dull thump, followed by another as the guard slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Jake shook his hand, wincing a little. Even with the gloves he was wearing, it was quite a punch. It had been a long time since he’d ambushed someone like that.

Kai looked down at the guard, frowning. “I bet that’s the last time he’ll help someone who’s stricken.” He noted. “Come on, let’s get him out of the way.”

Together, they dragged the guard behind the bin where Jake had been waiting. They did their best to get him under the cover of a fire escape above and out of sight of the main road, so no one would notice him. The guard was not a small man and was somewhat heavy, but it only took them a few minutes together.

“He’s got a partner tonight.” Kai said, once they were finished.

“That’s not the plan?” Jake frowned. There had only been one security guard the night before, their plan was for one guard.

“I know.” Kai said, looking around the corner to the gatehouse. “Give me a minute, I’ll signal you when he’s dealt with.”

“You sure?” Jake asked, worried that things were already going wrong. It didn’t bode well.

Kai looked over his shoulder. “Positive.” He grinned mischievously, before he jogged off to the gatehouse. Jake could do little but watch as he went back to the door and knocked on it. This time when the guard answered, Kai took a step forward. Jake could barely hear him this time, but he seemed to say something about the guard’s coat. The other guard turned and walked back in, with Kai following. A few tense moments went by as the door shut behind him, until Kai reappeared at the door and nodded once to Jake.

Jake jogged over to the gatehouse and quickly went in, finding the other security guard lying in a heap on the floor, next to a coat underneath two coat pegs on the wall. Meanwhile, Kai was tapping away at the keyboard that lay on the desk, in front of it was a series of monitors.

“No need to show them what we look like.” Kai said, as he continued typing. Then, after a moment, all the screens showed static for a second, before returning back to the same screens as before. He turned around, looking triumphant. “And they’re now playing a loop from the last twenty minutes, before we arrived.” He said.

“Very impressive.” Jake observed, walking over to the screens and taking a look. “Can we see the live feeds though?” He asked.

“Why?” Kai asked in return, looking confused.

“So we can see what’s waiting for us at the warehouse.” Jake said. The more information that they had about the warehouse, the better. Even if it was just knowing where the cameras pointed and whether there were any cars outside, all that could be useful to them.

“Ah,” Kai said, his triumphant look dropping. “Not live, but we can replay up to about five minutes ago.” He said, turning back to the keyboard and typing again. Several key-taps later, there was more static, until the monitors started playing back slightly different footage. “There.” Kai pronounced. “What are you looking for?”

Jake glanced over the monitors, before he began to search around the room again. It didn’t take him long to find a map showing the positions where all the cameras were around the port. Looking over it, he quickly found where the warehouse was, and identified it on the cameras. “There.” He said, pointing to the monitor. “That’s the warehouse.”

“That van looks out of place.” Kai commented.

“Yes, yes it does.” Jake said, frowning.

On the monitor, there was a black van with its engine still running, judging by the tail lights that were illuminated. It just sat there, waiting. They knew it wasn’t from the port, since all those vehicles were blue with the port’s logo on them. And at this time of night, non-port vehicles being there seemed unusual.

“They could be there to negotiate for the objective.” Kai said, looking more closely at the monitor.

“What if we’re too late?” Jake asked. “I don’t fancy a chase.”

Kai sighed, squinting at the fuzzy picture. “I can’t make out the number plate. Can you?”

Jake looked a little more closely. He could make out one of the numbers, a seven, but the rest were too pixelated from him to be able to read.

As Jake continued looking, the tail lights suddenly turned off and the backdoors opened. From the back of the van, two men climbed out. Both were wearing black trench coats and sunglasses, with hats that covered their faces, so they couldn’t be made out, even if the image quality was better. Another two men got out of the driver and passenger sides of the van, similarly dressed to the other two, and walked over to them. They began talking to one another.

“They’re not port staff.” Jake said, as he watched carefully.

“No.” Kai agreed. He quickly took a look at the playback controls, before he returned to watching the screen. “This was twelve minutes ago.” He said.

As Kai and Jake were talking, the men on the monitor appeared to finish their conversation, before three headed into the warehouse and the fourth went back to sit and wait in the van.

“Do you think we’re too late?” Jake asked.

“I don’t know.” Kai said, as he quickly tapped away at the keyboard again. All the camera feeds began to play back at a far faster speed, as Kai watched the monitor intently. Then, everything paused. “That’s as far as we can go.” He said. “They were still in there as of seven minutes ago. We have a chance.”

“No time to lose then.” Jake said.

“I agree.” Kai said, making for the door.

Jake quickly grabbed the map of the port and folded it roughly, before putting it in his pocket and hurrying to keep up with Kai, who was already setting a fast pace. He was jogging through the port, expertly weaving through the stacked containers, keeping well in the shadows. Jake was able to keep up, just. Kai knew exactly where he was going, he’d memorised the route they were to take over the past few nights. He moved through the walls of corrugated metal with ease.

After a few minutes of jogging, the containers around them gave way to buildings, large warehouses built close to one another, with thin alleyways running between them, a stark contrast to the wide truckways that led between their main doors and to the tall cranes at the quayside. Kai jogged down an alleyway between two warehouses, stopping at the end and carefully peering out. Jake jogged up behind him, waiting for him to continue on.

“Fuck’s sake.” Kai swore quietly, frowning as he glanced left and right down the large, brightly lit truckway.

“What?” Jake asked, his voice hushed. He was worried, the way Kai was acting, it looked like they’d made a mistake.

“The map we have was wrong.” Kai told him. “They must’ve organised the containers differently.” He began pacing in the alley, his eyes closed as he thought, gesturing with his hands.

Jake reached into his pocket, glad he’d thought to grab the map. “Would this help?” He asked, holding the map out to Kai.

Kai’s face lit up with hope, as he quickly took the map from Jake and opened it up against the warehouse’s wall. “Perfect.” He said, as he quickly started pointing out locations to himself. After a moment, he turned back to Jake, folding the map into his pocket, looking far more confident. “Back this way.” He said, jogging past Jake and back down the alleyway.

At the end of the alleyway, Kai turned left and continued down behind the warehouse, until he suddenly turned. As they twisted and turned behind even more warehouses, Jake could see the truckway down the alleys they jogged past. They were going around it, behind one of the far warehouses that allowed them to stay out of sight. In front of him, Kai was periodically glancing down alleyways, getting his bearings. Suddenly, he stopped at one, taking a closer look before heading down it.

Kai slowed his pace as he approached the end of the alley. They came to the back of a large warehouse that seemed no different to any of the others, but Kai was looking up around it.

“This is it.” He said quietly.

“Sure?” Jake asked, unable to tell the difference between that warehouse and the ones surrounding it.

“Mm hmm.” Kai said, pointing up. “Warehouse fourteen.” Sure enough, the number 14 was painted in large blue numbers, high up on the grey warehouse walls. Jake probably would have missed it in the darkness if Kai had not pointed it out to him.

“Great. Where’s the entrance?” Jake asked.

Kai was one step ahead of him, he was already beginning to walk around the warehouse to search for their way in. They could use the main entrance which the men from the cameras had used, but that might’ve put them out in the open, so a back entrance of some kind was far preferable. Soon, they found an entrance into the warehouse. From Jake’s best guess, it looked to be a fire door of some kind, but it had no handles or locks on the outside, and could only be opened from within.

Kai knelt down in front of the door, and began feeling around the edge gently. Jake guessed he was looking for a way to lever the door open, or perhaps he was trying to find a latch. But a moment later, he stood up and began looking up, at the tops of the warehouse and the ones surrounding it.

“I could force the door open?” Jake suggested. The door only looked to be plastic, plywood at most. With a decent run up, he could probably force his way through.

“Too loud.” Kai said distractedly as he continued looking at the tops of the warehouses. A moment later he pointed up. “See that?” He asked.

Jake looked up for a moment, moving to stand beside Kai so he had a better idea of what he was pointing to. He was looking up at the warehouse opposite theirs, trying to look for the difference that Kai was pointing out. Until he realised he wasn’t looking for something on the warehouse itself, instead Kai was pointing to the very faint box of light that was being cast onto its wall.

“Yeah, I see it.” He said.

“That’ll be a window.” Kai told him, before beginning to jog around the warehouses. “Help me find a way up.”

Jake caught up to him, frowning. “I should go.” He said. “I can climb better.”

Kai glanced back over his shoulder. “I’m perfectly good at climbing.” He said. “But I can fit in places you can’t.” He added.

Jake scowled. Kai did have a point, he was small enough to fit in tight spaces. Jake could never be able to squeeze through tight air conditioning ducts, but Kai might be able to. “Fine.” He conceded. “But be careful.”

“Alright then.” Kai grinned. “I was planning on throwing myself from a four storey building, but I shall refrain from doing so, for you.”

Jake glared at him. He enjoyed Kai’s sarcasm normally, but in a situation like this, he worried that Kai wasn’t taking it seriously. “Be safe though.” He said.

As they were speaking, Kai spotted a fire escape ladder that led from a door at the top of an adjacent warehouse. Jake could easily lift him the couple of metres it would take to be able to pull himself up, and the ladder led to the roof of the warehouse, number twenty-eight from what the numbers said on it.

As Kai stood underneath the ladder, looking at Jake, he smiled caringly. “I will.” He said, pressing a gentle kiss to Jake’s cheek. “Mind giving me a boost?”

Jake laced his fingers together and crouched down, as Kai put his foot between them and steadied himself on Jake’s shoulders.

“On three.” Jake said, with Kai nodding. “One … Two … Three!” He said, pushing up hard and lifting Kai quickly into the air.

As his hands came up around his chest, Jake felt Kai kick off from his hands and jump up a little, adding extra momentum. A moment later, he was gripping onto the edge of the platform beneath the ladder as Jake took a step back to watch him. Kai briefly remained there before he started hauling himself up. Jake rushed forward when Kai’s left arm slipped from the wet ledge, ready to catch him if he fell, but Kai clung on with his other hand. Swinging once from the ledge, Kai reached up and recaught the edge with his hand. He started pulling himself up, this time without incident.

“Please be careful.” Jake whispered quietly to himself. He knew Kai wouldn’t be able to hear him, but he hoped that Kai would take care anyway.

He watched nervously as Kai began climbing the ladder that led up to the roof. He tested each step with his foot, feeling for how much grip he had before climbing onto it and testing the next. It took him a little while to reach the top of the ladder, but as he was on the roof, he looked down to Jake, who gave him the thumbs up. Then, he disappeared from Jake’s view as he walked a little further onto the roof.

A moment later, Jake’s heart was in his mouth as he watched Kai jump overhead, from one warehouse to the next. He let out a yelp as Kai landed on the opposite roof. A moment later, Kai’s head appeared, looking over the edge, down towards Jake. Even from that height, the worry was plain on his face. Jake took a deep breath and gave Kai another thumbs up. He hadn’t realised Kai had been intending to jump between the warehouses, though it seemed obvious now. There weren’t exactly bridges between the roofs. But even so, if he’d known, Jake would’ve put up far more of a fight about him going up there.

Jake was a little more prepared for Kai’s next jump, but his heart still skipped a beat when he appeared overhead. Jake was relieved that it was his last jump, now Kai was on the roof of their warehouse. Kai quickly leaned over the side of the warehouse and winked at Jake, before he disappeared again, looking for the window that he’d noticed. Jake crossed his fingers and went to stand at the fire door, waiting for Kai to make his way down there. He felt like he’d been stood there for an eternity, but in the end he’d only been there a couple of minutes, when he heard Kai unlocking the door. A moment later, the door opened gently, with Kai standing in the doorway, looking pleased with himself.

“The window was pretty tight.” He said. “But a bit of flexibility helps.” He grinned.

Jake couldn’t help but smile a little bit, even under the circumstances. “Come on.” He said, quietly. “Let’s go. Did you see anything on your way down?”

“No.” Kai replied, as they began walking through the warehouse, looking for signs of life. “But whatever’s in here, it stinks.”

Jake glanced at him, confused. He couldn’t smell anything, besides Kai and the smell of truck fuel in the distance. “I don’t smell anything?”

Kai glanced back at him, frowning. “Like rotten beef?” He said, sounding less sure.

Jake took a deep breath, but still couldn’t smell anything bad, especially not like rotten beef. He frowned again, he wasn’t sure what was causing Kai to smell what he did, but he had a horrible feeling he knew.

Suddenly, Kai stopped, holding his hand up. Jake stopped with him, waiting. In the silence, he heard voices coming quietly from the other side of the warehouse. Kai and Jake exchanged glances, they were there in time, hopefully. Together, they crept closer to where they could hear the voices coming from. They carefully walked down the aisles of huge metal shelves that towered above them to the warehouse’s roof, stacked high with crates and boxes, all covered in plastic with large stickers on them saying where they’d come from, what they were, and where they were going.

As they crept through the aisles, Jake kept a lookout. Peering between the crates periodically, he checked to see if anyone else was in the warehouse with them, besides the men from the cameras. He noticed that the voices were coming from an area in the middle of the warehouse that was noticeably brighter than the surrounding areas. As they got closer, he realised why. The area was an open square, there weren’t any shelves or cargo to block the light from getting to the floor, so the overhead fluorescent lamps could cast what little light they emitted down.

Stopping a couple of aisles away from the men, Kai and Jake watched them carefully through the crates, listening to their conversation. They were speaking with another man who was dressed in a suit with a blue hardhat and a bright orange hi-vis waistcoat over his jacket, a port attendant. They watched as the men talked about import tariffs and express shipping, which Jake had a feeling wasn’t actually about tariffs or shipping, rather code for getting whatever they were there for out of the port without it being checked. Jake’s suspicions were confirmed a few moments later, when he saw one of the men hand an envelope over to the port attendant, who pulled a couple of notes out of it, checking them against the light. When he was satisfied, he put the envelope in his inside pocket, before shaking hands with the man who’d given it to him.

Kai turned around to Jake, looking worried. “We should attack from both sides, we’re too late to swipe the objective before they get here.” He whispered.

“We’re stronger together.” Jake whispered back. “We should attack as one.”

Kai shook his head. “If we divide our strength, we divide theirs. They’ll probably focus more on you, which means I’ll be able to take whoever goes for me more easily, then we can work together to thin them out.”

Jake opened his mouth to protest, but Kai stopped him with a single look.

“I’ve done this before, trust me.” He said, resolutely. “They don’t anticipate me.”

Jake paused for a moment, watching Kai. “Alright.” He said eventually. “You take their flank.”

“I’ll signal you when I’m in position.” Kai said. “Watch for me.” He added, before quickly running off, back down the aisle to go around the edge of the warehouse.

Jake meanwhile turned back to watch more of the deal going ahead in front of them. The port attendant had left the other men now and they were stood in a circle, talking quietly to one another. A few moments later, Jake saw flashing yellow lights coming from one of the aisles, along with the sounds of an engine. A forklift truck was backing out of the shadows, the port attendant driving it. When it got out into the open area, it turned around and began to drive forwards. The pallet on its front was carrying four rectangular boxes. They looked to be a two man job to carry, but Jake was more concerned by the size of them. They didn’t look like they would fit a piece of art in them, unless it was a sculpture that had been disassembled.

The port attendant jumped down from the truck’s driver’s seat and spoke to the man who’d given him the money once again. He wished him a good evening and warned him to be out of the port by sunrise, before he turned and began walking towards the main entrance, leaving the men alone.

Over in the opposite corner, Jake saw Kai looking out from the side of a crate, glancing between Jake and the men. He was frowning deeply, Jake could see there was something that was making him worried. Jake pointed at the men twice with two fingers, the signal to ask for confirmation of attack, but Kai held his hand up, answering no, shaking his head for good measure.

The men were talking again, until one removed his hat. “Don’t need these anymore.” He said, pulling his glasses off.

“Agreed.” The man who’d had the money said, as he took his own hat off. “Remember to put them on outside.” He added, as he took his own glasses off and looked over in Jake’s direction.

Jake felt his stomach drop, as he recognised Brant. Griffin had shown him a picture, and warned him that he believed Brant might be on this job, but he’d been unable to believe that they might actually have a chance to find him.

In the opposite corner, Jake could see Kai’s face turn from worry to fear as he crept out from behind the crate, trying to get a better look at Brant. When Brant finally turned to look the other way, Jake watched Kai’s face turn to horror as he froze in position. From the look of his chest, Kai’s breathing had sped up as well.

Jake desperately tried to get Kai’s attention, but the omega wasn’t looking at him anymore, his gaze was fixed on his mate. Jake was trying to tell him to move back, that he was exposed, but it was too late.

Stood in the open, Brant was glancing around the warehouse, until his gaze came to rest on Kai. He stared at him for a long time. “Kai?” He said quietly, sounding as amazed. “I thought you were dead?”

Kai didn’t move, he just stared at Brant, his breathing getting even faster as Jake watched helplessly from the other side of the room.

“Kai.” Brant said, a little more forcefully. “Come here.” He said, beginning to walk towards him.

Kai took a step backwards, his hands moving behind his back, to where Jake knew his knives were sheathed.

“Come here!” Brant said again, sounding angrier as he got closer.

Kai whispered something so quietly that Jake couldn’t hear, nor could he read it on his lips, but Brant had heard it.

“What did you say?!” He shouted at Kai.

“No.” Kai said, a little louder, his voice cracking. He still looked terrified, but Jake’s mouth dropped open at his courage. He’d just been presented with the mate who he never thought he’d see again, and he was standing up for himself.

“You little shit.” Brant swore at him. He began to storm towards Kai, and he froze again, looking terrified at the alpha bearing down on him.

Jake couldn’t stop himself. He quickly ran out from his hiding place to stand in the open, glaring at Brant. “I wouldn’t do that, if I were you!” He called out loudly.

Brant turned around, glaring at him angrily. “Who the fuck are you?” He said.

“I’m with Kai.” Jake said, stepping towards Brant, who stayed where he was, halfway between him and Kai.

“You’re talking about _my_ mate.” Brant said, aggressively. “How dare yo-”

“I am not your mate.” Kai shouted, interrupting Brant, prompting him to turn around in surprise. Kai’s voice started off a little hoarse, but as he continued, he grew more and more confident. “After everything you did to me, we are not mates. Mates love and cherish one another, they care for each other. You treated me like I was dirt, nothing more than a mare to be bred. You beat me for your own insecurities, you hurt me because you were jealous. You were vindictive, you abused me, you raped me. You knew I didn’t want it, you knew I couldn’t get pregnant without a heat, but you forced yourself on me anyway. I gave you everything, and all you gave me was pain. We were going to have a baby together, but you killed it. You killed my baby, and I will never forgive you for that. If what we had was matehood, I would rather die than call myself your mate.” He shouted.

Jake stood there in shock, amazed at how Kai had been able to stand up to his abuser. He wanted to run over to Kai and embrace him, but Brant was still between them.

Brant stood there for a moment as well, staring at Kai. Then, he turned to face Jake, his eyes narrowed menacingly. Jake stood his ground, glaring back at the alpha. Never had he wanted to hurt another person as badly as he wanted to tear Brant apart.

Suddenly, Brant began to approach Jake. “Kill them both.” He shouted to the other men, as he charged forward.

Jake took a step back, before moving into a defensive position. Ready.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scenes of a violent nature. Reader discretion is advised.

##  Ω

Kai stood, breathing heavily as he stared at Brant. He’d dreamt of one day finding Brant, and finally being able to end his limbo. And yet with the man in front of him, Kai couldn’t move. He didn’t know where his sudden outburst of emotion had come from, he didn’t really remember what he’d said. All he knew was that he would rather die than be with Brant. And, at the end of the day, Kai knew that only one of them would be walking out of that warehouse. Whether he or Brant died, his torment would finally be over.

But, as he stood there, frozen. He was treated to the memories of what Brant had done to him. The ones that he’d forced down deep inside him, where they couldn’t hurt him. Brant’s most savage acts against him, they were coming back to him in waves of pain and anger. Kai couldn’t move.

That was until he saw Brant charging at Jake. “Kill them both!” He shouted at the other two men, who were just watching gormlessly.

Suddenly, everything else that had been running through his mind faded away, replaced by a single thought. Don’t lose Jake.

Without thinking, Kai ran forward, chasing Brant as he was bearing down on Jake. He’d halved the distance between them, when Kai became aware of a presence approaching his side. Quickly jumping and rolling away from it, he came to a crouch, glaring at the figure who was grasping where he had been.

In front of him, there were two men, one far bigger than the other. Kai guessed that they were probably an alpha and a beta respectively, from the difference in size and from what he could hear of their temperaments.

“Go help the boss.” The alpha grunted at the beta. “This runt’s mine.” He said, grinning menacingly.

Kai glanced over to Jake, who was holding his own against Brant and even managing to force him back. Jake could handle himself for now, Kai would deal with this brute in the meantime.

Reaching behind his back and underneath his damp t-shirt, Kai slipped one of his knives free of its sheath and held it in his fist, the blade pointing down at the floor. He stayed crouching, watching the alpha carefully as he grinned at Kai.

“That’s a pretty little knife.” The alpha teased. “I bet it’ll look lovely sticking out of your pretty little neck.” He said, grunting as he went to charge at Kai, closing the distance between them.

Kai knew exactly how to deal with him. Crouching down, he waited for the right moment as the alpha approached, when he suddenly sprung up. The alpha had been expecting him to jump, reaching up and trying to swipe at where Kai would have been. But Kai was better than that. Instead, he quickly dived down and dropped to the floor, going down onto his knees and rolling through the alpha’s spread legs. As he went down, he quickly slashed at the alpha’s ankles. It wouldn’t incapacitate him by any means, but if he could get the alpha in pain, it would help him defeat the far bigger man.

As Kai went through the alpha’s leg, he quickly lifted his legs from the floor and landed a kick square in the alpha’s groin, with a satisfying grunt coming from him as his foot found its target. He slid along the floor briefly, before he quickly turned around to see the alpha’s face looking significantly redder. He glared at Kai, incensed, as he dropped down to one knees, his hands covering his crotch.

Kai quickly got to his feet and ran at the alpha again, taking advantage of the alpha’s kneel to jump up and sink his knife into the alpha’s right bicep, slightly twisting, prompting a cry of pain. But, before Kai was able to pull the knife out, the alpha’s fist was racing towards him. Barely able to turn himself so his face was shielded, the blow hit Kai’s shoulder and sent him flying. He landed in a heap on the floor, but quickly recovered himself into a roll that left him kneeling, facing away from the alpha. He looked behind him, to see the alpha racing towards him, with no time for him to get out of the way.

Before Kai had a chance to move, he felt the alpha’s hands grabbing his ankles. When the alpha lifted him from the ground, Kai felt the air whistling past his head. He tried desperately to free one of his ankles from the alpha’s grasp, but he held firm. A moment later, Kai was heading back down again, towards the concrete floor with an alarming speed. Bracing himself for the hit, Kai curled himself inwards, protecting his head as best he could. Then, he hit the ground. Hard.

It took a moment for the impact to ricochet through him, but when it did, it hurt. Kai cried out, feeling all his joints jar on the hard floor. There was a loud ringing in his ears as well, as his eyes readjusted to his surrounding. Distantly, he could hear a kind of whistling. And when his eyes refocused themselves, he saw something grey coming up to meet him. He was headed down again, fast.

Feeling his strength surge, Kai wrenched one of his feet free from the alpha’s grasp, feeling his fingernails scratch into his skin. Bending his other leg, he was able to get himself a little closer to the alpha, and with all the strength he could muster, he brought his heel down to land on the alpha’s right bicep, where Kai’s knife was still embedded.

The alpha cried out in pain and his grip on Kai’s other ankle loosened. Quickly kicking off the alpha’s body, Kai was able to get himself away from the alpha. He fell to the floor, not as gracefully as he might’ve done in other circumstances, but far less forcefully than the alpha would’ve thrown him. He shook his head and looked back over at the alpha, who was kneeling on the ground, his hand wrapped around the handle of Kai’s knife.

The alpha pulled the knife out of his arm, grunting as the blade came out, covered in blood. He stared at Kai, breathing heavily and Kai stared back, carefully moving back to his crouch. His ankles throbbed and when he moved, his entire left sent out shocks of pain from where he had hit the ground. He could feel drops of blood beginning to run down the side of his face, and he was certain that the dampness he could feel around his shoulder wasn’t from sweating. But Kai ignored the pain, ignored his own discomfort. He could focus on that when the alpha was dead.

Quickly jumping up, Kai charged at the alpha, who seemed surprised that an omega would be going on the offensive. The alpha leaned back with a worried expression on his face, as though he wanted to step but couldn’t whilst he was on his knees. As Kai ran at him, he slipped his hand back under his t-shirt and grabbed his second knife. He was less than a metre from the alpha before he pulled it out and quickly slashed at the alpha’s face, feeling the cut hit home.

Surprised, the alpha’s free hand quickly shot to his face, whilst the other one loosened its grip on Kai’s other knife. Kai took advantage of it, and quickly kicked the hand down before stamping on it. Had he been wearing his heavier boots, he might’ve been able to break the alpha’s wrist. But with his trainers, the most Kai managed was maybe a finger or two. But even so, the alpha’s grip on the knife was gone and it fell from his hand. Spinning, Kai quickly swiped it up before he jumped back behind the alpha, out of arm’s reach.

As the alpha turned to look at Kai, he could see the man was no longer able to fight. He had a long slash running up his cheek, from his mouth to his ear. He only had one hand to fight with now, and even that was attached to an injured arm. But even so, he was struggling to get back up, his hands balled into fists, with one being far less tight than the other. Kai felt a moment of admiration for his opponent, he wasn’t going to go out lying down, which was something he’d seen several times. But nevertheless, he was going to go out.

Mustering his strength and feeling the adrenaline running through him, Kai got up and ran at the alpha one last time. He jumped up and backflipped over the alpha’s head, his ankles crying out as he did. As the alpha tried feebly to punch Kai away, one of his shots missing completely and the other barely registering to Kai, he quickly plunged his two knives into the alpha’s back, going between the ribs on his left and right side and pulling the alpha over onto his front. As Kai landed, his left ankle gave way, causing him to fall into a heap on the floor. But once he’d recovered, he looked up at the alpha in front of him, dead before he had even hit the floor.

Kai heard a sudden shout from behind him, and he remembered that there were more people in the fight. He turned around and saw the beta crumpled on the floor near Jake’s feet. He could tell by his bruising that Jake had snapped his neck. Jake’s hands were shaking as he looked down at the body, Kai could tell he was angry. He briefly wondered what it might be at, but he was quickly pulled from that thought.

Behind Jake, Brant was on his hands and knees on the floor, coughing and spitting out blood. He had a split lip and there were bruises all over his face. Jake meanwhile had several tears in his top, where the fabric had become tinged with blood, as well as several cuts on his face and the beginnings of bruising around his cheek. They were both breathing heavily, and their frowns looked aggressive.

Suddenly, without warning, Brant pulled himself up from his knees and began racing towards Jake, his mouth open, screaming a silent warcry.

“Jake!” Kai shouted, as Brant beared down on him without his notice, but it backfired. Instead, Jake looked towards Kai, worried. They weren’t supposed to use their names when they were around enemies, in case someone managed to escape and track them, but Kai hadn’t been thinking about that. All he could see was Jake, oblivious to Brant coming at him.

Less than a heartbeat later, Brant crashed into Jake, tackling him to the ground. The two rolled over one another across the floor, Brant snarling as he tried to grab Jake. When they finally stopped, Brant was kneeling over Jake menacingly. Kai watched in horror as Brant’s fists raised up then raced down onto Jake over and over again. Jake was unable to shield himself from the punches with Brant kneeling on his arms. He just managed to work his left arm free and shield his face, but Brant quickly grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled it out at a painful angle, prompting a pained cry from Jake as Brant continued his assault.

Before Kai had realised he’d even moved, the knife was already sailing through the air.

* * *

##  Α

Jake cried out as the first punches fell on him. Brant was aiming for his face and neck, and his every punch was landing hard. Jake was powerless to stop it, as much as he struggled, trying to free his arm from under Brant’s legs or pull his wrist from Brant’s grasp. The other alpha was too heavy and Jake wasn’t able to use his full strength as the punches kept coming. They fell like rain, over and over, until Jake wasn’t able to cry out anymore. His vision was beginning to go blurry, and the edges were starting to fade to black. As Jake felt the world slipping away, his memories began to replay themselves to him. He lay there as he watched the glimpses of his life, the snippets of his past.

The years he’d spent working with the Gang back in Edenfell. The things they’d made him do, the people who he’d hurt because of their orders. The day he’d finally built up the strength to leave, to say no and walk away. The look on his mother’s face when he’d returned home, the anger in his father’s voice when he’d told him to leave and never come back. The shame on his uncle’s face when he’d turned up on his doorstep, desperate and begging for help. The determination his uncle had had when he’d been teaching Jake how to live a better life. The pride he’d had when Jake had landed the position at the fire station, the responsibility that he had finally earned, the point where things had seemed to turn around.

Then the months of drifting, of purposelessness, after his uncle had died. The weeks of monotony with no reprieve in sight. Until the moment he’d first seen Kai, practically running from that alpha. The sudden instinct that he had to help, had to step in and help this completely unknown omega. The uncertainty he’d felt all those nights in the guest wing, wondering if he’d done the right thing. And finally, the feeling of Kai in his arms, the warmth and tenderness of his every move with Jake. The overwhelming happiness at the last month he’d spent with him.

Then, something changed. It took Jake a moment to realise what it was, that the punches had stopped. The hand that had been holding his wrist disappeared and Jake was finally able to pull it back, the pain of his arm being twisted fading away quickly. As he blinked, his vision began to refocus itself, the blackness lightening so Jake could begin to see figures again. Finally Jake could see his surroundings properly, and he looked up at Brant, wondering why he’d stopped punching. Jake briefly wondered if he was dead, that this was what the afterlife was, but the throbbing in his face quickly confirmed he was still alive.

Above him, Jake watched as Brant clutched at his throat, his face looking shocked and scared. It took Jake a long time to register the handle of the knife sticking out from the side of his throat. Everything had been moving so fast that it felt like time had slowed down, as Brant kept opening his mouth like he was trying to speak, but no words were coming up.

Then, the blood began to seep between Brant’s fingers and down his neck, staining the collar of his shirt red. It surprised Jake, but he didn’t quite understand why. Knives usually meant blood, so why was he surprised that someone with a knife stuck in their throat was bleeding? Even so, Jake stared up at Brant for a moment, barely able to believe what he was seeing. Ever since Griffin had shown him the picture of Brant, he’d imagined what Brant would look like when he died, but Jake was astounded that it was happening. It had just been a pipe dream, not something he’d been able to imagine happening. Even when Griffin had told him that Brant could be there, Jake still hadn’t thought it would be possible for them to finally end Kai’s torment.

Realising Brant was still kneeling over him, Jake quickly took his opportunity to push Brant off himself, the other alpha falling onto his side on the concrete floor, his legs splayed out but his hands wrapped around his throat. He continued looking straight ahead, the look of shock ever present in his eyes as they began to glaze over. His movements were growing slower and slower as the blood continued to drip down his neck from where the knife was stuck out. He kept opening and closing his mouth, like a fish out of water, and each time more blood oozed out, running down across his throat and onto his hand and wrist that were wrapped around his neck, grasping as though he might be able to hold the blood in if he just pressed tightly enough.

But gradually, Brant’s grasp began to loosen, as his other limbs grew lax as well. His jerking as he fought to breath grew softer and softer, until he was barely moving. It was as though someone was slowly reducing the speed of Jake’s vision, as everything about Brant kept getting slower and slower. Until eventually, it stopped. His eyes rolled back in his head. His hands fell limp, with one flopping to the floor as the other fell awkwardly across his neck. His mouth dropped open, his jaw hanging to the side. His body rolled over onto its front a little, until it just lay there.

Brant was dead.

Jake sat staring at Brant’s body, barely able to comprehend what he was seeing. The warehouse was eerily quiet now, the noise of their fight gone, leaving only the faint echoes of the port working away outside, completely oblivious to what had just happened there. The only sound that Jake could hear inside was the sound of a gentle rustling of clothing, coming from his side. When he turned around, he watched Kai creeping up beside him on all fours, his eyes fixed on Brant. He looked horrified, just like he had when he’d first seen him. His mouth was open in disbelief and his hands were trembling badly when he lifted them from the floor. Jake looked between Kai and Brant’s body, and he suddenly realised what had just happened.

Kai had thrown the knife.

Kai had killed his mate.

Jake quickly rushed over to Kai, pulling him into his embrace, hugging the omega tightly, relieved that he didn’t seem to be injured. “Oh my God.” He said, smiling and sighing as he held Kai close. “You saved me.”

He looked down at Kai, waiting for him to say something. But Kai didn’t say anything. His gaze was fixed on Brant’s body, lying limp on the floor as a small pool of blood formed around his neck.

Jake’s smile faded away as he looked between them, he didn’t understand what was happening. “You did it.” Jake said, trying to cajole Kai. “He’s finally dead.” He said, holding the omega’s shoulders in his hands, hoping that Kai would say something.

Still, nothing.

“Kai?” Jake said. He knew he wasn’t supposed to use their names, but all their enemies were out of earshot now, and he needed to get Kai’s attention somehow. “Kai!” He said again, giving him a little shake, but to no avail. “Snap out of it, Kai. We need to get out of here.” Jake could hear his voice growing more and more frantic.

Jake froze as it suddenly dawned on him what Kai had just done. He’d just killed his mate, the man who he was bonded to, a connection that could only be broken by death. To lose his mate, it must’ve broken some part of him, especially to kill his own mate.

“Please, Kai.” Jake begged. “Please. If you can hear me, I need you to snap out of this.” He gently took Kai’s head in his hands and turned it towards him, but Kai’s eyes didn’t move, they stayed staring off into nothing, not looking at Jake. “Please, come back to me.” Jake whispered, resting his forehead against Kai’s in a last ditch attempt to bring him back.

But Kai still didn’t respond. He just stared into nothing. When Jake eventually let go of him, he slowly turned back to Brant, staring at his body and the knife sticking from his neck.

Jake crumpled down next Kai, falling to his knees as he felt himself beginning to panic. He wasn’t ready for this. Kai was the one who knew how to do these jobs, he was the one who knew the layout of the port, he was the one with the experience. Jake had done nothing like this in years, he was hopelessly out of his depth. He didn’t think he’d be able to take a job on his own, let alone a job where he had to get his defenceless partner out as well. He felt overwhelmed and wanted to scream, scream until his lungs gave out and he had no more air. He buried his head in his hands, panting as he tried to control himself.

Then, on his hands, he smelt the faintest hint of Kai’s scent. The scent that he’d fallen in love with, the scent that filled his world every night and made him feel whole, the scent that reminded him that Kai was closeby. He looked up at the omega through his fingers, and knew he couldn’t lose it. Not then, when Kai needed him most. Kai was at his most vulnerable, and Jake had to get him back to Hollyrode, back to safety.

Gathering up all his courage and forcing his panic down, deep inside him, Jake stood up, and looked around the warehouse. As he looked around, the sheer scale of his job threatened to crush him, but he ignored it. Instead, he focused on his first task, finding the last man. Once he’d done that, he’d deal with the next task, and then the next, until eventually he got Kai home. He focused on that, Griffin would know how to help Kai once he was back in Hollyrode, Griffin always knew how to do everything.

Jake quickly set off for the front entrance of the warehouse, remembering that the fourth man had gone back to the van when they’d watched the CCTV footage. He left Kai in the warehouse, deciding it was safer for him to stay where Jake was confident there were no more enemies rather than bringing him somewhere that he knew there definitely was one.

As Jake rushed through the door, he saw the van waiting outside the warehouse. Without thinking, he started running towards it. But before he’d even made it two metres, he heard the van’s engine quickly turn on, before revving hard. The sound of squealing rubber met him as he sprinted towards the van, but the van had taken off faster than Jake could have had any hope of running. Swearing to himself, he realised that he should’ve been more stealthy about his approach but Jake hadn’t been thinking properly. Anyone would take off if they saw a beat-up looking alpha running at them with a bloodied t-shirt on.

As the van sped away from him, Jake read its number plate, knowing that Griffin would be able to track it. He managed to read the letters ‘J’ and ‘V’, as well as the number seven before the van squealed around a corner and out of his sight. Huffing, Jake hoped that would be enough for Griffin to be able to use, before he went back to deal with the bodies. His next task was to get rid of as much evidence as he could, then he could get Kai out of there.

As he jogged back through the aisles of the warehouse, he kept his eyes peeled for some kind of explosives or something he could use to start a fire. That was the plan, to grab the art, burn any evidence and make their escape during the fire. But now, with Kai in the state he was in, Jake knew he’d need longer to get them out of the port. On the fifth aisle he searched, Jake found what he was looking for. There was a crate marked as explosive, so he quickly made a mental note of the location, before finding a crowbar and levering the top of it off. The crate was filled with rounds of plastic explosive for mining, along with detonators stored in separate, insulated boxes. Exactly what Jake needed. He snatched up three rounds of explosives, a detonator, and some fuse wiring, before returning back to the open area with the bodies and forklift truck.

When he got there, he found that Kai had moved a little. He was knelt next to Brant, staring at his neck and the knife. His face still frozen in the fearful shock as it had been earlier, and judging from the rise and fall of his chest, his breathing was both erratic and slow, which worried Jake.

He carefully walked over to Kai, placing his hand gently on Kai’s shoulder, squeezing just a little. “Kai?” He asked, hoping in vain that he might get a response this time. “Please.” He begged again. “Please come back to me.” He waited for a few moments, but Kai still didn’t respond. Sighing and hanging his head, Jake let out a very shaky breath. He had to stay strong, he had to get them out of there, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself together.

Shaking his head and cajoling himself silently, Jake went over to the crates on the forklift truck’s pallet. With the crowbar, he opened the top of the crate closest to him. As he slid the lid off and peered in, his suspicions were confirmed. The boxes were the wrong shape for shipping art in, but they were perfect for shipping bags of cocaine. There was so much that Jake could hardly believe his eyes. That shipment was worth thousands, if not tens of thousands, and they were all probably bound for Edenfell, based on Brant’s presence. They were fresh imports, new product ready to go on the market. The attendant must’ve been paid a lot to get this through the port without any of the usual checks. Jake worried whether it might come to haunt them. He knew he had to destroy it, Griffin wouldn’t allow narcotics to circulate if any of Hollyrode’s jobs came into contact with them, but Jake worried whose wrath they might incur. Morris Becker was certainly not the only person who would want them dead for this.

Jake quickly walked over to the forklift truck and pulled off the spare jerry can of fuel. He then set about pulling the bodies near to the forklift truck and arranging them against it so they would be hit by the majority of the blast. He started with the two unknown men first, until he had no choice but to drag Brant away from Kai.

Kai didn’t seem to react when Jake moved Brant’s body next to the truck. He just stared at the small pool of blood absently, still looking horrified. Jake hoped it meant he was less transfixed on his loss of Brant, but he had no idea. He just kept working, telling himself that Griffin would know what to do.

Once the men were in position, Jake quickly retrieved Kai’s knives and slipped them into his pocket, then cleaned up the blood that he could, swabbing it up with rags torn from one of the men’s jackets, before putting the rags in with the drugs and dousing it all in fuel. Jake positioned the rounds of explosives, one under the drugs and two under the forklift truck. He hoped that it would be enough to make the whole thing look like the forklift truck exploded, destroying the drugs and starting the fire, and that the bodies would be burnt enough that they wouldn’t be too identifiable. Jake knew it wouldn’t be able to fool anyone for too long, but all he needed to do was buy them time to escape and make sure it couldn’t be linked to them, which he thought he had been able to do. Quickly grabbing the detonator, Jake was relieved it was a digital one. He quickly programmed a five minute countdown, hoping it would be enough time for them to get out, before starting it.

As Jake quickly ran over to Kai, he briefly considered trying to coax the omega up and helping him walk out, but knew that would take too long, time they didn’t have. Reaching down, Jake scooped him up into his arms. Carrying Kai would make them far more conspicuous, but Jake was hoping to stay mostly hidden in the shadows, much like how they’d got into the warehouse in the first place.

Jake was carefully trying to reposition Kai in his arms so they could both be more comfortable, when he heard a very faint whimper coming from him. He looked down at Kai, watching him curl up and try to burrow his head into Jake’s chest. He wasn’t sure if it was a good sign, but Jake hoped it meant Kai still knew he was there. Even if it was on instinct alone, it meant Kai was still in there somewhere.

He hurried through the warehouse, heading back to the fire exit they’d used to get in then running down the alleyways as fast as he could. Jake wasn’t as familiar with the layout of the port as Kai, but he had a rough idea of which way they’d come. He also knew that as long as he kept the quay and the sea on his left, then he was headed south and he would eventually get to the gatehouse if he followed the perimeter.

But, as Jake was winding through the port, the warehouses giving way to containers, he began to feel more and more lost. He couldn’t see anything except for the high walls of sheet metal that surrounded him. He came to a junction, and Jake had no idea which way to go. He looked in each direction, trying to see the quay or the outer fence so he had some idea of which way he was going, but there was nothing but containers.

Jake stood, frantically looking one way then the other, but he had no idea. He closed his eyes and thought hard, trying to remember the ways Kai had led them earlier in the night, but he didn’t know. Then Jake suddenly remembered what had happened when they had been lost earlier. Digging out the map, he felt relief running through his body as he shook it open and unfurled it in front of him. Squinting at it in the darkness, it took Jake far longer than he would’ve liked to figure out their position. But once he had it, he felt far more confident. He knew how to get back to the gatehouse now.

After several minutes of jogging, filled with Jake worrying that he’d taken another wrong turn and they were lost again, they finally came to the gatehouse. Lurking in the shadows and watching the gatehouse carefully, Jake checked to see if anyone had taken over security from the guards they’d already dealt with. The door was still slightly ajar from where Jake had left it open on his way out, in case they needed to get back in. If someone was in there, they would’ve closed the door, so Jake was sure the gatehouse was still abandoned. Even so, he was careful as he crept past, keeping out of sight of the small windows.

Jake breathed a sigh of relief when they finally reached the car. He carefully placed Kai down in the passenger’s seat, reaching over to do up his seatbelt for him, before he hurried around to the driver’s side. As he opened the door to climb in, he heard a faint boom in the distance. The detonator going off. As Jake sat down in the driver’s seat and turned the car on, he hoped that there had been enough damage, but he didn’t have long to linger on the thought. He quickly put the car into gear and drove off, he needed to get home and fast, before the authorities made things too difficult.

Once he was on the highway, Jake watched as the dense industry of Stachen Port began to give way to the parks and houses of the suburbs. He kept glancing over to Kai, hoping each time that he might have done something, or simply have moved. But every time he looked over, Kai was just sitting there, staring out of the windscreen into nothing. It made Jake more and more worried. Whenever they drove together, Kai would always watch the scenery go by, looking out to road signs, just generally paying attention to his surroundings. He didn’t sit there, looking out the windscreen silently, his eyes glazed over from whatever was going on in his head.

Jake didn’t understand it, they were miles away now. They’d left Brant back in that warehouse, he was gone, and yet Kai still hadn’t snapped out of his trance. He tried saying something, asking Kai a question or making a comment about things that they drove past, but Kai barely acted like he’d heard him. The silence was getting to Jake, the uncertainty around Kai eating at him as he pressed the accelerator down a little harder.

As he glared out the window, Jake kept telling himself to calm down. That he needed to keep a clear head, to focus on the road in front of him. His goal was Hollyrode, and he was nearly there. He just needed to get to the garage, so they could change cars. He told himself that Kai would be feeling a little better by the time they reached it, that he’d be able to get himself out of the car and change his clothes, then he would be acting more like his usual, cherpy, witty self.

Jake was concentrating hard, and it was beginning to take its toll. His adrenaline was wearing off now and fatigue was beginning to set in. Ignoring everything else, Jake kept his mind focused solely on Kai, and getting him to safety. The pain in his face and the ache in his hands from the fight, the stress from everything he’d gone through that night, the fear of long term damage to Kai, Jake pushed it all deep inside him. Kai needed him to focus on getting to Hollyrode, so Jake would.

An hour and a half later, mercifully, Jake pulled into the alley that led to the garage. Quickly climbing out and entering the access code, Jake drove the car into the empty spot and parked up. Resting his head against the steering wheel, he sighed heavily. He was so tired, but he still wasn’t finished. Originally, the plan had been to stay overnight in the garage then return to Hollyrode the next morning. Each of the garages had a bed and bathroom, some like that one even had mini-apartments attached, but Jake had to get Kai home as soon as he could. The prospect of several more hours of driving made Jake groan, but when he looked back to Kai, he didn’t feel like he had a choice.

Kai hadn’t even taken his seatbelt off yet, he was still staring out the front window. He didn’t seem to have noticed they’d arrived at the garage, or even that they’d stopped moving. Jake walked around the car and reached in to help Kai out. When he wrapped his arms around him, he let out a very slight whimper, leaning into Jake’s chest, his breath hitching. Jake was as careful as he could, but his hands were shaking slightly from his injuries and stress, so he wasn’t as delicate as he’d have liked. He gently helped Kai change his t-shirt for a warmer, clean hoodie before helping him into the other car.

Mentally preparing himself, Jake quickly grabbed an energy drink from the mini-fridge. It wouldn’t make much of a difference, but he was hoping it might help him slightly and Jake would take whatever he could get at that moment. Climbing into the driver’s seat, Jake put the car into gear and carefully reversed out of the garage, readying himself for the four hour journey that lay ahead of him.


	14. Chapter 14

## Α

Tired, stressed, and in pain, Jake breathed a sigh of relief as the large main gates of Hollyrode appeared in the glow of his headlights. He’d been driving for hours, even though he’d broken almost every speed limit he’d come across. He wasn’t used to driving for such a long time in a car and he was exhausted. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to rest, but he couldn’t allow himself to until he knew that Kai was going to be okay.

Reaching through the window, Jake pushed the call button on the intercom. As the dial tone rang, he stared down at the steering wheel. He was gripping it so tightly that his knuckles had started to go alarmingly pale, as though he were gripping onto it for dear life. He breathed heavily, willing someone to answer and let him get out of that godforsaken car.

“Yes?” Griffin’s voice eventually came through. He sounded a little croaky, like he’d just woken up. Which wouldn’t have been surprising, since it was nearly four o’clock in the morning.

“The blackbirds are migrating south.” Jake repeated immediately, not waiting for Griffin to ask for the passphrase. He didn’t have time for smalltalk.

“You’re back early, Jake.” Griffin said, sounding confused.

“Just open the gates.” Jake begged frustratedly. “Please!” He knew he shouldn’t snap at Griffin, but he was too stressed to care at that moment.

Griffin seemed to pick up on Jake’s concern. “I’ll meet you in the basement.” He said, before the intercom clicked off.

A moment later, the gates buzzed and began to slowly open. Jake wasted no time getting the car up the driveway and into the garage. He didn’t bother trying to park properly in one of the spaces, he just aimed for a gap that looked big enough and stopped the car once it was roughly in it. He could repark later, right then he needed to get Griffin to see to Kai. He would know what to do, Griffin always knew what to do.

As Jake got out of the car, Griffin came hurrying down the stairs in his dressing gown and pyjamas. He was pulling a comb through his hair as he walked over to the car. “Report.” He ordered, watching as Jake circled around the car to the passenger side.

“No time.” Jake said quickly.

Griffin looked like he was about to say something, but fell silent as Jake opened the car door. He reached in and carefully gathered Kai up into his arms. He was still no better than he had been at the garage. He didn’t seem to notice anything going on, and the only movement he made was the curl into Jake’s chest as he carried him towards Griffin.

“What happened to him?” Griffin asked, the first time Jake had ever seen him shocked, by anything.

“Brant’s dead.” Jake said simply. “He’s been like this ever since.”

“He reacted badly to you killing him then?” Griffin asked, walking over and gently resting his hand on Kai’s arm.

“No.” Jake whispered. “He did it.”

Griffin’s mouth dropped open, staring between Jake and Kai, before he shook his head a little and quickly recomposed himself. “Take him to your bedroom.” Griffin told Jake, as he began to start organising things. Jake was relieved, he was right, Griffin was going to be able to help Kai. “Your room will be the best place for him, given Kai’s familiarity with it.” Griffin continued. “I’ll wake up Lucie, she can check him over.” Then he hurried off back up the stairs, as Jake set off as well, following as a far slower pace.

By the time Jake had reached the second floor, Griffin was waiting for him on the landing, still looking concerned. “Lucie will be a few moments.” He called over his shoulder, as he went ahead of Jake, opening the door to their room for him.

Jake felt a little more relaxed as he walked over to the bed. Not calm, by any stretch, but he had hope. Lucie used to be a nurse before she had joined Hollyrode, she would be able to make sure that Kai was healthy, or at least not in any danger. And Griffin knew Kai better than anyone, probably even better than Jake knew him. If anyone would know how to break Kai out of his own head, Griffin would.

Carefully, Jake laid Kai down on the bed, before he gently worked Kai’s shoes off his feet and laid the duvet over his legs. He sat down on the side of the bed, gently holding Kai’s hand, running his thumb along Kai’s knuckles as he watched the omega. He was still staring up to nothing on the ceiling, like he was watching the night sky through the upper floors, but he didn’t look peaceful. The horror that had covered his face had faded, but he still looked fearful of something. Jake turned away, looking out the window at the moon. He kept glancing back at Kai, hoping to see some change, but every time he was just reminded of how powerless he was to help Kai. That there was nothing he could do, until Griffin and Lucie were able to figure out how he could help.

After a few drawn out minutes, there was a faint knock on the still-open door. Jake and Griffin both looked over to see Lucie standing in the doorway, her hair falling messily over her shoulder as he approached them in her slippers and nightgown.

“What’s wrong with Kai?” She asked, before yawning a little. “Did he get hurt on the job?” As she got closer and was able to see Kai herself, her expression changed from sleepiness to worry.

Jake looked back at her, trying to figure out how to explain.

“He’s been like this for some time, I believe.” Griffin offered, moving to stand at the end of the bed, so Lucie could be closer to Kai.

She gently reached over and rested the back of her hand on Kai’s head, feeling for a moment. “He’s a little cold to the touch.” She noted, before she took hold of Kai’s wrist and started counting under her breath, looking at her watch. But she kept having to restart, each time getting no higher than about five before shaking her head and starting again. By the third time, she turned to Jake. “Would you mind moving from the bed, dear?” She asked kindly. “Your movements keep making me lose count.”

“Oh, sorry.” Jake said quickly, slipping off the bed. He considered standing, but decided to kneel by the bed instead, keeping Kai’s hand in his as his gaze flicked between him and Lucie.

After thirty seconds, Lucie gently laid Kai’s arm by his side, back on the bed. “His pulse is quite high as well.” She said, looking between Griffin and Jake. “He may be in some kind of shock.”

Griffin looked down at Kai for a moment, concerned, but Jake didn’t understand what Lucie meant. “How can I help him?” He asked, looking up between the two of them. What was he supposed to do with shock? Surely one of them would know.

Lucie looked at Jake carefully, glancing over to Griffin. “You might be suffering from something similar as well, Jake. Judging by your agitation.” She told him, her smile caring but concerned. “Stress, at the least.”

“I’m fine.” Jake dismissed quickly. He wasn’t the one lying on a bed, unable to speak or move. “What can I do for him?” He asked again, he had to know.

“Be there for him.” Lucie said a moment later. “You two have clearly been through an awful lot tonight. He’ll need you when he comes around, which I think he will.”

Jake looked up at her. “Is that it?” He asked, hearing the desperation in his voice. “Is there nothing I can do to help him?”

Lucie smiled softly at him, but he could see the worry in her expression as well. “Jake, whatever Kai is going through, he has to work his way out of it.” She explained. “When he comes back, he’ll probably be scared, confused, and vulnerable. He’ll need you then, more than ever. Stay with him, talk when you can, support each other. Do what mates do.”

Jake looked back at Kai, his stomach dropping. Kai was trapped and he couldn’t help him. “There’s nothing?” He pleaded, looking up at Lucie, wishing for something, anything, that he might be able to do.

Lucie walked around to the other side of the bed, standing beside Jake and gently rubbing his shoulder supportively. “Not right now, no.” She told him. “But he will need you soon. Try and get some rest, Jake.”

Jake hung his head, taking a deep breath, trying to hold himself together as best he could. “I guess losing your mate will do a number on you.” He said absently, as he watched Kai’s fingers in his hand.

“What?” Lucie said, sounding surprised and alarmed. “Kai’s lost his mate tonight? He had a mate?”

Jake looked back up at her, his eyes wide as he realised what he’d said. Kai had been keeping it a secret and had asked Jake to not mention it. Most of the others in Hollyrode didn’t realise he was mated, let alone everything else he’d been through with Brant. He was purposefully vague about his past with them.

Jake opened his mouth to try and answer, but he had no idea what to say. Anything else he might say would just give away more of Kai’s secret, and he was in no state to try and tell half-truths to cover for him.

Luckily, Griffin spoke for him. “That’s a story for Kai to tell.” He said, stepping a little closer and nodding to Lucie.

Lucie glanced between Griffin and Kai for a few moments, before she seemed satisfied with Griffin’s answer. “Very well then.” She said, gathering her thoughts for a moment. “In that case, it might explain why Kai is in the state he is. Losing a mate can be very tough for an omega at the best of times, when they’re in full health. Looking at the state of you two, Kai’s been through a massive trauma on top of whatever happened on your job.” She turned to Jake. “Remember what I said, he will need you soon. Make sure you get some rest and you’re ready to be there for him. He will need you more than he has ever needed you.”

Jake looked up at her, still hoping that she would have one last piece of advice. One more drop of wisdom that she would share that he could use, but it didn’t come.

Lucie just squeezed his shoulder, before reaching over to Kai and gently rested her hand on his leg. “Stay strong, Kai.” She told him quietly. “You can do this, Jake.” She added, giving Jake’s shoulder a final squeeze, before she left the room.

Griffin watched her leave, before looking at Jake and Kai for a little while longer. “Lucie will be back in the morning to check Kai over again.” He said. “You did well, both of you.” He turned and walked towards the door. He glanced over his shoulder and started to pull it closed, but stopped halfway through, looking back at Jake sympathetically. “You _can_ do this, Jake. You’ve been through far more, you are equal to this. Remember that.” He told Jake, before he pulled the door shut.

As Jake heard the door click shut, he felt himself crumble. Falling forward and resting his head against the bed, he sobbed quietly for the first time in years. He felt utterly powerless to help Kai, he felt like a failure. Even from the grave, Brant was still tormenting Kai, and Jake could do nothing to stop it. He had never been in a situation where he had absolutely no control, he’d always had some way to get himself out of there, of something to do that would keep him safe. But now, he could do nothing but watch as Kai battled his own head, helpless on the sideline. It scared Jake, he’d never been so scared in his life.

“I’m so, so sorry, Kai.” He sobbed, pulling Kai’s hand close and pressing a shaky kiss to it. “This is all my fault.” He continued, feeling the guilt mount up inside him. “I should’ve told you Brant would be there. Griffin had told me, he’d warned me that we’d have a chance to kill him. But he didn’t want to spook you. I wasn’t sure, I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn’t want you to be worried, in case it all turned out for nothing, but I should’ve told you. You needed to know, you needed to be prepared. I should never have expected you to come face to face with him completely unprepared. This is all my fault, I’m so sorry.”

Jake blinked as the tears fell down his cheek. He felt terrible. If only Kai had known, he’d have been able to prepare himself, to know that he might have been able to finally kill Brant, to break their bond. But instead, Jake had been too wrapped up in his worry for Kai. He felt stupid, Kai could handle himself. He’d spent years on his own, he was far more capable than Jake would ever be. Yet Jake still felt the instinct to hide things from him, to try and stop him from being worried.

“I promise, from now on, we’re a team.” Jake said, looking up at Kai. “From now on, we’re a proper team. I’m not going to keep things secret from you because I’m worried about upsetting you or making you worry. You needed to know, you should’ve known, and I’m never making that mistake again. We are together in this, forever. We work together as a team from now on, I promise.”

He looked up at Kai, watching as the omega lay there. He waited, hoping that Kai would do something, say something, make some indication that he was still there. But for a long moment, there was nothing, and Jake just hung his head, looking down at the floor as he tried to stop himself from crying. He squeezed Kai’s hand gently, hoping that Kai could at least hear what he was say, that Kai could hear how sorry Jake was, that he knew Jake loved him with all his heart and he never meant for this to happen to him.

Then, in his hand, Jake felt Kai’s fingers twitch ever so slightly. He looked up, holding his breath, as Kai’s fingers began to curl just a little, as though he were trying to hold Jake’s hand but something was stopping him. Jake watched carefully and even though nothing else happened, Kai continued staring up at the ceiling, Jake felt a surge of hope. Kai knew he was there, he could feel Jake’s hand. He was still there, fighting to break himself out of his head and come back to Jake.

Standing up, Jake wiped his tears away with his hand, feeling a new sense of optimism. Perhaps everything Lucie had said was something that Jake could do for Kai. She had told him to be with Kai, to stay close and be there for him. Jake’s simple presence might give Kai a grounding to help him get back, something to help pull him back out and into reality again. Jake wasn’t sure if he was right, but it was the best he had to work on. There was nothing else he could do, but he knew he couldn’t leave Kai there alone. So he would be there with Kai, for as long as it took. He’d be there for weeks if he had to, until he had Kai back in his arms, whole again.

Quickly pulling off his clothes, Jake climbed into the bed beside Kai. Carefully, he rolled onto his side and edged closer, resting his arm across Kai’s chest and holding him close. Under the covers, he laid his leg across Kai’s, resting his foot between Kai’s legs and gently moving until he had as much of his body against Kai as he could without lying on top of him. He was there for Kai, and he always would be. He would keep Kai safe until he was back with him, and he would keep him safe after that as well.

* * *

## Ω

Brant stood over Kai, his knee on Kai’s chest, holding him down to the sofa. His face was like thunder. He was so angry, and Kai couldn’t even remember what why. Had he smelt the mailman again, or had Kai not cleaned the bathroom enough? He couldn’t remember, all he knew was that Brant was furious, and he’d been chewing into Kai ever since he got home from work. He’d been reading his book in the living room, until Brant had stormed in and started on him. As Brant stood over him, he closed his eyes and waited for the first strike, but he was waiting for an eternity, until Kai peeked up at him. The pressure on his chest had reduced a little, as Brant’s face changed. His anger dropped away and fear took hold. He was grasping at his neck, with blood oozing out onto his hands. He pulled his hands away and stared at them, before looking back to Kai. He was about to say something, but the image suddenly seemed to dissolve.

Kai found himself somewhere new. Looking around, he remembered he was at a bar. Around his arm, he felt a hand, gripping tightly. He looked over to its owner, seeing Brant glaring at the other alpha on the opposite side of the bar. He’d been possessive ever since he’d clocked the guy on his way in. He’d insisted on Kai coming up to the bar with him, otherwise the other alpha might have tried to flirt with him. Not that the other alpha had made any signs he even knew Kai was in the room, let alone wanted to flirt with him. Kai wasn’t even the only omega in the bar, but Brant was still gripping his bicep tightly.

Brant must have noticed Kai was glancing over to the other alpha, he was huffing and had moved to stand very deliberately between them. Kai looked up at Brant for a moment, before he looked down at his shoes. He knew Brant would be angry with him when they got home, and their evening was certainly going to be a lot more terse now. Eventually, the bartender came to them, asking them what they wanted to drink. Kai was about to say his order, when Brant spoke for him, gripping a little tighter as he did. Kai looked at his hand again, then up at Brant. He was about to ask Brant to loosen his grip, when he suddenly took his hands away and brought them to his throat. The blood appeared again, as it seemed to keep doing.

Kai couldn’t figure out why it kept happening. He’d watched Brant clutch at his throat with blood pouring out for what felt like days. Everytime, Brant was about to hurt him when the look of horror would suddenly appear.

The scene dissolved again, and Kai found himself somewhere different. But this time, it wasn’t the house. It wasn’t even Edenfell. No, this time he was in a warehouse, the harsh fluorescent lights shining above. He looked around himself, and saw a body behind him, lying facedown on the floor, two knives sticking out of his back. Kai crept over to it, cautiously turning the man’s head to see his face. He didn’t recognise the man, but Kai knew he’d just killed him.

Then, from behind him, Kai heard a cry of pain. He turned around, his stomach dropping as he saw what was happening. In front of him, Brant was beating another alpha. Someone who Kai couldn’t quite recognise, but he knew was important. Brant had the alpha pinned down, throwing punch after punch at him. Kai cried out, begging Brant to stop, but he didn’t listen. He ran over to them, still crying out at Brant to stop, to not hurt the other alpha. Without taking his eyes off the alpha beneath him, Brant reached out, grabbing Kai’s t-shirt and throwing him across the room, before continuing his onslaught. Kai ran back over, but the same thing happened. He tried to jump out of the way of Brant’s arm, trying to jump on top of Brant and pull him off, but Brant somehow knew where he was and managed to grab him each time and throw him away.

On his fifth throw, Kai could feel himself beginning to panic. He stared at Brant and the other alpha, knowing that he needed to stop Brant. He would rather Brant beat him, Kai would take it if it meant the alpha could escape. He had to find some way. Suddenly, Kai’s gaze came to rest on the body he’d killed, the knives sticking out of his back. Brant was distracted, this was the perfect moment. He quickly ran to the body, wrenching the knife out and holding the blade in his hand. Carefully, he chose his mark, bringing the knife’s handle to lie just next to his ear and looking directly at Brant’s neck, and the major artery running along it. With all the strength he could muster, he flung the knife.

Time slowed down as the knife flew through the air, the droplets of blood spraying from the blade as it sailed towards its target. Kai couldn’t move, he was frozen, still as a statue, as he watched the knife travel its course. Until, after an eternity, it struck.

Kai watched as the knife slowly dug into Brant’s neck, going deep enough to sever his artery and also reach his throat, and the trachea beneath. Brant’s hands quickly came to clutch at his neck, the blood beginning to seep through his fingers and down his neck, onto his clothes. Just like it had in all the other scenes. Suddenly, Kai remembered exactly why Brant had died, how he had died. And who had killed him.

Kai recognised the other alpha beneath Brant now, as he pushed Brant off him. It was Jake, Kai’s last chance at happiness. But, that didn’t seem to matter anymore. Now, all Kai could focus on was Brant.

Crying out, Kai ran over to Brant, grabbing his hand as he died. Brant opened and closed his mouth several times, more blood seeping out of the knife’s wound whenever he moved his head or mouth. His eyes were beginning to gloss over, but they suddenly moved to look at Kai. The vivid green eyes that Kai had fallen in love with all those years ago, they looked up at him with such a hatred that Kai could scarcely believe that they were the same.

“You … did … this.” Brant croaked out, each word sounding more and more garbled as blood began to fill his mouth. Kai couldn’t say anything in response, only watch in horror as his mate died in his arms. Brant’s eyes began to roll back into his head, and all his body began to grow lax. His hands’ grip began to fail, but he kept opening and closing his mouth, with small trickles of blood rrunning down the sides of his mouth. Until eventually, it was over.

Brant was dead.

Kai screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, in pain and in grief. He laid his head against Brant’s chest as he listened to the emptiness in there. Brant’s heart was silent, he was gone.

This wasn’t how it was meant to be. They should’ve been living in their little townhouse together in Edenfell. Kai should’ve been carrying their baby against his chest as he made dinner, looking forward to his mate coming home and getting to spend the evening with one another, cuddling and talking about their days. He should’ve had a family with this man, he should’ve been able to watch their children grow up and start their own families as he grew old with his true love.

But instead, he was kneeling on a hard, concrete floor, holding his mate’s corpse. He’d watched as his mate died from the knife which he’d thrown. He’d endured years of abuse and fear, then more of pain and loneliness. Kai hated his mate, and that made him feel evil. They should’ve been perfect, but they hated each other.

Kai blinked as he felt the tears begin to slip down his face, but they felt different than everything else he’d felt. That had all felt distant, like holding a glass whilst wearing gloves. But his tears felt very real, like the hardness of a glass in his hand. Gradually, the warehouse began to dissolve away from him, but Kai wasn’t ready for it. He reached out and tried to grasp at Brant, but Kai’s hand just passed straight through him, as though he were just mist.

Everything faded away, until Kai was nowhere. Everything was black, he was entirely alone. He looked around, hoping to see something, but there was nothing. He was the only thing he could see, the only thing he could feel. There was no floor, there were no walls, there was no ceiling. Kai cried out, frantically looking around again, feeling the panic begin to set in again. Closing his eyes, Kai felt another tear slip down his cheek.

Then, slowly, Kai seemed to notice there was a warmth next to him. Not daring to open his eyes, he carefully focused on the warmth. It was beside him, pressing firmly against his arm and side, but also very slightly against his leg.

As the warmth became more and more real, he became aware of its shape as well. It wasn’t pressing against him uniformly, there was a strip of warmth that was passing across his chest and the warmth around his leg crossed over at his thigh and continued down the inside of his leg. It had a weight too, the warmth was pressing down onto his chest and onto his leg. It wasn’t heavy though, it was a comforting weight. It wasn’t trying to crush or entrap him, it was just there and Kai felt like he could get out if he needed to. Not that he wanted to, he found the warmth comforting. Something known in his sea of confusion.

Carefully, Kai opened his eyes, scared that the blackness would greet him again. But it didn’t, instead he was greeted by a dark room with a gentle moonlight coming through the window. Beneath him, he felt a soft mattress. He was in bed. He glanced over to the warmth beside him, seeing Jake. Kai blinked, his heart stopping as he saw the alpha next to him. He looked very bruised, with a broken lip that was beginning to scab over. He was asleep, but he didn’t look peaceful. He had a worried frown on his face and beneath his eyelids, his eyes were darting around, like he was searching for something in the night.

As Kai felt another tear slip down his face, he suddenly realised that he was holding his breath. Seeing Jake had made him momentarily stop, but he wasn’t sure why. As Kai took a deep breath, he found it far less smooth than he’d been expecting. His breath was laboured and it raked his body, shaking him as he tried to draw the air in. Beside him, Jake was instantly awake, looking at Kai, worried. Kai didn’t know what to do, he just stared up at the alpha as he continued his ragged breathing.

“Kai?” Jake whispered, sounding like he couldn’t believe what he was saying.

Kai couldn’t say anything. He just looked at the alpha, blinking as more tears slipped down his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Jake asked, watching Kai, completely still.

No, Kai wanted to tell him, but when he tried to speak, all that came out was a gentle whimper. He didn’t know how to say anything anymore, words were too much. He just curled into Jake’s chest, knowing that, in the world where everything suddenly seemed so confusing and wrong, Jake was the only thing that felt right.

Jake quickly wrapped his arms around Kai as he began to sob. Holding him tight, Jake laid back down and rested Kai’s head on his chest. Gently stroking Kai’s head, he quietly hummed as Kai’s pain seemed to double with every breath he took.

There were some dull aches in his body, but those were eclipsed by the pain he felt in his heart. It felt as though someone was grabbing it and twisting as they pulled it out of his chest, and there was nothing Kai could do to stop it. He cried harder, his breathing speeding up more and more as Jake held him.

Jake continued stroking Kai’s head whilst gently caressing his other hand up and down Kai’s arm. “It’s okay, Kai.” He said, his voice soft and quiet. But Kai could hear his voice loud and clear, cutting through everything else. “You’re safe, we’re safe, we’re back in Hollyrode.” Jake gently told him.

Kai rested his hand on Jake’s chest, trying to grasp at it, feeling a need to hold something. Jake seemed to notice, as he brought his hand up so that Kai could hold it. He grasped tight, drawing it into his chest. “It hurts.” He said between breaths, as everything kept feeling like it was pulling him apart.

“What hurts?” Jake asked gently. “What can I do?”

“It hurts.” Kai repeated. “He’s gone. I’m free. But it hurts so bad.” He sobbed.

Jake seemed to understand, somehow. Kai didn’t know how, but he knew what Kai needed. With the arm that Kai wasn’t clinging onto for his life, Jake gently pulled Kai closer, flush against his chest.

Jake’s warmth felt soothing to Kai, so he curled in closer, burrowing himself into Jake’s arms as close as he could. But still, it felt like every part of his body was pulling itself in opposite directions. None of the pain was physical, he knew it was all in his emotions, but that didn’t stop every bit of him hurting. From the tips of his toes and finger to deep in his chest, Kai was in agony.

As he sobbed uncontrollably, Jake stayed close, holding him. He was stroking the back of his head very softly, soothing Kai quietly. “It’s okay Kai, you’re doing great. He’s gone, he’s finally gone.” He said, Kai feeling the words through Jake’s chest more than hearing them. And every time Jake spoke, every time he carefully laid his hands on him, Kai felt a little bit better. Only by a tiny amount, but as Jake persisted, Kai’s anguish began to retreat, the pain easing ever so slightly.

After a long time, Kai’s sobbing began to come back under his control. His tears had long since dried up, he didn’t have any more left, but he was slowly beginning to feel like he could cope. The sharp pain that had been overwhelming him was fading to a dull ache that hummed around his body. His thoughts weren’t dominated by Brant anymore, he could finally think beyond the knife he’d thrown. As his breathing began to come back under his control again, Kai finally felt able to speak.

“Sorry.” He croaked out, as he pressed his head closer to Jake’s chest.

Jake seemed a little surprised that Kai spoke, stopping in the middle of his soothings. Kai could feel him looking down at him. “Kai, you don’t need to apologise.” He said caringly.

“But I’m such a mess.” He said, every second word broken up by a jerky breath.

Jake sighed, gently stroking Kai’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “You’re perfect.”

“But-” Kai started, but Jake didn’t let him finish.

“Kai, you don’t need to apologise for what Brant did.” He said. “You’ve been to hell and back, and yet you’re here, conquering something that would break anyone else.” He bowed his head a little, resting his forehead against the top of Kai’s head, pressing a light kiss there. “I don’t care what you say, you’re perfect to me. Nothing to be sorry about.”

Kai didn’t know what to say, he was overwhelmed. He coughed out another sob, before resting his head against Jake again. This time, he didn’t burrow, he just lay there. He didn’t need to try and push himself into the alpha, he knew he was there and he knew that Jake would be there for a long time.

“Try and rest, my love.” Jake told him. “You need sleep.” He said, pulling the sheets up a little further to cover them and keep them warm. Kai didn’t think he’d be able to sleep, but he soon found himself drifting off, his eyes growing heavy as the exhaustion from everything he’d been through suddenly drained all his energy.

Many hours later, Kai opened his eyes, finding the room illuminated by the morning sun, shining in through the windows. Gone was Kai’s agony, except for a splitting headache that sent a stab of pain up through Kai’s left eye if he moved too suddenly. But even that was overshadowed by Jake’s scent, wafting from the alpha to Kai. It was so much stronger, the same pine smell that he already knew, but like it had been distilled to its purest form and was being held just below his nose. Kai breathed in deeply, feeling the throbbing in his head easing a little as he enjoyed the smell.

Kai was filled with a sudden need to be closer to Jake. Savouring the smell, he rested his cheek on Jake’s chest and gently began to rub his face up along it, noticing the scent seemed to be strongest around Jake’s neck. Unsurprisingly, Jake was awake before Kai had even finished his first rub.

He looked down at Kai, a worried smile on his face as he watched Kai. “Hey,” he greeted. “You seem to be feeling better?”

Kai nodded his head against his chest, enjoying the way the movement made Jake’s skin feel beneath his cheek.

“Are you feeling alright though?” Jake asked, looking confused as he ran his hand along Kai’s other cheek.

“Headachy.” Kai told him simply. “You smell good.” He added, distractedly.

“Yeah, you too.” Jake said, looking down at Kai with puzzled bemusement. “You’re acting a little strange though?”

“I like your smell.” Kai said, stopping and looking up at Jake.

Jake just chuckled. “As good a reason as any.” He said. “But you could probably do with something to eat, and definitely a drink.”

Jake gently pulled himself from under Kai and got out of the bed, and Kai suddenly felt alarmingly cold without Jake near him. He whimpered, following Jake with his arms as he knelt on the bed, the alpha looking back at him with a confused smile.

“I’ll be back soon.” He said, with a wink.

Not that Kai was satisfied with that answer. He knelt on the bed, frowning disappointedly as Jake quickly walked out of the room. Sighing, he laid back down after a few moments, his head beginning to throb again. As he rested his head against the pillow, Kai noticed Jake’s scent was very faintly coming from his. It wasn’t as strong as from Jake himself, but it was more than Kai had access to at that moment. He pulled the pillow up and wrapped his arms around it, holding it to his chest and burying his face in the fabric, drinking up the faint aromas of Jake.

After a few long minutes, far too many in Kai’s opinion, Jake returned. He was carrying a large glass of water and a plate of toast, as he walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge. He held the glass out to Kai, who took it after he’d put the pillow back and immediately downed it. Jake looked at him surprised, as Kai set the empty glass down on the bedside table.

“I was thirsty.” Kai said innocently. He was feeling a little warm as well, and he’d not drunk anything since the previous afternoon. He was feeling particularly dehydrated, especially given how much he’d cried that night.

“I can see.” Jake said, smiling but looking worried as well. “Here, have some toast.” He said, giving Kai the plate as he went to refill the glass in the bathroom.

When he came back, Kai only took a couple of small sips from the glass, not wanting to drain it again immediately. He knew Jake would go and refill it for him, and he wanted him close. He held out the plate, offering Jake a slice of toast, but Jake shook his head.

“You need it more than me.” Jake said, gently pushing the plate back to Kai.

“You’ve not eaten either.” Kai said. “Just have one.” He suggested, but Jake still shook his head. “For me?” He added.

Jake sighed, rolling his eyes. “Okay then.” He said, purposefully picking the smallest slice on the plate and taking a bite. “How are you feeling?” He asked, looking at Kai with a gentle concern.

“Better.” Kai said. “But warm, but also cold.” He frowned. “I don’t know, it’s weird.”

Jake thought for a moment. “Like a cold sweat?” He asked, but Kai shook his head, that wasn’t it. Jake thought for a few more moments. “Would cuddling together help?” He asked.

“Cuddles help everything.” Kai smiled, as Jake crawled a little closer and Kai leant over to rub his cheek against Jake’s arm again, with Jake chuckling.

“Come here.” Jake said gently, moving behind Kai to sit against the headboard, guiding Kai to lean back. “Cuddles, but you can still focus on eating.” Jake said, snaking his arms underneath Kai’s and resting his hand on his stomach. “You seem distractible today.” He chuckled.

Kai didn’t say anything, just shrugged as he tucked into his next slice of toast. He held another one up to Jake, and with a bit of cajoling, Jake took it from him and began to eat as well. They sat in comfortable silence as they enjoyed their breakfast, until they heard a gentle knock at the door.

“Come in.” Jake called, as Kai finished his mouthful.

Through the door, Lucie walked in, carrying her first aid bag.

“Hi Lucie.” Kai said, as she walked over to the bed. “What’s with the kit?” He asked, looking at the bag.

“Glad to see you’re feeling a little better, Kai.” She smiled. “I wasn’t sure if I would need to check over your vitals.” She said. “Better to be over-prepared than under.” She chuckled, walking over to the bed. “I’ll just see how your temperature and heart rate are.” She told him, as he reached over and laid her hand on Kai’s forehead.

As she took his hand to check his pulse, Kai noticed he could feel a low rumbling at his back, a very faint noise coming from Jake as well. Looking up at the alpha, he saw Jake glaring at Lucie with a deep frown on his face.

“Jake, what is it?” He asked, worried what Jake was doing.

“I’m fine.” Jake said curtly, not taking his eyes from Lucie. He wrapped his arms around Kai a little more firmly, his hands resting over Kai’s heart. Kai thought he should be worried at Jake’s sudden possessiveness, but he didn’t feel that way. Instead, he felt strangely protected by the gesture.

Lucie noticed Jake’s tenseness as well, glancing between him and Kai as she took a couple of steps back from the bed. Jake’s rumbling stopped as she let go of Kai’s arms. “Well, you’re a little warm to the touch, and your pulse does feel a little elevated still.” Lucie explained. “But that would make sense, since you’re in heat.” She added, nonchalantly.

Kai froze, staring at Lucie, his eyes wide as his mouth dropped open.

“Heat?” Jake asked, sounding equally as shocked as Kai.

“B … But …” Kai stammered. “I can’t be.”

Lucie looked at Kai, puzzled. “Why? When did you last go into heat?” She asked.

Kai didn’t answer her question, he was too busy worrying about whether he was in heat. He couldn’t be, it had been years. His heats had stopped ever since he’d lost the baby, he couldn’t be going into heat now, of all times. But the way Jake’s scent had been so much stronger that morning, the way Jake had noticed that he smelt different as well. There was only one way to be certain. Kai reached down into his underwear and carefully felt around his hole.

It was damp.

Kai looked up at Jake tentatively, nodding. He was producing slick, he really was in heat. The look that Jake returned was just as shocked. He couldn’t believe it as well.

Kai looked back to Lucie, who looked completely confused as to what was going on. “How?” Kai asked breathlessly. “It’s been years.”

Lucie looked back at him like he’d just grown a second head. “Years?” She asked, sounding amazed. Then she seemed to mull something over in her head. “Well it might explain why you’ve been able to be apart from your mate for so long.” Lucie said absently as her gaze began to wander from Kai, she was clearly thinking.

Kai tilted his head as he looked at Lucie. “How do you know about Brant?” He whispered.

Behind him, he felt Jake tense up a little. That was all the answer Kai needed. He must’ve let it slip at some point.

Lucie didn’t answer his question. Instead, she looked between Jake and Kai. “I believe the trauma of losing your mate coupled with your proximity to another compatible alpha might have triggered you to go into heat, Kai. Especially given your unique circumstances.” She explained. “In any case, you are going into heat. You only seem to be in your preheat at the moment, so you have a little time to prepare. Build up your energy, try to have something proper to eat soon, and get as much rest as you can. A heat can be taxing on a healthy body, let alone one that’s just been through a massive trauma.” She looked up at Jake as well. “That goes for you too. You need energy as much as him, if not more.” She told him.

Kai looked up at Jake, then back at Lucie, barely able to comprehend what was happening. He barely remembered what a heat felt like, let alone sharing it with another.

Lucie seemed to notice his fear. “You’ll be fine, both of you.” She said encouragingly. “Mother Nature usually knows what she’s doing. Pace yourselves, make sure you let yourselves recover, and most of all, enjoy yourselves.” She said, with a mischievous grin that she rarely showed. “I’ll tell Griffin what’s happened, and make sure you two don’t get disturbed.” She said, as she turned to leave, picking up her bag as she walked to the door, shutting it gently behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

##  Α

Jake and Kai stared at the bedroom door for a long time, processing what Lucie had just told them. Jake was speechless, how could Kai be in heat that quickly. He knew it might’ve happened eventually, but so soon? He was worried about Kai, Jake wasn’t sure he was ready for a heat. He’d just lost his mate less than twenty-four hours ago, surely he couldn’t be ready for the ordeal that was a heat. Jake had never shared one before, but he knew how taxing his ruts could be on him, and he wasn’t currently healing from a massive trauma. Jake was at a loss of what to do.

Gradually, Jake’s train of thought became interrupted by Kai’s gentle rubbing. Looking down at Kai, he had his head turned slightly and was running his cheek along Jake’s upper arm again, his eyes closed with a contented smile on his face.

“Kai?” Jake asked, noticing how worried he sounded.

Kai stopped rubbing and looked up at Jake. His smile slowly faded as he watched Jake. “What is it?” He asked, looking as worried as Jake felt.

Jake didn’t know how to ask Kai if he could handle a heat. He wasn’t sure how Kai would respond to Jake’s concern, especially since he wasn’t sure how deep into his heat he already was. Looking at Kai, Jake opened his mouth for a moment, before he was able to speak. “Are you ready for this?” He asked quietly.

Kai sat up a little, turning to look at Jake a little more. “What do you mean?” He asked, looking puzzled.

“This heat.” Jake said. “It’s a little …” He paused, thinking. “… unexpected.” He finally finished. 

As he felt Kai beginning to pull away, Jake forced down the urge to pull him closer, unwrapping his arms to let Kai up. He knelt on the bed in front of Jake, looking at him while he played with his hands.

“Yeah, I know it’s unexpected.” Kai said, sounding a little sad. “I don’t know why, and I’m not really sure how, but it’s here now. I don’t have much of a choice of whether I’m ready.” He looked up at Jake, his eyes glancing up and down him. “If you’re not comfortable, I could ride it out alo-”

“No!” Jake blurted out.

“Alone.” Kai finished, looking up at the alpha, his look of sadness now mingled with a hope that made Jake want to pull him back close again. “It wouldn’t be my first one alone.” Kai continued.

Jake quickly tried to recover himself, his sudden outburst a complete lapse in his control. He didn’t want to force himself on Kai, but the idea of Kai leaving his side for even a minute made his skin crawl and his stomach churn.

He looked back at Kai. “I’d like to share your heat, Kai.” Jake said, carefully. “But only if  _ you’re _ comfortable with that.”

A very slight smile came back to Kai’s lips as he nodded tentatively. “I do.” He said, gently. “I want to be with you.”

“Are you sure, Kai?” Jake asked, very conscious that Kai could be thinking with his cock rather than his head. “Are you really sure? This isn’t just your heat talking?”

Kai sighed, smiling at Jake caringly. “I’m sure, Jake. I know you’re worried. If you really don’t think it’s a good idea, then I can ride it out alone. But I don’t want to, especially since I know you’re so close. I don’t want to be without you.” He said, as he closed the distance between them, kneeling between Jake’s legs.

“So you’re definitely sure?” Jake asked nervously.

Kai laughed, the sound a melody to Jake’s ears, as he leaned in close. “Yes.” He said simply, before he dipped his head down to kiss him intensely. Jake quickly parted his lips to allow Kai access, their tongues meeting as they enjoyed each other. As he felt Kai begin to pull away, he softly nipped at his bottom lip, feeling Kai moan before straightening himself up. With his hands cupping Jake’s cheeks, Kai looked down at the alpha happily.

“Good.” Jake said, breathing heavily as he gazed up into Kai’s eyes.

“So, what now?” Kai asked, grinning.

Jake watched Kai for a moment, trying to decide. “I don’t know.” He admitted. “But no rushing.”

Kai whined a little, but still smiled. “No fair.” He said, teasing but there was a tinge of disappointment behind it. “Shall we see if we can get some more sleep?” He suggested.

“Yes, Lucie’s advice and all.” Jake said, pulling Kai a little closer and wrapping him up in his arms, as Kai happily chuckled.

Lying down together, they began spooning. Kai snuggled close into Jake’s arms, which he kept firmly around Kai as they gently scooted closer, to press as much of their bodies against one another. Jake was already beginning to stir from their closeness. His arousal was not helped by Kai gently rolling his head back and forth, rubbed against Jake’s jawline. Every time he moved, Jake caught another breath of Kai’s scent, and it was intoxicating to him. But soon, Kai began to drift off to sleep, his movements slowing down as his eyes gently shut. Jake relaxed beside him and closed his eyes, wondering what would await him when he woke up as he drifted off to sleep himself.

Jake was woken a few hours later by Kai grinding against him. He was still safely in his arms, with his hips rolling back and forth, gently bumping into Jake’s crotch as he let out small sighs of pleasure from where he must’ve been feeling some friction from the bed. Jake was hard and ready, and Kai’s scent was somehow even stronger than it had been earlier than morning. His sense of smell seemed to be going into overdrive, he could smell everything on Kai, including the smell of the port that lingered from the night before. The smell of the other alphas on Kai made Jake feel a burst of protectiveness.

Gently tightening his grip around Kai, he let out a deep sigh into Kai’s ear. Kai moaned as he heard it, rolling his head back to let Jake gently nip at his ear. “You’re awake.” He sighed, before gasping as Jake pressed kisses behind his ear and along his jawline.

“Yes.” Jake said simply, breathing in deeply, searching for where Kai’s scent was strongest, so he’d know where to keep kissing. As he kissed, Jake noticed how horny he was feeling, recognising the start of his rut. He knew it wasn’t uncommon for an omega in heat to trigger one, but suddenly began to worry if they were ready for it.

Kai looked up at him, noticing his worry. “What?” He asked, panting.

“I’m in rut.” Jake said, too busy worrying about his rut and its implications for him to say anymore.

Instead of the concerned look that Jake had been expecting, Kai smiled excitedly. “Perfect.” He said, rolling onto his other side in Jake’s arms and placing his hands on Jake’s chest. Between them, Jake could feel their cocks pressing into each others’ stomachs. Clearly Kai was as aroused as he was.

“It’s not too much?” Jake asked.

“No, it’s perfect.” Kai said, grinning. “You can keep pace now.” He said, as he brought his head down to rest their foreheads together, running his head from side to side to gently bump their noses off one another.

“I want you.” Jake said, gently running his hands up Kai’s back and around his sides to cup his cheeks so that he could gaze deep into his eyes.

“I want you.” Kai replied, gazing back. “And I want you in me.” He added, his voice a little more needy.

Jake thought for a moment. He wanted to feel Kai around his cock, but he didn’t want to do anything until they were both clean. He wanted them both clean and fresh, so they could cover themselves in the smell of sex and each other. They could mark one another as their own, finally seal their love with a bite. Not to mention, all the other scents he could smell on Kai were making his possessiveness fire. He wanted them gone, off Kai and out of their lives.

“All in good time.” Jake told Kai, grinning at the omega’s visible disappointment. “First, we shower. Then, we fuck.” He said, sitting up in the bed and offering his hand to Kai.

Kai carefully took his hand, looking a little happier at the prospect of sharing a shower with Jake. They’d not shared one together yet, even though Jake had been tempted to join Kai on several occasions. But now, it seemed like the perfect solution.

He led Kai through to their bathroom together, turning on the shower without ever letting Kai’s hand slip from him. As Jake stepped back, letting the water come up to temperature, Kai gently wrapped his arms around Jake’s chest and pressed himself close, taking a deep breath before beginning to kiss along Jake’s shoulders, working his way up to Jake’s mouth, where he pressed another needy kiss. Jake felt Kai moan ever so softly, feeling how desperate for release he was from his passionate kiss. It made Jake even hornier to think about, and he loved it. Kai wanted him as much as he wanted Kai, and Jake was certainly happy to oblige.

Running his hand along Kai’s hip as they continued kissing, Jake felt Kai’s breath hitch as he began to run his finger around Kai’s cock, drawing a circle over his crotch then under his balls. Kai adjusted his legs a little wider to give Jake access, but Jake didn’t move further underneath. Instead, he lightly dragged his finger up. Kai’s breath hitched again as the very tip of Jake’s fingernail softly made its way up and onto his shaft, where Jake continued along. His finger gently worked its way down to Kai’s head, which was leaking drops of precum. Kai’s body shook very slightly, his eyes fluttering closed as Jake ran his finger across and around Kai’s head.

When Jake took his hand away, Kai’s breath shuddered out of him as he looked up at Jake, his eyes dark with arousal. He didn’t say anything, but Jake knew exactly what he wanted. It was the same look that Kai always had when he was beyond horny, the pleading look that asked for more.

“Come on.” Jake groused, taking Kai’s hand and leading him to the shower. Kai followed again, looking at Jake’s crotch with anticipation as he stepped under the water. Jake watched as Kai rolled him head back elegantly and began to wet his hair, pushing it back over his head as the water trickled down over his shoulders. He watched the water running down Kai’s chest, over the lean muscle of his torso and stomach. Kai wasn’t muscular in the sense that Jake was, but the definition in his body was incredible. Jake could make out every muscle and see all the details within his body and arms. Kai was slim, but he definitely was not scrawny, and Jake adored it.

All too soon, Kai had stepped to the side to allow Jake to wash himself as well. He quickly ran the water over his head and ran his fingers through his hair, brushing out the previous night. But as soon as he was finished, Jake pulled himself from under the water and wrapped his arms around Kai, who was standing and watching, looking like he was enjoying the view as much as Jake had been.

Kai laughed as Jake held him close, pressing kisses to his cheek. “Please hurry up.” He laughed. “I’m dying to fuck.”

Jake looked down at Kai with a grin. He could tell Kai was eager for release, and Jake was as well. The water had done most of its job at washing away the other scents, so all Jake could smell was Kai, and it was firing him up. Winking, he took a hold of Kai’s hips and leaned over slightly to whisper in his ear. “Let’s.” He said, before he began pressing kisses to Kai’s neck and shoulder, before working down.

Kai looked at him, a mixture of confusion and anticipation, but as Jake began to press kisses lower and lower, it seemed to dawn on him where Jake was headed. An excited smile came to his face, but there was a look of doubt there as well. “Jake, I …” He started, but Jake stopped him.

“Sssh.” He shushed, as he brought a finger up to Kai’s mouth gently, stopping him mid-sentence. “Just feel.” He said, savouring the look on Kai’s face.

Dropping down to one knee, Jake took the sides of Kai’s waist in his hands as he pressed kisses down his stomach and towards his crotch. As he licked a line back up to Kai’s navel and chest, he felt Kai’s breathing hitch again. He restarted his journey downwards, kissing and sucking the line between Kai’s abs, feeling Kai’s minimal body hair getting thicker and thicker as he drew closer to his goal.

Moving his hands down to Kai’s hips to hold him steady, Jake pressed his nose down against Kai’s pubes and took a deep breath. Nuzzling, he adored the uninterrupted scent of Kai. Pulling himself away, he glanced up at Kai, who was gazing back down at him with an adoration that made Jake’s cock twitch with arousal. Kai was already enjoying himself, and Jake hadn’t even started yet.

Focusing back on Kai’s cock in front of him, Jake noticed a drop of precum about to fall. Leaning in and catching it on his tongue, he licked Kai's slit and continued licking all the way to his base, mirroring his tongue with a light finger dragged along his underside. Kai sighed softly as he went, a gentle moan escaping as Jake went back and licked around Kai’s head again. Jake grinned as he readied himself for a moment. Then, he finally took Kai’s head in his mouth.

“Jaaake!” Kai gasped as Jake continued taking Kai in his mouth, until he felt Kai’s cock hit the back of his throat. Suppressing his gag reflex, Jake pulled back up then went straight back down on Kai, drawing another gasp from him.

Jake could feel Kai’s urge to roll his hips into him, but Jake wasn’t sure if he was quite ready for that yet. He held Kai’s hips firmly as he sucked up and down Kai’s cock, taking short breaks for air occasionally. As Jake worked, Kai’s gasps were turning to moans, with far more swearing each time.

“Jake, you’re fucking amazing.” Kai gasped, as Jake held Kai’s head in his mouth, running his tongue around him.

Jake didn’t say anything, but hummed gently. Kai cried out and threw his head back and moaned as the vibrations travelled along him, just as Jake knew he would. By that point, Jake felt ready for more. He eased his grip on Kai’s hips, letting him begin to thrust and move as Jake’s head bobbed up and down. Unsurprisingly, as Jake went down on Kai again, he thrust up to meet him, plunging his cock deeper in Jake’s mouth, until Jake found himself nuzzling Kai’s crotch again. Pushing back the urge to pull away, Jake carefully continued working as he revelled in the pleasured cries he was pulling from Kai. They were both enjoying this, and Jake could feel himself getting closer. He snaked his hand down between his legs and began to stroke himself as well, timing his own strokes with the bobs of his head.

Jake felt Kai’s hand around his jaw, pulling his attention upwards. Cock still in his mouth, Jake looked up as Kai, who was panting hard. “I’m so close.” He said breathily.

Jake didn’t say anything in return, just winked up to him and continued sucking, working up and down Kai’s cock as Kai’s thrusts began becoming a little more erratic, less in time with Jake’s movements. Until, a few moments later, Kai stopped moving entirely.

“Fuuck, I’m coming.” He moaned, giving Jake a couple of seconds warning.

Resolutely, Jake took Kai all the way, humming as he felt Kai spraying his load into his mouth. He swallowed hard around him, enjoying the gasps of pleasure from above as Kai’s orgasm washed over him.

Chuckling, Jake stood up and watched Kai for a moment, as he recovered himself, breathing deeply. After a moment, Kai opened his eyes and looked up at Jake happily, smiling.

“That,” Kai said. “Was amazing.” He grinned. He wrapped his arms around Jake’s chest and pulled him closer, before pressing a contented kiss to Jake’s lips.

Jake slipped his hand down to rest on the small of Kai’s back whilst his other cupped Kai’s cheek. “Good.” Jake whispered quietly, before resuming their kiss.

Kai didn’t seem to care that Jake still had some of his cum in his mouth, he kissed Jake as intensely as he would at any other time. Jake smiled as their tongues danced together in their mouths, enjoying Kai’s enthusiasm.

Then, a moment later, he felt Kai’s hand wrap around his cock, and begin to gently stroke. As he groaned into their kiss, Kai chuckled, running his hand up and down Jake’s length. He was already close, and Kai was working his magic. Somehow, Kai knew exactly how to grip delicately and yet run enough friction to send sparks of pleasure running along Jake’s cock, from tip to base and on into his body. Jake could feel himself beginning to falter in their kiss, as the sensation distracted him from Kai, but the omega was insistent. He wanted his tongue in Jake’s mouth, and he was going to put it there. Jake’s eyes fell shut as he felt himself nearing his climax.

A couple of strokes later, Jake was there. Tensing his arse and pushing his hips forward, he threw his head back and reached out, his hands splaying on the walls of the shower. As he came, he moaned loudly, as Kai smiled at him, slowing his stroking and carefully avoiding overstimulating him. He knew exactly how to wank Jake off.

Breathing deep, Jake rolled his head around, feeling the tension falling out of his body like a bungee cord falling slack. As his vision refocused, he looked down at Kai, seeing his loving smile. “I love you.” Jake said breathlessly.

“I love you more.” Kai replied, reaching to Jake and running his hand around the side of his head, his head coming to rest on Jake’s jaw.

“I love you most.” Jake pulled Kai closer and nuzzled gently at his neck, taking a deep breath of Kai’s scent, fainter than it had been earlier, but also fresher.

Kai responded happily, running his cheek along Jake’s shoulder, humming contentedly.

* * *

##  Ω

Yawning, Kai opened his eyes and looked behind him. Unsurprisingly, Jake was still glued to his back, with one arm wrapped around Kai’s chest and his head resting on the other. They’d both dozed off again after their shower, turns out heavenly blowjobs could make Kai quite drowsy. As Kai sighed happily in Jake’s arms, he noticed how dry his mouth suddenly felt. That was one of the downsides to being in heat, he always felt really thirsty. He reached over to the glass on the bedside table, careful not to wake Jake up, but the glass was empty.

Slipping from beneath Jake’s arm as gently as he could, Kai hurried into the bathroom and quickly filled the glass with water again. Turning around, he intended to get straight back into bed with Jake, having already been gone too long for his liking.

But stood in the doorway, watching him carefully, Jake had a look of pure desire on his face. “You left me alone.” He said, his voice deep and sensual.

“I just needed a drink.” Kai said, smiling as Jake closed the distance between them.

He came up behind Kai, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his nose in his hair. “I was cold.” He said simply, looking up at the two of them in the mirror. “Better now.”

Kai studied their reflection carefully, watching as Jake’s eyes flicked up to watch them both before closing as he pressed his nose into Kai’s hair again. Kai drank in the sight of Jake at his back, his arms thrown lazily over his shoulders as they stood there. Kai sighed happily, reaching up to rest his hand on Jake’s cheek, closing his eyes as he felt Jake’s cock gently brush against his arse, a wave of arousal running through him.

Jake chuckled, reaching his hand down to gently hold Kai’s hardening cock, lightly fondling his balls. Kai gasped and rolled his head back, pushing his hips back into Jake’s, whimpering.

“Please, Jake.” Kai moaned. “Please can we fuck now?” He’d been wanting to ride Jake all morning, nothing could beat feeling Jake inside him.

Jake wrapped his arms around Kai’s shoulders a little tighter, drawing him back into him, pressing his chest against Kai’s back as he whispered in Kai’s ear. “What do you want?”

“You.” Kai replied immediately. He didn’t care about anything else, just Jake.

Jake chuckled, pressing a gentle but intense kiss to Kai’s neck, very slightly sucking as Kai tilted his head and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. After a drawn out moment, Jake took his mouth away and stepped back, gently pulling Kai’s shoulder to turn him around. He had his hand outstretched, waiting for Kai to take it.

Kai took his hand and let Jake lead him to their bed, where he sat down and pulled Kai closer to him, pressing kisses to Kai’s stomach as he stood between his legs. Running his hands through Jake’s hair, Kai gently rested his fingers on the sides of his head and urged him away from his stomach. Without hesitating, he bent over and pressed a long kiss to Jake’s lips, nudging eagerly at his mouth with his tongue, which quickly opened and allowed Kai in. Steadying himself on Jake’s shoulders, Kai knelt one knee on the edge of the bed whilst he enjoyed the taste of Jake.

After a long while making out, Kai felt Jake’s hands cupping his arse carefully, very slightly squeezing as the alpha encouraged him to sit on his lap. Wrapping his legs around Jake’s waist and perching on his legs, Kai was left looking down at Jake ever so slightly. Smiling, he ran his hands up Jake’s shoulders and neck, to rest on his cheeks. He leant a little closer and pressed their foreheads together. Both their eyes slipped closed as they savoured the moment, the closeness that they both adored, the stillness that would precede the movement.

Opening his eyes again, Kai found Jake gazing up at him intently. “Ready?” He asked quietly, his voice coming from deep in his throat, the tone that made Kai’s heart flutter.

“So ready.” Kai whispered back, pressing another shorter kiss to Jake’s lips.

Without saying anything else, Jake wrapped his arms around Kai’s chest and carefully rolled them over. Kai lay on his back, looking up with anticipation at Jake, who was on his hands and knees above him. He was ready for this, he was ready to finally share his heat with Jake.

Jake slowly lowered himself down, but instead of pressing a kiss to Kai’s mouth as he was expecting, instead he pressed a kiss to Kai’s collarbone, following it with another a little further along, closer to Kai’s neck. Kai moaned quietly, letting his head fall back onto the bed as his body began to relax and fall limp under Jake’s caress. As he worked his way towards Kai’s neck, Jake gently ran his hands along Kai’s body, exploring aimlessly with his fingers, as though he were searching for something unspecific about Kai. As Jake’s fingers lightly brushed all over Kai’s chest and arms, his moans began to grow more and more breathy, the very slight tickling sensation adding another depth to the intense kissing and sucking that Jake was pressing into the crook of Kai’s neck.

Then, all of a sudden, Jake’s mouth left Kai’s neck. His hand on Kai’s stomach splayed out, as he pushed himself up with his other arm to look down at Kai intently. Kai opened his eyes to look up at him, as he wondered whether Jake would begin to work downwards or not. But instead, Jake leaned down again, his mouth barely an inch from Kai’s ear.

“Turn over.” He whispered, pushing up and moving to kneel between Kai’s legs, giving him room to get up.

Kai looked up at Jake, watching as he smiled in anticipation, the look of lust and eagerness on his face filling Kai with excitement. Quickly rolling over, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, feeling as Jake moved on top of him, his chest gently pressing against Kai’s back as his hands came to rest just next to Kai’s, his index finger falling over Kai’s pinky. Kai sighed when Jake pressed a kiss to the corner of his jaw, just above where his pulse beat away in his neck.

But as Jake pressed a kiss to the back of Kai’s neck, sucking hard and nipped softly at the skin, Kai moaned, loud. His entire body tensed then relaxed as Jake’s kiss drew on longer and longer. When Jake finally released his neck, Kai’s head fell forward, sagging down as his back arched. Jake started to press kisses down Kai’s back, working down in a straight line between the lines of muscle that framed Kai’s spine, moving his head with Kai as he flexed, the kisses sending little sparks running along his back and through to his hands and feet.

Eventually, Jake reached Kai’s arse. Taking extra time to press kisses between his cheeks, Jake gently massaged Kai’s arse with his hands as his mouth moved lower and lower, closer and closer to Kai’s leaking hole.

Then, Kai gasped, feeling the warm wetness of Jake’s tongue brush against his hole. Jake’s hands carefully nudged Kai’s cheeks apart as he buried his face into Kai’s arse, his tongue running up Kai’s crack as Jake moaned as well.

“Sweet.” He murmured when he pulled away for air, breathing heavily from his own arousal. “It’s sweet.”

Kai chuckled between his own heavy breaths. He would have been lying if he pretended he hadn’t tasted his own slick before, if only out of curiosity, and it had surprised him as well.

If Jake was surprised by the taste, he certainly wasn’t phased by it. He went straight back in, licking, kissing, and sucking at Kai’s hole as he drew progressively louder gasps and moans from Kai. But as Jake’s tongue began to poke into him, pushing through his hole, Kai felt all the air leave his body. The feeling of Jake’s tongue inside him, it ignited the flame that had been simmering in him. He needed Jake in him, right then.

“More!” He pleaded, closing his eyes and letting his head hang forward. “I need you in me, Jake.” The desire, the need to feel Jake filling him, it had been gently bubbling for hours, but it was now all that Kai could think about. “Please.” He moaned.

Jake seemed to take notice, pressing one final kiss to Kai’s hole before moving a little closer to kneel behind him. Splaying one hand on Kai’s back, he gently ran his finger up and down Kai’s crack, wiping some leaking slick from Kai’s hole to lightly coat his finger. Then, he pressed in.

Kai balled his fists on the sheets as Jake’s finger gently slid into him, until all his knuckles were taken. Kai gasped as he felt Jake wiggle his finger inside of him, nudging at Kai’s g-spot, exactly where Jake knew it would fire sparks of pleasure in Kai. He worked his finger in and out a few times, but Kai was already relaxed. It wasn’t long until the second and then the third finger joined it.

As he worked his fingers in and out of Kai’s hole, gently pulling his fingers apart to work Kai open, Jake would occasionally stop, drawing disappointed moans from Kai until he started moving his hand again. As he worked, Kai could feel himself growing more and more desperate. Jake’s fingers weren’t enough, he needed more than that. Something bigger, something more solid. Kai tried to be patient, to wait until Jake thought it was time for him to enter, but time seemed to be drawing on and on. All the while, Jake worked him open, not that he really needed much to open him at that point. Until eventually, Kai couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Jake, please.” He cried. “I’m ready. I need more.”

Jake chuckled, as Kai looked over his shoulder, seeing him knelt behind him, grinning. “Good.” He said simply, before he drew a little closer to Kai.

Taking Kai’s hip in one hand, he wiped his other along his rock-hard cock, briefly stroking himself and making sure he was slicked up enough. Closing his eyes, Kai held his breath in anticipation, waiting as he felt Jake run his cock along Kai’s crack, like he always did. Then, finally, he pressed himself in.

Kai threw his head back, moaning, as Jake slowly and surely pushed into him. With Jake’s hands on his hips guiding him to move back as Jake pressed in, until he was fully sheathed. He bent forward a little, his hands moving to Kai’s shoulders to hold him as Kai breathed through the sensation.

Kai didn’t understand how, but he intrinsically knew that it felt right. With Jake deep inside him, the rest of the world faded away from Kai’s attention. All he was focused on was the alpha behind him, the man who he loved and adored, and was ready to spend the rest of his life with. He hadn’t thought about it until then, but Kai realised that Jake would almost certainly bite, and he was looking forward to it.

“Kai?” Jake asked, after a few moments, sounding concerned.

“Fine.” Kai panted. The pain from the stretching, the pleasure from Jake’s slightest movement, the feeling of right from their being together, it was all washing over Kai and he was savouring every microsecond of it.

That seemed to satisfy Jake, as he gently massaged Kai’s shoulders with his hands, doing his best to keep still and let Kai adapt to the sensation. After a few moments, the initial sensation had begun to fade for Kai. He slowly began to pull himself off Jake, prompting the alpha to start moving.

Jake took it slow at first, carefully pulling out then gently pushing back, moving his hands back to Kai’s hips to move Kai with him. Kai quickly picked up his rhythm, pulling himself off Jake then moving back to meet him as Jake thrust in.

But, as they continued, Kai began losing pace. The pleasure was building up inside him, like a bucket filling with water. As Jake picked up his speed, Kai wasn’t able to match it, letting Jake’s grasp on his hips move him as the pleasure washed over him, sloshing the bucket everytime Jake thrust into him.

As the pace kept quickening and quickening, Kai’s whole body began to relax, the waves of sensation running through him, causing his muscles to start to fail. His arms soon gave way and he fell forward onto his elbows, his hands splaying out onto the bed in front of him as he cried out in pleasure. He dropped his head down, his forehead resting against the bed as Jake continued his rapid pace.

Suddenly, without saying anything, Jake bent forward, his thrusts growing a little more erratic as he quickly wrapped his arms underneath and around Kai’s chest. The next thing Kai knew, he was upright, being held up by one of Jake’s arms around his chest, whilst Jake’s other hand was snacking down to take hold of Kai’s cock and began stroking. Jake moved his still slick hand up and down Kai’s cock in time with his thrusts up into Kai.

Kai didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he reached down with one to grasp at Jake’s thigh whilst he reached behind his head with his other and ran his fingers through Jake’s hair, desperately resisting the urge to fist his hand and hold on to it. Being upright, Kai could feel the way that Jake was pushing up into him, aiming his hips at ever so slightly different angles each time, searching.

As Kai suddenly cried out, Jake knew he’d found his mark. He kept his angle there, and began thrusting harder and faster, pulling louder and louder cries for Kai as he started to send sparks running across his vision. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back, only stopped from throwing it back completely by Jake’s shoulder behind him.

Kai was so close to his release, as was Jake judging by how brutal his pace was. Kai reached back and grasped onto Jake’s hips, using it as a grounding, trying his best to match Jake’s movements. But Jake’s thrusts began to grow more and more irregular as he neared his own release. Kai wasn’t able to predict him any more, and he stopped bothering to try, allowing himself to be surprised by each one of Jake’s thrusts up into him, setting off bolts of pleasure in him.

Then, Kai felt himself hit his crescendo. A sudden wave of tension built up inside him as his orgasm hit him. “Ohh, Jaaake!” He moaned, his body beginning to tense as his climax beared down upon him. Throwing his hands out, he let the pleasure take over him as his vision became surrounded by a white, fuzzy border. The tension in his body dissolved into shocks of pleasure that drew more moans from him. As he came, Kai felt Jake suddenly still, groaning as he reached his own climax. Kai felt the first hot flush of cum inside him.

Then, as Kai’s orgasm began to fade down, Jake bent his head down, biting down on the side of Kai’s neck. He cried out again, even louder than he had the first time, as he felt a second climax suddenly crash over him. The pain and pleasure intermingled until the two were unintelligible from one another. It was a single sensation that ran through Kai, radiating from his neck and hole, pulsing out around the rest of his body, reaching the ends of his fingers and toes before echoing back inside, only to meet with the next pulse and strengthen it. All his senses seemed to dull down, except where Jake was touching him. All Kai could register was Jake, all he could feel was pleasure. His eyes rolled back as he threw his head back and to the side, with Jake still firmly biting down on his neck whilst he continued to spray his load into Kai.

As the sensation slowly began to recede, Kai started to pant hard. Reaching back behind him, he found Jake’s head and gently ran his fingers through his hair again, holding onto his thigh with his other hand as every other part of his body began to feel lax.

Jake carefully released his jaw from around Kai’s neck, gently licking up the small drops of blood that oozed from the bite. He smiled down at the bite happily, pressing kisses to it as he cleaned it. He then pressed another kiss to Kai’s cheek.

“I love you.” He whispered, his voice soft and deep.

“I love you too.” Kai said, looking back to Jake, adoring his mate.

But, as Kai went to move, to turn to kiss Jake, he gasped, feeling a strange, unexpected wave of pleasure run through him. It was only then that he realised how full he felt, Jake still hadn’t pulled out of him. When Jake went to move beneath him, he felt another wave run through him, along with a sudden gasp from Jake as well.

“I’m stuck?” Jake asked, surprised as he tried to pull out again.

“No!” Kai gasped, reaching out and grasping at the air as Jake started trying to pull out with more force. “Don’t move.” He cried, panting.

Jake stilled immediately. Kai couldn’t see his face, but he could tell from the sound of his breathing that he was confused.

“You’ve never knotted before?” Kai asked, glancing over his shoulder.

“What?” Jake replied, looking no more sure of what was happening.

Kai sighed, smiling as he leant back, reaching to guide Jake’s arms around, encouraging him to hold him again. “Don’t try to pull out.” Kai told him. “Just spoon.”

Jake carefully took hold of Kai’s chest again, and gently guided them both to lie down on the bed on their sides. Whenever they moved, they both gasped from the small but intense thrums of pleasure that would run through them.

“What is this?” Jake asked, breathing heavily.

Kai glanced over his shoulder. “It’s a knot. Alphas knot omegas when they’re in heat, depending on the sex.” Kai explained. “It’s normal.” He added, when Jake looked a little shocked by the sudden revelation. “It can be fun too, as you might have noticed.” Kai grinned, as Jake’s look of shock began to turn to playful curiosity.

Jake seemed to think for a moment, before he gently rolled his hips very slightly. Kai gasped again, as he felt the pressure build around his hole with Jake’s cock moving inside him. The sensation was strange, especially when Kai felt as full as he did. Behind him, Jake chuckled and moaned at the same time, clearly enjoying the feeling now that he wasn’t so alarmed by it.

Kai laughed, reaching behind him and grasping Jake’s hips, holding him still and stopping him from moving again. “Let’s give it a minute before we start riding again.” He suggested.

“Spoil sport.” Jake said teasingly as he wrapped his arms around Kai’s chest again, snuggling close behind him.

Kai chuckled, settling himself down, bringing his hands up to Jake’s and lacing their fingers together. As he lay there, he let his eyes slip closed, so he could focus more on his other senses. Kai drank up Jake’s scent, which was the strongest and freshest it had ever been, and he adored it. He could almost taste the apple pie that he smelt of as the alpha lay behind him, gently nuzzling his nose into Kai’s hair, scenting as well.

But there were Kai’s other senses as well. In the distance, he could faintly hear the sounds of the others moving around the house and the forest outside the walls. But all that was eclipsed by the sound of Jake’s heartbeat, drumming away as it slowed down after their activity. And along with the feel of Jake in him, Kai could feel his body pressed against his back as well. His legs were bent slightly, his knees gently pressing against the tops of Kai’s calves. His wider shoulders were curled around Kai’s, where his arms were wrapped around his chest. It felt like they surrounded all of Kai’s back, a wall of protection.

Kai realised how protected he felt in Jake’s arms. It had been so long since he’d felt completely safe, that there was nothing he had to fear. He was finally free of fear, free of danger, just free. He smiled happily, knowing that he’d have Jake forever now. Their relationship had certainly been atypical, but that just made Kai even more sure of their love. They’d been through so much together already, but they still had a spark that he was confident he’d have for the rest of his life. He was looking forward to it.

Behind him, Jake was playing with Kai’s hair, twirling the longer strands around his fingers whilst he ran his hand over the shorter strands towards his neck. Kai found it strangely relaxing, he enjoyed when Jake idly played with his hair or ran his fingers along his arms aimlessly. It was the tenderness that he showed that Kai could never really fathom. He was so huge, such an imposing sight when he stood to his full potential, but he could be so gentle and soft. Kai smiled, shaking his head very slightly as he thought.

“What?” Jake asked, noticing his movement.

“Just thinking about you.” Kai replied, opening his eyes and looking back over his shoulder.

The corners of Jake’s mouth tilted up as he raised his eyebrow. “Go on.”

Kai smiled, bringing Jake’s hand up to his mouth for a light kiss over his shoulder. “Just how gentle you can be.” He explained simply. He didn’t need to articulate all his thoughts, they could be summarised quite easily. “I love you.”

Jake smiled happily, pressing a kiss to Kai’s head. “I love you too.”

Kai closed his eyes, utterly in bliss. There was nothing about that moment that he wanted to change, he wanted to remember that moment forever.

Jake’s smile changed to a grin, as he began to slowly drag his finger down Kai’s chest, towards his crotch. “Again?” He asked, keeping still, waiting for Kai to make the call.

Kai didn’t say anything in reply. Instead, he simply rolled his hips, sighing as the burst of pleasure ran through him.

Jake breathed in sharply, his eyes briefly shutting, surprised by Kai’s sudden movement. But as he recovered, he started to gently chuckle, looking back at Kai lustily.

Kai grinned. “Move with me.” He told Jake, as he started to very slightly roll his hips back and forth, setting a leisurely pace. They’d already fucked hard and fast, now it was time for them to enjoy something more gentle.

Jake soon fell into rhythm with Kai, rolling back and forth slightly out of sync, drawing the most from each of their movements. As he moved, Jake moved his head a little closer to Kai’s, pressing kisses down the side of Kai’s neck and shoulder. He found Kai’s pulse point on his neck and took to sucking on it softly, drawing moans from Kai as he focused on keeping his hips moving.

When Jake broke off for air, he gently laid his chin on Kai’s shoulder, whispering into his ear. “Beautiful.” He said simply, before nipping softly at Kai’s ear, holding his earlobe in his teeth then kissing before nipping again.

Kai moaned at the sensation, his hand snaking down to take his cock and begin lazily stroking in time with their movements. But it wasn’t long until Jake had taken over that duty, pushing Kai’s hand out of the way to take over stroking whilst Kai rested his hand on top of Jake’s. Kai rolled his head, sighing as he could feel the pressure beginning to build inside him again. He’d already been hard before they’d even started, it wasn’t taking much to bring him close. Nor was it taking much for Jake either, as his moans and groans were beginning to grow louder and more pleasured.

With Kai’s head flopped against the pillow, Jake saw an opportunity. Ducking his head slightly, he began paying attention to the fresh bite on Kai’s neck, licking and kissing the sensitive flesh. Kai gasped as he felt Jake begin to suck, sending little fizzes of pleasure zooming out, running their way straight to Kai’s crotch and heightening the sensations of Jake’s stroking and his cock inside him.

Until all of a sudden, almost out of nowhere, Kai began to climax. Opening his mouth and crying out silently, he came as Jake’s hand began to slow and stroke far less consistently. A moment later, he felt Jake’s cum filling him again, the warmth spreading out and flowing straight out of his own cock as Jake continued to stroke him, drawing every last drop of pleasure from Kai. Moaning, Kai closed his eyes, letting his second, even stronger orgasm wash over him.

Then slowly, their orgasms began to recede, leaving them panting as they came down from the high. Squeezing his arms around Kai’s chest slightly, Jake hummed contentedly as he snuggled close, kissing the back of Kai’s neck gently.

“I think I’m in heaven.” Kai whispered, still feeling the little bursts of pleasure running through him.

“Me too.” Jake murmured between kisses. “Me too.” He said again, punctuating it with a yawn.

Kai felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him as well, his energy suddenly disappearing as he lay there. At first he wasn’t sure if he should sleep again, since he’d been asleep for so long already. But as he heard Jake’s breathing slow down behind him as he fell asleep himself, he decided he should just trust his body.

So Kai settled down, snuggling a little closer to Jake as he enjoyed the feeling. With his mate knotted in him, Kai was content in his bliss. Closing his eyes, he soon drifted off to sleep, sated.


	16. Epilogue

##  Α

Stood at the counter, sliding slices of pepper onto wooden skewers, Jake glanced out of the window, looking out over the lawns and towards the walls in the distance. He could see Marcus making his way to the lake, carrying several camping chairs along with a picnic blanket, ready for their little party. It had been Griffin’s idea to enjoy the afternoon by the lake, after they had announced Kai’s pregnancy to the others a few days before. Jake was looking forward to the party, a lakeside barbeque which would likely last on into the evening. They didn’t often have an excuse for a party at Hollyrode, so the others were certainly up for a chance to have fun.

They’d been preparing everything for days. Kai had been on overdrive, making sure they all had the food ready. He’d sent Jessie and Marcus to the shops for extra supplies, though they had returned with far more beer than he’d been expecting. Jake didn’t blame them, they were all meant to be having fun. But he’d promised Kai that he’d only have one or two.

From the dining room, Jake heard a chair gently being pushed back in. He suspected that Kai had pulled it out of its place in his scramble to get to the bathroom. Or perhaps someone had just left it out. He hoped Kai hadn’t had to run too fast, he usually had enough warning to get to the toilet in time.

A few moments later, Kai trudged through the kitchen door. Turning around, Jake quickly checked him over, making sure he was okay. He was a little pale, and he looked tired. The paleness had worried Jake at first, but he’d learnt that it was fairly normal, Kai’s colour would usually return after a few minutes. But as Kai sighed sadly, Jake felt a pang of concern run through him.

Putting down the skewer he was working on, Jake quickly wiped his hands on a towel and crossed the room, pulling Kai into a loose hug. “Feeling any better?” He asked.

Kai sighed again, closing his eyes as he rested his head against Jake’s chest softly. “Not really.” He groaned. “I had a feeling breakfast would be back for round three.”

Jake gently rubbed Kai’s shoulder with his hand. “Remember to have something to drink.” He reminded him, smiling at Kai’s chuckle.

“Yeah, I’ll grab a drink in a second.” Kai replied, looking up at Jake with an appreciative smile.

“Have you kept anything down today?” Jake asked.

“I kept the crackers down?” Kai offered, half-joking and half-despairing.

“That’s not very much, my love.” Jake frowned. “Have you tried some plain toast? I read that online somewhere.”

Kai laughed. “You’ve been looking at the same websites as me.”

“I’m only trying to help.” Jake smiled back.

“I know.” Kai said, reaching up to gently cup Jake’s cheek for a moment. “I’ll have something once my stomach’s settled down a bit.”

Kai’s morning sickness had been getting steadily worse and worse since the first month mark. It had started off gradual, his nausea only being triggered by a certain couple of foods. But that list kept growing and growing until eventually it included everything except the plainest, dryest, and blandest foods on the planet. He told Jake that he was doing alright, but Jake knew better than to trust Kai’s stoicism. He could hear how badly Kai was struggling, from his groaning over the toilet to his stomach rumbling at night. Jake wished he could help somehow, find some miracle cure to ease Kai’s sickness, but there wasn’t much that was working. It was a testament to Kai’s desperation, that he was willing to try all the weird concoctions that they found online, like mixing lemonade and vinegar together and drinking a pint of it. Jake only hoped that the morning sickness would ease as Kai’s pregnancy progressed, he wasn’t sure whether he could take much more of Kai’s suffering, let alone Kai himself.

Jake was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Kai pull out of his arms, looking around him towards the skewers he’d left on the side.

“How are the skewers coming?” Kai asked, stepping past Jake.

“I can handle them.” Jake quickly said, catching Kai’s shoulder and turning him around gently. “You could do with a rest though.”

“I’m fine.” Kai said, ignoring Jake and turning back around. But as he did, he suddenly stopped, making a face and bringing his hand to his mouth.

Jake braced himself, ready to run for the bucket in the cupboard. He watched Kai carefully, as he took several deep breaths. “You okay?” He asked tentatively after a few moments, as Kai seemed to start recovering.

Kai took a few more deep breaths before answering. “Yeah.” He said, groaning a little as he breathed. “False alarm.” He added, seeming a little more comfortable.

“Good, no round four then.” Jake smiled.

Kai didn’t say anything in reply. He just turned again, making for the skewers.

“Kai, please.” Jake said, reaching for his shoulder again and stopping him. “Take a break. You need it.”

“I’m fine!” Kai insisted, this time far more frustratedly. “I’m just pregnant, it’s a bit of nausea. I’m not crippled or anything!” He looked up at Jake, annoyed.

Jake tilted his head slightly, confused by Kai’s sudden agitation. “What’s wrong?” He asked gently. There had to be more than just nausea making Kai annoyed. He usually weathered his nausea with jokes, not anger.

“Nothing.” Kai dismissed, looking away.

But Jake wasn’t convinced. He kept his hand on Kai’s shoulder, looking at him carefully, trying to figure out what it was. “Kai, please. Tell me what’s wrong. I just want to help.”

Kai looked at Jake for a few moments, frowning. Then, he sighed, his shoulders dropping as he looked down at the floor dejectedly. “I … Everyone’s acting like I’m different now.” He said, upset. “I know I’m pregnant, I should take things a bit slower. But everyone’s acting like I’m super delicate and fragile now, like a precious glass vase that you have to wrap in cotton wool. They’re acting like walking down the stairs is ‘a bit much’ for me.” He said. “I’m not Kai anymore. I’m just the pregnant omega, the baby maker.”

“Hey,” Jake said gently, catching Kai’s chin in his other hand and guiding his gaze to meet his own. “You’re still Kai to me. The fantastic guy who I fell in love with.”

Kai smiled sadly, looking lovingly at Jake. “I know.” He said, as a tear began to slip down his cheek. “But it’s the others.” He glanced towards the door that led outside. “They’re all treating me so differently. And if they’re like this now, what are they going to be like later on? It’s only been four days. I can’t take six months of this.”

Jake gently ran his thumb along Kai’s jaw, brushing Kai’s tears away with his other hand. “They’re only worried because they care. It comes from a good place.”

Kai sighed. “I know.” He gently placed his hands on his belly. “I wouldn’t change this for the world. But I’m scared, Jake. I don’t want my life to stop. I want to be more than just a papa.”

“You’re always going to be amazing in my books.” Jake smiled. “Having a kid isn’t a small thing Kai, but we’re in this together. We’ll do it, and we’ll still be us. You’ll still be the fiery, witty omega you are now.”

Kai chuckled, rolling his head into Jake’s hand a little.

“Besides,” Jake continued. “The others will settle down soon. It’s all new to them, they just need some time to get used to it.”

“I suppose.” Kai said, not sounding convinced.

“Remember how bad I was?” Jake asked, cocking his eyebrow as Kai laughed.

“You were pretty bad.” Kai chuckled.

He had been. Looking back, Jake was surprised Kai had put up with him for so long. It had all come to a head when Jake had found Kai doing yoga, he’d tried to stop him from doing anything that involved bending forward. They had had a rather big row, before Kai had stormed out on him and taken off in the car alone for several hours. Jake had backed off after that.

“See?” Jake said. “I’ve got better, haven’t I?”

“Well …” Kai started, grinning as he glanced away.

“Hey, give me some credit here!”

Kai laughed again. “Okay, alright. You have got better.” He said, sounding a little more convinced.

“There we go.” Jake said, huffing playfully. “Besides, I’m your mate. It’s my job to be overprotective.” He joked, but then returned to his softer tone. “They’ll relax about it soon. And if they don’t, tell them to shove off.” He said, punctuating his point with a nod. “You’re the one driving this train, my love. We’re all just passengers. You decide what you’re ready for, and when.”

Kai stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Jake and hugging him tight. “Thank you.” He said quietly against Jake’s chest, while Jake just smiled and hugged him back. A few moments later, they pulled apart. He looked up at Jake, his eyes full of love. “You’re the best.”

Jake smiled, taking a step back. “Hormonal omegas are my speciality.” He said, bowing theatrically, only to be greeted by a frowning Kai as he stood back up straight again.

“I am not hormonal.” He said, folding his arms. “Well, I’m not  _ that _ hormonal.” He corrected, looking away.

“Kai, last week you woke me up at five in the morning, demanding strawberries and ice cream.” He said, smiling and cocking his eyebrow. “And when I came back with strawberry ice cream, you cried.”

Jake could see the grin forming on Kai’s lips, presumably as he remembered that night. “Ok, maybe a little hormonal.” Kai conceded, so which Jake grinned. “What? Pregnancy cravings are weird!” He protested.

“As long as you’re not sucking on dryer sheets, like I read about, it’s fine.” Jake smiled.

“That’s definitely weird.” Kai smiled, before glancing back at the counter. “Come on, let’s finish these skewers.” He said, walking back towards the island.

“Kai.” Jake sighed. “Let me sort them. Just sit down, keep me company.”

“I’m fine.” Kai insisted again. “The nausea’s mostly gone now.”

“Mostly?”

Kai looked at Jake, frowning. “I’m fine, I don’t need molly-coddling.”

“You’ve thrown up three times today already, Kai. And that’s not including what I haven’t seen.” Jake walked over to Kai, gently placing his hands on Kai’s arms, holding him. “Let me take some of the slack. Just have a rest. You can keep me company, just take a break.” Jake asked, almost pleading.

Kai frowned up at him for a few more moments, before sighing again. “Fine, if you insist.”

Jake pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, smiling softly. “Thank you.” He said.

Jake walked over to the tray and moved it to the island, next to the stools. As he began working again, Kai went over the fridge. Then, after grabbing himself a glass of water, he sat down on a stool and watched Jake as he worked. He still looked upset.

“Don’t forget to do some with a mixture of veg, not just pepper.” Kai told him.

“Yeah, I know. I did some already, there’s two trays in the fridge.” Jake explained. “These are just the last of what you sliced.”

“Oh, good.” Kai said, reaching over and taking a piece of pepper, nibbling on it as he thought. “I still don’t like this whole molly-coddling.” He said, looking down at the counter as Jake watched him carefully, sighing.

“I know it’s annoying, but I promise the others are only trying to help.”

Kai looked back at Jake, frowning sadly. “I wasn’t just talking about the others.”

“But …?”

“I know you’re worried, Jake.” Kai said quickly, before Jake had a chance to interject. “But I also know that, sometimes, you worry about things you don’t need to.”

Jake felt a little hurt. “I’m only trying to do what’s best for the baby.”

Kai reached over, taking Jake’s hand in his. “I know you are, and I love you for it.” Kai said. “But I need you to do what’s best for me too.”

“You forget how well I know you as well, Kai.” Jake replied. “You have a habit of smiling through gritted teeth.”

Kai looked like he was about to protest, but stopped for a moment. “I guess.” He said, sounding almost guilty.

Jake sighed, looking down at their hands together. “Tell you what,” Jake offered. “If you promise to ask for my help when you need it, I promise I’ll stop molly-coddling, as you called it. How about that?”

“I would always ask for your help.” Kai grinned.

“I mean when you need it, not when you’re desperate.” Jake said solemnly.

“I know what you mean.” Kai smiled. “And alright, sounds like a deal. I’ll try and let you know when I need your help.”

“Perfect.” Jake said, before they both leant forward and gently kissed, a sort of handshake.

As Jake set to finishing the last of the skewers, Kai settled down and watched, making idle smalltalk. His smile quickly faded though, his face turning more and more worried as Jake worked. It was as though he had something to say, but couldn’t find the right time to say it. Every time there was a gap in the conversation, he would look away or look at his hands, before looking up again like he was about to make a point, but decided against it. Each time, it made Jake a little more worried, that there was something important Kai was trying to tell him, and it was setting him on edge. He tried to ignore the worry, let Kai make his point, but when he finally spoke, Jake couldn’t hide his concern.

“Listen, there’s something I need to tell you.” Kai said eventually, as Jake finished the last skewer.

“What is it?” Jake asked, his focus immediately on Kai. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine.” Kai said. “I think.” He added, sounding nervous. “I don’t know how to explain.”

Jake wiped his hands on the towel before closing the distance between them. He glanced over Kai, trying to scan him over, to figure out what was wrong with him. His colour had mostly returned, except at his cheeks were a little flushed. “What’s wrong?” Jake asked. Perhaps Kai could feel something was wrong with the baby, or that something was happening that he didn’t recognise. Or maybe Kai was feeling ill again, but not the usual ill, a different type of ill. Or Kai could have been …

“Nothing’s wrong.” Kai said, reaching up and gently resting his hand on Jake’s chest. Almost like he could tell what was racing through Jake’s mind, if his caring look was anything to go by. “I just …” He started, before trailing off and sighing. “Just listen.” He said, gently patting his belly with both hands.

“Listen?” Jake asked, unconvinced.

“Yeah, just listen.” Kai said again, smiling up at Jake nervously.

“What am I listening to?” Jake asked again, hoping that Kai might explain a bit more. He didn’t like the suspense Kai was creating.

But Kai didn’t reply, just patted his belly again, so Jake had no choice but to kneel down in front of him.

Reaching towards Kai’s belly, Jake gently caressed around his navel and hips. He loved feeling along Kai’s stomach normally, the very slight rise and fall of his muscle, now with the addition of a very gentle bump. No one had noticed it without being told yet, but Jake could feel it. He knew Kai’s body so well, he could tell there was a bump that wasn’t from weight gain. But now, as he felt Kai’s stomach and belly, he was filled with apprehension. Preparing himself, Jake gently pressed his ear against Kai’s belly, closing his eyes and focusing on what he could hear.

He could hear, and feel, as Kai breathed in and out, a little faster than his usual breathing speed, but Jake put that down to his nervousness. He could hear Kai’s heart as well, beating away rhythmically. Then, very faintly, he could hear a second heartbeat. It was far quieter than Kai’s but it was there, beating away inside him.

Jake smiled as he heard the heartbeat. He enjoyed listening to it, when they lay in bed together at night. In the stillness, he loved hearing the gentle beating of their hearts, his mate and his soon-to-be child. Taking his ear away from Kai’s belly, he looked up at him, smiling softly.

“The baby’s heartbeat.” He said, quietly.

Kai nodded. “Mm hmm.” He said. “But I don’t think you’ve heard it yet.”

“Kai, what am I listening for?” Jake asked, smiling confusedly up at him. He still didn’t understand what Kai was trying to show him, but he felt a lot more comfortable since he’d heard the baby’s heart.

Kai opened his mouth, moving it like he was trying to speak, but no words came out. He looked down at Jake, like he was trying to telepathically communicate, but failing. “Try … try counting.” Kai offered.

Jake frowned, looking between Kai’s belly and face with confusion. “Counting?” He asked, suddenly worried again.

Kai nodded. “Yeah, counting.” He said, a little more sure of himself.

Jake looked at Kai for a few more moments, waiting in case he gave him any more of an idea of what he was looking for. But when Kai looked at him expectantly, he gently placed his ear back against Kai’s belly. It took a few moments, but Jake listened to the baby’s heartbeat. He felt his stomach drop as he realised how fast the baby’s heart was beating. It was significantly faster than Kai’s, double if not more.

Pulling his head away, he looked up at Kai who looked equally as worried. “It’s really fast?” Jake said, feeling himself growing more frantic. “Is that normal? That can’t be normal, right? Is the baby okay?” He asked, suddenly getting up. “I’ll go and get Lucie, she can check you over. I can get you to the hospital if-”

Kai suddenly stood up, his worry seeming a little less. “Jake!” He said, stopping Jake mid-sentence. “I think it’s normal.” He said quickly, putting his hands on Jake’s arms.

“But it’s so fast?”

“I know.” Kai said. “Listen more carefully.”

Jake stared at Kai for a few moments. If he knew the heartbeat was particularly fast and wasn’t panicking, surely that meant it was okay. Kai would’ve told him if he thought there was something wrong. Whatever it was he was trying to say wasn’t bad, but it was clearly making Kai anxious. Jake wondered what it could be as he knelt down again, listening to Kai’s belly for the third time.

Quietening his thoughts, Jake focused on the heartbeat, trying not to be alarmed at how fast it was beating. In his head, he did as Kai as said, counting along with each beat. One, two … three, four … five … six, seven …

Jake pulled his head away, staring at Kai’s belly briefly in shock. He thought he’d misheard, but he was sure he hadn’t. He must’ve just missed a beat under Kai’s heartbeat, or something like that. As he resumed counting, he started say the numbers under his breath. “One, two … three, four … five, six … seven … eight, nine … ten, eleven … twelve, thirteen … fourteen, fifteen … sixteen … seventeen, eighteen …”

This time Jake pulled his head away slowly, looking at Kai’s belly in front of him with apprehension. There was no denying what he could hear, the heartbeat wasn’t quite maintaining a rhythm. Or rather, the heartbeats weren’t in sync. He looked up at Kai, whose face was alarmingly pale as he looked back down at Jake nervously.

“Th … There are two?” Jake stammered.

Kai didn’t say anything to reply, but nodded very slightly, looking scared.

“We’re … having twins?”

“I … I think so.” Kai whispered.

Jake was speechless as he stared at Kai’s belly, his eyes wide as the reality sank in. They were having twins, two babies at once. Jake felt the colour draining from his face. He was already nervous about having one baby, let alone two. Maybe that explained why Kai’s morning sickness was so bad, or it could be completely unrelated. But either way, he had the feeling that it would make Kai’s pregnancy far more intense. He’d certainly end up far bigger, and he’d almost certainly end up giving birth early.

Not to mention what would happen after he gave birth. They were about to have two babies at once. Twice the work, twice the stress, twice the responsibility. Jake had just about managed to calm his nerves about the fact he was going to be a father in the next six months. But now, he was going to have two children. He’d be the father of multiple kids, and he didn’t know how he felt about that prospect. The dread that he might not be able to take care of one, now doubled. All his doubts about his abilities suddenly multiplied by two.

“Jake?” Kai asked quietly.

Jake looked up at Kai, who looked like he’d just seen a ghost. He was as nervous as Jake was about twins. Jake remembered what he’d said, that they were in this together. It didn’t matter what happened, two babies for two fathers, they could handle them between each other surely. It would be twice the work, but he and Kai could do this. They’d conquered far more than twins together, this was a challenge they could meet.

Not to mention, even though there would be twice the stress, there would be twice the fun. They’d have twice the memories. They’d be able to watch as their children learnt to walk and learnt to talk, savour two childhoods, not just one. There would be double the love as well, with two babies and then two toddlers, and eventually two children. They would be their own little family. Their children would each have a companion. They wouldn’t be the only child in Hollyrode, and that filled Jake with a sense of comfort.

Slowly, he stood up, still processing Kai’s news. “Twins?” He asked for confirmation, feeling himself begin to smile at the thought. “Two babies?”

Kai brought his hands to his mouth, nodding as he smiled. “Yeah, I think so.” He said quietly.

“We’re going to need two cribs then.” Jake smiled, laughing as he watched Kai begin to cry happily.

“Looks like it.” Kai laughed.

Jake couldn’t contain his sudden giddy excitement, pulling Kai into his arms and lifting him off the floor as he hugged him tightly, pressing a passionate kiss to Kai’s lips. “This is going to be crazy.” He eventually said, as he gently lowered Kai back to the floor.

“I’m so glad you’re happy.” Kai smiled, as he wiped away his couple of tears.

“Why wouldn’t I be happy at two little us’s?” Jake said, gently wrapping his arms around Kai’s waist and holding him close.

“I was just worried, I’m not really sure why.” Kai admitted. “I should’ve known you’d be happy.”

Jake smiled. “I can’t wait. This is going to be one crazy adventure.”

Kai reached up to Jake, gently cupping his cheek as he looked up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jake replied as he bent down for another kiss, this one far more gentle that his earlier one. He could feel Kai’s smile against his lips as they celebrated their news. When they broke apart, they didn’t pull away from one another. Instead, they stayed close together, their foreheads touching as they appreciated each other’s presence.

“I had wondered where the last of the food had got to.” Griffin said, standing in the open kitchen door with a bemused smile, surprising them both.

Kai quickly turned around, looking a little flustered.

Jake just settled with a chuckle, before leaning against the counter. “I think everything’s done.” He said, glancing at the tray on the counter. “There’s that and the other two trays we did in the fridge.”

“Perfect, I’ve been rather looking forward to the vegetable skewers.” Griffin said. “Any crudités prepared?”

“Yet another tray in the fridge.” Kai smiled, walking over to the fridge.

“Sounds like everything is under control here.” Griffin assessed.

“Just about.” Kai said.

“Kai’s organising food, of course it’s under control.” Jake chuckled.

Griffin smiled. “I quite agree.”

Kai just blushed, he liked it when people appreciated his planning and organisation.

“By the way, Jake,” Griffin quickly added. “Would you mind bringing the collapsing table from the basement down to the lake with you, Jessie forgot it. He needs somewhere to put the barbeques.”

Jake’s smile fell away, replaced by a puzzled frown. “Why does he need a table?” He asked. “The barbeque is huge?”

“Quite right.” Griffin smiled. “He decided against trying to move the barbeque to the lakeside, he’s using a set of disposable barbeques, and Marcus has made a campfire as well. I believe Jessie’s words were that he would rather light his pubic hair and use that as a barbeque, than move the large one.”

“That just sounds unhygienic.” Kai chuckled.

“I should think so.” Griffin agreed, chuckling as well.

Jake wasn’t laughing though. All he could think about was the barbeques. “What about the smoke?”

“What about it?” Griffin asked, cocking his eyebrow.

“Yeah, what about it?” Kai asked as well, his tone hinting that he knew what Jake meant and he didn’t like it.

“Won’t it be bad?” Jake asked, looking at Kai, as he frowned. “For the babies?”

“Plural?” Griffin immediately noticed.

Kai did a double-take for a moment, glancing at Griffin then glaring at Jake. He didn’t say anything, but as he turned away and walked over to the sink, picking up a used glass and jabbing the sponge at it aggressively, Jake could tell he was annoyed.

Jake glanced over to Griffin, who was shaking his head and smiling. “Congratulations, you two.” He said, watching Kai carefully.

“I …” Jake started, but he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t believe he’d already slipped up.

“I shall leave you two to talk.” Griffin said quietly. “Bring the table when you come down, Jake.” Then, the door quietly clicked shut.

“Kai?” Jake asked tentatively.

“Not even twenty minutes.” Kai said angrily, still facing away from Jake.

“Huh?” Jake asked, confused. He knew he’d messed up, letting it slip, but he didn’t understand what Kai meant.

Kai turned around quickly. “You didn’t even keep your promise for twenty minutes.” He said, clearly annoyed. “You promised not to molly-coddle, and yet the moment there’s a mention of anything, you’re back to worrying about every single tiny little thing again. You don’t want me going anywhere near the barbeque that is there to celebrate  _ my _ pregnancy.” He threw the sponge into the sink and set the glass down on the draining board with a loud clunk. “And on top of that, you gave away the twins. The others are bad enough now they know I’m pregnant. They’re going to suffocate me with twins!” As Kai looked at Jake, he could see that, beneath Kai’s anger, he was fearful.

“Sorry, Kai.” Jake said sadly. “Really, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to let slip, and I really am trying to let you decide.”

Kai sighed, turning away and glancing out the window, towards the lake. “I’m going to be nothing more than a brood mare now.” He said, his anger fading and his voice giving away his fear and desperation.

“No, you’re not.” Jake said resolutely, walking over to Kai. “The others won’t know about it until you tell them, you know that Griffin can keep a secret.”

Kai looked up at Jake, he looked a little uncertain, but was nodding his head.

“And I’m sorry for being overbearing.” Jake continued. “I can’t help myself, but I will try. That I know I can promise.”

Kai sighed, his anger dissipating as quickly as it had formed. “I know you’re trying and you only want what’s best.” He said, closing the distance between them and hugging Jake. “Sorry for getting angry.”

“I think you’re justified this time.” Jake chuckled, squeezing Kai gently before letting him go.

Kai smiled as he looked at Jake. “I guess this whole thing is going to be a roller coaster then.”

“I like an adventure.” Jake smiled.

“Even with my variable mood?”

“What’s an adventure without some surprises?”

Kai didn’t reply, he just smiled, gently poking Jake’s arm. “You’re not supposed to agree.” He complained.

Jake chuckled as he walked over to the fridge, picking out some of the trays. “How many trays do you think you can manage?” He asked, changing the subject as he took them out of the fridge out and placing them on the counter.

“I’ll take two, and the nibbles.” Kai said. “Can you manage with the other three?”

“Yeah, should be fine.” Jake said. “I’ll just grab the table from the basement.” He went to walk out of the kitchen, but stopped when Kai called to him.

“Jake.” Kai called.

He turned around, looking at Kai. “What is it?”

“Are you really worried about the smoke?” Kai asked quietly.

Jake thought for a moment. He wanted to say that he wasn’t, let Kai decide for himself, but he didn’t want to lie either. “A little.” He answered eventually.

“Would it help if I sat upwind?” Kai smiled understandingly.

“You don’t mind?” Jake asked, hopeful. If Kai could keep out of the way of most of the smoke, it would certainly help Jake relax.

“If it helps settle you, then no, I don’t.” Kai smiled happily. “Anyway,” he said, quickly turning away. “Let’s not keep the others waiting, shall we?”

Jake walked over to him, gently pulling him close. “Thank you.” He whispered. “I love you.”

Kai smiled. “We’re in this together.”

Jake reached down, resting his hand softly against Kai’s belly. “Yes, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Attached, the first part of the Hollyrode series. I hope you enjoyed Jake and Kai's story. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, kudos is always appreciated. Comments are very welcome, especially if you have feedback. If you notice any typos or mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them. Thanks! 
> 
> All people and places in this book are entirely fictional. Any similarity to real places or people (living or dead) is completely coincidental. 


End file.
